So Near, so Far
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eles se odiavam, mas são obrigados a se casar pela reunificação da família. Sol e lua. Amor e ódio. Tão próximos, mas tão distantes... Juntos, eles descobririam que a diferença entre o amor e o ódio não é mais grossa que um sussurro.S&S - TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**So Near, so Far.**

Há muito tempo atrás, e não se sabe quanto, existia um mago muito poderoso conhecido como Leed Clow. Ele havia criado uma magia muito poderosa que foi passada para seus dois filhos. A filha recebeu a magia do sol e o filho a magia da lua e assim o pai achava que cooperariam mutuamente. Acontece que isso não ocorreu e ambos brigaram pelo livro de magias de seu pai que, triste pela atitude de seus filhos, acabou por morrer pouco tempo depois.

O livro de magias que continha as cartas mágicas de Clow era protegida por uma magia muito forte e, somente quando os dois se unissem novamente, poderiam quebrar essa magia. Mas os filhos de Clow, muito teimosos, nunca tornaram a se falar e dois reinos foram criados: o reino do sol e o reino da lua.

Em cada um desses reinos, existia um guardião. Kerberos, o guardião do sol e Yue, o guardião da lua. Eles serviam como conselheiros reais para cada um dos irmãos. Mas mesmo após a morte deles, essa rincha das famílias continuou e eles entravam em constante conflito pela posse do livro de Clow. Acontece que a lei sobre o livro havia ficado esquecida na mente dos dois irmãos e nunca foi passada adiante. Sendo assim, seus sucessores achavam que somente com a guerra conseguiriam o livro de volta.

Com o passar dos anos, essas brigas foram se tornando mais freqüentes e os atuais sucessores ao trono faziam jus ao nome das famílias separadas. Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Lee pareciam ter nascido apenas para brigar. Até mesmo nos torneios de magia.

- Você chama isso de magia, Sakura? – Lee abriu um sorrisinho maldoso, ao ver sua oponente no chão. – Você _nunca_ será páreo para mim. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição desta vez...como seu irmão falava mesmo? Ah, sim. – Olhou-a. – Monstrenga. – As pessoas que estavam lá para assistir ao torneio começaram a rir de Sakura. Não que ela fosse fraca, mas o sucessor dos Lee também era muito poderoso.

- Eu te odeio, Shaoran! Eu te odeio! – Sakura gritou e saiu correndo dali.

Isso foi há cerca de sete anos antes da verdadeira história começar. Entendam que Shaoran e Sakura tinham apenas dez anos nessa época e já se odiavam profundamente. Só que depois desse incidentes, eles nunca mais se viram.

Só que isso não significa que seus _pais_ não tenham se visto. Na verdade, eles sempre mantinham encontros secretos, nos quais discutiam o destino das famílias.

- Você chegou a falar com a Sakura sobre isso, Fujitaka? – O senhor Lee perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pelos jardins do castelo do sol.

- Ainda não, ela é uma menina difícil de lidar, você sabe. – Suspirou. – Não acho que ela vá aceitar esta situação. E quanto a Shaoran? – Perguntou.

- Bem, eu...também não falei com ele. Na verdade, ele passa a maior parte do tempo treinando, então...

- Acho que teremos muitos problemas, meu amigo. – Fujitaka olhou-o. – Mas creio que é a melhor solução para acabar com isso de uma vez. Assim, nossa família pode se unificar novamente e não haverão mais guerras pelo livro de nosso antepassado, Clow. – Sorriu.

- É, tem razão. – O senhor Lee concordou. – Falarei com Shaoran esta noite e organizaremos uma festa para anunciar o noivado dos dois. Eles se casarão o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, eu também irei falar com Sakura. – Fujikata disse. – Nos falaremos depois, Lee.

- Assim espero. – O senhor Lee retirou-se, acompanhado dos guardas até o lado de fora do castelo.

**X**

- Mandou me chamar, papai? – Sakura perguntou, olhando o pai sentado no trono.

- Sim, minha filha. – Fujitaka ergueu-se do trono. – Você sabe o quanto a preservação do nosso reino é importante para nós, não é?

A pergunta assustou Sakura.

- Sim, papai. O reino está acima de qualquer coisa, foi o que o senhor me ensinou. – Aproximou-se. – Mas por que isso agora?

- Eu decidi, junto com o senhor Lee, que será melhor unificarmos as nossas famílias, Sakura. – Disse de uma vez. Má, má escolha.

- Ah, claro, isso é...VOCÊ O QUÊ?! – O grito assustou os passarinhos que estavam na janela.

- Entenda, Sakura, essa briga entre famílias para ver quem é melhor, é inútil. O melhor será que tudo seja resolvido com a união das famílias Kinomoto e Lee. – Fujikata foi duro nas palavras.

- Eu **jamais** vou me casar com aquele Lee! Nem mesmo pretendo me casar por agora! – Sakura esbravejou.

- Isso não é um pedido de seu pai, Sakura, é uma ordem do rei. – Fujitaka deu a conversa como encerrada, saindo da sala.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! – Ouviria ainda, antes de deixar a sala do trono.

As coisas não foram muito diferentes no castelo da lua...

- O QUÊ?! – Shaoran exclamou, atônito com a notícia. – Como assim vocês decidiram isso sem _nos_ consultar, papai?

- Você sabe que é a melhor decisão para os dois reinos, Shaoran. – O senhor Lee disse. – Além disso, vocês poderão obter o poder máximo de Leed Clow assim, não era isso o que queria?

- Através da luta eu também poderia obter esse poder! – Shaoran contestou. – Não quero me casar com ela, papai!

- Isso não é um pedido, Shaoran. Espero que tenha ciência disso. – O senhor Lee se retirou da sala, sem escutar o filho praguejar sobre.

**X**

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! – Ela abriu a porta do quarto com tal força, que sequer notou o guardião, agora espatifado contra a parede, atrás dela.

- Ai...- O guardião murmurou, caindo no chão, mas Sakura pareceu não dar crédito a isso.

- Papai decide tudo por conta e sequer me pergunta se é o que desejo! – Deixou o corpo cair sobre a macia cama de casal e bufou, muito irritada.

- O que houve, Sakura? – O guardião, mais parecido com um urso de pelúcia voador do que com um guardião real, aproximou-se dela, pousando em sua barriga.

- Papai decidiu que eu me casarei com aquele...aquele...! – Não completou a frase. – Não é justo, Kero!

- Com aquele moleque?! – O pequeno exclamou, flutuando em torno de Sakura. – Mas isso significa reunificar as famílias, não é?

- Mas eu não quero me casar com ele! Eu o odeio, Kero! – Ergueu-se, olhando-o diretamente. – Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe o que houve naquele dia. Ele me humilhou na frente de todos! – Suspirou.

- Sei como se sente, Sakura. – Deu-lhe tapinhas leves nas costas. – Tentou falar com seu pai?

- Ele sequer me ouviu. Disse que o reino está acima de tudo. – Revirou os olhos. – Esse não é o destino que eu planejei pra mim, Kero. Eu queria viajar pelo mundo, conhecer novos lugares...mas agora...terminarei casada com alguém que odeio e serei obrigada a assumir o trono. Por que o mundo tem que ser tão injusto? – Abraçou as próprias pernas, segurando as lágrimas.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura. – Kero suspirou, tentando animar a dona.

**X**

- Por que justo eu tenho que me casar com ela, Yue? – O garoto perguntou, adentrando o quarto em pesados passos.

- Se é uma ordem direta de seu pai, não vejo porque desobedecer. – O guardião respondeu friamente. – Talvez seja bom para você adquirir alguma maturidade, Shaoran. – Completou.

- Por que eu ainda insisto em conversar com você? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando o guardião.

- Talvez porque eu seja o único ser que te escuta neste castelo? – Retrucou.

- Tanto faz. – Revirou os olhos. – Eu não pretendia me casar tão cedo. Tampouco com Sakura. – Suspirou. – Ela deve me odiar e é completamente recíproco.

- A diferença entre o amor e o ódio não é mais grossa que um sussurro. – E vendo que Shaoran não respondeu, um sorriso formou-se nos lábios do guardião. – Talvez você possa aprender a gostar dela com a convivência.

- Talvez é muito vago para mim. – Bufou, antes de jogar-se na cama.

_Casamento..._

Essa palavra ecoou nos pensamentos de Sakura e Shaoran, antes que caíssem num pesado sono.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido, o primeiro capítulo da minha longfic de CCS!

Eu não sei como vai ser a história, então não me perguntem. Foi imprudência minha postar o primeiro capítulo assim, logo de cara. Eu tenho medo de nunca concluir minhas fics quando faço isso, mas me esforçarei com essa, porque eu venho planejando uma long de CCS há anos.

Bem, eu agradeço a todas as reviews em _Reencontro_, mas permaneço firme na minha decisão de não continuá-la porque eu acho que estragaria a magia da fic.

Aliás, magia é um assunto que estará muito presente nessa fic! Não será apenas um melodrama de amor e ódio, isso eu posso garantir! Mas uma pitada de romance é sempre bom, não é? Eu tentarei prevalecer com a personalidade dos dois. Será algo mais parecido com os primeiros encontros do Lee e da Sakura antes de eles se aproximarem e talz.

Bem, com o tempo isso muda não é?

O título da fic se atribui a uma música e eu acho que vai ser perfeito para a fic. Afinal, os opostos se atraem!

Por favor, deixem reviews com suas opiniões e eu aceito sugestões já que não tenho nada além disso pra essa fic agora!

Enfim.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**So Near, so Far.**

_Sakura Kinomoto, você aceita Shaoran Lee como seu legítimo esposo para ama-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até os últimos dias de sua vida...?_

- NÃO! – Foi assim que Sakura despertou na manhã seguinte, chamando a atenção de pelo menos três empregadas que passavam pelo corredor.

- Está tudo bem, princesa? – Uma delas atreveu-se a perguntar.

- Sim, está. – Sakura respondeu, suspirando.

- O café já está servido, o rei a espera. – A mesma empregada disse.

- Tudo bem, avise que já estou descendo. – Suspirou e ergueu-se da cama, indo até o armário. Pegou um vestido rosa com detalhes em bordado e uma saia rodada, vestiu-o e colocou o anel real com o símbolo do Sol em seu anelar. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo ao pensar que, em breve, seria uma aliança ali.

- Ainda encucada com isso, Sakura? – Kero perguntou, abrindo as cortinas do quarto.

- E como haveria de ser diferente, Kero? – Sakura caminhou até a penteadeira e sentou-se ali, escovando os sedosos – agora longos – cabelos castanhos. Longos sim, porque lhe caíam pouco abaixo dos ombros e não eram rebeldes como há anos atrás. Sakura havia se tornado uma moça bonita e era bastante conhecida por isso no reino. Além do fato de ser a princesa, claro. – Acho melhor eu descer. – Ergueu-se de onde estava e deixou o quarto, bem como seu guardião.

- Você demorou, Sakura. – Fujitaka disse, olhando-a. Ele estava sentado na ponta extrema da extensa e farta mesa do café da manhã. Sakura sentou-se na outra ponta.

- Estava dormindo ainda quando foram me chamar. – Justificou. – E onde está Touya?

- Saiu cedo para uma viagem. – Respondeu. – Mas não é sobre isso que falaremos hoje.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Se for a respeito do noivado, não quero...- Mas não teve tempo de completar a frase.

- É a respeito do noivado sim. – Fujitaka foi mais rápido. – Aliás, o jantar de noivado será aqui em nosso castelo e eu espero que você saiba se portar durante este, Sakura. É muito importante para todos que esse casamento ocorra, minha filha. – Suspirou.

- Mas e quanto a mim, papai? O que eu sinto não importa nem um pouco? – Sakura parecia inconformada e, de fato, estava. – Você sabe o quanto Lee me humilhou no passado!

- Sei disso tudo e você sabe que me importa mais do que tudo a sua felicidade, Sakura. – Fujitaka ergueu-se de onde estava e caminhou até a filha. – Acontece que vocês dois não podem continuar com esses conflitos para sempre.

- E para isso temos que nos _casar_? – Ironizou, com ênfase, a última palavra. – Papai, isso pode acabar com a minha vida! Com os meus sonhos! – Ergueu-se da mesa, ficando de frente para ele. Fujitaka a abraçou num ato, talvez, inesperado.

- Você sabe que eu não faria isso se não fosse necessário, Sakura. – O pai disse pausadamente. – Mas acontece que uma guerra está pra explodir, minha filha, e somente a união dos dois sucessores do reino pode impedir isso. Eu e o rei Lee somos conhecidos de longa data, mas não podemos impedir uma guerra senão desta forma. – Segurou-lhe o rostinho, para olha-la nos olhos. – Eu não quero te colocar nisso, mas não há outro modo.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Preferia que o pai tivesse insistido, forçado e que dissesse duras palavras. Assim, poderia se irritar com ele e descontar sua raiva em alguém por ter que casar-se com aquele tal de Lee. Mas não, ele teve que escolher a maneira mais difícil. Suspirou.

- Eu não posso aceitar este casamento, papai. Mas eu também não posso permitir que uma guerra ocorra se eu puder impedi-la. –Afastou-se de Fujitaka. – Irei para o meu quarto e não quero ser incomodada até a hora do jantar.

- Obrigado por entender, minha filha. – Fujitaka disse, antes que ela deixasse o cômodo.

Só que ela nunca disse que aceitaria o casamento...

**X**

- Definitivamente, não! – Shaoran disse pela quinta vez naquela manhã. – Papai, eu não quero me casar com ela! Por que então iria num jantar de noivado? – Revirou os olhos.

- Eu não perguntei se você quer, eu disse que você vai. E existe uma grande diferença entre _querer_ e _poder_, Shaoran Lee. – O senhor Lee foi autoritário. – Nós precisamos evitar esta guerra a todo custo e precisamos colocar as mãos naquele livro de magias, entendeu?

- Guerra, não fui eu quem impus essa guerra, por que tenho que pagar por isso? – Cerrou os punhos com força e atingiu um forte chute no boneco com o qual antes treinava, fazendo este voar longe. – Podíamos conseguir o livro de magias à força, seria bem melhor. – Grunhiu, sentindo um filete de suor lhe correr pela testa. Usava roupas de treinamento. Roupas brancas com o símbolo da lua minguante em seu centro. Era uma espécie de kimono com mangas muito longas e uma calça também branca. Apenas os sapatos eram negros.

- Você é o descendente da linhagem dos Lee, Shaoran, e não permitirei que aja como se não fosse tal. Você se casará com Sakura Kinomoto, isso está mais do que decidido. É bom que se acostume com a idéia e deixe de lado aquelas moças com quem costuma sair no reino. – Olhou-o com seriedade. – Esteja pronto para o jantar. – E saiu dali.

Lee tinha que admitir. Seu pai era realmente assustador quando queria. Em sua linguagem, quase sempre. Só que a idéia de se casar com alguém que odiava, conseguia ser ainda mais assustadora do que seu pai.

- Se é que isso é possível... – Murmurou para si, antes de deixar a sala de treinamento.

**X**

As horas, que geralmente eram rápidas, passaram especialmente arrastadas para Sakura e Shaoran naquele dia. A noite demorou a chegar, mas chegou. Sakura não suportava a idéia de ter que ver Shaoran, de ter que fingir estar tudo bem, de ter que, principalmente, se _casar_ com ele. Shaoran não suportava a idéia de ter que acatar aquela ordem. Será que seu pai não compreendia que ele era jovem demais para se casar? Achava que não. Os Lee, pai e filho, pois a mãe estava em viagem, chegaram pontualmente ao castelo do sol e foram conduzidos para a sala de jantar.

- Senhor Lee, Shaoran. – Fujitaka sorriu, indo recepciona-los.

- Senhor Kinomoto. – Os dois disseram, cumprimentando o rei.

- Onde está sua filha, Fujitaka? – O senhor Lee adiantou-se, ao ver que Sakura não estava presente no recinto. Quem não gostou nada da pergunta do pai foi Shaoran.

- Ela deve estar se arrumando, mas acho que não demora. – Fujitaka suspirou. – Você cresceu, Shaoran. – Desviou o assunto. – Da última vez que o vi, ainda era um moleque de dez anos. – Sorriu.

- Já faz muito tempo mesmo, não é? – Shaoran não sorriu, mas tentou parecer o mais gentil possível. Era um garoto sério para a idade, apesar da imaturidade que Yue insistia em dizer que ele possuía.

- Além de tudo, Shaoran tornou-se um mago ainda mais poderoso e exímio lutador nas artes marciais. – O pai falou com orgulho, mas Shaoran sequer prestou atenção. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a porta e sequer queria imaginar como seria o momento em que Sakura entrasse naquela sala.

- Ah, é mesmo? Sakura também tem se esforçado muito nos treinamentos com magia. – Fujitaka sorriu.

- E creio que deve ter melhorado muito desde então. – O senhor Lee disse.

- Ahn..- Shaoran chamou a atenção dos dois para si. – Sinto muito em interromper a conversa, mas será que posso ir até o banheiro? – Perguntou, não conseguindo arrumar desculpa melhor para evitar aquele encontro. O pai olhou-o com olhos reprovadores.

- Claro! – Fujitaka adiantou-se em responder antes que o senhor Lee dissesse algo. – Siga por esta porta grande, entre no primeiro corredor à direita e suba as escadas, terceira porta à esquerda.

- Obrigado. – Lee fez uma breve reverência aos dois reis antes de deixar a sala.

- Esse garoto...- O pai de Lee disse entredentes.

- Não se preocupe, Lee, é a idade. – Fujitaka sorriu levemente.

**X**

Muitas pessoas poderiam estar felizes com aquele dia, mas ela não. Aquele jantar de noivado era o que demarcaria a sua vida para um caminho sem volta e isso, com certeza, Sakura não queria. Suspirou, erguendo-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. Estava trajando um vestido lindo; Um vestido num tom róseo muito claro, que tinha as bordas do colo numa tonalidade vermelha, com mangas que lhe seguiam pouco acima dos cotovelos. Em seu pescoço, o símbolo de um sol num tom dourado era seguro por uma fita, também vermelha. A saia rodada do vestido lhe seguia até os pés, deixando apenas as sapatilhas amostra. Estas tinham um tom prateado e chegavam a brilhar. Sakura ergueu a mão direita e observou o anel da família em seu anelar. Não queria que aquele casamento realmente ocorresse, preferia fugir.

- Eu sinto muito, papai. – Ela murmurou, deixando o quarto.

**X**

Cansado.

Shaoran estava cansado que seu pai quisesse tomar todas as decisões por si. Talvez se tivesse aquele livro de magias, toda esta guerra e esse maldito casamento não estivessem acontecendo. A guerra talvez ainda prevalecesse, mas com o livro de seu falecido antepassado, Leed Clow, nas mãos, a família do sol sequer poderia aproximar-se da família da lua. Se conseguisse aquele livro, não precisaria se casar e seu pai o perdoaria. Claro que talvez precisasse de tempo e foi no meio desses pensamentos que Shaoran não percebeu que havia se perdido e que uma jovem se aproximava dele.

Resultado: os dois esbarraram, ela caiu no chão, ele não.

Mas o impacto foi tão forte, que ambos ficaram desnorteados. O jovem de cabelos castanhos, levou uma das mãos até à cabeça, como se tentasse fazer o mundo parar de girar. A jovem de olhos esmeralda, apoiou uma das mãos, devidamente coberta por uma luva de mesma tonalidade do vestido, no chão, permanecendo de olhos fechados.

- Eu sinto muito. – Shaoran murmurou. Isso antes de olhar para ela e estendeu uma das mãos à ela, tentando focar sua visão.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – Sakura respondeu. Também antes de olhar para ele e segurou sua mão, erguendo-se.

- É que eu estava distraído, e...- Demorou, demorou, mas a ficha caiu.

- E...? – Sakura disse, ao notar que ele não continuaria. Sua ficha caiu logo em seguida.

- Não pode ser...- Murmuraram em uníssono.

O destino realmente é algo engraçado, não é? Ambos, o jovem e a jovem, tentaram, de todo modo, evitar este encontro. Mas agora estavam lá, um de frente para o outro sem saber o que dizer. Ela trajando o vestido róseo devidamente escolhido por seu pai, o rei, e ele trajando uma roupa real. A camisa tinha uma tonalidade avermelhada e seguia em mangas longas, devidamente dobradas na região dos punhos, onde tomavam uma tonalidade creme. A camisa era totalmente adornada em ouro, seguindo do pescoço até a parte onde esta mesma se abria. As ombreiras também tinham a mesma característica, mas os adornos em dourado se encerravam junto delas e tornavam a aparecer já nas mangas dobradas. A calça tinha um tom branco e os sapatos eram negros. Um verdadeiro príncipe. O anel em seu anelar direito com o símbolo da lua revelava: ele era Shaoran.

O silêncio após aquelas três palavras se seguiu no que parecia uma eternidade para os dois. Ambos estavam muito mudados fisicamente. Ela mais bonita, com o corpo mais definido em suas formas. Ele, também mais bonito, com o corpo forte, provável resultado dos treinos.

- Sakura? – Shaoran murmurou após alguns minutos, nos quais eles se estudaram piamente, sem nenhuma descrição ou falta de surpresa nos olhares.

- Shaoran. – Ela afirmou. Sua voz agora havia tomado um tom de seriedade. Por certo ela estava surpresa, só que seu ódio por Shaoran permitiu que ocultasse aquilo melhor.

- Fugindo, é? – Ele disse após um tempo. – É do seu feitio fazer isso.

- Parece que o príncipe do reino da lua também está fugindo. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Acontece que eu não quero me casar com alguém como você. Então estou disposto a mudar isso. – Olhou-a com seriedade.

- Oras, então me diga como, que mudaremos! – Sakura disse entredentes, irritada com as palavras de Shaoran.

- Ah, então aí estão vocês. – Uma voz conhecida por Sakura veio do corredor. – Os reis estão aguardando, princesa, príncipe. – A empregada fez uma breve reverência aos dois. – O seu pai mandou que eu viesse atrás de você porque achou que tivesse fugido, príncipe Shaoran, mas vejo que apenas veio buscar a princesa. – Ela sorriu discretamente.

- Eu? Busca-la? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Apenas encontramo-nos por coincidência. – Disse.

- E mesmo que viesse me buscar, muito por certo que me recusaria a seguir com você, príncipe de meia tigela. – Sakura bufou.

- Bem, coincidência ou não, seus pais vos aguardam. – A empregada encerrou a discussão dos dois. – Por favor, me acompanhem até a sala de jantar.

E seguiram os três dali. Uma empregada ouvindo discussões, uma Sakura inconformada e um Shaoran irritado.

- Finalmente resolveram dar o ar de suas graças? – O senhor Lee, já irritado, olhou para os dois.

- Eu acabei me perdendo no caminho. Sinto muito, papai. – Shaoran disse, sentando-se ao lado do pai na mesa de jantar.

- E quanto a você, Sakura? Que demora foi essa para se arrumar se passou o dia todo em seu quarto? – Fujitaka repreendeu a filha.

- Estava divagando em pensamentos e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo, papai. – Ela respondeu.

- Bem, mas o importante é que estão aqui agora e poderemos acertar os detalhes para o casamento. – O senhor Lee foi direto. Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam e, quem olhasse de perto, teria a impressão de ver faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois, como se estivessem se fuzilando com os olhares.

- Já que não tem outro jeito. – Sakura disse, enfiando o garfo na carne devidamente colocada em seu prato.

- Pela primeira vez devo concordar com a senhorita. – Shaoran repetiu o ato de Sakura, sem deixar de olha-la.

- Sakura! Contenha-se e tenha modos na mesa! – Fujitaka fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Isso vale para você também, Shaoran. – O senhor Lee olhou-o. – Não vou tolerar estas atitudes na presença de sua noiva e seu sogro.

- Será que vocês não entendem que eu _não_ quero me casar? – Shaoran disse entredentes, erguendo-se da mesa.

- Oh, mas esta é uma noite mágica para nós! É a segunda vez que concordamos em algo! – Sakura repetiu os atos de Shaoran, sem deixar de olha-lo sequer por um instante.

- Nós já não conversamos sobre isso, Sakura? – Fujitaka suspirou.

- Acho que não tem jeito com eles, Fujitaka. Teremos que força-los. – O senhor Lee olhou-os com seriedade. – Sinto muito pela indisciplina de meu filho, mas te garanto que não voltará a acontecer. – Levantou-se.

- O mesmo vale para Sakura, Lee. – Fujikata ergueu-se.

- Hunf! – Sakura e Shaoran cruzaram os braços, virando os rostos para lados opostos.

- Nós dois resolveremos os detalhes do noivado mais tarde. – O senhor Lee dirigiu-se para a porta. – Vamos embora, Shaoran. Nós temos _muito_ a conversar em nosso castelo. – Olhou-o de maneira assustadora e dirigiu-se para a saída da sala.

- Os guardas te acompanharão. – Fujitaka disse e após a saída dos dois, olhou para Sakura. – Quanto a você, mocinha...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:**

Ahá, mais um capítulo de So Near, so Far! Ele ficou pequenininho, mas até que gostei do modo como ele terminou. Já estou trabalhando no terceiro capítulo e fiquei realmente feliz com as reviews que recebi neste! Eu fiquei realmente chocada com o número de alerts que eu recebi. Eu vi que muitas pessoas colocam a fic no alert ou favoritam, mas não deixam reviews. Eu queria pedir gentilmente a essas pessoas que deixassem reviews! A opinião de todos é muito importante pra eu dar seguimento à fic. Além disso, o mais divertido nas fics, são os reviews! Bem, pelo que vocês podem perceber, Sakura e Shaoran ainda brigarão _muito._ Agora, às reviews!

**Fernanda:** Primeiro review, ahn? Eu realmente consegui inspiração pra continuar essa fic, viu?? E eu sei como é ruim ler fics que você gosta e elas não terem final, tive péssimas experiências com isso. Mas prometo que essa fic eu vou levar até o final! E esse pé de guerra entre Sakura e Shaoran, você ainda vai ver muito! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Ms. Cookie:** Nossa, que comentário mais nerd xDD Mas tia Cookie! Suas reviews sempre me incentivam a escrever mais e mais. Além do mais, você é minha co-autora nesta fic e me ajuda a resolver as coisas e a ter idéias! Eu até acho que poderia ter esperado mais um pouco, mas até que gostei do resultado deste capítulo. E o casamento forçado teve um motivo deveras divertido, eu fiquei feliz que você tenha gostado. Mas não é incesto não! Porque já faz muito tempo e o sangue das famílias já se dispersou e talz. Mas posso fazer um filho defeituoso da Sakura e do Shaoran, quem sabe 8) Apesar de você já ter visto este capítulo, aqui está a continuação!

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** Ahá! O review que eu mais queria responder da moça que está acompanhando minhas duas longfics! Nesse capítulo a Sakura ainda não apronta muito, mas nos próximos... Eu fiquei realmente feliz que tenha conseguido chamar a sua atenção com a minha fic. Mais feliz ainda eu fiquei de ver que as pessoas gostaram do tema que eu escolhi pra fic. Bem, apesar de a fic não ter um rumo certo, começo a ter idéias para ela. Eu espero que goste deste capítulo também, Kat! E prometo postar a Desconto de Fadas em breve! Espero que você esteja lá para conferir. Beijos!

**Lara:** Não foi desta vez que o capítulo foi mais longo, não é? Mas eu fico feliz que esteja gostando! E o próximo capítulo promete mais brigas por parte dos dois! E eu escrevo bem? Muito obrigada, mas eu tenho que discordar! Ainda acho que tenho muito a melhorar para atingir o nível da minha escritora favorita e, também, co-autora e beta, a senhorita Ms. Cookie! Enfim. O próximo capítulo será maior, prometo!

**Ana Pri-chan:** Hah! Gostou mesmo da idéia? Acho que consegui ser original, pelo menos uma vez na minha vida xD E eles ainda vão se odiar muito antes de descobrir esse amor que sentem um pelo outro, isso eu posso garantir! E aqui está a continuação, espero que goste, Pri!

**Haru-chan Fujioka:** Omg, vovó Anna comentando em uma fic minha? Eu realmente fiquei feliz em ver a sua review! Eu não sei se essa fic faz o seu estilo, mas eu farei o máximo para que você continue acompanhando, vovó! O próximo capítulo promete cenas mais divertidas 8DD Te amo!

**Atsuko Tenshi:** Ah, você gostou mesmo? Eu acho que essa idéia maluca já vem me atormentando há muito tempo, mas só tive coragem de escrever agora. E eu achei que fosse a única pessoa que mergulhava de cabeça nas fics sem saber como continuar xDD Mas obrigada pelo incentivo! Farei o máximo para posta-la com freqüência.

**Uchiha Haru:** Gostou? Achou interessante? Fico realmente feliz com essas duas características! Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que goste dele também!

Bem, acho que por hoje é só.

Eu aceito opiniões e idéias para a fic, portanto não deixem de deixar reviews. Ah, sim. Eu estou com um sério problema pra conseguir um nome pro pai do Shaoran, então...se puderem me sugerir um pelas reviews, eu realmente ficarei feliz em escolher xD

E dêem parabéns a Ms. Cookie! Terça foi aniversário dela e agora o mundo é mais colorido! Ela é a responsável por escrever _Apenas um Conto de Fadas_, que está na outra account dela Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon. Então dêem a ela um incentivo para que continue, porque eu quero ver o fim daquela fic 8DD

E para quem gosta de Naruto, eu estou escrevendo duas longs lá também. Desconto de Fadas – SaixSaku num universo completamente diferente do comum e Between our Wishes, um NejixHina.

Bem, não custa nada fazer merchandising das próprias fics, mas prometo sempre estar anunciando alguma fic que eu goste aqui também. A primeira foi ACF! Vale realmente a pena conferir.

Bem, por hoje é só.

Deixem reviews para fazer uma escritora feliz e não esqueçam de escolher um nome para o pai do Shaoran!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**So Near, do Far.**

- Injusto. – Ela bufou, sentando-se na cama que havia ali. Não gostava daquele local. Na verdade, o odiava e poucas vezes lembrava-se de ter sido castigada a ponto de ficar presa na torre do castelo.

_Quanto a você, mocinha..._

_Ficará na torre até aprender a se portar._

_Mas papai..._

_Nada de mas, Sakura, eu não gostaria de ter que força-la, mas não vejo outra opção._

_Isso é injusto! Eu não quero isso!_

_Você tem que aprender que o mundo não é justo, minha filha. Vai ter que conviver com isso, querendo ou não._

- Por que ele não pode me compreender...? Por que não pode compreender que eu e Shaoran jamais daríamos certo juntos? Eu o odeio, o odeio! – Jogou o travesseiro contra a porta trancada, segurando as lágrimas e ergueu-se. – Ouviu, papai?! EU ODEIO SHAORAN! EU O ODEIO!! – Berrou, sentindo algumas lágrimas lhe correrem pelas bochechas.

_Vocês se casarão em breve, até lá ficará sob custódia dos guardas do castelo e só sairá da torre quando aprender a se portar._

_Não pode fazer isso, papai!_

_Já estou fazendo. Eu sinto muito, Sakura._

- Sakura...- Kero murmurou o nome dela, entrando pela única janela da torre.

- Eu não quero isso, Kero. Não quero... – Murmurou baixo, deixando-se cair sentada com as costas apoiadas sobre a grossa porta de madeira. Ainda vestia a mesma roupa da noite passada e já era manhã do dia seguinte.

- Eu sei que não, mas tenha esperanças... – Suspirou. – O velho Clow nunca gostou de brigas...- Fechou os olhos. – Se você acreditar, tudo pode dar certo.

- Eu quero acreditar, mas como...? – Afundou o rosto entre os braços cruzados, tentando conter as lágrimas.

**X**

- Insolente! – Assim que pisaram na sala do trono, foi isso que Shaoran escutou, seguido de um tapa dado por seu pai com as costas da mão. – Você quer mesmo acabar com tudo?!

Shaoran arregalou os olhos. Talvez o tapa fosse esperado, mas não as palavras do pai. Sentiu o tapa arder como nunca e, inconscientemente, levou uma das mãos até o rosto, massageando o local do tapa.

- Eu não quero me submeter a esse casamento, papai. Nunca me importei em acatar às suas ordens, o senhor, melhor do que ninguém, sabe disso. – Shaoran respirou fundo. – Mas eu não posso aceitar me casar sem amá-la, pior, odiando-a. – Foi calmo em suas palavras. Precisava ser assim para conversar com o pai. Principalmente ele estando alterado.

- Amor, Shaoran? – O pai aproximou-se dele. – Estamos falando de amor com algo muito mais _valioso_ em jogo? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas e massageou as têmporas. – Olhe, não queria ter de falar com você sobre isso agora, mas talvez seja o único jeito de você acatar esta decisão sem ser forçado. – Ergueu o olhar para o filho.

- Pois então diga, papai. – Shaoran reuniu toda a sua calma.

- Você quer aquele livro de magias tanto quanto eu, não é meu filho? – O senhor Lee olhou-o nos olhos.

- Sim, ele guarda as lembranças de nosso antigo antepassado, Leed Clow. Lembranças que ninguém nunca jamais conseguiu alcançar. – Suspirou.

- Exato. – O senhor Lee olhou-o. – Shaoran, a luz da lua sempre foi ofuscada pela luz do sol. Você realmente deseja ser dependente do sol para sempre? – O pai perguntou. – Se você se casar com Sakura, seremos capazes de colocar as mãos nesse livro. Porque juntos, esse livro ficará ao seu ao alcance e ao de Sakura. Então você poderá finalmente tê-lo em mãos, Shaoran, entende isso? Com o livro nas mãos da família Lee, poderemos acabar com esse casamento em um piscar de olhos.

Durante os 30 segundos que se seguiram, Shaoran abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes para tentar dizer algo. Mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Não sabia o que dizer sobre as idéias do pai. Realmente não sabia. Mas colocar as mãos no livro e não ter que ficar junto de Sakura...

Então tudo não passaria de uma farsa e poderia adquirir mais poder. Apenas isso.

- Se for para conseguir mais poder, então está tudo bem. – Shaoran limitou-se a responder. Seu pai sorriu.

- É assim que um verdadeiro Lee deve agir. Tenho certeza de que você será o sucessor perfeito para a família, Shaoran. – O sorriso prevaleceu nos lábios de seu pai.

- Agora eu vou me retirar, papai. Esta foi uma longa noite e eu pretendo treinar muito amanhã. – Afastou-se. – Deixarei que o senhor cuide dos preparativos do casamento. Boa noite, papai. – Fez uma breve reverência, saindo da sala.

- Boa noite, meu filho. - Escutou antes de deixar o recinto.

_Tudo para conseguir poder...Mas será que é certo usa-la para isso? Mesmo que eu a odeie...Não, não posso pensar sobre isso. Devo ser convicto em minhas decisões e farei qualquer coisa para alcançar o poder._

Foi pensando nestas palavras que Shaoran dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, decidido a firmar de vez aquela união. Alcançaria o poder, não importava o que tivesse de ser feito.

**X**

Foram seis dias cravados que Sakura contou, antes de finalmente deixar aquela torre. Claro que havia saído para fazer suas obrigações e todo o resto que fosse necessário. Mas sempre estava acompanhada de dois guardas e sempre retornava à torre. Ela querendo ou não. Uma vez tentou fugir usando da magia, mas, bem, não teve muito sucesso porque seu pai e Kerberos a impediram.

_Não seja irresponsável, Sakura!_

_Mas papai...!_

Saiba arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Você irá se casar com Shaoran, isso está mais do que decidido.

_Eu o odeio, papai! Odeio, Shaoran!_

_Sakura, aprenda uma coisa: a diferença entre o amor e o ódio é apenas uma linha tênue. Se hoje você o odeia, amanhã poderá, quem sabe, amá-lo._

_Nunca! __**Nunca**__ amarei ele, me entendeu?!_

_Isso não muda o fato de que se casará com ele._

- Jamais...- Sakura murmurou para si mesma, quando deixou a torre, caminhando na direção do próprio quarto.

_O casamento será em breve, Sakura._

_Eu..._

_Não adianta tentar fugir, esse é o seu destino. Se não por bem, será por mal._

- O meu destino é esse...? – Sakura apertou os olhos, ao ver o catálogo de vestidos de noiva sobre a cama.

- Sakura... – Kero aproximou-se da garota. – Talvez seja melhor aceitar...

- Aceitar? Como eu posso aceitar me casar com alguém que eu odeio, Kero?! Eu odeio Shaoran! ODEIO! – Jogou o catálogo para longe da cama e respirou fundo. – Ele é um maldito, um maldito... – Murmurou baixo.

- Esse ódio todo não é sinal de que há algo mais, Sakura? – O guardião brincou e arrependeu-se profundamente, porque, após o olhar cruel, Sakura lançou uma série de coisas sobre ele.

- Eu o odeio, Kero! Será que você entendeu? O ODEIO! – Gritou, lançando a última coisa que viu contra o guardião.

- Ai, Sakura! Eu entendi, eu entendi! - Kero saiu voando, escondendo-se atrás de uma cômoda.

- Se não posso fugir desse casamento, garantirei que a vida daquele Lee se torne um inferno pior do que ele jamais sonhou. – Conteve as lágrimas, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro.

- Você não mudou nada. – Kero suspirou, fazendo um negativo com a cabeça.

- Ele verá, Kero. Verá como eu fiquei poderosa. E ficarei ainda mais poderosa quando o livro de Clow estiver ao meu alcance. – Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima solitária correr por este. A idéia de se casar...ela ainda parecia absurda em sua mente. Mas era isso, não era?

_É o maldito destino..._

**X**

- Até quando continuará descontando sua raiva nos treinamentos, Shaoran? – Yue perguntou, acertando-lhe um forte golpe na nuca. – Se continuar distante assim, não conseguiremos resultados.

- Cale-se! – Empunhou a espada, visando atingir o guardião. Em vão, apenas sentiu as agulhas de gelo atravessarem sua pele, quando caiu no chão.

- É esse casamento que está mexendo com você? – O guardião pousou suavemente sobre o chão, guardando as asas. – Neste estado, eu me recuso a treina-lo.

-Este casamento é meramente ilustrativo, Yue. – Shaoran ergueu-se, fazendo a espada voltar à forma de amuleto. – O que me importa, é o que vem por trás dele.

- As magias de meu mestre Clow. – Yue ficou mais sério.

- Sim. – Shaoran respondeu, usando uma toalha para secar o rosto.

- Para mim há algo além disso, Shaoran. – O guardião insistiu.

- Então está vendo coisas, Yue. – Olhou-o de canto. – Sakura me odeia e é totalmente recíproco.

- É como eu te disse anteriormente: a diferença entre o amor e o ódio não é mais grossa do que um sussurro. – Fechou os olhos.

- Suas teorias não me trarão mais poder. – Parou na porta. – O que eu sinto por Sakura jamais será amor. E um sentimento não atrapalhará meus planos de ser o mais poderoso dentre todos os magos.

- Você ainda tropeçará em seu orgulho, Shaoran. – Yue alertou.

- Até lá, já serei poderoso o suficiente para me levantar. – Foi a única resposta que Yue obteve, antes de Shaoran sair dali.

- Poder não é tudo, Shaoran. – Yue seguiu-o até a porta e viu o garoto parar em meio ao corredor. Virou o rosto para Yue, um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Tem razão, Yue. – Olhou-o diretamente. – Poder não é tudo. É a única coisa. – E voltou a caminhar, deixando-o para trás.

Após um demorado banho, Shaoran dirigiu-se para o próprio quarto. As palavras de Yue ainda lhe martelavam na mente, mas um ideal mais forte já se formava.

- Poder não é tudo, é a única coisa que importa. – Repetiu para si mesmo, deixando o corpo cair sobre a cama. - Com isso eu poderei continuar, sem me importar com nada ou ninguém. – E fechou os olhos, pronto para dormir.

**X**

Por mais que tentasse chamar o sono, ele parecia não vir. Sakura constatou isso, ao olhar pela janela e ver a lua alta.

- Lua...que ironia eu gostar tanto dela. – Sakura permitiu-se dar um sorriso de deboche e ergueu-se da cama. Viu Kero dormir em uma cama feita ao lado da sua, mas apenas ergueu-se em silêncio, para que o guardião não lhe escutasse.

- Ah! – Sakura virou o rosto brevemente para o lado, ao escutar a exclamação do guardião. – Eu comerei chocolate no café da manhã - Kero virou-se para o outro lado, dando um sorriso de satisfação.

Sakura suspirou aliviada e, com um pouco de vontade e magia, deixou o castelo sem ser notada por ninguém.

Havia um lugar, fora dos limites de seu reino, onde Sakura gostava de ir as vezes. Era um lugar isolado onde havia uma ponte e um lago. A ponte era uma antiga passagem para os dois reinos que, há muito, fora destruída. De seu lado do lago, Sakura podia ver claramente o reflexo da lua. Uma lua completa e reluzente, num tom azulado. Uma lua cheia de mistérios.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse ser como a lua...- Estendeu uma das mãos, na tentativa de alcança-la. Mas aquilo era impossível. Tão impossível quanto fugir de seu destino. Suspirou e agachou-se na beira do lago, passando uma das mãos suavemente pela água límpida que mostrava seu reflexo.

**X**

_Você acabou com a minha vida, Shaoran. Está feliz com o poder que conseguiu? Está feliz...? Feliz...? Feliz...?_

Os olhos se abriram simultaneamente num misto de susto e dor. Shaoran tentou recobrar a respiração calma, enquanto massageava levemente as têmporas. Olhou em volta e viu-se em seu quarto. Certo, ainda se lembrava como havia chegado lá. Yue não estava, o que significava que estava fazendo uma de suas rondas noturnas pelo castelo ou que estava na biblioteca, relembrando-se de seu velho mestre, Clow. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e ergueu-se.

- Não adianta mesmo eu tentar dormir com uma lua tão bela me observando. – Olhou através da janela. – O melhor a fazer, é espairecer. – Com a ajuda de alguma magia e muito treinamento, Shaoran saltou pela janela de seu quarto, escalando as paredes do castelo, até que chegasse lá embaixo. Driblar a segurança do castelo não foi muito difícil depois disso.

Ele poderia ter chego àquele lugar muito mais rápido com o uso da magia. Mas a noite estava tão calma e a lua tão bela no céu, que quis aproveitar cada segundo que pudesse ter de liberdade, longe daquele castelo. Não é que não gostasse da vida de príncipe. Só que nos últimos tempos, com a notícia do casamento forçado, a revelação sobre as reais intenções do pai, os treinamentos e todo o resto, Shaoran já não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que esteve lá.

Sentiu a leve brisa noturna levar seus cabelos castanhos e rebeldes para trás. Passou uma das mãos suavemente pelo rosto e encarou o reflexo na água. Nela, via um príncipe sedento por poder. Era isso que havia se tornado? Talvez fosse a lua o culpando por pensar em coisas tão mesquinhas.

- Mas não posso voltar atrás em minha decisão. Acima de tudo, está o meu desejo por poder. – Cerrou os punhos. – Eu serei o mago mais poderoso, custe o que custar.

E poderia ter continuado com seu belo discurso, se não tivesse ouvido uma voz. Uma voz que vinha do outro lado do lago e que cantava uma bela canção. Uma canção que Shaoran não conhecia. Seus olhos treinados não puderam enxergar quem era e a ponte que dava acesso ao reino do sol por lá, estava quebrada. Praguejou algumas coisas, mas concentrou-se apenas na voz.

_Parece um Anjo..._

Pensou.

- Será que...? – Shaoran concentrou um pouco de magia nas mãos. Um truque simples, porém eficiente para ganhar o coração das damas. Uma harpa feita de gelo, com cordas de luz, formou-se entre suas mãos. Shaoran sentou-se na pedra e, sem mais delongas, começou a tocar.

**X**

A canção que agora cantava, havia aprendido com uma amiga que há muito já não via. Era uma linda canção que devia ser cantada apenas para a lua.

_Quando você observar a lua, cante esta canção para ela._

Tomoyo era o tipo de amiga que todas as pessoas desejariam ter. Uma pena ela ter partido em viagem e nunca ter voltado. Por raras vezes, ela e Sakura falavam-se por cartas mandadas por suas águias particulares.

E Sakura poderia continuar divagando em seus pensamentos, se não tivesse ouvido aquela canção. Um toque suave de harpa, como o toque dos Anjos. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos e apurou um bocado a audição, sem deixar, sequer um segundo, de cantar.

_É perfeita..._

Pensou.

Abriu os olhos, tentando focar a visão.

Mas, tudo o que via era um borrão. Fosse quem fosse do outro lado, Sakura não podia enxergar.

Se ao menos a ponte estivesse inteira...

Não que ela própria não pudesse reconstruí-la, mas aquilo estragaria o momento. Quando a canção finalmente se encerrou por ambos os lados, Sakura ergueu-se.

- Talvez seja melhor que nos encontremos em outra ocasião. – Murmurou para si. – Boa noite, lua cheia. Foi bom cantar para você com uma companhia tão agradável. – Sorriu docemente para a lua. – Boa noite...Anjo. – E virou-se para sair dali.

**X**

Os momentos que se seguiram desde o inicio da canção até o seu fim, foram mágicos. Shaoran não se lembrava de tocar com tanto afinco desde os tempos em que havia arrumado sua primeira namorada. Fora Yue o responsável por lhe dar aulas de harpa. E, especialmente hoje, era agradecido a ele por isso.

Quando a canção finalmente se encerrou e ele viu a silhueta se levantar, deixou um suspiro escapar. Não chegou a ouvir o que a pessoa disse. Não chegou a ver seus lábios se moverem. E a fraca luz da lua não foi o suficiente para iluminar de modo que pudesse enxergar quem era.

Com sua magia, por certo poderia alcançar o outro lado da ponte. Mas...

- Por hora, eu me despeço. – Sorriu, olhando naquela direção. – Obrigado por me proporcionar este encontro, lua cheia. – Ergueu o olhar para a lua. – Boa noite, lua cheia. – Tornou o olhar para a silhueta que se afastava. – Boa noite... Anjo. – A harpa em suas mãos desapareceu e o jovem príncipe virou-se para sair dali.

Sem saber quem eram, os dois se afastaram. Sem saber que se odiavam, os dois se aproximaram. Tão próximos... tão distantes... assim eram Sakura e Shaoran.

**Continua...**

**N/A:**

Olá, queridos leitores! Está aqui mais um capítulo da So Near, so Far.

Este capítulo é tão divertido! Eu adorei escreve-lo, porque a Sakura e o Shaoran se encontram sem saber que são eles 8)

Eu estou gostando tanto de ver tantos reviews nesta fic. Isso me deixa feliz e me incentiva a postar. Eu não devia dizer, mas tive idéias tão legais para o futuro desta fic que eu já escrevi o capítulo Y onde algumas coisas acontecerão. Ao meu ver, ele será bem curto, mas eu vou tentar aumenta-lo no decorrer da fic, eu prometo.

E no próximo capítulo, o casamento de Sakura e Shaoran! /spoiler

Agora, às reviews.

**Isabella-Chan:** Perfeito, lindo e maravilhoso são três qualidades que eu nunca pensei ver serem citadas em uma fic minha! Mas eu gosto tanto da SnSf, ela está virando o meu xodozinho. Está aqui o terceiro capítulo, desculpe-me se demorei!

**Sakusasuke:** Demais? Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando.

**Vanessa Li:** Olá! Não precisa se desculpar por não ter deixado review antes, eu te perdôo! É que eu gosto dos reviews, porque eles me dizem se os leitores estão ou não gostando da fic. E o próximo capítulo será ainda mais divertido. Se você gosta destas 'matanças', sugiro que não perca o próximo, você irá amar! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, Van! Kisskiss!

**Acdy-chan:** Eu escrevo bem? Acho que sou a única pessoa que me critica negativamente. As pessoas estão enchendo tanto o meu ego nesse fandom. Jamais abandonarei CCS! E se eles vão se entender? Só lendo a fic para saber 8)

**Uchiha Mazinha:** Ficou bom mesmo é? Obrigada pelos parabéns! Me desculpe se demorei para postar este capítulo, mas é que estou em época de provas e fica realmente difícil postar as fics . Espero ter te deixado ainda mais curiosa para você continuar acompanhando, Mazinha! Beijos!

**Luna:** Gostou da minha idéia, é? Acho que é uma das idéias que mais gostei de ter, apesar de ela ter ficado encostada por um tempão. A atualização está aqui, espero que goste dste capítulo também!

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** Kat! Não tem problema chamar a minha fic assim. Daqui a pouco chamaremos só de SS xDDD E eu também amo ver eles dois brigando! Acho tão divertido. E se você é um ser ruim, eu devo ser pior ainda por amar escrever essas coisas também. A sua idéia foi usada, acho que você vai gostar do próximo capítulo 8) Bem, se eles vão casar brigados ou não, você verá em breve! E eu adoro seus reviews, já disse isso? Quanto às suas fics, se precisar de uma beta, eu me coloco a sua disposição sem maiores problemas! Não ficarei respondendo tudo o que você me falou por reply, porque senão esse N/A vai ficar enorme. Bem, eu espero que possamos conversar mais e espero que você goste deste capítulo também! Você é uma das maiores razões para eu postar tão rápido. Enfim. Beijos, Kat!

**Alanaakasha21:** Nossa, fico até sem palavras em saber que minha história tem algum sentido. Eu realmente gosto dela, não sei. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Cah-Chan Hime:** Nossa, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha idéia. Eu fiz de tudo para não plagear nenhuma fic e, para falar a verdade, esta idéia estava engavetada já fazia um tempo, mas agora que comecei a escrevê-la não pretendo parar! Eu até que consegui um tempinho para postar rápido. Espero que goste deste capítulo, é um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever!

Bem, por hoje é só.

E eu ainda não consegui um nome para o pai do Shaoran. Acabarei chamando ele de Senhor Lee até o fim da fic assim. Mentira, prometo que vou pesquisar.

Agora, as fics da semana!

Para quem gosta de yaoi, eu sugiro uma fic que estou escrevendo no set de Death Note, chamada _Always on my mind_. Ela é dividida em capítulos curtos e é feita de trás para frente. É a primeira fic yaoi que eu faço, mas não terá insinuações de lemon, porque eu não gosto.

E segunda fic, é escrita por uma pessoa que sempre me manda reviews espetaculares e eu gosto muito dela. A fic se chama _Share Destiny _e é daqui mesmo, do fandom de CCS! Escrita pela Kat!

Enfim, fico por aqui.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

Por favor, deixem reviews me dizendo o que acham. Reviews não mordem e me fazem muito, mas _muito_ feliz!

Kisskiss e até mais!


	4. Chapter 4

**So Near, so Far.**

Durante um mês, não pôde sair dos limites do castelo sem ser acompanhada. Nem mesmo suas longas cavalgadas podiam ser feitas sem a companhia de Kerberos ou de algum guarda da elite do castelo do sol. Quando tentou fugir, das três primeiras vezes, viu-se cercada por um amontoado de guardas que surgiam do nada e, também, magos da elite que, ao invés de estarem vigiando o castelo, a seguiam. Depois da quarta tentativa frustrada, e das broncas do pai, resolveu parar de sair.

_Até quando vai continuar com isso, Sakura?_

_Isso o que, papai?_

_Não brinque comigo, mocinha! Acha que essas fugas inusitadas irão adiantar?_

_Estou apenas aproveitando meus últimos instantes de liberdade._

_Você não compreende, Sakura._

_Não, papai. É você quem não me compreende._

Suspirou, sentando-se na cama. A noite seguinte seria a de seu casamento. Por mais que não quisesse aceitar, seu destino já estava selado. A única coisa que lhe restava era aceitar. Mas Sakura não era de desistir das coisas tão facilmente...

- Você está linda com esse vestido, Sakura! – Kero disse quando entrou no quarto.

- Não por muito tempo. – Sakura vestiu um de seus sorrisos mais irônicos.

- Sakura, o que você está tramando...? – Kero olhou-a com certo pavor.

- Eu? Nada...- E seu sorriso tornou-se ainda maior.

**X**

- Esse fraque caiu perfeitamente em você, Shaoran. – O pai disse, orgulhoso.

- É, acho que sim. – O garoto respondeu. – Mas acho melhor que eu o vista no castelo do sol. Não quero sujar antes do casamento. – Ajeitou a gola.

- Então tire-o, tratarei eu mesmo de deixá-lo no local do casamento.

- Obrigado, papai. – Shaoran fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Aquela era a última noite... em que estaria solteiro.

**X**

Cada detalhe do casamento havia sido organizado pelos reis de ambos os reinos. Fujitaka surpreendeu-se ao ver que Sakura também queria organizar parte da comissão festiva, depois de tantas tentativas de fuga.

Os convidados já começavam a encher o salão quando Shaoran chegou ali. O ponche estava devidamente colocado sobre a mesa, e cada convidado tinha uma taça em mãos, a qual beberiam, após o pronunciamento de paz feito pelos dois reinos. O livro de Leed Clow não estava naquela sala por motivos de segurança. Na verdade, se encontrava em um santuário que ficava entre ambos os reinos.

- Acho melhor que vá se trocar enquanto fazemos o pronunciamento, filho. – Hien Lee disse.

- Uma das empregadas te mostrará o caminho, Shaoran. Cuidado para não cruzar com Sakura. – Fujitaka sorriu.

- Tomarei, sua majestade. – Shaoran fez uma breve reverência aos reis, antes de deixar o salão.

- Parece que tudo está indo conforme o planejado, não é Fujitaka? – Hien Lee sorriu, ao ver mais convidados chegarem.

- Acho que já podemos fazer o pronunciamento. – Fujitaka sugeriu.

- Não é melhor esperarmos os noivos?

- Não quero que a cerimônia se torne longa e cansativa. – Fujitaka sorriu.

- Está bem, então. - Os dois se dirigiram para o centro do salão.

- Senhoras e senhores...- Fujitaka chamou-os. – Peço para que prestem atenção em nós por um breve momento.

- Nós, os reis do reino da lua e do sol, decidimos que casarmos os nossos filhos seria a melhor opção para acabarmos com todos os conflitos que envolvem os dois reinos. – Hien Lee disse.

- Então propomos um brinde a todos! – Fujitaka sorriu, elevando uma taça com suco—visto que ele não bebia.

- Um brinde! – O coro de pessoas disse, entornando as taças com ponche.

**X**

- É aqui, príncipe Shaoran. – A criada indicou a porta. – Eu preciso voltar para ajudar na festa. Se me dá licença...

- Fique a vontade. – Ele respondeu, entrando no quarto. – Mas o quê...? – Shaoran arregalou os olhos.

O fraque estava exposto sobre a luxuosa cama de casal que havia no centro do quarto. A cor, antes branca, agora era vermelha, como se alguém o tivesse pintado. As extremidades das mangas, golas e a calda do terno, estavam completamente queimadas. A calça então, estava tingida de roxo. Uma combinação perfeita.

- Gostou da surpresa... Shaoran? – Shaoran escutou, antes de sentir uma forte pancada na cabeça. Depois disso, tudo era negro.

Shaoran nunca soube quanto tempo se passou entre o momento em que levou a pancada e o que despertou. Só soube que, quando acordou, não havia sequer o fraque ali. Então ele saiu do quarto e não entendeu o porquê de as empregadas gritarem quando ele passou.

**X**

- Nossa, que gosto estranho...- Alguém disse, ao provar o ponche.

- É bastante peculiar, eu não sei definir...

- É como se fosse... A sua cara!

- A minha cara?

- Você parece um lobisomem!

- AHHH! LOBISOMENS! – As pessoas começaram a gritar, ao verem os pêlos crescerem nos próprios rostos.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui?! – Hien Lee arregalou os olhos.

- Papai, o meu fraque desapareceu! – Shaoran disse.

- Ursinhos teddy?! – Uma voz disse, apontando Shaoran.

- Lobisomens?! – Shaoran arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Shaoran Lee! – Hien Lee berrou.

E então ele corou, ao notar o porque de terem apontado. Shaoran usava apenas uma samba canção. De ursinhos teddy.

- Que gracinha! – A voz que soou das portas duplas do outro lado do salão foi extremamente irônica. Os olhares, antes voltados para Shaoran, se dirigiram para aquela direção.

O que as pessoas viram adentrar naquele salão não foi bem o que esperavam. Mas também não esperavam um ponche que as fizesse virar lobisomens e um noivo vestido apenas com uma samba canção. De ursinhos teddy.

- Sakura! – Fujitaka exclamou, atônito.

- O que foi, papai? Você não disse que _eu_ poderia escolher o vestido? – Sakura sorriu, entrando no local da cerimônia.

- Eu não acredito no que sua filha fez, Fujitaka! – Hien Lee disse, boquiaberto.

- Como você pôde fazer isso, Sakura?! – Shaoran, agora vestindo uma cortina, perguntou.

Ela estalou os dedos, caminhando pelo salão. O vestido, antes belo, agora lembrava uma fantasia de carnaval. A saia rodada, estava completamente cortada na frente e uma cauda dupla se formava com a parte de trás do vestido. As luvas deixavam os dedos amostra e havia um imenso decote evidenciando os seios. O véu... bem, não havia mais véu. E o buquê, ao invés de rosas, carregavam flores flamejantes, geralmente usadas em tributo aos mortos.

- Assim, como um estalar de dedos. – Sorriu.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos entre os convidados. Então aquilo tudo era um casamento forçado?

- E você realmente acha que isso te livrará do casamento, Sakura? – Fujitaka olhou-a com seriedade. – Vamos consertar isso tudo, peço calma a todos.

- Mas eu não tenho roupa para me casar e Sakura não pode casar assim! – Saoran contestou.

- Então acho que o casamento terá que ser adiado. – O sorriso de Sakura cresceu.

- O casamento _não_ será adiado. – Hien Lee se opôs.

- Consertaremos tudo até o fim da tarde. – Fujitaka respondeu. – Reúnam os magos de elite do reino do sol.

- E da lua também. – Hien Lee olhou de canto para os guardas.

E o sorriso de Sakura sumiu.

**X**

Como num passe de mágica, literalmente, ao fim da tarde a cerimônia estava novamente pronta para ser realizada. Com a ajuda de todos os feiticeiros dos dois reinos, e isso incluía Shaoran e Sakura, os feitiços foram todos retirados. Claro que as roupas não puderam ser restauradas, mas Sakura e Shaoran vestiram-se como verdadeiros membros da realeza. Ela, com um belo vestido. Ele, com uma bonita farda e um sabre na cintura.

- Acho que agora podemos dar prosseguimento à cerimônia. – Fujitaka suspirou.

- Com todos os problemas resolvidos e os feitiços desfeitos...- Hien Lee apertou os olhos.

E o casamento seguiu. Sakura entrou de braços dados com Fujitaka, enquanto Shaoran a aguardava no altar. O olhar de Sakura era sério, imponente. E em nenhum momento ela sorriu.

- Entrego Sakura a você, Shaoran. – Fujitaka disse, ao deixar a filha no altar. O jovem, porém não respondeu. Sequer um sorriso por sua parte. Estava sério, assim como Sakura.

- Estamos aqui reunidos...- O celebrante começou.

_Esse é o fim._

_O fim da minha liberdade._

_A partir deste momento, não estarei mais sozinho._

_Eu não vou mais poder cavalgar sozinha pelas noites._

_Terei que justificar tudo._

_Terei que prestar contas a ele._

_Mas vai valer a pena._

_Ele vai se arrepender de ter se casado comigo._

- Shaoran, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você está aqui hoje para este casamento...? – O celebrante perguntou. O silêncio por parte do jovem foi curto.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e Sakura conteve a surpresa.

- E quanto a você, Sakura? É de livre e espontânea vontade que está aqui hoje para este casamento...? – Repetiu a pergunta. Os olhos verdes de Sakura buscaram os amendoados de Shaoran.

- ... Não. – Ela respondeu. E houveram murmúrios entre os convidados, murmúrios que ela ignorou. – Prossiga. – Disse, antes que o celebrante perguntasse algo.

_Não._

_Eu não vou me subjugar a ele..._

_Eu não vou me subjugar a ela..._

_Por um simples casamento._

- Então... Sakura Kinomoto, você aceita Shaoran Lee, como seu legítimo esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias de sua vida?

_Não é o fim. É apenas o começo de uma tortura interminável._

- Não garanto amor, tampouco respeito. – Sakura respondeu com seriedade. Murmúrios de reprovação se iniciaram entre os convidados.

- A sua resposta...? – O celebrante insistiu.

Sakura olhou para todos ali. Cada rosto, como se conhecesse cada um deles. Então olhou para Kerberos em sua forma original, para o pai e, por último, para Shaoran. -... Aceito. – Ela respondeu. Fujitaka suspirou, aliviado.

- E você, Shaoran Lee? Aceita Sakura Kinomoto como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeita-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias de sua vida?

_É tudo pelo poder. Apenas pelo poder._

Silêncio por parte de todos. Shaoran sentiu o coração palpitar com força, enquanto fitava os olhos verdes e enigmáticos de Sakura. Ele e ela estavam de mãos dadas, um de frente para o outro, como pedia a tradição. Mas os olhares sérios, a falta de expressão. Isso tudo criava uma atmosfera extremamente pesada no local. Shaoran prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, antes de solta-la, junto com a resposta.

- Não garanto amor, tampouco respeito. – Repetiu as palavras de Sakura.

- Muito original, Lee. – Sakura disse, ríspida.

- Apenas estou devolvendo a gentileza, Sakura. – Shaoran respondeu.

- Podemos dar prosseguimento...? – O celebrante fitou os noivos.

- A resposta é sim. Aceito me casar com ela.

Yue se aproximou, entregando as alianças aos noivos. Eles as trocaram rapidamente, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Sem nenhum sorriso.

- Se tem alguém que é contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Silêncio por parte de todos. Só então Sakura e Shaoran perceberam que seus destinos estavam traçados. Que não mais poderiam voltar atrás. Mas agora era tarde para arrependimentos, porque ninguém teria coragem ou audácia para impedir tal feito.

- Então, pelos poderes a mim concedidos, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. – Um suspiro de alívio por parte de seus pais. – Pode beijar a noiva. – Foram as últimas palavras do celebrante. Sakura e Shaoran trocaram olhares, mas apenas saíram de braços dados, ignorando a última frase.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Shaoran disse.

- Sim. – Sakura concordou.

E se dirigiram, junto com os pais, para o santuário de Clow, sem nem sequer esperarem pelo fim da festa.

**X**

- Ainda bem que correu tudo bem, no fim. – Fujitaka disse com certo alivio.

- Sim, pelo menos agora estão casados. – Hien Lee suspirou.

- Onde é esse maldito lugar? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para os dois de canto.

- Então você não sabe? – Shaoran ironizou.

- E você, sabe? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas e um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, ao notar o silêncio de Shaoran. – Como pensei.

- Vocês dois já vão começar? – Hien Lee olhou-os.

- Ninguém sabe a localização exata do santuário de Clow. Só sabemos que é entre os dois reinos, Sakura. – Fujitaka disse.

- Nem mesmo os guardiões? – Sakura perguntou.

- Não, nem mesmo eles. – Fujitaka respondeu.

- Então não tem outro jeito. Vamos procurar. – Shaoran foi seguindo na frente.

Tudo poderia ter sido mais fácil se Shaoran e Sakura não tivessem discutido durante todo o caminho. Só o que sabiam sobre o santuário de Clow, é que estava próximo, e entre, o rio que separava os dois reinos.

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza que esse santuário está por aqui? – Shaoran perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Não tem nada além de água. – Sakura bufou, irritada.

- Não adianta falar com vocês...- Hien Lee fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Vamos continuar procurando. – Fujitaka sugeriu.

- Eu já estou cansada. – Sakura falou, irritada.

- Querendo voltar logo para a lua-de-mel, Sakura? – Shaoran sorriu, sarcástico e Sakura corou violentamente.

- Nem pense nisso, Shaoran Lee! – Disse entredentes, desviando o rosto e bateu o pé contra o chão. Mas, no momento em que Sakura bateu o pé, a terra começou a tremer e a menina caiu apoiada sobre o peito de Shaoran.

- Mas o que você fez, Sakura?! – Shaoran exclamou, atônito e corou violentamente a nota-la tão próxima.

- Eu? Nada! – Ela respondeu e corou tanto quanto Shaoran, afastando-se do garoto. – Aproveitador!

- Hah! Você acha _mesmo_ que eu iria querer me aproveitar de uma monstrenga como você? – Cruzou os braços.

- Oras, como ousa? Eu vou te mostrar quem é monstrenga! – Sakura já estava pronta para partir pra cima de Shaoran, quando algo começou a surgir de dentro d'água.

- Vejam! – Fujitaka apontou.

Do centro do lago, onde a ponte se dividia, uma construção de mármore branco e refinado começava a surgir. Era grande e havia uma porta central, a qual podia ser acessada com a ajuda das pedras flutuantes que iam surgindo a partir de onde a ponte terminava.

- É o santuário de Clow...- Hien Lee murmurou.

- O que estamos esperando, então? – Sakura foi na frente.

- Espere, Sakura! – Shaoran saltou rapidamente pelas pedras, indo atrás dela. – Não seja tão irresponsável!

- É melhor irmos atrás deles. – Fujitaka sugeriu.

- Sim. – Hien Lee concordou.

- Sakura! – Shaoran segurou-a pelo braço. – Você já pensou na possibilidade de terem armadilhas aqui? – Perguntou, sério.

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, Lee. – Sakura encarou-o com a mesma seriedade e soltou o próprio braço, seguindo na frente. Subindo as imensas escadarias que se encontravam na entrada do santuário, havia uma porta e, nela, uma inscrição. – Ei... veja. – Sakura apontou a porta.

- O que houve? – Shaoran aproximou-se. – Uma inscrição...?

- Parece que foi deixada por Leed Clow. – Fujitaka disse.

- A caligrafia peculiar lembra a dos livros que ele deixou. – Hien Lee comentou.

_"Aos que chegaram até aqui, dou-lhes as congratulações. Se meus conhecimentos desejam alcançar, Sol e Lua terão de se unir."_

- Sol e Lua terão de se unir...? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, isso já foi feito não é? – Shaoran apontou as alianças.

- Sim, mas... parece que não é deste modo. – Fujitaka arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez seja outro tipo de união. – Hien Lee coçou a barba.

- E se usarmos magia, Lee? – Sakura olhou o garoto.

- ... Sol e Lua terão de se unir. – Shaoran repetiu. – Pode ser que esteja certa, Sakura. Não custa tentar.

- Sim, pois o símbolo de Clow é a junção dos nossos dois, certo? – Fujitaka dirigiu o olhar para Hien Lee.

- O Sol e a Lua. – Hien Lee suspirou. – Pode ser que dê certo.

- Então...? – Sakura pareceu impaciente.

- Vamos logo com isso. – Shaoran segurou uma das mãos de Sakura e ambos concentraram suas magias. O símbolo de cada um deles ia se formando e se fundindo aos poucos.

_Sejam bem vindos, Sakura, Shaoran._

Os dois escutariam e a porta começou a se mover.

- V-você ouviu, Lee? – Sakura olhou para o garoto por alguns instantes.

- Sim. – Shaoran limitou-se a responder.

- Vamos logo! A magia de Clow nos aguarda. – Hien Lee disse, com um sorriso largo.

- Eu acho que Sakura e Shaoran deveriam ir na frente, Lee. – Fujitaka segurou-o pelo ombro.

- Certo, certo. – Hien Lee não pareceu contente, mas concordou.

- Então, vamos. – Shaoran seguiu na frente, ao lado de Sakura.

**X**

Por dentro, o santuário era ainda maior do que pelo lado de fora. Tudo dentro dele era branco e havia pinturas espalhadas por lá. Pinturas de Yue, de Kerberos e do próprio Clow. Havia também pinturas de paisagens, diversas paisagens e de pequenas criaturas mágicas, que sempre pareciam sorrir. Só que o lugar emanava uma aura fria, como se a presença deles fosse um incômodo, e de repente a imagem não era mais bela, e sim tenebrosa. O clima do local parecia mais frio, mas ninguém quis demonstrar receio.

- É enorme...- Sakura murmurou baixo, passando uma das mãos suavemente sobre o mármore e sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha, quando sentiu a mudança de clima.

- E parece que foi totalmente construído com magia. – Shaoran constatou. – Conseguem sentir o poder de Clow...? – E então olhou para Sakura. – Está tudo bem? – Ela apenas assentiu como resposta.

- É imenso. – Fujitaka caminhava ao lado de Hien Lee, observando tudo.

- Quem diria que Clow tinha um santuário tão majestoso assim? – Hien Lee disse.

- Olhem. – Shaoran apontou, ao fim das escadarias, um livro apoiado sobre o âmbar. A magia emanada por ele era tão grande, que parecia ser ele o responsável por sustentar todo aquele lugar. Era até possível enxergar uma aura avermelhada, em torno do livro.

- É o livro de Clow...? – Sakura perguntou.

- Sim! – Hien Lee saiu correndo em disparada, para alcança-lo.

- Lee! – Fujitaka tentou impedi-lo em vão.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão...? – Ouviram uma voz que ecoava por todo o local. Uma voz fria e nada amistosa. Forte e imponente. Isso fez Sakura estremecer um bocado e Lee se sentir um pouco acuado. Mas, à frente um do outro, não demonstravam isso.

- É uma armadilha! – Shaoran exclamou.

- Eu não diria armadilha, meu caro Shaoran. – A voz tornou-se mais próxima. – Mas não posso permitir que peguem um livro que, por direito, é meu. – Uma silhueta vestida com uma roupa negra apareceu ali.

- Mas esse livro é nosso! – Hien Lee exclamou.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Uma gargalhada. – Pois se quiserem o livro de volta, terão de vir busca-lo comigo...- Um portal se abriu atrás da silhueta que portava o livro e ela foi seguindo para lá.

- Espere! – Sakura saiu correndo na direção do portal.

- Sakura! – Shaoran foi atrás dela, mas no momento em que os dois entraram, o portal se fechou.

- Sakura! Shaoran! – Fujitaka arregalou os olhos. – Não pode ser...

- Mas é. – Hien Lee pareceu sério. – Aquele, definitivamente, é Leed Clow.

- Mas e Sakura e Shaoran...? – Fujitaka olhava na direção em que haviam ido.

- Teremos que torcer para que os dois fiquem bem, estejam onde estiver. – Hien Lee disse. – Vamos. Talvez Yue ou Kerberos saibam de algo.

- C-certo..- Fujitaka murmurou, seguindo para fora dali com Hien Lee.

_"Espero que fique bem, Sakura."_

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:**

Meu Deus! Eu não deixo de me surpreender com esta fic! Tantos reviews em três capítulos me deixaram _extremamente_ feliz e isso me inspira a escrever mais rápido, acreditem!

E finalmente o casamento aconteceu! Como já era esperado, eles casaram ainda se odiando. Isso porque eu viso uma história longa e, não sei se por felicidade ou por tristeza por parte de vocês, este é apenas o começo! Agora as aventuras de Sakura e Shaoran começarão juntas em um lugar completamente desconhecido! O próximo capítulo já vai esclarecer muitas coisas.

E quanto às pessoas que pediram a aparição da Tomoyo e do Touya, não sei se eles chegarão a aparecer. Na verdade, a história é bastante focada na Sakura e no Shaoran. No próximo capítulos vocês entenderão tudo com mais calma.

Agora às reviews!

**Nah Evans Potter:** Começou a ler agora e gostou? Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado do casamento do Shaoran e da Sakura também!Beijos!

**Maria Lua:** Adorou a fic, é? Se queria ver como eles seriam casados, está aqui o tira gosto! No próximo capítulo haverão mais intrigas 8)

**Jump27:** Omg, omg omg! Eu gostei tanto da sua review que tive que fuçar no seu perfil! E, nossa, eu amei O Lobo e a Cerejeira!Linda a sua fic! E sua suposição estava certa, eles não descobriram antes do casamento. Aliás, eu também não imaginava o Shaoran tocando harpa, mas eu queria algo que combinasse com a canção da Sakura e que fosse fácil de criar. A harpa me veio à mente porque é um instrumento angelical! A Tomoyo eu não sei se vai aparecer, mas o Eriol aparecerá sim! E em breve! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, Ju!

**Marieta:** Omg, não morra de curiosidade! Se está gostando tanto da fic, aqui está mais um capítulo dela! Beijos, Mari!

**Acdy-chan:** Hauhauhua xDD Pano pra manga...há quanto tempo não ouço essa expressão! Mas você está certa, essa fic vai ser deveras longa. Não faço idéia de quantos capítulos terão. E eu concordo com você! Será lindo quando eles descobrirem quem realmente são! Espero que tenha gostado do casamento dos dois!

**Luna:** Bem, o que você disse não é de todo errado. Eles vão passar por muitas confusões antes de descobrir quem realmente são. Mas vai ser um momento adorável que eu vou amar descrever! Está lendo minha fic em horário de almoço? Fico até feliz em ver que sempre dá pra arranjar um tempinho! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Kisskiss!

**Kat:** Eu estou com preguiça de escrever seu nome todo, então vai só Kat mesmo porque você já sabe que é você. Eu ainda não te vi on no msn e não recebi seu convite no skype! Isso é tão triste. Não sei se é porque você está estudando, mas espero ter mais sorte neste feriado. De qualquer modo, me mande um PM com o seu skype para eu tentar adicionar! E tudo o que eu disse é verdade! Você é mesmo uma das maiores razão pra eu postar rápido porque está acompanhando esta fic desde o início! Aliás, vi muitas coincidências na sua outra PM. Meu Deus, seu namorado faz Judô! Eu fazia também, parei na faixa verde por conta de umas lesões que sofri. Ossos do ofício. E eu adoro seus reviews! São simplesmente lindos, perfeitos e longos! Eu AMO reviews longos, pena que são poucos iguais aos seu. E bem, aqui está a humilhação pública! Quem poderia imaginar o Shaoran de samba canção do ursinho teddy? Minha beta simplesmente rachou lendo isso. Quanto ao beijo, isso vai ter que esperar as coisas esquentarem mais um pouco. Logo logo eu atenderei este seu pedido 8) E quanto a eles morarem num lugar e no outro, eu não pensei nisso ainda porque, como você viu, a história vai tomar um rumo bastante diferente! E, bem, isso de eles se acertarem vai depender muito do meu humor, né xD Mas eu também pensei nessa cena da ponte se reconstruindo, veremos num futuro distante. Quanto à Tomoyo, eu ainda não sei. Eu vou ver se consigo fazer ela aparecer, prometo. Bem, sua resposta do review foi a mais longa - pra variar -, espero que tenha gostado do casamento e das humilhações públicas, Kat! Kisskiss e até mais!

**Cah-chan Hime:** Cara, eu juro que também imaginei isso! Só que acho que não é algo que acontecerá tãoo cedo. Bem, é esperar pra ver, né? Bem, aqui está o casamento dos dois e acho que ficou até bastante divertido. Teve humor, desgraças e uma pitada de drama. Quando à noite de núpcias, acho que é algo que também vai ter que esperar. Como você viu, eles nem saíram para comemorar nem nada. O próximo capítulo promete! E obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Fico realmente feliz que goste dela! Beijos, Cah-chan!

**Lan Ayath:** Que bom! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Vyck.y Pirena:** My God! O remédio que eu mais uso veio comentar na minha fic! - leva pedrada - ok, eu não resisti à piadinha. Não me bata, mas por que do apelido?XD É uma curiosidade que tive desde que li sua review! E você gostou mesmo da fic? Eu fiquei realmente feliz ao ler a sua review! E obrigada pelos parabéns! Esta fic realmente virou o meu xodozinho e os leitores me incentivam muito a escrevê-la! E concordo plenamente com você. As brigas deles são _tudo_ e no próximo capítulo haverão doses extras disso! Quanto ao nome do pai do Shaoran, você me ajudou bastante. Já tinham me falado de Shang, mas eu adorei Hien Lee! Acho que fica tão sonoro...! Espero que você goste tanto de ler este capítulo quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo! Beijos e até!

Bem, encerro com os reviews por hoje.

Queria agradecer à todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic e deixam reviews. Também agradeço aquelas que lêem e não deixam reviews. Sei que as vezes a preguiça fala mais alto que a vontade de escrever xD Mas eu não esperava tantos reviews assim para essa fic! Estou realmente feliz com a repercurssão dela e espero que o número de reviews só tenda a aumentar! Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que lêem!

E queria agradecer também a tia Cookie, porque foi idéia dela cortar o vestido da Sakura e brincar com o fraque do Shaoran. A idéia da cuequinha foi minha 8)

Obrigada, tia Cookie!

Por último, mas não menos importante, a propaganda!

Esta semana eu li fics muito boas e que são bastante conhecidas, mas nunca é demais divulga-las.

A escolhida da vez foi _O Lobo e a Cerejeira_, escrita pela Jump27. Sua fic está espetacular, eu amei, Ju! Espero que continue ela logo!

Bem, agora vou-me indo que já me prolonguei por demais nessa N/A

Espero que continuem gostando e que continuem deixando reviews!

Kisskiss e até mais!


	5. Chapter 5

**So Near, do Far.**

_Sakura!_

Foi a última coisa que a jovem lembrou-se de ter escutado, antes de entrar naquele portal. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, sentiu a cabeça latejar e o estômago embrulhar. A visão, meio embaçada, revelou um lugar desconhecido aos seus olhos. Uma espécie de casinha, no centro de uma floresta, pelo que a janela indicava.

- Onde estou...? – Murmurou baixo.

- Ah, então finalmente acordou.

- Quem é você...? – Perguntou.

- Eu? Sou aquele que te salvou.

**X**

Quando finalmente sentiu o corpo parar de pesar e os pensamentos voltarem para o lugar, abriu os olhos. Nunca havia sentido uma náusea tão forte assim. Suspirou e procurou olhar em volta. Aquele lugar era totalmente estranho para si. Tentou erguer-se vagarosamente, mas sentiu como se o mundo todo rodasse e teve que se recostar em uma das árvores que havia ali.

Suspirou e se recompôs, procurando focar a visão em algo. Árvores, pássaros, vento e animais selvagens. Shaoran não demorou pouco mais que alguns segundos para notar que estava em uma floresta. Ainda sentia um pouco de náuseas quando ergueu-se e apoiou uma das mãos na árvore onde, até então, estava encostado.

- Se ela não fosse tão irresponsável...- Shaoran disse entredentes, antes de começar a caminhar. – E eu sequer sei onde estou. – Bufou. – E nem ela.- Completou.

Não que se importasse com ela, claro. Mas agora, por causa dela, estava perdido em um lugar que jamais havia visto na vida. Tudo bem que eles teriam de ir atrás da figura misteriosa, mas assim, sem nem sequer pensar? Sakura era mais irresponsável do que Shaoran imaginava. Suspirou, revirando os olhos. Agora não adiantava lamentar.

**X**

- Ainda não consegui entender muito bem. – Suspirou. – Pode me explicar novamente, Eriol?

Ele riu.

- Claro que sim, Sakura. – Serviu a ela um pouco d'água, antes de dar prosseguimento. – Eu estava caminhando pela floresta à procura de algumas ervas, quando você caiu do céu. Não sei muito bem explicar isso, e você?

- Bem, eu...- Coçou levemente a cabeça, procurando palavras simples para explicar aquilo tudo. Claro, elas não vieram. – Eu não sei explicar. Não sei nem como começar.

- Talvez pelo começo seja mais simples.

Sakura riu levemente, bebendo a água oferecida. Ele parecia ser boa pessoa, mas seria confiável? Detestava admitir, mas talvez fosse ótimo que aquele garoto irritante estivesse consigo agora. Espere, pensou garoto irritante?

- Oh meu Deus! Shaoran deve estar aqui também! – Bradou, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

- Shaoran? – Eriol inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- Sim, ele é...- Pensou nas palavras que viriam a seguir. Eram casados agora, certo? – um conhecido que veio para cá comigo por acidente.

- Entendo. – Eriol respondeu, sem querer insistir muito no assunto, mas tão logo pareceu calmo, arregalou os olhos.

- O que houve, Eriol? – Sakura inclinou o rosto para o lado. – Ficou tão pálido de repente...

- Nós temos que encontrar o seu amigo rápido, Sakura. – Apressou-se em dizer. – Antes que os guardiões da floresta o façam.

- Os guardiões da floresta...? – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Vamos, te explicarei no caminho! – Eriol apressou-se em deixar a casa, sendo seguido por Sakura.

**X**

Por mais que caminhasse, Shaoran sentia como se estivesse andando em círculos. Sequer sabia quem estava procurando, e isso dificultava bastante às suas buscas. O mais lógico, seria sair daquela floresta e procurar informar-se sobre o misterioso mago que havia visto ainda no santuário de Clow. Mas, como não sabia onde estava, isso talvez fosse perigoso. Detestava admitir, mas provavelmente precisaria da ajuda de Sakura. E, também, não podia larga-la sozinha naquele mundo, podia?

Foi impedido de continuar com suas divagações, quando uma imensa esfera de energia veio em sua direção. Shaoran foi surpreendido e esquivou-se com certa dificuldade, chegando a ser jogado contra uma árvore.

- Mas o quê...? – Sequer teve tempo de erguer-se, viu um vasto raio de luz vir em sua direção. Rapidamente, fez do amuleto sua espada e rebateu o feixe de luz para longe.

_Nós somos os guardiões da floresta. _

_Você que perturba a paz deste lugar, será eliminado._

- Guardiões da floresta...? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, e esquivou-se habilmente dos golpes que vieram a seguir, mas sentiu-se seguro pelos galhos de um grande e velho carvalho.

- Invasor da floresta, você será punido por interromper a paz da nossa floresta. – O carvalho falou.

- Droga...- Shaoran sentiu o ar faltar quando os galhos começaram a lhe apertar na altura do pescoço e já estava com a visão turva, quando algo atingiu o galho.

- Lee! – Sakura correu até ele, ao vê-lo no chão.

- Sakura..? – Tossiu um bocado, tentando recobrar o ar.

- Fiquem para trás! – Eriol disse, concentrando grande quantidade de energia que se espalhou pelo local.

_Entendo_...

Um dos guardiões diria. E então, tudo se apaziguaria novamente.

- Quem é esse cara...? – Shaoran murmurou baixo.

- Ele é...um amigo. – Sakura sorriu levemente.

- É melhor irmos para a minha casa, eles podem acabar voltando.

- Certo. – Sakura respondeu. – Vamos, Lee. – Estendeu uma das mãos para ele, que foi prontamente negada.

- Não é preciso, eu estou bem. – Respondeu, emburrado.

- Um obrigado não cairia nada mal. – Olhou-o de canto.

- Er...com licença..- Eriol tentou interromper.

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda.

-Oras, da próxima vez deixarei que a árvore o sufoque! Aliás, era o que _eu_ deveria fazer! – Sakura bradou.

- ...ahn...será que vocês... – Tentou novamente.

- Como se eu tivesse sido o responsável por termos parado aqui!

- Nunca pedi a você que me seguisse!

- Pois eu vim apenas por causa do livro de Clow! – Shaoran bufou.

- Digo o mesmo!

- COM LICENÇA. – Eriol impôs uma tonalidade mais alta, que chamou a atenção dos dois.Pigarreou. – Já está escurecendo e creio que vocês estão cansados. Podem passar à noite na minha casa se quiserem.

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam.

- Tudo bem! – Ela respondeu.

- O quê?! – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você não precisa vir se não quiser. – Sakura piscou. – Vamos, Eriol. – Segurou no braço do rapaz, seguindo dali com ele.

- Está bem. – Ele sorriu. – Você não vem, Shaoran?

- Grr...Volte aqui, Sakura! – Seguiu-os em passos pesados.

- Corra, Eriol! Ele está uma fera! – Sakura riu, correndo de mãos dadas com o outro rapaz.

- Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos em você...!

- Sakura! Shaoran! – Eriol tentava impedir a briga dos dois em vão. Tudo o que pôde fazer, foi assistir aquela gostosa cena de...ciúmes, talvez?

Shaoran não sabia porque, mas aquilo havia lhe incomodado um bocado.

**X**

- Então... – Eriol começou, olhando atônito para os dois jovens, sentados à sua frente. -...vocês estão atrás de um feiticeiro que viram sair por um portal à procura de um livro, certo?

- Certo. – Disseram em uníssono.

- E vocês vieram atrás dele, mesmo sem pensar nas consequencias de estarem em um local desconhecido...certo? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Correção. – Shaoran interveio e Sakura já sabia o que viria a seguir. – Sakura veio atrás dele sem nem sequer pensar nas conseqêencias. – Lançou um olhar desaprovador para a jovem de olhos verdes.

- Já disse que nunca pedi para que viesse comigo, Lee. – Bufou, bebendo o líquido quente da caneca.

- Ah, claro. E você se viraria muito bem em um lugar que nem conhece. – Revirou os olhos.

- Não fui eu quem precisou de ajuda para se livrar de uma árvore! – Respondeu entredentes.

- Pois digo que nunca pedi sua ajuda também! – Virou o rosto para o lado.

- Hunf! – Sakura virou-se para o lado oposto. Eriol suspirou.

- Sei que a discussão de vocês parece bastante interessante, mas...- Eriol coçou levemente a cabeça. – Acho que seria importante se soubessem que estão atrás de um mago muito poderoso, segundo a descrição que me deram.

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam com seriedade.

- Nós precisamos recuperar este livro a qualquer custo, Eriol. – Sakura disse.

- É uma herança de nossas famílias e precisamos dele.

- Entendo. – Eriol suspirou.

- E então...vai nos ajudar? – Sakura juntou ambas as mãos à frente do peito, como se suplicasse. Eriol apenas riu.

- Não precisa pedir, querida Sakura. – Ele sorriu. – Com certeza irei ajuda-los.

- Você não é um simples morador da floresta.

- Shaoran! – Sakura o repreendeu.

- O que? Você, melhor do que eu, deve ter sentido a presença que ele emana, Sakura. – O jovem cruzou os braços.

- Bem, de certa forma, Shaoran tem razão. – Eriol fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. – Eu sou um mago que vive nesta floresta.

- Entendo. – Shaoran olhou-o com seriedade. – Aqueles guardiões da floresta são _seus_ guardiões?

- Ah, aquilo? – Eriol negou-se com a cabeça. – Quando eu cheguei, eles já protegiam este lugar. Apenas pedi abrigo para eles.

- Mas eles me pareceram tão ariscos...- Sakura pousou o indicador suavemente sobre a bochecha, ao lembrar-se de como eles haviam atacado Shaoran.

- E eles se afastaram quando sua presença se expandiu pelo local.

- Bem, isso é porque eu já moro aqui há algum tempo. – Sorriu. – E eles não tem motivos para atacar meus amigos, não é? Sakura, que já estava comigo, sequer foi ameaçada. Mas você, meu caro Lee, que ainda estava sozinho pela floresta, foi considerado um invasor.

- Nós já entendemos, não é Lee? – Sakura lançou a ele um olhar mortal, que foi respondido com um "hunf!" por parte de Shaoran.

- Há alguma coisa que queiram saber além de mim? – Eriol arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Fale-nos a respeito deste mago. – Shaoran olhou para o líquido contido na caneca, como se ele fosse lhe revelar alguma verdade.

-Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele. – Eriol baixou o olhar. – Só sabe-se que ele vive num castelo flutuante, em algum lugar deste mundo, e que é o mago mais poderoso que já se viu. Todos os que tentaram desafia-lo, nunca voltaram. Mas não sabia, também, que ele tinha o poder de atravessar dimensões.

- E não sabem sequer o nome dele? – Sakura perguntou.

- Não há informações precisas sobre o nome dele. – Eriol respondeu. – Ele é apenas um mago misterioso para nós.

- Entendo. – Shaoran ergueu o olhar para Eriol. – Mas, se não sabem nada sobre ele, como poderá nos ajudar?

- Se vocês estiverem dispostos a confiar em mim, eu os guiarei por este mundo. Não garanto que conseguirei leva-los ao domínio do mago que tomou-lhes o livro, mas, com certeza, posso guia-los. – Sorriu. – Além disso, posso procurar uma maneira para que retornem à sua casa.

Shaoran prendeu a respiração ao ter o olhar de Sakura sobre si. Talvez aquilo fosse arriscado, mas não tinham outra opção. Além disso, teriam que trabalhar juntos, o que, provavelmente, seria a parte mais difícil.

- Acho que não temos outra opção. – Soltou o ar.

- Mesmo porque, não conhecemos mais ninguém por aqui. – Sakura debruçou-se sobre a mesa.

- Sendo assim, amanhã partiremos em viagem. – Shaoran olhou pela janela, constatando a lua alta.

- Certo. – Sakura concordou.

- Então amanhã mesmo, eu cuidarei para que vocês dois tenham armas boas para lutar neste mundo. – Eriol sorriu para os dois. – Ah, e eu só tenho um quarto de hóspedes, mas vocês podem dividi-lo, certo? Afinal, são _muito_ amigos.

- Dividir...- Sakura olhou para Shaoran. -...o quarto com ele?

- Se não se importar, eu prefiro dormir na sala, Eriol – Shaoran fechou os olhos.

- Bem, se preferem assim...- O jovem de cabelos azuis sorriu. – Me acompanhe, por favor, Lee. – Conduziu-o até a porta. – Quanto a você, Sakura...espero que sinta-se à vontade. Já sabe o caminho para o quarto. – Acenou para ela antes de deixar a cozinha com Lee.

- Ainda bem...- Sakura suspirou, aliviada, e olhou na direção da mão esquerda. A aliança ainda estava lá. – Só não sei por quanto tempo vou poder dribla-lo... - Olhou na direção da janela, para a lua crescente.

_"Espero que esteja tudo bem lá no reino..."_

- Prometo que voltarei com o livro para casa, papai. – Sakura disse para si mesma e apertou o anel com o símbolo do reino do sol com força, caminhando na direção do quarto.

- Não é a melhor das acomodações, mas acho que poderá passar bem a noite, Lee. – Eriol ajeitou o travesseiro no sofá.

- Para mim, está ótimo. – Shaoran sentou-se no sofá.

- Bem, então deixarei que descanse.Boa noite, caro Lee.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu mal-humorado, antes de deitar-se para dormir.

Eriol caminhou na direção do próprio quarto, deixando Shaoran perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

_Esses dois..._

_Talvez essa união não seja apenas mera conveniência._

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios do jovem, que apenas acompanhava todas aquelas brigas, deliciando-se com toda a situação.

**N/A:**

Céus! Me desculpem pela demora para postar! Eu simplesmente não conseguia arrumar um modo de encerrar este capítulo e, bem, eu estou lotada de provas e tenho quase certeza de que tirarei a primeira média vermelha da minha vida em física neste bimestre. Estou tão triste com isso. Eu nunca tirei nota vermelha, isso veio como um choque pra mim. Mas eu tenho fé de que a professora será boazinha e eu conseguirei fechar com a média azul. Eu sou boa aluna, não sei. Eu tive as segundas melhores notas da sala. Ok, eu paro de falar sobre a minha vida pessoal. Neste capítulo, eu falei um pouquinho sobre o que vai acontecer com os dois e o Eriol já apareceu! Acho que ele ficou bem explicadinho, eu gostei de escrevê-lo! Aliás, eu amo essa fic, é o meu xodó.

Ah, quero me desculpar com a Pequena miau-chan, eu jurava que tinha respondido ao seu review!

Bem, acho que já falei demais.

Agora, às reviews!

**Jéssica:** Obrigada!

**Cah-chan Hime:** Eu realmente pensei em fazê-los casar assim, mas acho que seria muita humilhação para um príncipe e uma princesa xD E, tipo, eu até pensei em fazer confusão, mas acho que não adiantaria nada. A Sakura fez um alvoroço e não impediu, não era fazendo mais confusão que ela conseguiria, né? E sim, você terá de esperar mais pela lua de mel. A relação deles vai ser construída vagarosamente, porque eles se odeiam, né? Acho muito ruim mudar pra água do vinho tão rapidamente. E um herdeiro? Realmente não havia pensado sobre isso, mas creio que não dará pra encaixar na fic agora. Só que sua idéia me deu uma outra idéia /hum. Eu consultarei a minha beta sobre isso! E me desuclpa a demora pra postar, eu tava sem idéias mesmo!

**Pequena miau-chan:** DESCULPA!! Eu juro que não foi proposital. Eu jurava de pés juntos que eu tinha respondido a sua review, realmente não sei o que houve. Como não respondi lá, responderei as duas aqui! Cara, eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que a minha fic tira as pessoas do tédio! Ela é realmente gostosa de escrever e fico feliz que também seja gostosa de ler! E o Shaoran vai ser assim mesmo, sedento por poder. Acho que é uma personlidade mais próxima da dele, como ele era mais novo em SCC, acho que é bem parecido, não sei. E eu posso me achar, é? Não diga isso para alguém tão convencida como eu!

Agora, a sua segunda review!

A Sakura ficou bastante rebelde sim. Ela achou que conseguiria impedir o casamento, mas seus planos foram frustrados XD E a cueca do Shaoran foi uma idéia minha que eu não pude deixar de colocar 8) Ele pagar mico pra mim foi tudo! Eu realmente peço desculpas por ter esquecido a sua review! Juro que não foi proposital. Bem, esse capítulo já diz mais ou menos onde eles foram parar. Espero que goste! Beijos!

**Acdy-chan:** Ahuahuahau! Uma verdadeira diabinha! Adorei!XD E eles se casaram sim, ou não teria fic! Pelo menos não deste modo! O final foi sinistro? Que divertido! Espero que goste da continuação!

**Vick.y Pirena:** Ah, eu tinha que perguntar, cara! É que o nick é tão divertido!XD Mas cara, eu adoraria escutar a história do seu nick um dia! Ficou muito engraçado xDDD Má é apelido! A Sakura realmente judiou do nosso pobre Shaoran. Aliás, eu venho ponderando algo...eu acho estranho escrever Syaoran, mas é esse o certo? Porque eu sempre li fics com Shaoran, então não sei. Ahuahuahua xDD Eu também achei divertido, a idéia do vestido foi da minha beta, eu só o deixei com um toque mais ousado! E eles vão se aproximar bem lentamente mesmo. Tipo, eu pretendo fazer com que eles se apaixonem de verdade mesmo. Eu não quero fazer nada clichê, nem muito apressado. A fic vai ser centrada nos dois, portanto, isso vai me dar uma liberdade maior para escrever! E você pensou besteira? Eu juro que não fiz isso com essa intenção!XD E o nome é bonito, mas eu não acompanho Tsubasa não. Um dia, verei o anime com calma! É que me especularam muito sobre, e eu não sei se é bom. Me fale um pouco sobre. Ele é bom? Se for, eu baixo! E espero que você goste deste cap, Vi! (Posso te chamar assim?) Beijos!

**Ms. Cookie:** TIA COOKIE! Eu amo te ver postando reviews nas minhas fics, mesmo sabendo que eu praticamente te ameacei de morte para você estar aqui. E cara, eu juro que pensei em você escrevendo esta parte. Eu ri demais escrevendo isso. Imagine só o Shaoran com cuequinha de ursinhos Teddy no MEIO de uma festa! É de morrer. E sim, você sabe o que acontece e os outros não porque você é minha beta, minha tia e minha mentora nas horas vagas. Mas você não sabe o que acontece a partir daqui porque eu ainda não escrevi! Bem, eu estou com saudades de você e preciso te perguntar algumas coisas sobre essa fic! Beijos, tia!

**Kat:** Hah! Agora eu te tenho no MSN e no Skype! E reviews longas são um estilo de vida! Quem é que não gosta de ver uma fic com _aquele_ review, né? Sim, eu era judoca. Eu tive que parar, mas fazer o quê...xD Bem, acho que esse capítulo da fic especificou bastante coisa. Mas o próximo (que eu nem comecei ainda) vai falar mais sobre o lugar que eles estão. Eu acho xD Bem, eu não revelarei quem é! Eu vou fazer um mistériozinho sobre isso. E a humilhação eu fiz por sua causa! Eu realmente achei que uma humilhação pública no casamento seria muito, mas muito divertido de escrever. E sim, foi a Sakura que tirou a roupa dele. Um flashback? Eu prometo que vou pensar a respeito! E a idéia dos lobisomens foi porque eu queria fazer algo que chocasse ainda mais xD E quem sabe? Eu também adorei escrever esse capítulo do casamento, acho que as respostas que eles deram um para o outro foram as melhores que eu podia ter criado! Bem, talvez mais pra frente eu faça isso (Se eles se acertarem) Então, eu acho que as mães/Tomoyo/Touya e CIA não aparecerão. Se aparecerem, será lá pros últimos capítulos e apenas para dar um Oi básico. A fic vai ser mais centrada na relação deles mesmo. Acho que eu trabalho melhor assim. E claro que você é importante! Suas reviews me fazem mais feliz em todas as minhas fics! Beijos, Kat! Espero te ver logo no MSN!

**Luna:** Totalmente em vão! Pobre Sakura, não teve nem chances de se livrar do casamento. Pelo menos, ela tentou! Bem, eles vão demorar pra se entender. Sakura e Shaoran só pegam no tranco, Luna! Espero que goste do cap!

**Rahime22:** Ah, eu sou malvada! Eu sempre paro em partes como essa! E que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Jump27: **Ah, um review seu! Eu fiquei tão feliz quando abri que quase o respondi por PM! Aliás, acho que começarei a fazer isso do próximo capítulo em diante. E eu te entendo, acredite. Lições de casa tomam quase todo o meu tempo, apesar de que eu sou um pouco preguiçosa! E, cara, eu quero ver logo um capítulo da sua fic! Ela é tão fofa! Bem, eu também gostaria de mais encontros como aquele, mas eu não queria enrolar muito a fic. Eles estavam demorando demais para se casar e tudo o mais. Mas não se preocupe! Você ainda verá o seu querido Shaoran tocando harpa mais vezes, eu prometo! Afinal, eles se descobrirão um dia. E a Sakura se saiu uma verdadeira diabinha, não? Ela aprontou muito, acabou com o Shaoran e se casou do mesmo jeito! Mas agora é que começa a parte divertida! E bem feito? Queria eu ter sido obrigada e me casar com um Shaoran! E simplesmente aconteceu. Não foi nada plenejado não. Eu não costumo planejar nada pras minhas fics. As idéias simplesmente vem, eu escrevo e posto! Assim, como num passe de mágica! E não se preocupe, Ju! Você não foi a única a interpretar a frase por este ângulo. Eu também tive uma visão ingênua ao escrevê-la, acredite xD Não foi tão pura quanto a sua, mas chegou perto! E o Clow tinha que aparecer! Ele é o máximo, eu adoro ele. E eu sei, entendo que ela não seja obrigatória. Eu acho que não vai dar pra imbutir ela na fic, se der, será só no final. É que ela já existe no mundo deles, então será estranho ela existir aqui também, certo? E obrigada pela força, farei mesmo como achar melhor, mas também tentarei fazer o máximo para agradar vocês! E espero que você goste da aparição do Eriol! E não precisa agradecer, você merece! Bem, fico por aqui. Beijos, Ju! Espero que atualize logo a sua fic!

Bem, acho que me extendi muito nos reviews, mas pretendo responder a todos por PM agora. Acho que é muito mais prático do que ter que ficar lendo um por um e escrever aqui, não sei XD

Ah, eu vou propagandear uma fic minha hoje!

O nome dela é _Decoy_ e é uma MelloxHalle, no set de Death Note. As pessoas que comentaram, me disseram que ficou muito boa. E eu realmente amei escrevê-la. Então, pra quem curte Death Note, eu recomendo! Bem, fico por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem me alegrando com o número de reviews desta fic! Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Olá, pessoas! Eu não costumo colocar avisos no início dos capítulos, mas vou abrir uma exceção para este porque, bem, ele é um capítulo bônus que não devia estar presente na fic!

Como muitas pessoas pediram, eu resolvi atender e fazer a cena da Sakura e do Shaoran no dia do casamento deles, na qual ela lhe dá uma paulada na cabeça e o deixa só de cuequinha!

Como hoje, dia cinco, é aniversário de uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis, é a ela que dedico este capítulo bônus! Este é pra você, Kat! Espero que todos gostem. É bem curtinho, mas acho que está bom assim.

Bem, fico por aqui.

Feliz aniversário, Kat!

* * *

**So Near, so Far**

- Vejamos...- Pensou, enquanto via o fraque branco exposto na cama. – Isso está perfeito demais para um casamento que será arruinado. – Sakura sorriu, juntando as mãos e murmurando algo. As mangas do fraque e todas as extremidades do mesmo foram completamente queimadas. – Mas isso ainda será pouco...- Tirou debaixo da cama dois frascos de tinta, o qual fez questão de derramar sobre o branquíssimo fraque. O primeiro, vermelho, empapou completamente a parte de cima. E um roxo quase púrpura foi o responsável por dar às calças uma cor de contraste. Cores complementares, quem não gostaria?

- É aqui, príncipe Shaoran. – Sakura escutou vindo da porta. – Eu preciso voltar para ajudar na festa. Se me dá licença...

"É melhor eu me esconder." Pensou, ficando atrás da porta e esperou que Shaoran a abrisse.

- Fique a vontade. – Ouviu-o responder, entrando no quarto. – Mas o quê...? – Shaoran arregalou os olhos.

Ele, ao ver o estado do fraque, ficou em choque. Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas? Não teve tempo de formular uma resposta quando ouviu aquela voz.

- Gostou da surpresa... Shaoran? – Shaoran escutou, antes de sentir uma forte pancada na cabeça. Depois disso, tudo era negro.

Ela simplesmente gargalhou, batendo o próprio báculo contra a mão. Estava decidida a não se casar naquele dia. E, se tivesse de casar, a vida de Shaoran seria completamente arruinada em público, claro! Podia fazer isso e até já sabia como.

Vagarosamente, começou a despir-lhe. A idéia já estava formada em sua cabeça. O deixaria ali, apenas com roupas intimas, para que tivesse de vestir aquele fraque ridículo e não tivesse opções quanto a aparecer em público. Claro! Seria tudo perfeito demais para que desconfiassem de si. E ainda teria algum tempo para se 'trocar' também. Sorriu, divertida, quando o viu vestindo apenas um samba canção de seda prateado.

- Sakura, eu quero doces! – Ouviu do corredor e arregalou os olhos ao ver Kero prostrado na porta, em sua forma mais infantil, mas parou ao ver...o que Sakura fazia. – SAKURA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZEN... – Teve sua boca tapada, antes que concluísse a frase.

- Fique calado! – Disse, segurando-lhe a boca. Kero foi ficando vermelho, azul, roxo...até que Sakura lhe soltou e pôde, por fim, recobrar o ar.

- Você está tirando a roupa dele! Queria que eu ficasse como, Sakura?!

- Você não entendeu, Kero! – Sakura tentou justificar-se. Claro! Ele era Kero! Talvez ainda pudesse engana-lo em troca de algum doce. – Eu apenas...apenas...

- Você está fazendo safadezas antes do casamento! – O pequeno corou violentamente. – Eu nunca esperaria isso da minha pequena Sakura! Em pensar que nem queria se casar! – Fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Não, não é nada disso! – Sakura também corou, quando olhou de canto para Lee. Claro que qualquer um pensaria besteiras se a visse naquela situação. Bem, se tivesse trancado a porta, não estaria nesta situação.

- E olhe só o estado do fraque dele! O que foi que aconteceu aqui, Sakura?! – Kero parecia se desesperar cada vez mais.

- Escute, se você não se calar eu darei um jeito para que não possa provar NENHUM doce! – Esbravejou, respirando profundamente e viu Kero calar-se, mediante a ameaça. Bom, muito bom. – Acontece que eu quero fazer uma pequena brincadeira com Shaoran, entende? Isso é normal antes do casamento, ele entenderá.

- BRINCADEIRA, SAKURA?!

- NÃO ESSE TIPO! – Corou ainda mais.

- Então fale com mais clareza!

- É apenas um jogo! – Revirou os olhos. – Quando ele acordar, verá como está vestido e eu pegarei seu verdadeiro fraque, o qual escondi. – Suspirou.

- Mesmo? – Kero arqueou as sobrancelhas, com um ar duvidoso.

- Mesmo. – Disse, exasperada. – Eu até te diria para esperar, mas acho que os doces acabarão até lá...

- Os doces! – Kero arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para a entrada, depois para Sakura. – É bom que não faça nada de errado, eu estarei de olho em você, mocinha! – Apontou-lhe uma pata acusadora.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo! – Mostrou-lhe a mão em sinal de juramento. A outra estava para trás, com os dedos cruzados.

- Assim espero. – Cruzou os braços, mas logo virou-se para porta, ao ver uma das empregadas passar com uma bandeja de doces. – Ei, me espere! – Voou atrás dela e sumiu no corredor.

Sakura suspirou aliviada.

- Esta foi por pouco. – Murmurou para si mesma. – Se Kero tivesse percebido minha real intenção...- Olhou na direção de Shaoran por alguns instantes, pronta para lhe vestir o fraque. Mas então, teve uma idéia ainda melhor. – Posso te fazer passar uma vergonha ainda maior, Lee. – Um sorriso maldoso desenhou-se em seus lábios e invocou um pequeno feitiço que envolveu Shaoran em uma luz. – E o Kero ainda me disse que isso não seria útil um dia. – Olhou para Shaoran mais uma vez, antes de deixar o quarto. Agora, tudo o que ele vestia, era um samba canção de ursinhos teddy.

_"Minha vingança está quase completa."_ Pensou, enquanto caminhava na direção do próprio quarto, decidida a terminar, de vez, com aquele casamento.

**N/A:**

Sim, é assim mesmo que termina! Com ela indo para o próprio quarto e tudo o mais. Eu não vou me prolongar nisso, porque é apenas um bônus. Quero apenas agradecer à todas as reviews que estou recebendo nesta fic. Elas realmente me fazem muito feliz e me incentivam a escrever! Acho que o próximo capítulo não demora a ser postado.

Bem, fico por aqui.

Beijos para todos e obrigada pelas reviews!

P.S: PARABÉNS, KAT!

Não se esqueçam de deixar mais reviews!

Kisskiss!


	7. Chapter 7

**So Near, do Far.**

- Shaoran, eu estou cansada. – Afirmou, enquanto caminhavam, atravessando a floresta.

- Não faz nem duas horas que estamos caminhando e já está assim? Se continuar neste ritmo, nunca recuperaremos o livro de Clow. – Ele bufou, parecendo irritado.

- Ah, claro! Você diz isso porque acordou tarde e agora desconta a sua raiva em mim, andando igual um cavalo!

- O quê? Você é quem demorou a se arrumar para sair de lá! – Parou bruscamente, olhando-a.

- Se o Eriol estivesse conosco, seria muito mais fácil. – Sakura empurrou Shaoran e passou reto por ele.

O garoto revirou os olhos.

- Já não basta termos passado a noite na casa dele, Sakura? – Perguntou, alcançando-a. – Ele deu um jeito de melhorar as nossas armas. A minha espada e o seu báculo. Além disso, ele não podia ficar nos acompanhando, eu não confio nele.

- Como não confia, Lee? Não foi você mesmo que disse que passamos a noite na casa dele e tudo o mais? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- Mesmo assim, me pareceu perfeito demais. Bonzinho demais. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

- Ou será que é você quem é muito desconfiado?

- Você é quem confia demais nas pessoas, Sakura. – Olhou-a de canto. – Pense bem. Estamos em um mundo completamente estranho. Não podemos confiar em uma pessoa só porque ela se diz nossa amiga!

- Está exagerando! – Sakura bufou. – Ele nos ajudou, Lee! Será que não dá para entender isso? Além de tudo, nos deu comida e nos indicou a direção para sair da floresta!

- Mesmo assim, não confio nele. – Foi convicto em suas palavras. – Nós precisamos, primeiro, saber onde estamos. As informações dele sobre isso também me pareceram muito vagas.

- Acho que você estava muito ocupado tendo ciúmes de mim. – Abriu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- O QUÊ?! Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Sakura! – Riu uma gargalhada alta. – Eu jamais, escute bem, jamais, teria ciúmes de uma monstrenga feito você!

- Oras, mas não foi o que me pareceu! – Bateu um dos pés no chão, apertando o indicador sobre o nariz dele. – Para mim estava tão enciumado que até correu atrás de mim! – E riu.

- Pense o que quiser, não me importo nem um pouco. – Deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar em suas passadas largas. Sakura apressou-se em alcança-lo.

- Pense bem, Lee. Quando tínhamos Eriol ao nosso lado, ao menos conhecíamos alguém. Agora, estamos completamente sozinhos nesta droga de lugar! – É, ela estava irritada.

- Já ouviu aquele ditado, Sakura? – Olhou-a de canto, sem deixar de caminhar. – "Antes só do que mal acompanhado." É o que penso deste sujeito. Ele pode ter sido bom conosco, mas ainda não tem minha confiança, se quer saber.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, não quero saber! – Respondeu. – Seria muito melhor se o tivéssemos conosco, Lee! Agora estamos perdidos neste mundo, porque não sabemos o que há além desta flores...- Parou de falar no momento em que as árvores terminaram. - ...ta.

- O que foi? – Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas entendeu de imediato o espanto de Sakura. Logo abaixo deles, havia uma longa estrada que levava à uma imensa cidade.

E não era uma cidade como as que Shaoran e Sakura eram acostumados. Não eram apenas reinos. Eram cidades com coisas voadoras. Se aproximando mais, Shaoran e Sakura veriam que eram...

- Dragões...? – Sakura apontou, quando um deles passou mais próximo.

- E domados. – Shaoran completou.

- Como pode ser isso, Lee? – Sakura não olhou-o sequer por um instante. – Nunca pensei que dragões pudessem ser domados assim e...também não pensei que houvesse cidades como estas...

Shaoran prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes.

- Parece-me que este mundo é bastante diferente do nosso, Sakura. – Concluiu. – Vamos. – Tomou a dianteira, voltando a caminhar.

- Deve ser por isso que Eriol vive na floresta...- Comentou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Shaoran.

- Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, podemos falar de outra coisa? – Revirou os olhos, enquanto caminhava com ela.

- Por que, Shaoran? Está com ciúmes, é? – Sorriu marotamente. Ele olhou-a de canto.

- Nem que você fosse a última mulher da Terra eu teria ciúmes de você. – Rebateu.

- Bem, isso é totalmente recíproco, Shaoran Lee! – Estreitou as orbes esverdeadas e parou ao ouvir um sonoro "Sai da frente!", um pouco tarde demais. Sakura apenas teve tempo de sentir o forte esbarrão e a poeira do chão sujando seu impecável vestido.

- Você não olha por onde anda?! – Shaoran praguejaria, olhando naquela direção para se encontrar com um par de olhos verdes que o encararam de maneira perigosa.

Não deu para ver quem era, mas a expressão foi mais do que suficiente para Shaoran ter certeza de que era alguém incomum. As roupas também denunciavam isto. Usava uma máscara negra que só lhe deixavam os olhos à vista e um manto de seda verde com adornos em dourado. Seria algum tipo de mago?

- Ai...- Sakura murmurou, tentando erguer-se, sem muito sucesso.

- Você está bem?

- Apenas um pouco dolorida. – Ela respondeu, olhando na direção em que o garoto havia ido.

- Venha, é melhor continuarmos. – Shaoran estendeu uma das mãos – que Sakura prontamente negou – para ajuda-la a se levantar.

- Pode deixar. – Colocou-se de pé, batendo o pó da roupa, mas arrependeu-se de fazer isso, caindo sentada novamente.

Shaoran revirou os olhos.

- Nem consegue ficar de pé. – Bufou, colocando-se na frente dela. – Vamos, suba.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

- Suba logo antes que eu te deixe aí! – Grunhiu. E, mediante a ameaça, Sakura cedeu, subindo nas costas de Lee.

- Só porque ainda estamos longe. – Bufou, virando o rosto para o lado e apoiou-o sobre o ombro de Shaoran. De fato, a cidade parecia mais próxima do que realmente estava.

- É melhor não ir se acostumando. – Disse, mau-humorado, enquanto caminhava.

- Nem quero. – Respondeu.

E então, vários cavaleiros passariam à trote por si, apenas um deles pararia.

-Vocês não viram passar por aqui um garoto mais ou menos desta altura, cabelos castanhos, pele branca...- Conforme ia descrevendo, os olhos de Sakura cresciam sobre Shaoran, como se ele praticamente o descrevesse. – É você! – O homem arregalou os olhos, apontando Shaoran.

Lee e Sakura se entreolharam.

- Eu, o quê? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Foi você quem atacou os servos de nosso mago supremo! – Lançou a Shoaran um dedo acusador.

- Deve estar havendo algum mal-entendido...- Shaoran tentou explicar-se.

- Não vai se safar só porque arrumou uma amiguinha no caminho! – O cavaleiro continuou praguejando com seu ar superior.

- Escuta aqui, - Sakura interrompeu. – eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem você é ou do que está atrás. Eu só sei que eu e Shaoran não temos nada haver com isso. – Os orbes verdes se estreitaram. – Além disso, ele tinha olhos verdes. VERDES. Consegue notar a diferença do verde para o âmbar? – Ironizou.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso!

- Pois deveria! – Shaoran rebateu. – Consegue ver isso? – Mostrou a própria mão esquerda, depois a de Sakura. – Somos casados, vê? Não poderia simplesmente tê-la apanhado na rua e lhe dado uma aliança!

O cavaleiro pareceu ponderar.

- Shaoran-kun, está doendo muito..- Sakura murmurou com certa manha. Claro, só queria se ver livre daquele homem logo.

- Há algo errado com ela?

- Acontece que ela foi atropelada por alguém que passou aqui. Está ferida e preciso leva-la logo até a cidade! – Shaoran fingiu preocupação.

- Entendo. Então é melhor irem logo ou não chegarão lá antes do anoitecer. – Suspirou. – Sinto muito pelo mal-entendido. – E partiu dali.

- Espero que você não tenha pensado que isso foi verdadeiro. – Disseram em uníssono, depois viraram os rostos para lados opostos.

- Claro que não. – Sakura apoiou o rostinho sobre o ombro de Shaoran. – Apenas entrei no seu jogo para que nos livrássemos dele logo.

- Melhor assim. – Ele respondeu, voltando a caminhar.

- Lee...

- Hum?

- Quem será aquela pessoa? Eu não sei porque, mas sinto que a conheço...

- Eu não sei, mas sinto que vamos descobrir. – Shaoran suspirou e olhou levemente para trás, vendo Sakura adormecida. _"Dorminhoca",_ pensou. Mas não ponderou, sequer por um segundo, a possibilidade de acorda-la.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Como prometido, o capítulo veio cedo! Isso porque ele já estava quase pronto e eu só tive que ajustar alguns detalhes. Sim, ele é curtinho, mas era necessário que tivesse esse tamanho para eu fazer a introdução. Acho que agora as coisas começam a andar nos trilhos com um pouco mais de velocidade. Vamos ver!

Ah, sim. Os reviews que não der pra responder por reply, eu respondo aqui.

**Vanessa Li:** Cara, eu achei muito difícil imaginar a Sakura com essas idéias, mas consegui! Ah, eu queria ver o Shao de samba canção 2 Mas ela não tirou não XD Kero-chan não deixou! Bem, aqui está a continuação, espero que goste! Beijos!

**Luna:** Mas é verdade! Só pegam no tranco mesmo! A Sakura virou uma diabinha. Ela realmente foi malvada com o Shaoran, pobrezinho. Espero que a Sakura não esteja ficando OOC por isso! O cap está aqui, espero que goste!

**alanaakasha21:** Ah, tudo bem! Desde que continue acompanhando, eu fico muito feliz! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando e por achar a história boa! Beijos!

Bem, fico por aqui. O próximo cap pode demorar um pouco porque essa semana to atolada de provas...

Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:**

Eu não costumo fazer N/A antes das fics, mas ok.

Eu só quero dizer que eu quase larguei o mundo dos ficwritters depois de ler uma fic perfeita chamada "Cores da Morte" escrita pela Nanase Kei. É uma fic de Death Note que conta um final alternativo para o Mello. Vale a pena conferir, juro.

Se tiver auto-estima pra continuar escrevendo depois de ler aquela fic fodona leia. Caso contrário, ignore o meu N/A.

Desculpem pela demora com a SnSf, eu não estou brincando quando disse que quase desisti, mas nem de longe esse foi o motivo pra eu demorar. Mais detalhes no N/A final.

* * *

**So Near, so Far.**

Quando finalmente despertou, se viu deitada em algo que imaginou ser alguma espécie de cama

Quando finalmente despertou, se viu deitada em algo que imaginou ser alguma espécie de cama. Tentava por os pensamentos em ordem, mas só conseguia lembrar-se de coisas envolvendo chocolates e algo muito bizarro sobre um elefante que havia cruzado os céus voando com suas orelhas gigantes. Sonhos eram esquisitos.

Suspirou, olhando em volta. Viu seu pé cuidadosamente enfaixado e imaginou que deveria estar em alguma espécie de hospital. Olhou em volta, procurando Shaoran com os olhos. Estranhou não vê-lo ali. Talvez estivesse em alguma ala separada, onde pudesse descansar. Ouviu, muito baixo, o som de uma harpa. Um som conhecido. E, não fosse o fato de não conseguir se mover pelo pé estar suspenso no ar, teria ido até a janela confirmar. Como não podia levantar, contentou-se em fechar os olhos e apreciar a melodia suave.

**X**

Suave, doce e harmoniosa, eram apenas três das muitas palavras que descreviam a melodia que ele tocava ao lado de fora, no jardim que havia encontrado ali mesmo, no hospital. Os olhos fechados, a harpa devidamente pousada em seu braço direito, enquanto a mão esquerda se detinha em passar calmamente as cordas, criando a melodia. Era triste tocar sem a voz de seu Anjo para lhe acompanhar. Houve um momento de pausa entre um suspiro e outro, antes que voltasse a tocar. As vezes chegava a ponderar a possibilidade de aquilo ser um sonho ou não. Olhou na direção do céu. Não havia lua. E talvez seu Anjo não gostasse de aparecer em noites sem luar. Foi nisso que Shaoran quis acreditar, quando deixou o jardim para voltar novamente para o quarto e ver como Sakura estava.

Não que se importasse com ela, claro. Longe disso! Não a suportava, jamais suportaria. E a odiava. Sim, a odiava com todas as fibras de seu ser. Só que precisaria da ajuda dela se quisesse pegar o livro de Clow novamente e voltar para casa. Apenas isso.

Balançou negativamente a cabeça, ao sentir certos pensamentos lhe povoarem a mente, como o de Sakura lhe chamando carinhosamente de 'Shaoran-kun'. Suspirou. Talvez precisasse descansar um pouco.

Shaoran abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto e deparou-se com Sakura de olhos fechados. Provavelmente ainda estava dormindo, pensou. Em passos de gato, caminhou na direção da janela e fechou-a vagarosamente – não sem olhar uma última vez para o jardim – e voltou para perto da cama, sentando-se em uma poltrona que havia ao lado da cama de Sakura.

A garota, por sua vez, assustou-se ao ouvir o "click!" da porta. Preferiu manter-se de olhos fechados e fingir que estava dormindo. Isso porque, quando a melodia da harpa havia cessado, Sakura finalmente pôde lembrar-se dos acontecimentos da tarde com mais calma e lembrou-se claramente de quando apagou nas costas de Shaoran, com o rosto apoiado em seu ombro. Sua sorte foi a de Shaoran não estar no quarto àquela hora para vê-la corar TANTO que seria necessário seu próprio pai para reconhece-la.

- Deve estar com frio... – Murmurou e ergueu-se, indo até a janela.

Quando ouviu a janela ser fechada, não resistiu e chegou a dar uma espiada. Isso até que Shaoran se virasse. Não chegou a ver ele se sentar ao seu lado, mas sentia a presença dele ao lado da sua. Quente e aconchegante, pensou, ao lembrar-se de como era dormir apoiada sobre o ombro dele e negou violentamente com a cabeça, chamando, claro, a atenção de Shaoran.

- Sakura...? – Os olhos se arregalaram levemente, em sinal de surpresa. Viu-a corar e instantaneamente lembrou-se das próprias palavras. Será que ela tinha ouvido? – E-está acordada há muito tempo? – À essa altura, quem estava corado era ele. Constrangedor. Se ela tivesse escutado o que havia dito...

- Não, não! Acordei agorinha, quando você fechou a janela! – Mentiu, muito mal por sinal. Shaoran fingiu acreditar. Seria menos constrangedor para os dois.

- Ah sim, claro. – Concordou com o que ela disse e suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos com uma das mãos. – Como se sente? – Apontou a perna com a cabeça.

- Muito melhor! – Apressou-se em responder. – Creio que já poderei andar amanhã!

Shaoran revirou os olhos.

- Eu duvido muito, Sakura. Isso não foi uma torçãozinha à toa. Provavelmente teremos que ficar aqui na cidade até que você melhore.

- Mas assim nos atrasaremos para encontrar o livro! Não se lembra do que aquele cavaleiro nos disse, Shaoran? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele nos disse que aquele garoto havia atacado os servos "de seu mago supremo", o que significa que eles devem estar por perto, não podemos perder esta pista! – Exclamou, afobada.

- Eu sei disso tudo, Sakura. Mas não podemos seguir com você nesse estado. Simplesmente não há cabimento para tal e..- Apontou o dedo indicador ao ver que Sakura abriria a boca para falar. – não, eu não irei atrás deles sozinho. Poderíamos nos perder e aí seria difícil nos encontrarmos novamente. – Pousou ambas as mãos sobre os joelhos. – Paciência é uma virtude. E é algo que você não tem.¹

Claro, essas palavras foram o suficiente para que a paciência de Sakura se esgotasse com um único golpe. Não fosse o fato de sua perna – enfaixada – estar para o alto, teria pulado no pescoço de Shaoran naquele mesmo instante, pois a visão de suas mãos apertando aquele pescoço até que seus olhos saltassem do rosto parecia muito tentadora agora.

- Se você não sabe, eu sou uma pessoa muito paciente, Shaoran Lee! – Disse entredentes, encarando-o.

- Ah, claro, e está sendo MUITO paciente agora, não é Sakura? – Sorriu ironicamente, ao notar que tinha razão.

- Grrr! Você me dá nos nervos! – Bufou, cruzando os braços, e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ele riu, com certa diversão.

- Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas. – Permitiu-se relaxar na poltrona. – Vamos, descanse, partiremos assim que você puder andar.

Sakura poderia ter respondido algo, mas limitou-se a concordar com um sorriso leve. Shaoran tinha razão. Seu temperamento era bastante...impaciente.

**X**

Não fosse o fato de ter dormido desconfortavelmente em uma poltrona, Shaoran poderia muito bem estar em condições melhores, mas, para melhorar o seu dia, ainda tinha de servir de burro de carga para um certo alguém...

- Vamos mais rápido, Shaoran! Assim não conseguiremos pegar nenhuma informação! – Sakura dizia, alarmada.

- Você diz isso porque não está tendo que carregar uma monstrenga nas costas. – Bufou.

- Eu não sou monstrenga! – Bateu-lhe nos ombros com força, quase caindo.

- Então pare de agir como tal e me ajude ao invés de atrapalhar! Estamos procurando por informações, mas já percebeu que somos os únicos a trajar estar roupas? Estão todos nos olhando, Sakura! – Shaoran disse entredentes, tentando conter o leve rubor na face.

Ela olhou em volta e não pôde deixar de notar os olhares curiosos sobre ambos. E não eram poucos. Por onde passassem, havia comentários sobre como se vestiam, ou modo que agiam. Nenhum dos comentários parecia agradar muito a nenhum dos dois. Suspirou.

- Acho melhor nós mudarmos de roupa, sei lá. – Franziu o cenho.

- Mas eu não sei como funcionam as coisas aqui. E se não aceitarem o nosso dinheiro, Sakura? – Olhou-a de soslaio, enquanto continuava a caminhar. – Temos que nos ater em conseguir informações.

- E conseguiremos muitas enquanto as pessoas nos olharem deste modo, não é? – Revirou os olhos. Ele, por sua vez, bufou.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Sakura? Quer que eu roube uma dessas lojas para sermos tão procurados quanto aquele garoto? Pense um pouco, Sakura, pense! Nós não temos condições algumas aqui. Só conseguimos passar a noite naquele hospital, mas não teremos a mesma sorte em todo lugar. Vamos ter que nos virar com o que temos, entendeu? E agora, só podemos contar com...

- Olhe! – Ela apontou, cortando o raciocínio de Shaoran.

- É bom ser importante para me atrapalhar assim. – Disse entredentes, mas os olhos se arregalaram ao ver um círculo de pessoas. – O que é aquilo?

- Chegue mais perto, Lee! Talvez seja algo importante.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é? Essas rodinhas costumam ter algum tipo de briga, Sakura, e nós não temos tempo para isso, entendeu?

- Ora, vamos, e se for algo importante?

- E desde quando algo que acontece na rua é importante?

- Vá logo! – Disse em tom imperativo e Shaoran revirou os olhos.

- Só vou porque não quero você falando na minha orelha o dia todo. – Suspirou e viu um sorriso vitorioso por parte de Sakura. – Mas se não for nada importante, eu vou te largar por aí.

- Tudo bem! – Ela sorriu mais abertamente.

E foram.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Shaoran abriu caminho naquela imensa roda e conseguiu um espaço onde pudesse adentrar para ver o que acontecia. Não fosse o fato de estar carregando Sakura nas costas, tinha certeza de que as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis. A cena que presenciaram, foi de um homem caído no chão e um outro, três vezes maior, de pé. Um homem ruivo que parecia muito confiante. E talvez tivesse motivos para isso. Seus músculos e cicatrizes eram prova de que não havia passado todos os anos de sua vida parado, sem fazer nada.

- Aproximem-se! Aproximem-se! Quem será corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar o poderoso guerreiro ao meu lado?! – Exclamou um baixinho. – Ele foi capaz até mesmo de vencer os rebeldes e os cavalheiros do grande mago! Acham mesmo que podem com ele?

- Pif, que perda de tempo...- Shaoran revirou os olhos. – Eu disse a você, Sakura.

- Acho que sim...- Sakura suspirou, vencida.

- Por que o jovem pombinho não vem até aqui? – O baixinho disse, apontando Shaoran.

- Tá falando comigo? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Cê ta vendo mais algum bobo apixonaod por aqui, cara? – O ruivo riu com deboche.

- Eu não perco tempo com tipinhos como você. – Shaoran permitiu-se um sorriso sarcástico.

- Shaoran, eu acho melhor não...

- O que foi? Está preocupada com o seu namoradinho, é gracinha? – O ruivo provocou.

-Grr..acaba com ele, Lee! – Sakura disse, tendo nos olhos um brilho perigoso.

- Eu já disse, Sakura, paciência é uma virtude e nós não vamos perder tempo com tampouco..- Shaoran virou-se, pronto para sair dali.

- Nem mesmo pelo prêmio de 200 zennys² ? – O baixinho sorriu, no instante em que Shaoran parou. Então era esse o dinheiro dali? Bem, estavam sem nenhum, talvez valesse a pena.

- Mostre-me o dinheiro. – Shaoran olhou de canto, na direção do homem.

- Só se você ganhar, nanico! – O ruivo interviu.

- Então nada feito. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Shaoran!

- Sakura, eu sei como as coisas funcionam com esses tipinhos. Eles não nos mostram a grana e depois, se perdem, dizem que não sabem de nada. Vamos embora daqui.

- Ih o cara, aí. Ta botando moh banca e deve ser um Zé Ninguém! – Um cara qualquer comentou.

- Concordo contigo, mano! Ele só deve estar querendo dar uma de gostosão pra namorada!

Shaoran respirou fundo, reunindo toda a paciência que tinha em seu ser. Os treinos de meditação aos quais Yue o havia submetido tinham que servir para algo, certo?

-Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com isso. – Convenceu-se com estar palavras e virou-se novamente, para sair dali.

-Está com medo de perder a namoradinha gostosa? – Ouviu o ruivo dizer. – Ou será que não é homem o suficiente pra me enfrentar. – Gargalhou, fazendo todos ali gargalharem também.

Shaoran ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Depois das palavras atribuídas pelo ruivo, não havia escutado mais nada. Um brilho dourado passou rapidamente por seus olhos e pôs Sakura no chão, apoiada em uma parede.

"Fique aqui", ele disse.

Sakura não ousou a contestar.

Depois disso, houve um curto período no qual o ruivo continuou a gargalhar e depois um urro de dor foi ouvido, quando ele já estava deitado no chão, com Shaoran tendo um dos pés sobre suas costas, enquanto lhe segurava ambos os braços esticados para trás.

- Escute, porque eu só vou dizer uma única vez. – Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se ali no local. – Não meta a minha namoradinha nas suas conversas, entendeu? Não ouse a chamá-la do modo que chamou novamente, entendeu? – O brilho amarelado passou por seus olhos novamente. – Desculpe-se com ela se não quiser que eu arranque os seus dois braços.

- Jamais vou me submeter a tamanha humilhação, moleque! Você não teria coragem de fazer isso! – Os olhos do ruivo lacrimejavam, enquanto tentava se soltar.

- S-Shaoran, não é necessário...- Sakura murmurou baixo, um pouco estática pela reação dele. Nunca havia imaginado Shaoran daquele modo. Nem em seus piores pesadelos.

- Ah, é preciso sim... – Apertou mais os braços do homem, colando-os aos próprios quadris. – Peça desculpas a ela, verme. – Deu um forte pisão nas costas dele, fazendo-o soltar outro grito de dor.

- A-alguém pare ele! – O baixinho pediu.

- N-nem pensar!

- Você viu a força dele?

- Nem parece humano...

- Será que é um rebelde...?

- Eu não vou dizer outra vez...- Shaoran alertou.

- D-desculpa! ME DESCULPA! – O homem berrou em meio à dor.

- E-está tudo bem...- Sakura murmurou baixo.

E Shaoran finalmente o soltou.

- Quando você aprender a lidar com as damas, será um verdadeiro cavalheiro. – Limitou-se a dizer, pegando o dinheiro das mãos do nanico. – Onde eu posso encontrar uma boa loja de roupas por aqui?

- A-ali...- O baixinho apontou.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu e agachou-se, pegando Sakura nas costas novamente.

E não trocaram uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo um olhar. Havia mesmo...se casado com aquele homem? Shaoran era sim, muito irritante, Sakura sempre dizia isso. Mas agir daquele modo, mesmo que para protege-la de palavras ofensivas...

Espere.

Ele havia agido daquele modo para protege-la? Balançou negativamente a cabeça, suspirando.

- Algum problema, Sakura? – Shaoran perguntou, enquanto adentrava a loja de roupas.

- Não. – Respondeu rapidamente e desviou os olhos.

- Escolha algo para você. De preferência, algo não muito chamativo. – A colocou no chão e caminhou ele próprio até um vendedor. Apontou Sakura e depois que aquele vendedor foi até ela, ele próprio foi atrás de algo para si.

Frieza.

Esse era o único sentimento que Sakura enxergava em Shaoran agora. E sentia certo receio de dizer qualquer coisa. Sentia receio de que ele agisse daquela forma novamente. Não estava acostumada. Shaoran costumava ser..brincalhão apesar de tudo. Saiu do provador pulando, para dar de cara com um Shaoran de braços cruzados. O olhou da cabeça aos pés. Usava uma camisa azul e uma calça comprida marrom, seguida de um par de tênis bastante comum em uma tonalidade alaranjada e um pouco mais clara em seu centro. Sakura, por sua vez, vestia apenas um vestido vermelho, com sapatinhos de mesma cor e uma camisa branca por baixo, que possuía mangas longas.

- É melhor nos apressarmos ou não conseguiremos nenhuma informação. – Shaoran apressou-se em ir até ela, para ajuda-la e notou o olhar baixo de Sakura. – O que há com você?

- Já disse que não é nada. – Sorriu levemente. – É melhor nos apressarmos mesmo, Lee. – Adiantou-se em dizer.

-Sim, tem razão. – Pegou Sakura nas costas e pagou as roupas. 90 zennys por tudo. Suspirou. Ainda lhes restava 110 zennys e não tinha lá muita noção de dinheiro.

Saíram então, em busca de alguma informação. As pessoas daquela cidade agiam de um modo estranho. Muitas nem paravam para ouvir o que tinham a dizer, outras distorciam os fatos e, quando perguntavam do tal mago misterioso, tinham apenas uma informação em comum: "você não vai querer saber quem ele é."

Ao fim do dia, não tinham quase nada.

Acabaram por se sentar em um banco, um pouco mais afastados da cidade.

- Não conseguimos quase nada..- Sakura suspirou.

- Parece que todo mundo tem medo desse tal mago, seja lá quem ele for. – Shaoran apoiou a cabeça no banco, respirando profundamente. Estava cansado por ter carregado Sakura o dia todo.

- E nenhuma informação é coerente o bastante para que possamos segui-la.

- Acho que só nos resta tentar amanhã, não é? – Sakura ergueu o olhar para ele.

- Ou vocês podem seguir para sudeste. – Foi uma voz feminina que disse isso, assustando ambos.

- Quem é você?! – Shaoran já estava de pé, em posição de combate, enquanto Sakura apenas observou – após o susto – a mulher que estava logo atrás deles. Uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor.

- Sou apenas alguém que está passando por aqui e sugeriu um caminho para tomarem. – Sorriu. Era um sorriso bastante gentil, Sakura pensou.

- E como saberemos se a sua informação é verdadeira? Sequer sabe do que estamos falando. – Shaoran a encarou com seu olhar frio, o qual havia sustentado o dia todo.

- Estão atrás daquele...mago, não estão? Ouvi perguntarem às pessoas na cidade. – Manteve o sorriso, sem se alterar com as atitudes de Shaoran.

- Talvez devamos escuta-la, Shaoran, é o melhor que temos até agora. – Sakura suspirou. – Ela não nos ignorou ou nos disse para ficar longe como todos os outros.

- Não sei se podemos confiar nela. – Olhou de canto para a mulher, baixando a guarda. – Como é o seu nome?

- Mizuki. Kaho Mizuki. – Olhou para Shaoran. – E é um prazer conhece-lo.

Sakura suspirou, com certo alivio.

- Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto e este é Shaoran Lee. Nós estamos em busca deste mago, pois ele tem algo que nos é de muita importância.

- Sakura!

- Entendo. – Mizuki riu. – Seus motivos são bastante nobres. Sigam pelo caminho que eu indiquei, estarão na direção certa. – Sorriu levemente e caminhou na direção de Lee. – Ainda terá muitos conflitos consigo mesmo, jovem mago...- Voltou a caminhar. – Espero vê-los novamente algum dia! – Acenou para ambos. Shaoran não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Apenas manteve-se calado, os olhos arregalados.

- Lee...? – Sakura o chamou, após um tempo e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, soltando um suspiro.

- É melhor procurarmos um lugar pra ficar esta noite, Sakura. – Limitou-se a responder. – Partiremos amanhã cedo..para o sudeste.

Ela concordou levemente e foram até uma pousada que havia ali.

- Desculpe-nos, mas estamos lotados esta noite. Terão que dividir o quarto. – A atendente disse. – Mas acho que não será problema para os dois, não é? – Sorriu.

- O QUÊ?! – Foi a resposta que obteve de ambos.

É, talvez fosse um problema.

- É-é que estamos em época de alta temporada e esta é uma cidade bastante procurada! Não temos culpa! – A atendente tentou amenizar os ânimos.

-Mas nós...! – Falaram em uníssono. – Mas eu...! Não quero dividir o quarto com ele a ! – Se entreolharam por alguns instantes, logo virando os rostos para lados opostos.

- E-eu sinto muitíssimo, mas duvido que encontrarão algum lugar com dois quartos livres esta noite. – Suspirou.

- Droga...- Shaoran estreitou os olhos. – Faça logo a reserva. Pelo menos são duas camas, certo? – Perguntou, esperançoso. A cara da atendente não foi das melhores. - ...certo?

- É o quarto...de casal...

É o quarto de casal.

...quarto de casal.

...de casal.

Casal.

Essas palavras penetraram como agulhas na pele dos dois. O silêncio foi quase mórbido, porque não conseguiam dizer sequer uma palavra. Por fim, foi Shaoran que se pronunciou.

- Faça logo a maldita reserva, antes que eu me arrependa. – Apertou os olhos.

- O quê?! Mas eu não concordei com isso! – Sakura bradou.

- Você quer ter um teto pra dormir esta noite, certo? – Olhou-a de canto. – O que está esperando? Faça logo a reserva!

A atendente rapidamente concordou e entregou a chave do quarto aos dois.

Quando chegaram ao tal quarto, ficaram atônitos. Quando ela disse o quarto de casal, não imaginaram que fosse...aquele tipo de quarto.

-Isso é um quarto para... – Shaoran começou.

-...lua de mel...- Sakura completou, sem acreditar.

- Isso só pode ser algum tipo de piadinha...

- E das mais sem graças...

- Que seja. – Shaoran deixou Sakura sentada na cama e pegou um dos travesseiros, colocando-o no chão.

- Que vai fazer? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Dormir. – Respondeu. – Ou você prefere ficar com o chão duro, princesinha? – Abriu um sorrisinho irônico.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não quero você reclamando de dor nas costas amanhã. Vem cá. – Colocou uma barreira de travesseiros entre eles. – Mas se você TENTAR alguma gracinha, Shaoran Lee...

Ele sorriu, sentando-se na cama.

- Vai fazer o que, Sakura? Somos casados. – Riu, ao ver a expressão atônita dela.

- Qual é a graça, Shaoran Lee?! Eu devia deixa-lo no chão depois dessa! – Estava corada. Mas não era um pouquinho, como se fosse uma coisinha de nada. Estava muito corada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Ele fez sinal com as mãos para que ela se acalmasse. – É melhor dormirmos logo, ou não conseguiremos partir amanhã pela manhã.

- Hunf! – Bufou, virando-se para o lado oposto ao dele.

- Sakura?

- O que foi?

- Boa noite.

Ela ergueu um pouco o tronco para vê-lo, já de olhos fechados.

- Boa noite...Shaoran. – Respondeu, virando-se para o outro lado. No fim das contas, estava feliz. Feliz porque ele havia voltado a ser como antes. Pelo menos por hora.

- Isso será muito divertido...- Uma voz disse, ao lado de fora, observando os dois caírem no sono.

**_Continua..._**

**¹: **A primeira citação, se refere à um provérbio, mas o motivo de eu tê-lo dado ênfase aqui, é porque ele aparecerá mais pra frente, num caitulo pré-pronto que eu tenho. E quando eu digo mais pra frente, é mais pra frente MESMO! Então se lembrem bem!

**²:** Para vocês verem como sou criativa. 'Zenny' é a moeda no mundo da Rag. E eu quis monopolizar algo que não fosse dólar ou iene. Pensei nas moedas de ouro, mas Zenny me caiu muito melhor.

**N/A:**

Primeiramente, eu quero me desculpar pela demora pra postar

Eu juro que queria ter postado mais cedo, mas eu não ando tendo muito tempo pra escrever e esse capítulo me deu um pouquinho de trabalho para sair! Para vocês terem noção da minha pressa para postar, nem sequer esperei a minha beta ver como está! Mas é bom, que assim ela me deixa review 8)

Bem, eu acho que eu compensei o atraso no tamanho do cap, né?

São 3500 palavras para ninguém botar defeito!

Bem, como já havia pessoas me pedindo, resolvi colocar o Shaoran tocando Harpa de novo! Ainda achei muito cedo para lees se descobrirem, mas essa cena promete e promete muito!

Acho que por hoje é só. Tentarei aparecer mais cedo com o próximo cap. Ainda porque as provas terminam essa semana e eu não tive nenhuma média ruim! Eu não fiquei com vermelha em física e não me canso de dizer isso.

Enfim.

**Luna:** Eu concordo plenamente com você. Esse jogo está ficando cada vez mais perigoso. E deveras divertido de escrever! Eu simplesmente amo fazer essas cenas. E será que estu contando sua história, Luna? coincidências, coincidências...desculpe pela demora do cap, espero que goste!

**Marieta:** Ahuahauhau xD não sei se fico feliz ou triste por fazer parte do clube! Obrigada por estar gostando da fic e muito obrigada pela boa sorte! Isso ajuda mesmo! - Superticiosa. Enfim, o cap tá aqui. Espero que goste! Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**So Near, so Far.**

- Não, papai, eu não usei minha magia pra limpar o quarto...- Sakura murmurou, virando-se na cama.

- Eu já vou, Yue...- Murmurou um mal-humorado Shaoran.

Era a luminosidade dos raios de sol que penetravam pela janela que incomodava o profundo sono dos dois, e, foi essa mesma luminosidade que os fez abrir os olhos simultaneamente. E dar um grito.

- SEU SAFADO! – Um travesseiro voou, acertando um desnorteado Shaoran, que foi ao chão.

- EU?! ERA VOCÊ QUEM ESTAVA ME ASSEDIANDO! – Ele levantou do chão, encarando Sakura. Ambos estavam corados.

- Oras, como ousa?! Eu devia ter deixado você dormir no chão duro! – Revirou os olhos, erguendo-se da cama, mas pisou em falso e caiu sentada novamente.

- Eu não tenho que ouvir isso de uma monstrenga! – Disse entredentes e ergueu-se, caminhando até a porta. Quando abriu-a, viu a camareira dar de cara no chão e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Qual é o significado _disso_?

- E-eu..- A camareira baixou o rosto, como se tentasse explicar o ocorrido. Sakura olhou bem para a figura no chão. Estranhamente familiar...

- Naoko? – Arriscou o palpite. A camareira ergueu o olhar para si, ajeitando os óculos.

- Como sabe meu nome, senhorita...? – Murmurou baixo, sem olhar para Sakura.

Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando de canto para a garota sentada na cama.

- Você a conhece?

- Eu não sei, eu...- Sakura coçou levemente a cabeça. -...conheço uma Naoko, mas ela tem nossa idade, Shaoran. – Os olhos âmbares de Shaoran se fixaram na figura ao chão.

- É impossível que eu conheça alguém que se hospede nesse hotel, deve ser algum engano. Eu volto depois! – Apressou-se em se retirar dali.

- Ei, espere! – Sakura tentou segui-la em vão. Seu pé ainda doía demais para que pudesse apoiá-lo no chão.- Ai...

Shaoran suspirou.

- Ainda está doendo?

- Sim, mas não tanto quanto antes. – A garota afirmou.

- Acho que não poderemos esperar mais. Vamos seguir na direção que aquela mulher nos indicou.

- Certo. – Sakura meneou positivamente com a cabeça e, depois de um bom banho, os dois deixaram o hotel, no início de tarde.

**X**

- 50 zennys. – Shaoran disse, seguindo caminho com Sakura nas costas. – O sistema econômico não é muito diferente do nosso, eu acho. Só a moeda.

- Eu acho que tudo parece tão caro...

- É porque não temos muito dinheiro para gastar, mas tudo deve estar dentro do preço. Gastamos 90 zennys comprando roupas, 40 zennys no hotel e 20 zennys com comida e água que estamos levando para passar cerca de três dias. Precisaremos arrumar um pouco mais de dinheiro se quisermos ter uma 'boa estadia' neste lugar.

- Acho que sim. – Sakura suspirou. – Você não está cansado? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao notar a respiração ofegante do outro.

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Acho que eu consigo seguir andando, Lee.

- Você nem consegue apoiar o seu pé no chão, Sakura. – Shaoran revirou os olhos.

- Estão com problemas, amigos? – A voz familiar fez com que os dois virassem o rosto para o lado, dando de cara com uma pequena barraca com os mais diversos vidrinhos. Shaoran fechou a cara ao ver a figura por de trás de tantos frascos. Sakura sorriu.

- Mizuki! – Sakura esticou o pescoço para frente, para enxerga-la melhor.

- Olá Sakura, olá Shaoran. – Sorriu gentilmente para os dois. - Vejo que estão com problemas.

- Não é nada que te interesse. – Shaoran bufou, virando o rosto para o lado e recebeu dois fortes beliscões de Sakura nos ombros.

- Seja mais educado, Lee!

Mizuki riu.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, Sakura. – Sorriu levemente. – O que você fez nesse pé?

- Ah..- Sakura riu, desconcertada. – Eu torci, enquanto...

- Caminhava. – Shaoran concluiu, lançando um olhar reprovador à jovem feiticeira.

- É, isso mesmo. Enquanto eu caminhava!

- Entendo. – A mulher foi passando a mão por alguns vidrinhos, até que pegou um em especial. – Pegue isso, vai ajudar a aliviar a dor.

- E-eu não sei se deveria. – Sakura desviou o olhar brevemente.

- Não deveria, não sabemos o que tem aí. – Shaoran lançou um olhar desconfiado à Mizuki que a fez rir.

- Não se preocupe, Lee, não vai sair um dragão daí de dentro!

Shaoran corou mediante às palavras dela.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Ele bradou, arrancando um risinho das duas. – Pode ser que seja algum tipo de veneno!

- Lee, pare de desconfiar assim dela! Não vê que só está tentando nos ajudar?!

- E você vai falar isso de todo estranho que encontrarmos por aqui, Sakura?!

- Você sabe que não é bem assim!

- Então como é?!

Mizuki caiu na gargalhada, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Podem continuar, por favor. – Ela tentava, inutilmente, conter o riso. – É que vocês dois formam um casal tão bonitinho desse modo!

Os dois coraram violentamente.

- Eu, com ele(a)?! – Falaram em uníssono e desviaram os rostos para lados opostos. – Nunca!

- Vocês são uma gracinha. – Completou, com um sorriso dócil e voltou a estender o vidrinho para Shaoran. – Vamos, aceite. É um presente meu para vocês.

Shaoran revirou os olhos e apenas pegou o frasco depois de receber um soco de Sakura no ombro.

- Agora escute bem, Lee. – Mizuki olhou o rapaz fixamente. – É você quem terá de passar o líquido deste frasco na perna de Sakura. Basta espirrar, mas se não for você, não surtirá efeito.

Os dois se entreolharam e depois olharam para ela.

- Por quê? – Perguntaram em uníssono, ela riu.

- Vocês saberão mais pra frente. – E voltou a olhar para Shaoran. – "A lua tem poderes surpreendentes." – Shaoran ouviria na própria mente, chegando a arregalar um pouco os olhos.

- Lee? – Sakura chamou sua atenção. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está. – Respondeu, olhando para Mizuki com uma expressão nada feliz. – Acho melhor irmos agora, Sakura.

- Uh, está certo. – Ela o olhou por cima do ombro. – Obrigada por tudo, Mizuki. – Sorriu docemente para a mulher.

- Não precisa agradecer à mim, agradeça a Shaoran quando sua perna sarar.

- Adeus. – Shaoran limitou-se a responder e ajeitou Sakura nas costas, seguindo na direção que Mizuki havia indicado.

- Adeus! E tomem cuidado com o vale dos dragões! – Mizuki acenou, sorrindo gentilmente para os dois.

- Você ouviu o que ela disse? – Sakura perguntou.

- Algo sobre lares de anões, eu acho. – Shaoran respondeu, continuando a caminhar.

- Será? – Sakura insistiu, pensativa.

- Deve ser.

**X**

- Você não acha estranho, Lee? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto caminhavam em meio ao... nada. Desde que haviam saído da cidade, na direção em que Mizuki sugerira, era isso o que viam: um grande e completo nada. Nada de árvores, nada de grama, nada de animais – exceto os urubus e abutres -, nada de nada.

- O quê? O fato de não ter nenhuma vegetação aqui? Ou o fato de estarmos andando – aliás, de _eu_ estar andando por horas, sem avistar _**sequer**_ uma pista que possa nos alertar sobre os seguidores daquele maldito mago? – Revirou os olhos. – Aquela mulher nos enganou, Sakura.

- Não é disso que estou falando. – Bufou. – Estou falando do fato de eu ter visto...Naoko. – Suspirou. – Antes eu não sabia, mas tenho certeza de que é ela, Lee.

- Você deve ter assemelhado ou coisa assim, Sakura. – Olhou-a de canto. – Não estamos na nossa dimensão, como seria possível vermos alguém que conhecemos?

- Eu sei, mas...mesmo assim. Se lembra daquele garoto? Você teve a mesma impressão que eu, não teve? Achou que o conhecia!

- Sim, mas isso é completamente diferente, Sakura. – Shaoran parou de caminhar, ao avistar alguns coqueiros em meio ao nada e... um lago. Estreitou os olhos. Seria uma miragem? – Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo, Sakura?

- O que? – Ela aguçou a visão, olhando na mesma direção que Shaoran. Demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu avistar. – É um oásis, Lee! – Exclamou.

- Será que não é miragem? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Com nós dois vendo? Só se for uma miragem _muito_ real! – Sakura riu. – Vamos até lá, vamos! É um lugar para passarmos à noite!

Shaoran ergueu o olhar para o céu e teve que, pela primeira vez, concordar. Sakura tinha razão. Podiam passar uma noite tranqüila e... espere, Sakura tinha razão? Muito suspeito.

- Você com a razão, sim, deve ser uma miragem. – Olhou-a de canto com um sorrisinho debochado e voltou a caminhar.

- Ahhhh, Leeeee! – Sakura deu-lhe vários cascudos na cabeça, mas o jovem feiticeiro limitou-se a rir.

- Acho que estamos chegando, Sakura. – Ele apontou, com a cabeça, as árvores mais próximas.

- Sim, e poderemos parar para comer algo! – O estômago de Sakura roncou em seguida e ela riu, desconcertada.

- Tsc...isso é modo de uma princesa se por..- Mas antes que terminasse de falar, o estômago de Shaoran roncou e Sakura gargalhou.

- O que você estava dizendo, senhor príncipe? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Chegamos.- Ele parou, de frente para o pequeno lago. – Realmente, não me parece uma miragem.

- E não devemos estar tão longe dos lares de anões! – Ela disse, sorridente. – Provavelmente algum deles poderá nos dar informações, não acha? – Shaoran colocou Sakura no chão, com as costas apoiadas em uma das pedras.

- Os anões não costumam ser povos amistosos, você sabe. A não ser que tenhamos algo para oferecer em troca – e nós não temos –, eles não irão nos ajudar com nada. – Suspirou. – O jeito é continuar seguindo a Sudeste até encontrarmos mais alguma cidade onde possamos perguntar algo.

- Bem, não pensemos nisso agora! – Sakura tirou uma pequena bolsa das costas e estendeu a Shaoran um dos pães.

- Não acha que é melhor pouparmos e nos limitarmos a comer meio pão, Sakura? Ficaremos sem comida assim.

- Mas nós estamos famintos! – Ela exclamou, passando uma das mãos pela barriga.

- E não sabemos _quando_ acharemos comida novamente. – Revirou os olhos. – Você tem que ser mais responsável. – Apontou-lhe um dedo acusador.

- É que eu não estou acostumada a isso...- Baixou o rostinho, recolhendo o pão, para esconder os olhos marejando em lágrimas.

- N-não é preciso chorar.

- Eu só queria voltar pra minha casa...- As lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. – Eu não agüento mais esse mundo, essas coisas loucas, esse mago que tirou nosso livro. Como vamos sobreviver aqui se mal temos o que comer, Lee? E nós não temos idéia de onde esse mago está ou de quem ele é. Estamos sozinhos nesse mundo enorme que é totalmente desconhecido para nós. – Soluçou.

- Oras, Sakura, vamos lá...- Shaoran engatinhou até onde ela estava e estendeu-lhe um lenço de seda branco. – Chorar não irá resolver os nossos problemas. Você sempre se mostrou tão forte, não vai cair agora, certo? – Olhou-a com seriedade. – Foi você mesma quem disse que não estávamos sozinhos, lembra? Encontramos Eriol e também aquela tal de Mizuki.

- Sim, mas..- Sakura pegou o lenço, limpando as lágrimas cuidadosamente. – Eu estou sendo infantil, não é? Eu não podia me mostrar assim na sua frente. É que é tudo tão novo, Lee..- Murmurou baixinho. – Nós nos odiamos e fomos obrigados a casar, e agora estamos em um mundo completamente estranho e nem sabemos como voltar para casa...

- É, eu sei. – Ele suspirou. – Mas não vai resolver ficar assim, certo?

- Eu sei...- Disse com a voz chorosa e apoiou o rosto sobre o peito dele. – Me desculpa, Shaoran..

- Está tudo bem...- Ele murmurou baixo, passando os braços pelo ombro dela e balançou o corpo vagarosamente. – Nós encontraremos uma saída pra isso tudo, eu prometo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Veja, - Shaoran apontou para o céu. – é dia de lua cheia. – Sorriu levemente. – Ela olhará por nós e tudo ficará bem.

- Lee...

- Hum?

- Obrigada.

**X**

No dia seguinte, antes mesmo do sol dar indício de suas primeiras manifestações, os dois já estavam de pé, prontos para seguir jornada.

- Tem certeza de que pode _mesmo_ andar? – Shaoran perguntou, talvez pela quinta vez naquele dia.

- Sim, o remédio que a Mizuki passou é ótimo! – Abriu um largo sorriso. – Não sinto mais dor nenhuma!

- Uhn... Não quero ver você reclamando depois de dor porque não se cuidou direito. – Bufou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

- Será que você não está com vontade de me carregar mais, cavalinho? – Ela riu com a cara que Shaoran fez.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Virou o rosto para o lado. – É preferível carregar um dragão nas costas do que carregar uma monstrenga como você!

- Ah, claro! – Mostrou-lhe a língua. – Eu sei que você _adorou_ me carregar, Lee!

- Pois eu digo que não!

- E eu digo que sim!

_WRAAAAAHHR!_

Os dois ouviram, seguido de um forte tremor na areia.

- O-o que foi isso, Lee? – Sakura murmurou, olhando para os lados.

- Aquilo! Cuidado! – Shaoran segurou Sakura pela cintura e saltou para trás com ela, desviando-se do ataque da enorme minhoca que havia surgido da areia.

- O que é essa coisa?! – Sakura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Eu achei que fosse apenas uma lenda, mas...- Engoliu a seco. – Me parede uma _Sand Worm_.

- Sand Worm? – Sakura repetiu, mas não tiveram tempo para conversar, Shaoran saltou novamente para trás, desviando do golpe do monstro.

- Sim, são minhocas gigantes que vivem no deserto e comem _qualquer coisa_ que vêem pela frente. Elas são extremamente rápidas, não conseguiremos fugir para sempre. – Shaoran disse, ofegante.

- Então vamos lutar. - Sakura tirou a pequena chave do pescoço.

- É, acho que não teremos outra escolha. – Shaoran retirou o amuleto do pescoço. – Provavelmente ele é forte contra magias de fogo, Sakura. Há algo mais que você conheça?

- Você se surpreenderia. – Ela sorriu. – Distraia-o!

Shaoran meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Venha me pegar, cabeça de minhoca! – Shaoran transformou o amuleto em espada e partiu para cima dele.

_WRAAAAAHHR!_

Foi a resposta do monstro, antes de sumir na areia.

- Para onde ele foi? – Sakura perguntou, empunhando o báculo do sol¹ com firmeza.

- Shh...- Shaoran fez sinal para que Sakura ficasse quieta. Por alguns instantes, apenas o silêncio predominou naquele local. O barulho do vento soprando, o sol escaldante e nada mais.

_WRAAAAAHHR!_

A criatura saiu debaixo de Shaoran, agarrando suas pernas com os mil dentes que possuía na boca. O jovem feiticeiro, por sua vez, manteve-as bem abertas, de modo que não virasse comida do monstro.

- Lee! – Sakura olhou naquela direção.

- Eu estou bem! – Ele tentava se equilibrar acima do monstro, de modo que não caísse dentro da boca dele.

- Você controla o gelo, não é? Acha que pode encharcá-lo por dentro e por fora?! – Sakura gritou.

- E para quê?!

- Apenas faça!

Ele concordou, concentrando sua magia para molhar o monstro por dentro e por fora. Onde havia parado seu orgulho para aceitar ajuda _dela_? Shaoran perguntava-se a que ponto havia chegado, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, quando viu Sakura murmurar algum feitiço.

- Relâmpago...? - Os olhos se arregalaram e Shaoran deu um mortal para trás quando a nuvem negra se formou acima da criatura, liberando uma descarga de raios, que o fritou de dentro para fora.

_GRRRAURR!_

A Sand Worm caiu inerte no chão. Algumas faíscas ainda faziam seu corpo ter algum reflexo, mas não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que estava morta.

- Nós conseguimos, Lee! – Sakura sorriu abertamente.

- Desde quando você aprendeu a manipular os relâmpagos, Sakura? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, é segredo. – Piscou-lhe.

- Bem, não faz diferença. – Encolheu os ombros. – Acho melhor continuarmos a viagem e sermos mais cuidadosos. Não sabemos se podem surgir mais criaturas como essas pelo caminho.

- Certo. – Sakura concordou.

E voltaram a caminhar, pensativos. Shaoran não sabia que Sakura havia se tornado tão poderosa. Da última vez que os dois haviam participado de um torneio de magias juntos, Sakura mal manipulava as chamas, mas agora... Suspirou.

- Lee, você não acha que esse mundo é muito parecido com o nosso?

- Uhn? – Dirigiu o olhar à ela, meio distraído. – Acho que tem algumas semelhanças, mas não é _completamente_ igual. Você não viu a moeda? Zenny. E também tem o modo que as cidades são construídas e o fato de os dragões serem os 'cavalos' dos cavaleiros. Acho que não vale a pena insistir nisso sem termos alguma afirmação sólida, Sakura.

- É, talvez, mas...- Ela baixou o rosto. – Eu ainda acho que aquela mulher que encontramos era a minha amiga Naoko.

- E eu acho que esse sol está fazendo mal para a sua cabecinha. Vamos andar mais e falar menos ou não chegaremos a lugar algum.

- Bem, se chegaremos a esse tal Lugar Algum, eu não sei, mas chegamos em algum lugar. – Sakura apontou o horizonte.

- Mas o quê...? – Shaoran arregalou os olhos ao ouvirem um grunhido alto, seguido de muitos outros.

- Não são dragões...?

- Sim. – Shaoran estreitou os olhos. – Me parece o Vale dos Dragões e não os Lares de Anões. – Suspirou. – Nós não seguiremos por aqui, Sakura, é muito perigoso.

- Mas e se não tiver outro caminho?

- Nós contornaremos.

- Acha que esse lugar é tão perigoso assim? – Dirigiu o olhar à ele.

- Bem, se você está a fim de arriscar seu pescoço no meio de uma terra de dragões selvagens e famintos, dos mais diversos tipos, fique à vontade para atravessar. Só não se esqueça que dragões são criaturas extremamente fortes contra magia e são muito sábios também. – Olhou-a de canto.

- É, acho que dar a volta não me parece tão ruim assim. – Ela abriu um sorriso e ia dar meia volta, quando deu um passo em falso, escorregando. – L-Lee! – Segurou-se nele.

- Não, Sakura!

Quando Sakura segurou-se em Shaoran, o jovem feiticeiro não conseguiu firmar-se caindo junto dela. A ladeira era extremamente escorregadia e foi uma longa queda antes que atingissem o chão, machucados e desnorteados.

- A-ai.. – Shaoran e Sakura murmuraram, antes de perderem a consciência. Shaoran ainda chegou a ver uma enorme silhueta se aproximar, mas não teve condições de reagir. Era negro, de olhos vermelhos e extremamente grande. Seus passos deixavam pegadas no chão e seu grunhido trouxe outros dragões – pouco menores – para perto do casal desacordado.

- Tsc... como são descuidados... – Uma sombra se pôs na frente dos dois, antes que os dragões pudessem se aproximar mais. – Sinto muito, mas eles estão comigo. – Sorriu, formando uma barreira que os repeliu para longe. – Me admira que tenham chegado até aqui sem cometer nenhum deslize. Aliás, _quase nenhum_. Não tem problema, vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ahá! Finalmente um pouquinho de ação neste cap! E vocês acharam que a fic se resumiria às briguinhas de Sakura e Shaoran, não é?

Bem, eu não sou muito boa de descrever cenas de luta, mas eu juro que tentei!

Daqui para frente, eles provavelmente terão que lutar muito mais, mas isso não significa que tenham de estar sozinhos, certo? Eles terão uma pequena ajuda de amigos que formaram neste estranho mundo.

Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever este cap. Sei lá, ele teve de tudo um pouco, realmente gostei dele.

Queria agradecer à minha beta **Ms. Cookie** por ter me ajudado com o fim deste cap! Obrigada, tia!

E queria agradecer à todas as pessoas que lêem e deixam reviews nessa fic! Eu estou realmente feliz com a quantidade, cara. Será que chegarei aos 100 no capítulo 10? Estou realmente anciosa!

Eu também agradeço à quem acompanha e não deixa review, mas se puderem deixar eu agradeço bastante! Vocês não fazem idéia de como eles incentivam a escrever mais rápido.

Enfim,

muito obrigada!

**Melguinha3: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Bem, eu não sei se você tem conta aqui no FF, mas eu darei uma procurada. Como você não me deixou o seu e-mail, eu não tenho como te avisar que o cap saiu. Mas não custa procurar, né? Farei isso agora! Me desculpe se não encontrar, espero que você continue acompanhando, Melguinha!

**Luna:** Que bom! E eu joguei muito rag, mas tive que parar por motivos ortopédicos XD Bem, quanto ao Shaoran e à Sakura, prefiro manter o mistério. Espero que goste deste cap tbm, Luna!

**_Reviews?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedico este capítulo à Vick.y Pirena.**

**Feliz aniversário, Vi!**

* * *

**So Near, so Far**

_Tudo o que importa é o poder..._

_Apenas o poder..._

_Somente o poder, Shaoran. É assim que um verdadeiro Lee deve pensar._

_Se for preciso, mate-a para alcançar o poder._

_O poder é a única coisa que importa._

_Pegue o livro de Clow a qualquer custo...a Lua precisa triunfar..._

Seus olhos se abriram simultaneamente com o susto que o sonho havia lhe proporcionado. Qual era o significado daquilo?

Suspirou, tentando erguer-se, mas sentiu uma dor muito forte tomar-lhe todo o corpo.

- Se eu fosse você, permaneceria deitado. – Ouviu uma voz dizer e notou que tudo estava escuro demais.

- Mas o qu...- E então, tudo era negro novamente.

**X**

- Você acha que ele vai demorar a acordar? – Perguntou, remexendo alguns gravetos da fogueira.

- Talvez. A queda dele foi um pouco pior do que a sua porque ele bateu à cabeça. – Comentou.

- Uhn..- Apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos.

- O que vocês fazem por aqui, Sakura? – Armou uma espécie de panela acima da fogueira.

- Nós seguimos o conselho de uma mulher que encontramos pelo caminho para virmos nesta direção. – Suspirou. – Ela disse que se viessemos por aqui, estariamos na trilha do mago que procuramos.

- Entendo. Mas vocês deviam ter contornado o Vale dos Dragões. Esse lugar é um lugar muito perigoso. – Sorriu.

- Nós bem que tentamos. – Uma voz um pouco mais distante foi ouvida. – Mas acontece que a Sakura nos fez cair. – Shaoran lançou um olhar acusador para ela. – Mas o que _você_ faz por aqui, Eriol?

- Ah, que bom que acordou, meu caro Lee. – O outro sorriu. – Junte-se a nós nesta confabulação e venha comer algo. Sakura estava me contando sobre a viagem de vocês.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. – Shaoran o olhou com seriedade.

- Lee! Ele nos ajudou, você deveria ser mais grato porque é graças ao Eriol que não viramos café da manhã de Dragões famintos! – Revirou os olhos. Eriol riu.

- Não tem problema, Sakura, eu já me acostumei com o temperamento de Shaoran. – Sorriu, ajeitando os óculos. – Eu estou aqui para pegar escamas de dragão. Elas são muito úteis em poções, como você mesmo deve saber.

- Mas você veio aqui _sozinho_? – Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você está vendo outra pessoa com ele, gênio? – Sakura deu-lhe um beliscão. – Ao invés de enchê-lo de perguntas, diga um "obrigado por salvar a minha vida, Eriol."

- Por que eu diria isso? Eu não pedi a ele que me salvasse e...ai! – Fez uma careta ao receber outro beliscão de Sakura. – Para de me beliscar! – Beliscou-lhe a bochecha com força.

- Ai! – Sakura estreitou os olhos e começou a puxar-lhe a bochecha com certa força. Eriol riu gostosamente da situação.

- Vocês se parecem _muito_ com um certo casal que eu conheço.

Os dois se calaram e abaixaram a cabeça, corados.

- Foi ele quem começou. – Sakura bufou.

- Ah, claro! Fui eu quem te beliscou primeiro! – Disse entredentes.

- Tudo bem, crianças, não comecem de novo. – Eriol sorriu. – Respondendo à sua pergunta anterior, meu caro Lee. Eu vim até aqui sozinho, mas eu não vou ser louco de enfrentar nenhum dragão. Eu pretendo apenas coletar escamas mortas e, com alguma sorte, unhas de dragão.

- E como você pensa em não ser notado por eles, Eriol? – Shaoran ajeitou-se ali. – Os dragões são criaturas mágicas extremamente inteligentes.

- Nisso Shaoran tem razão. – Sakura massageou levemente a bochecha, sentando mais próxima de Eriol.

- Vocês dois estão certos sobre isso, mas os dragões não costumam atacar sem um motivo. Eu não estou invadindo o território deles para fazer algo ruim. Se eu não me deparar com nenhum dragão do lado sul, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar.

- Lado sul? – Sakura e Shaoran disseram em uníssono.

- Sim, lado sul. – Eriol tirou três pequenas tigelas de dentro da mochila que trazia e serviu um pouco do ensopado à Sakura e Shaoran. Depois, para si mesmo. – É o lado onde moram os dragões malignos.

- Eles dividem o mesmo vale? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, - Eriol tomou um pouco da sopa. – dividir é um modo gentil de dizer "eles lutam todos os dias por esse território." Os dragões considerados bons são mais tolerantes à humanos, mas os dragões malignos não suportam sua presença. Eles podem até invadir este território em busca de carne humana. No momento, nós estamos na divisa deste território.

- E não é perigoso ficarmos aqui? – Shaoran tomou um pouco do ensopado, sem tirar os olhos de Eriol.

- Perigoso é. Mas vocês estavam no território dos dragões malignos, então podem se considerar seguros por ora. – Suspirou. – Além disso, eles estão ocupados caçando à essa hora. Só vão nos atacar se formos vistos e essa caverna é um lugar seguro. – Sorriu com tranqüilidade.

- Você fala como se as coisas fossem simples..- Sakura coçou levemente a cabeça. – Somos três feiticeiros num território de dragões, isso é extremamente perigoso.

- Basta sermos cuidadosos. – Eriol disse com toda a calma do mundo. – Se ficarmos os três juntos, não há motivos para se preocupar. Nós só precisamos retornar pelo caminho que eu vim e...

- Nós não podemos retornar. – Shaoran passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Agora que estamos aqui, precisamos atravessar esse Vale dos Dragões e retornar nos tomaria um tempo precioso. Pode ser que percamos a trilha que Mizuki nos indicou.

- Mas Shaoran, não foi você mesmo quem disse que paciência é uma virtude? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu disse sim, Sakura, e essa é uma verdade que eu não vou esquecer. – Pousou as mãos suavemente sobre os joelhos. – Mas você também deve saber que se perdermos a pista que Mizuki nos deu, sendo a única que temos e sem saber se é verdadeira, não saberemos quando poderemos encontrar esse mago novamente.

- Isso é...- Sakura baixou o rosto por alguns instantes. – Mas teremos que ter cuidado dobrado mesmo assim, pois você bem sabe que estamos em desvantagem neste reino de dragões!

- Sim, não é algo que você tem que ficar me lembrando a todo momento. – Shaoran suspirou.

- E tem mais uma coisa. – Eriol ressaltou. – Existem dois dragões que reinam neste lugar: o dragão vermelho e o dragão dourado. Acho que não é necessário dizer que o Dragão Dourado é o bom e o Vermelho o maligno, certo?

- Ahn...- Sakura pousou o indicador sobre a bochecha. Shaoran revirou os olhos.

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe _nada_ sobre dragões, Sakura?

- Bem, eu...sei alguma coisa ou outra, mas...- Coçou a cabeça e riu, desconcertada.

- Não me admira nem um pouco que ela desconheça. – Eriol olhou para Shaoran. – Poucas pessoas conhecem a verdadeira natureza dos dragões e muitas o temem com razão.

- Os dragões são divididos em várias classes e são separados pelo seu poder. A cor das escamas representa o elemento ao qual o dragão pertence, entende? - Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Cada dragão tem um elemento com o qual tem afinidade e outro com o qual sofre fraqueza. O dragão representado por escamas vermelhas, por exemplo, é um dragão maligno que manipula o fogo. Sendo assim, ele é fraco contra...

- Água! – Sakura sorriu.

- Não necessariamente. – Eriol ergueu o indicador. – O dragão de escamas vermelhas é um dos mais poderosos na hierarquia dos dragões e ele supera até mesmo o dragão azul que manipula a água. – Sorriu. – O dragão mais poderoso é também o mais bondoso, o Dragão Dourado ou Golden Dragon, se preferir. Ele é tido como uma lenda no mundo humano.

- Sim. Ele é conhecido por proteger e zelar pelos humanos. Em algumas culturas, é tido como um Deus. – Shaoran reforçou. – Já o dragão vermelho é um ser maligno, mas é igualmente visto como um Deus em algumas culturas.

- Isso quer dizer que não haverá problemas em encontrarmos o Golden Dragon e estaremos encrencados se dermos de cara com o Red Dragon, certo? – Sakura perguntou.

- É, você entendeu a base. – Eriol sorriu e ergueu-se. – Eu sinto em não poder acompanha-los na sua jornada por agora, mas eu preciso voltar para a floresta. Tudo o que posso dizer é para que evitem seguir ao sul. Se os dragões malignos perceberem à sua presença, vocês terão problemas.

- Nós faremos o possível. – Sakura sorriu. – Tenha uma boa viagem, Eriol!

- Igualmente a vocês, Sakura, Shaoran. – Sorriu abertamente. – Alias...vocês formam um casal muito bonito. – O sorriso se alargou ao ver os dois corados. – Nos veremos em breve. – E desapareceu numa esfera de luz.

- Eriol é incrível, você não acha, Lee? – Sakura sorriu, maravilhada com a magia do outro.

- Ele apenas conhece feitiços que não conhecemos. – Bufou. – Eu não consigo simpatizar com esse cara.

- Você é cauteloso demais. Eriol é uma ótima pessoa e esta não é a primeira vez que nos ajuda. – Sakura olhou de canto para Shaoran.

- Que seja. – Lee encolheu os ombros. – É melhor que continuemos viagem ou de nada valerá estarmos no meio deste vale.

**X**

O lugar em que estavam era extremamente sinistro, para não fizer medonho. Em todos os anos como feiticeira, Sakura nunca imaginou que se depararia com um lugar como aquele. Densas nuvens que anunciavam tempestade a todo o tempo, se espalhavam por aquele local e era possível ver os dragões voando e lutando entre elas. Lutas violentas, sem o mínimo cuidado para quem estivesse observando.

Sakura e Shaoran seguiam com cautela, utilizando uma magia de camuflagem para que não fossem notados pelos dragões. Era extremamente perigoso, Eriol havia dito, atravessar o vale pelo lado sul. Mas eles precisavam seguir para sudeste e não havia outro modo.

- Você está estranho hoje. – Sakura comentou, enquanto caminhavam.

- Você deveria se preocupar com outras coisas além do meu comportamento, Sakura. – Shaoran continuou caminhando. – Se formos notados pelos dragões, estaremos numa enrascada sem tamanho.

- Não estou preocupada com o seu comportamento, só estou expondo os fatos. – Bufou. – Você acha que tudo o que eu penso está relacionado a você? Nós nos casamos, mas não foi porque eu quis.

- E é totalmente recíproco, acredite. – Retrucou um mal-humorado Shaoran. – Veja. – Apontou. – Acho que se seguirmos por essa fenda e subirmos esta montanha, poderemos enxergar o fim do vale.

- Mas não é perigoso subirmos e sermos notados por algum dragão, Shaoran? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, mas nós não conseguimos enxergar nada com essa neblina e precisamos encontrar uma saída, certo? – Olhou-a. – Você espera aqui, enquanto eu subo e tento avistar algo.

- Certo. – Sakura concordou e esperou que Shaoran escalasse a montanha.

Ele estava começando a subir, quando Sakura lembrou-se de algo importante.

- Shaoran, não é no topo das montanhas que ficam os ninhos dos dragões? – Perguntou.

- Sim, mas esse é um lugar baixo, então não há com o que se preocupar. – Dizia, enquanto subia.

- Mas...não é por aqui que os dragões vem caçar para conseguir comida...?

- É só ter cautela, Sakura. – Shaoran revirou os olhos, mas nem bem chegou ao topo, ouviu um urro e sentiu garras lhe segurarem o corpo firmemente. – Me larga, seu lagarto super desenvolvido! – Shaoran tentou soltar-se sem sucesso.

- Lee! – Sakura tentou correr para alcança-lo.

- Fuja daqui, Sakura! – Ele gritou.

- Eu não vou te abandonar! – Ela gritou de volta, observando ele ser levado pelo imenso dragão vermelho. Agora estava sozinha naquele lugar. – Droga...- Sentiu os olhos marejarem em lágrimas. – Eu vou ser forte, vou te ajudar, Shaoran. – Murmurou baixinho e seguiu na mesma direção do dragão.

**X**

"Eu não vou te abandonar!"

Essas palavras, ele não esqueceu. Mesmo quando perdera a consciência pela altitude que o dragão havia alcançado, não se esqueceu das palavras de Sakura. Por quê? Por que ela fazia isso?

Ele não sabia.

**X**

A distância percorrida pelo vôo do dragão parecia muito maior quando percorrida pelos pés de Sakura. Já fazia algum tempo desde que estava seguindo naquela trilha e, ainda por cima, Sakura tinha que tomar cuidado para não ser avistada por nenhum dos dragões.

Quão irônico era estar indo bem na direção do ninho deles para salvar seu inimigo, agora também seu marido?

Sakura preferia não saber.

Estava ainda caminhando quando ouviu um choro baixo. Olhou em volta, mas não viu nada. O choro era baixo e Sakura olhava em todas as direções, tentando localiza-lo. Até que viu. No alto de um galho seco, um pequeno ser roxo se movendo. E havia também a coloração vermelha, mas Sakura não precisou se aproximar muito mais para ver que era sangue.

- Um dragão...? – Murmurou para si mesma enquanto se aproximava. Mas não teve tempo sequer de alcança-lo, antes de ver um dragão verde tentar ataca-lo. Era pequeno, se comparado aos outros e voador. – Ei! Fique longe dele! – Sakura retirou a chave do pescoço e transformou-a em báculo, lançando um raio contra as costas do dragão verde que o fez cair.Subiu então até onde o pequeno dragão roxo estava e pegou-o no colo. – Você está bem, pequeno?

- Nyu... - O pequeno dragão murmurou, encolhendo-se nos braços de Sakura.

- Graur! – O dragão verde ergueu-se, lançando uma bola de fogo contra Sakura. A garota saltou do galho e, ainda no ar, usou uma descarga maior de eletricidade que fez o dragão verde cair novamente no chão, mas desta vez, paralisado. – É melhor sairmos logo daqui...- Sakura estreitou os olhos e começou a correr. Se as coisas continuassem naquele ritmo, chamaria muita atenção.

Aliás, seria impossível não chamar a atenção com aquele pequeno dragão nos braços, certo? Mas não podia abandona-lo sozinho neste estado. Sakura jamais faria isso com criatura nenhuma. _Nem mesmo com Shaoran_, permitiu-se pensar por um instante.

"_Siga por esta fenda e salte do penhasco." _- Uma voz disse em sua mente.

- O quê?! Mas se eu saltar do penhasco, eu vou morrer! – Ela praticamente gritou para uma a voz. – _"Uma voz, Sakura, você está falando com uma voz. O que o desespero não faz com você?"_

- Grauur! – Ouviu em conjunto e, ao olhar para trás, Sakura viu um bando de dragões verdes voando em sua direção.

"_Confie em mim, eu não deixarei você cair ou se ferir."_ – A voz disse novamente.

E, desta vez, Sakura não teve tempo para pensar. Seguiu caminho pela fenda e saltou do penhasco com o pequeno dragão nos braços.

_Eu vou morrer_, ela pensou. Não teve coragem para abrir os olhos ou para soltar o pequeno dragão. Apenas sentia o forte vento da queda e...nada. Sentiu como se tivesse pousado em algo muito duro e escamoso e atreveu-se a abrir um dos olhos para ver.

-D-Golden Dragon? – Murmurou baixinho.

"_Você se arriscou para salvar um filhote que nem conhecia, minha criança. Nada mais justo que eu te ajudar também."_ – O dragão respondeu. – _"Eu vou tirar você deste vale para que fique segura."_

-Não, espera! – Sakura engatinhou sobre o Golden Dragon até alcançar sua cabeça. – Há uma pessoa comigo e ela foi capturada por um dragão de escamas vermelhas. Eu preciso ajuda-lo!

"_Red Dragon. Já faz muito tempo desde que vi um por aqui. Bem, segure-se, nós iremos até o seu amigo!"_ – O dragão deu meia volta, voando na direção de um pico alto.

E Sakura sequer teve tempo para pensar o quão louco era estar voando nas costas de um dragão.

**X**

- É ali! – Ela apontou um pequeno ser, ao longe, lançando magias contra um dragão de escamas vermelhas.

"_Devo dizer que seu amigo é muito corajoso por enfrentar sozinho um Red Dragon. Bem, demos sorte que este não é muito grande, segure-se, Sakura!"_ – O Golden Dragon investiu naquela direção e acertou o Red Dragon, fazendo-o se afastar de Shaoran. – _"Eu vou segura-lo aqui, vocês devem seguir por esta trilha que os levará para a saída."_

- E quanto a este dragão, Golden? – Sakura perguntou e teria visto o dragão sorrir, caso ele pudesse.

"_Eu tenho plena certeza de que você cuidará muito bem dele. Ele é um tipo especial, não se esqueça. Agora vá!_" – Ordenou, lançando uma esfera de luz contra o Red Dragon.

- Certo. – Sakura concordou e desceu do dragão, correndo até Shaoran. – Lee! Você está bem? – Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu estou bem, mas...- Arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. – Onde foi que você conheceu este dragão enorme?!

- É uma longa história que eu te conto no caminho. Vamos! – Segurou-lhe uma das mãos e seguiu pela trilha que o dragão havia indicado.

"_Boa sorte em sua jornada. Sakura, Shaoran. Pode ser que o destino deste mundo dependa de vocês."_

Sem ouvir estas palavras, Sakura e Shaoran continuaram seguindo, visando apenas um objetivo: encontrar o livro de Clow.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:**

Sim, eu sei. Eu demorei um pouco pra postar, mas eu tenho uma boa justificativa! Eu tinha muitas fics as quais estava me preocupando, mas tem um motivo por trás disso tudo.

Hoje é aniversário de uma das minhas leitoras mais assíduas segundo o seu perfil no FF. É aniversário da Vicky Pirena! E eu, para desejar-lhe os parabéns, dedico este capítulo da fic exclusivamente a ela!

Espero que goste, Vi!

E, como um segundo prêmio ?, eu peço para que você escolha um casal que eu farei uma fic pra você! Mesmo que não agora, eu prometo que faço XD

Bem, por hoje é isso. Eu tentarei postar a fic mais rápido!

E hoje minha beta não olhou essa fic, então não sei se está boa çç

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 11

****

So Near, So Far.

O fim do entardecer naquele dia, deu ao céu um brilho diferenciado do qual estavam realmente acostumados. O misto das cores parecia mais vivo do que nunca e o fraco calor que o pôr-do-sol lhes proporcionava, era o suficiente para que se sentissem aquecidos. Ainda caminhavam, mesmo já sendo quase noite, talvez porque preferissem se afastar o mais rápido possível daquele vale.

- Então você está me dizendo que eu passo 30 minutos longe, e você encontra um dragão bebê e um Golden Dragon que te ajudou a me resgatar? – Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda incrédulo por ver o pequeno dragão nos braços de Sakura. Ela riu.

- Bem, eu também não consigo crer muito nesta história, mas ele está aqui, não está? – Sorriu, acariciando de leve o bebê dragão. – Quando pararmos, será que você pode passar aquela poção nele? Ele ainda carrega ferimentos causados por aqueles dragões malvados.

- Acho que não terá outro jeito, mas não podemos ficar andando por aí com um dragão, Sakura. – Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto acompanhava o passo mais lento da garota. – Ele chamará muita atenção e não poderemos passar pelas cidades.

- Oras, Shaoran, mas ele é tão bonitinho! – Sakura passou a mão levemente pelo focinho do dragão, arrancando dele um espirro de chamas, que deixou a cara de Shaoran um tanto cinzenta. Sakura, claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de rir disso. – Parece que ele gostou de você!

- Nós **não** podemos ficar com um dragão, Sakura! – Bufou, irritado. – Ainda mais um bebê! Você sabe o quão perigosa é a nossa missão neste mundo. Além disso, o que faremos quando voltarmos para nossa terra? Não sabemos se ele poderá vir conosco, isso só tornará as coisas mais difíceis.

- Você está parecendo um velho reclamando tanto, Lee. – Sakura encolheu os ombros, abraçando-se mais ao dragão. – Quando nós precisarmos decidir isso, decidiremos. Por ora, ele ficará conosco. – Disse com simplicidade e passou reto por Shaoran, continuando a caminhar com toda sua graça.

- Oras, Sakura, não seja tão inconseqüente! – Shaoran disse entredentes. – Como passaremos pelas cidades sem sermos notados com um _dragão_ nos seus braços?

- Bem, veremos isso depois. – Ela sorriu. – Veja, há uma clareira mais para frente. – Ela apontou. – Podemos parar por ali? Estou cansada de caminhar.

Shaoran, cansado de discutir, apenas revirou os olhos e passou reto por Sakura, caminhando com passos pesados que, Sakura já havia notado, eram típicos de quando estava irritado. Ela segurou um risinho, caminhando com o bebê dragão nos braços.

- Limparei bem suas feridas, para que depois Shaoran possa lhe passar aquela poção, tudo bem? – Deu-lhe um beijinho carinhoso no topo da cabeça. – Ainda temos comida, Lee?

- Acho que para uns dois dias. – Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu vou ir atrás da lenha, fica de olho nessa...nesse...nisso aí. – Olhou de canto para o dragão, recebendo o que muitos chamariam de "um sorriso", ele chamava de aberração.

- Nada como um bom banho, não é? – Sakura sentou-se na beira do lago e mergulhou o pequeno dragão na água, tendo o devido cuidado para limpar suas feridas. Porém, os olhos verdes se arregalaram, ao notar que aquela coloração roxa, era tomada por uma prateada. O que significava aquilo? – Shaoran! – Ela chamou, ao ver que o garoto retornava com a lenha nas mãos.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou, formando a fogueira no chão.

- Veja. – Ela ergueu o pequeno dragão, demonstrando que, da cintura para baixo, uma coloração prateada o acometia.

- O que...? – As orbes âmbares se arregalaram e ele largou o que estava fazendo para aproximar-se de Sakura e do pequeno dragão. – Prata?

- Prata. – Ela repetiu, como se o som da palavra os fizesse compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo. – Você conhece algo sobre dragões desse tipo?

- Só sei o que todos sabem: que são muito raros e perseguidos. Para falar a verdade, no livro que eu li, sequer existe uma foto deles. – Shaoran respondeu.

- O que faremos agora? Não podemos simplesmente larga-lo por aí como o senhor sugeriu. – Sakura lançou um olhar acusador para Shaoran.

-Se você quer tanto assim ficar com ele, o que eu posso fazer? – Limitou-se a responder, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas...- Ergueu o indicador antes que Sakura fizesse algo além de alargar aquele enorme e reluzente sorriso. - ...se ele nos causar problemas, a culpa será sua.

- Tudo bem! – Ela respondeu, terminando de lavar o pequeno dragão, para depois seca-lo, envolto em um pano que sempre carregava consigo na bolsa. – Uhn...você precisa de um nome...- Sakura constatou, sentando-se com ele de frente para a lareira, a qual ela própria tratou de acender o fogo.

- Você não vai dar nome a um dragão, vai? – Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele _não_ é um bichinho de estimação, Sakura. Dentro de vinte, talvez trinta anos, ele será do tamanho de uma montanha! – Estreitou os olhos.

- Oras, ele ainda é um filhote! E como vou chama-lo quando quiser sua atenção? Não, não, meu pequeno terá um nome e ponto final. – Sorriu, ao ver a expressão do pequeno dragão, que brincava, tentando alcançar as chamas.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Shaoran bufou.

- Uhn...acho que Shiroi seria um bom nome...- Coçou levemente o queixo.

- Ao menos dê um nome decente a ele, Sakura! – Shaoran olhou-a. – Seja original e não crie nomes como "Silver" ou "Shiroi".

- Silver é um bonito nome! – Ela constatou, deixando um Shaoran boquiaberto. – Você gosta de Silver? – Perguntou ao bebê dragão e viu-o menear positivamente com a cabeça. – Então será Silver. – Sorriu alegremente.

- Eu não mereço isso. – Shaoran suspirou pesadamente e ergueu-se. – Vamos encher os cantis de água, porque partiremos cedo amanhã, Sakura.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Ao notar o olhar maligno de Shaoran sobre si, ela apenas afastou o dragão bebê – agora Silver - , colocando-o no chão. – Ta, ta, to indo! – Sakura riu. – Eu não demoro, tudo bem? – Afagou levemente o topo da cabeça de Silver, antes de pegar um dos cantis e ir atrás de Shaoran.

- Agora, gênio, me diga como andaremos para lá e para cá com um dragão! – Bagunçou os cabelos levemente e agachou-se para encher o cantil de água.

- Bem, eu ainda não sei. – Sakura encolheu os ombros, agachando-se ao lado dele. – Mas, na hora, sei que vou pensar em algo! – Sorriu abertamente. – Não precisa ser tão negativo assim, Shaoran. O que você acha que um dragão tão pequenino pode fazer de mais?

- Prefiro nem responder. – Ele bufou, erguendo-se e colocou o cantil ao lado do corpo. – Vamos voltar logo, eu estou _faminto_.

- Ah, eu também estou! – Apressou-se em caminhar para alcançar Shaoran, mas, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram com a visão de um pequeno dragão de barriga para cima, duas mochilas reviradas, e nenhuma comida, a reação dele não pôde ser outra.

- SAKURA! – O berro de Shaoran ecoou por toda a clareira e a garota apenas encolheu-se, com Silver nos braços.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Ela encolheu-se mais ali, limpando a boquinha do dragão. – Mas ele é só um bebê, Shaoran! E devia estar com fome, não podemos culpa-lo! – Sentou-se ali.

-Agora quem está com fome somos nós! – Bufou. – Sequer sabemos onde terá outra cidade, do que vamos viver? Ar? – Disse entredentes, demonstrando que não estava nada feliz com a situação.

-Ele não tem culpa disso, não precisa ficar gritando...- Afagou levemente o pequeno dragão, por notar sua tremulação diante da voz de Shaoran.

-Oras, você vai ficar protegendo ele até quando?! – Estreitou os orbes âmbares, inclinando-se sobre ambos. – Ele não é um bebê qualquer, Sakura! Ele é um dragão! Quando ele crescer, nós teremos que alimenta-lo com uma cidade, entendeu?! – Revirou os olhos. – Eu vou dar uma volta. – Bufou e saiu de lá a passadas largas, deixando uma confusa Sakura para trás.

-Não se preocupe, Silver, ele só está estressado. – Suspirou, ouvindo o estômago roncar pela fome. – Apenas não faça mais isso ou ele vai acabar me matando...- Apoiou o queixo sobre a cabecinha do dragão, ao que ouviu um pequeno arroto dele e riu.

**X**

As vezes ele se perguntava como ela podia ser tão inconseqüente. Andar por aí com um dragão não seria uma tarefa fácil, mesmo para eles, que eram feiticeiros. Shaoran suspirou, sentando-se no topo de um penhasco e olhou na direção da lua. Tão bela..

- Não é possível que uma princesa seja assim, tão cabeça dura. – Suspirou, tomando a harpa nas mãos. – Será que hoje você terá alguma resposta para me dar, oh, lua cheia? – Os olhos se fecharam no instante em que começou a tocar aquela melodia. Tão doce...tão suave...que chegou aos ouvidos dela.

**X**

Silver já havia adormecido quando ela começou a escutar aquela canção. Estava alisando suavemente suas escamas quando a ouviu. _"A melodia do Anjo"_, ela pensou. Estaria ele sempre por perto, não importando a distância que percorresse? Instintivamente, colocou o dragão deitado sobre um pano, ao lado da fogueira, e ergueu-se. As pernas lhe guiavam automaticamente e, como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo tom da melodia, a voz lhe saiu dos lábios, começando a acompanha-la como se sentisse necessidade disso.

**X**

Ele escutou quando sua melodia vazia, foi preenchida por uma lacuna que a completava. Aquela voz, a voz de seu Anjo. O Anjo que sempre lhe acompanhava, não importava aonde estivesse. Não ousou parar a melodia, tinha medo de espanta-lo com isso. Seria certo vê-lo? Seria a hora certa para isso? Decidiu que se limitaria apenas a tocar, enquanto escutava a voz tornar-se mais próxima. A respiração lenta, o coração acelerado, os olhos fechados, os dedos tocando mecanicamente a melodia que conhecia com seu coração.

**X**

Um passo, dois passos, três passos. Ela não enxergava nada à sua frente. Nada era importante. Apenas se guiava pela melodia suave, enquanto cantava aquela música que já conhecia tão bem. Ouvia-a ficando cada vez mais alta, como se estivesse se aproximando. Ao fim da clareira, ela finalmente o viu. Em toda sua plenitude, tudo que ela enxergou foi a sua silhueta, perante a lua. E ele tocava aquela melodia com todo seu coração, ela pensava. Os pés se estagnaram ali, onde estavam. E ela não conseguiu se mover. Apenas continuou a acompanha-lo em sua melodia. "_Um Anjo"_, ela dizia para si mesma. Ele só podia ser um Anjo. Porque aquela melodia era perfeita demais para existir no mundo humano. Linda demais. Os olhos entreabertos se fecharam lentamente, para acompanhar melhor o som daquela harpa.

Ele, por sua vez, não podia vê-la, mas sentia que estava ali. Sentia que _seu Anjo_, como a chamava, estava tão próximo que poderia toca-lo se assim desejasse. Mas ele não fez isso, não ousou a sair de onde estava e sequer por um único instante, deixou de tocar. Os dedos correndo suavemente pela harpa, conhecendo cada uma daquelas cordas. Os olhos fechados, os ouvidos atentos para o dueto que formavam juntos.

Durante um longo tempo, eles suportaram estender aquela canção, como se fosse algo ensaiado. Era como se Sakura tivesse cantado junto dele milhares de vezes e vice-versa. Quando o dueto finalmente chegou ao fim, a harpa desapareceu de suas mãos e ele virou-se lentamente, os olhos ainda fechados. A luz da lua iluminou-lhe à face, dando visão total de quem ele era.

- Sakura...? – Ele murmurou baixo, os olhos arregalados.

- Shaoran...? – Murmurou em mesmo tom. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, essa é a parte em que vocês me matam porque o capítulo da fic está curtíssimo e eu demorei absurdamente para postar. A verdade é que eu estava sem idéias para ela e demorei a trabalhar esse pouquinho. Depois de muito pensar, o capítulo ia ser totalmente diferente desse, mas acabou ficando assim LOL

Eu gostei do final, mesmo porque eu estava planejando isso já há algum tempo XD O próximo capítulo vai ser maior e mais divertido de escrever, vocês vão ver.

Por hora, é isso!

E, ah!

**Vi-chan, eu fiz sua fic! O nome dela é Fantoche, procure depois xD**

Essa semana eu não devo aparecer mais, por causa do AF.

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**So Near, So Far.**

Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar no que via à sua frente. Seu Anjo era ele? Não, aquilo devia ser algum engano. Sentia sua respiração falhar, o coração bater descompassado, as pernas tremularem. Aquilo era surreal demais. Simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Ela não queria acreditar nisso. O vento soprou mais forte, levando os longos cabelos castanhos para trás. Os lábios umedecidos, sentiam a gelidez daquele vento e Sakura não conseguiu se mover. E nem falar mais nada. Apenas encarava aquele par de olhos âmbares, como quem encarava um abismo.

Com Shaoran, a reação não foi muito diferente. A fraca luz da lua iluminava parte de seu rosto, mas Sakura era quase toda envolta pelas sombras noturnas. Os lábios entreabertos tentavam produzir algum som sem sucesso e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer, era respirar muito lentamente. Até que isso cessou. Prendeu o ar todo de uma vez, encarando aquelas duas esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Sakura. Aquilo só podia ser alguma espécie de ilusão, pensava. Era algum mago muito poderoso que havia feito aquele feitiço para engana-lo e nada mais. Seu Anjo não podia ser ela. Não ela.

- Você...- Os dois sibilaram baixo e desviaram os olhares quase que automaticamente.

- Pode falar...

- Não, fala você primeiro...

- É que...

- Nyu! – Sakura baixou os olhos ao sentir algo lhe puxar pela barra do vestido. – Silver? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e agachou-se para pegar o dragão. Shaoran suspirou.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o acampamento para dormirmos já que não temos nada para comer. – Olhou de canto para o pequeno dragão. – Amanhã nós procuraremos algo, já que teremos que evitar as cidades.

- Ah, certo. – Sakura coçou a cabeça levemente e abriu um sorriso desconcertado.

- O que está esperando? – Shaoran perguntou, quando passou por ela.

- Ahn? Nada! – Ela correu para alcança-lo.

Naquela noite, Sakura não dormiu. Shaoran também não. Mas na manhã seguinte, os dois agiram como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Shaoran agir com sua típica seriedade, Sakura se mantinha entretida brincando com Silver. Mas a verdade é que, cada um deles estava perdido dentro dos próprios pensamentos e medos. Aquilo tudo era contraditório demais para que fosse verdade. Shaoran não podia ser seu Anjo e Sakura não podia ser seu Anjo. Era assim que pensavam, porque era assim que as coisas deviam ser. Eles se odiavam, certo? E só estavam andando juntos porque, além de casados por obrigação, eles necessitavam do apoio um do outro, visto que, ironicamente, eram as únicas pessoas em quem poderiam confiar plenamente.

O silêncio daquela caminhava se manteve enquanto atravessavam a floresta. Aquela não era uma época de colheita, portanto não conseguiram mais que algumas maçãs para se alimentarem. E já fazia pelo menos dois dias que não sabiam o que era uma boa refeição. Sakura suspirou, apoiando-se em uma árvore.

- Eu não agüento mais, Shaoran. Eu preciso parar...- Ela murmurou, abraçando-se bem ao pequeno dragão que carregava nos braços. Ele estava envolto por um manto roxo, para que não fosse visto por ninguém.

- Se não continuarmos, não acharemos nada para comer, Sakura. – O garoto olhou-a de canto, mas tinha que admitir que também estava cansado. Haviam caminhado um dia inteiro e duas ou três maçãs não eram o suficiente para sustentar dois jovens e um filhote de dragão. Principalmente a parte do filhote de dragão.- Nós estaríamos melhor se tivéssemos comida. – Olhou de canto para Silver, que apenas se encolheu.

- Eu entendo que esteja nervoso por causa da fome, mas agora já aconteceu. Não precisa ficar pondo a culpa nele por estar com fome aquela hora. – Sakura acariciou levemente o topo da cabeça do dragão.

- Você está mimando ele demais, Sakura. Demais. – Disse entredentes, apoiando-se, também, em uma árvore.

- E você está sendo duro demais! – Sakura retrucou, encarando o feiticeiro. – Ele é apenas um bebê, Lee. Pode até ser um dragão, mas ainda sim um bebê. Você poderia, ao menos, ser mais cuidadoso. – E bufou, pegando o cantil de água, mas exasperou-se ao nota-lo também vazio.

- Dê-me aqui.- Shaoran disse, estendendo uma das mãos. – Eu vou procurar um rio e buscar água e você fica aqui descansando. Assim não tem mais motivos para reclamar de mim. – Encolheu os ombros e seguiu dali, mas foi seguido pelo pequeno dragão. – Sakura! – Olhou-a de canto.

- Oras, não seja chato! Deixe que ele vá com você! – Ela deu um risinho ao notar a expressão nervosa de Shaoran. Chegou a vê-lo revirando os olhos e simplesmente virando-se para caminhar a passadas pesadas, enquanto o pequeno dragão divertia-se em acompanha-lo.

- Nyu! – Silver disse, enquanto acompanhava o passo de Shaoran. Hora ou outra, corria para alcança-lo e lhe mordia os calcanhares. Claro que aquilo não agradava em nada o jovem Shaoran.

- Você podia, ao menos, ser mais quieto. – Shaoran bufou. – Por que é que esse dragãozinho tem que me acompanhar? – Os olhos se estreitaram, enquanto tudo que via era verde e mais verde. Ao notar uma palmeira mais alta que as outras, Shaoran preparou-se para subir, mas ouviu as reclamações do pequeno filhote de dragão. – O que foi desta vez? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Nyu, nyu! – Silver segurou-se com as mãozinhas na calça de Shaoran e apontou, para cima, com o focinho.

- Nyu, nyu...- Shaoran revirou os olhos e colocou o dragão dentro da própria camisa, de modo que ele ficasse seguro ali. Ajeitou, então, os cantis sobre o pescoço, ao lado da mochila que carregava e começou a subir. – Segure-se bem, porque eu não vou me esforçar para te segurar se você cair. – Disse um mal-humorado Shaoran, até que se encontrasse no topo das palmeiras, onde era capaz de avistar, mais à frente, um rio.

Era um pouco distante, mas com um pouco de caminhada, o alcançaria. Olhando para trás, conseguia ver Sakura sentada abaixo da copa de uma árvore. Permitiu-se dar um suspiro, enquanto a observava. Estava um pouco longe, mas conseguia ver perfeitamente ela mover os dedos, tentando manter-se concentrada naquilo. Ou talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação, não sabia. Balançou negativamente a cabeça. Tudo o que precisava era pegar a água, voltar e seguir viagem com ela. Aquele pesadelo acabaria assim que conseguisse ter o livro de Clow em suas mãos. Não teria que pensar em Anjos, Sakuras, nem nada. Apenas no poder que alcançaria. Saltou da árvore e pôs-se a caminhar. Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico.

**X**

Se era paranóia dele ou não, ela não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que, desde que o havia visto tocando harpa naquela noite, Shaoran povoava seus pensamentos. Ora ou outra, entrelaçava os dedos, como se tentasse buscar algum tipo de distração para esquecer-se daquilo. Claro que, quando estavam juntos, o clima de provocação fazia com que se esquecessem completamente daquilo. Talvez apenas desconversassem e se provocassem, justamente para não terem que falar sobre tal assunto. Sakura pensava que era melhor assim. Aquela idéia de que Shaoran era seu Anjo não podia ser verdadeira.

- Logo estaremos em casa e isso tudo não passará de ilusão...- Murmurou para si mesma, tentando buscar forças para combater aquela estranheza que sentia. Era paranóia, só podia ser.

**X**

Shaoran não sabia se sua visão o havia traído, mas o rio parecia estar mais distante do quando havia visto há minutos atrás. Talvez fosse só sua impressão, pensava. E continuava a seguir. Ouvia os murmúrios de reclamação do pequeno dragão e acabou por parar, pegando-o nos braços.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que nos afastamos demais de onde Sakura está. – Suspirou. – Talvez seja melhor voltarmos pelo caminho que fizemos e...

- Nyu! – O dragão saltou de seus braços e correu na direção que antes seguiam.

- Ei! Espere! – Shaoran apressou-se em alcança-lo e foi passando pela mata fechada. Sentiu galhos lhe acertarem a face, de modo que um deles chegasse a lhe cortar, mas acabou por dar de cara com a imensidão daquele rio. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Como você...?

- Nyu! – O dragãozinho sorriu e aproximou-se da margem para tomar um pouco d' água. Shaoran fez o mesmo, um pouco mais distante, e encheu os dois cantis de água.

- Acho melhor não demorarmos aqui..- Permitiu-se sentar no chão e bagunçar levemente os cabelos, fechando os olhos. Abriu-os, porém, ao notar uma leve tremulação na terra. – Mas o quê..? – Os olhos se arregalaram, mediante a sombra que lhe cobriu.

**X**

- Shaoran está demorando tanto...- Sakura disse para si mesma e ergueu-se. Estava decidida a ir atrás dele e dar-lhe uma boa bronca. Afinal, ele iria apenas buscar água ou faze-la? Tudo bem que sequer sabiam _onde_ poderiam encontrar um lago, mas se fosse tão longe assim, que tivesse lhe buscado!

Estava já pronta para caminhar dali, quando sentiu uma presença peculiar. Não fossem os anos de treinamento, provavelmente não teria tido a capacidade de bloquear aquela esfera negra com sua barreira de fogo.

- Mas o que é isso?! – Ela arregalou os olhos. Mas não teve tempo de pensar, apenas viu uma sombra negra avançar sobre si. E ela tinha dentes afiados.

**X**

- WRAAAAH! - O rugido da criatura que surgira no meio do lago, fora o suficiente para fazer Shaoran dar alguns passos para trás. Se Silver não tivesse pulado em seu colo, provavelmente teria dado de encontro com uma árvore naquela hora.

- Sea Dragon? – Ele arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e esquivou-se das garras do monstro agilmente. – Como é que tem uma coisa dessas nessa floresta?! – Exclamou. A cada movimento que fazia para se afastar, via a criatura se mover para fora do lago. A floresta era bastante fechada, mas Shaoran sabia que provavelmente atrairia ainda mais criaturas se fosse naquela direção. – Fique aqui. – Shaoran ajeitou Silver dentro do tronco de uma árvore.

- Nyu...- O pequeno dragão parecia assustado mediante a presença do maior.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Shaoran afagou-lhe o topo da cabeça com cuidado. – Ei,aqui! – Shaoran juntou ambas as mãos e murmurou algumas palavras, conjurando uma estaca de gelo que atingiu em cheio uma das patas do dragão.

O urro de dor dado pelo dragão havia sido tão alto que chegou a arrancar as folhas das árvores que estavam próximas. Shaoran não chegou a ver o que o atingiu pelas costas, mas a ardência confirmou que as outras garras do dragão de olhos amarelados haviam lhe perfurado a pele. Com dificuldade, o jovem feiticeiro ergueu-se e murmurando algumas palavras, uma magia diferenciada tomou-lhe conta dos pés, dando a Shaoran uma velocidade incrível.

- O poder da lua irá me guiar...- Ele murmurou baixo e fez de seu amuleto uma espada. Rapidamente, avançou sobre a criatura e esquivou-se das estalactites de gelo lançadas pela mesma. Chegava a rebater algumas com a própria espada e concentrou-se em olhar por alguns instantes para o céu. Via que a chuva rapidamente começava a se concentrar naquele local e pensou ser alguma espécie de ataque do Sea Dragon. Sem perder tempo, lançou naquela direção, uma forte rajada de ar. Era uma nuvem que se formava acima dele e não demorou muito tempo para que um relâmpago viesse. Shaoran saltou naquela direção empunhando a espada e utilizou-a como um pára-raios. Assim que ela absorveu a força do relâmpago, ele direcionou o ataque na direção do dragão. A força fora tão intensa que chegara a jogar o próprio Shaoran longe, fazendo com que o jovem feiticeiro desse de encontro com uma árvore. Naquele momento, o Sea Dragon recolheu-se de volta no lago. O impacto na árvore havia sido tão grande, que Shaoran desacordou. Isso sem contar que estava ferido. Silver aproximou-se dele e deitou-se em seu colo. Esperava que ele ficasse bem.

**X**

Sakura não achava que a mordida de uma criatura mediana como aquela doeria tanto. Mais parecia uma espécie de raposa envolta pelas trevas. Havia contado exatamente cinco caldas nela, mas não teve tempo para ficar pensando nisso. Com um pouco de força, conseguiu afasta-la de seu ombro, mas a dor latejante não permitiu que fizesse muito mais do que se esquivar de um novo golpe.

- Um Vulture¹...- Ela murmurou baixo, apertando o ombro com certa força. Aquilo com certeza doía muito, mas ela não tinha tempo para preocupar-se com isso. Quando a criatura tentou avançar novamente, atingiu-a com uma bola de fogo, fazendo com que voasse longe. Sem perder mais tempo, transformou a chave que carregava no pescoço no báculo do Sol e estreitou os olhos.

- Gyah! – A criatura rosnou, mostrando duas fileiras repletas de dentes brancos prontos para dilacerar seu corpo. Os caninos ainda pingavam o sangue arrancado do ombro de Sakura e a feiticeira teve a impressão de ver um estranho sorriso quando a criatura lançou uma nova esfera negra de energia e avançou em sua direção. Era uma criatura extremamente rápida, ela não precisou de muito para notar. Sakura obrigou-se a cancelar a esfera negra com uma bola de fogo e desviou o corpo para o lado, evitando um ataque mais grave vindo do Vulture. Seu rosto ainda adquiriu um arranhão das três garras dianteiras e o sangue escorreu dali, chegando a pingar no chão. Sakura sentia a dor em seu ombro, mas não podia preocupar com isso agora. Rapidamente, conjurou três anéis de fogo que prenderam a criatura e acabou por atingir-lhe com um relâmpago. Depois disso, o ser sombrio fugiu pela floresta e Sakura não o viu mais.

- Shaoran...- Ela murmurou, ao notar uma enorme concentração vinda do outro lado da floresta. Sequer pensou. Apenas correu naquela direção.

**X**

Ela nunca saberia dizer onde arrumou forças para correr tanto ou como fez para encontrá-lo tão rápido. Só sabia que, após alguns minutos de corrida, estava lá, de frente para ele. A primeira visão que teve, foi a de Silver pulando em seus braços. Cuidadosamente, pegou o pequeno dragão e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Onde está Shaoran..? – Ela perguntou, olhando em volta. O pequeno dragão saltou então de seus braços e foi caminhando até a árvore onde o jovem feiticeiro estava escorado. – Shaoran! – Ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo. – Pelos céus, Lee...- Ela murmurou baixo e agachou-se para vê-lo melhor. Não demorou muito para notar aquele grave ferimento em suas costas.

- Sakura...- Ele murmurou de olhos fechados. Estava ainda inconsciente – o que a fez corar.

- Nyu...- O pequeno dragão murmurou, mordendo de leve a barra da calça dela.

- Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem...- Ela lhe sorriu levemente e apertou o ombro ferido. Aquilo ainda lhe doía bastante, mas a prioridade era tratar da saúde de Lee.

Sakura olhou em volta e percebeu que não encontraria nada além de uma vasta floresta em seu caminho. Com algum esforço, rasgou as mangas do vestido que usava. Encontrou, dentro da mochila que carregava, um pequeno pano o qual umedeceu em uma pequena nascente próxima do lago, visto que a criatura ainda habitava nele. Não que Sakura soubesse, mas Silver não deixou que a feiticeira se aproximasse do local. Sakura retirou lentamente a camisa de Shaoran e tratou-lhe do ferimento com cuidado. Quando o curativo já estava feito, deitou-o sobre o próprio colo, para que ficasse mais confortável e suspirou, apenas encarando-o.

_"Ele parece calmo"_, pensou, enquanto olhava para o jovem. O semblante era de serenidade e ele parecia estar tendo algum sonho bastante tranqüilo. Sakura sorriu levemente ao notar como ele era diferente desse modo. Não parecia aquele garoto mesquinho e chato que costumava ser desde a infância. Pensando melhor, Sakura havia notado uma mudança evidente nele – ou em seu modo de pensar sobre ele – desde que haviam chegado naquele lugar. Talvez fosse apenas sua impressão, mas ele parecia mais maduro em relação a tudo. Ela também. Apesar da seriedade evidente, Sakura pensava, Shaoran também tinha seus momentos de descontração e diversão. A maioria deles acompanhados pelas brigas que insistiam em ter. Sutilmente, e sem que percebesse, sentiu o toque dele em uma de suas mãos. O rosto tomou um rubor leve, mas notou que ele ainda dormia. Não se importou. Apenas deixou que um sorriso leve lhe tomasse os lábios e fechou os olhos. Pouco depois, havia adormecido.

**X**

Ele não compreendeu muitas coisas quando abriu os olhos. Talvez porque as lembranças estivessem deturpadas demais. Talvez porque sua cabeça doesse tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo. Talvez porque o mundo estivesse simplesmente girando. Ou talvez por nada disso. Durante algum tempo, porém, deixou-se permanecer naquele lugar macio e confortável, segurando aquela mão tão quente. Mas espere. Um lugar macio e uma mão quente? Quando finalmente focou sua visão, deu de cara com uma Sakura adormecida.Os olhos âmbares se arregalaram levemente e um rubor sutil tomou-lhe as faces. Shaoran notou que ela tinha um sorriso dócil no rosto. Um sorriso cativante, pensou. Aquilo, logicamente, o fez cair em si. O que estava pensando, afinal? Inicialmente, temeu acorda-la com qualquer movimento brusco que fizesse, então tentou livrar-se o mais sutilmente possível.

No começo, deu certo. Primeiro tentou mover-se, mas notou que muito esforço físico lhe causava uma forte ardência nas costas, provavelmente por conta dos ferimentos causados pelo dragão. Depois, foi o enlaçar de mãos. Notou que Sakura segurava sua mão com certa força e teve que fazer um tremendo esforço para não acorda-la antes de finalmente conseguir ver-se livre do colo dela. Suspirou aliviado, quando notou a tranqüilidade dela adormecida. Inclinou-se de leve estando de frente, e quase sobre ela, para vê-la melhor. Sua rosto, porém, tomou uma expressão mais séria ao notar o arranhão em sua bochecha e o fino filete de sangue escorrendo. Mesmo assim, notou que a expressão dela era de serenidade e que assim, nem parecia aquela garota chata com quem havia se casado.

Casado...essa palavra ainda pesava em seus pensamentos. Ele agora era casado. Não podia negar que Sakura era bonita, mas era igualmente irritante. Lembrava-se agora das discussões que sempre tinham pelo caminho e agora seriam mais freqüentes, com a vinda de um novo companheiro. Sakura era inconseqüente e irresponsável, Shaoran sabia disso. Apesar de tudo, sabia ser uma menina gentil e educada quando queria. O que não significava que fosse freqüente. Ela parecia ter prazer em irritá-lo, mas era totalmente recíproco. Balançou negativamente a cabeça ao notar onde seus pensamentos o estavam levando, não podia esquecer-se de seus objetivos. Mas o cheiro dela era tão bom...

Shaoran aproximou-se mais para senti-lo melhor, no intuito de tentar definir que cheiro era. Então, ela abriu os olhos. Simultaneamente. Mas ele estava de olhos fechados, apenas para sentir o aroma. _Ele estava muito próximo..._

- S-Shaoran...? – Sakura chamou-o baixinho. Estava sutilmente corada quando o jovem feiticeiro notou a proximidade de seus rostos. Imediatamente, ele corou. – O que está fazendo...? – Ela perguntou automaticamente. Não tinha como se afastar.

- E-eu...- Ele tentava formular uma resposta. Seria ridículo demais dizer que estava perto apenas para sentir o seu cheiro, certo? Por alguns segundos, manteve os olhos baixos, mas logo ergueu-os para dar de cara com um par de esmeraldas. Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam intensamente, como se fossem a verdadeira jóia. Shaoran manteve os lábios entreabertos, apenas observando-a e tendo a certeza de que estava sendo ridículo. Sakura, porém, não podia dizer que estava muito melhor. Aqueles olhos âmbares representavam um mistério que ela pensava não ser capaz de desvendar. Encarando-os tão de perto, Sakura tinha a impressão de ver uma pequena chama acender dentro dos mesmos. Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua nuca e prendeu a respiração. À fraca luz da lua, os dois Anjos se encararam, sem dizer uma só palavra.

_Eles estavam próximos. Próximos demais._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

Er...olá?

Eu sei que eu disse que postaria esse capítulo logo, mas eu estava realmente _sem idéias_ para continuá-lo. Eu quero me desculpar com todos os meus leitores que sempre acompanham esta fic, porque eu acho um descaso demorar para postar. Eu não vou dizer que vou postar com freqüência porque, bem, eu ando empacando legal nessa fic. Eu sei o que eu _tenho _que fazer, só nunca sei _como_. Eu estou tentando fazer uma coisa há três capítulos e ela não sai! Mas juro que não é enrolação. Na próxima ela aparece LOL

Bem, eu vou ficando por aqui porque quase ninguém lê minhas N/A's xD

Kissus e novamente peço desculpas!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu não escreveria fics!_**

**_Para os leitores fantasmas de plantão, eu desejo uma boa lepra!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Primeiro, deixe-me explicar algo que esqueci XD**

**Vulture é um nome que eu criei para o monstro que apareceu para atacar a Sakura. Ele é uma espécie de raposa com várias caldas, coberto de sombras.**

* * *

**So Near, So Far.**

_Eles estavam muito próximos..._

Tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. A dela, quente como o Sol que representava. A dele, fria como o mais gélido inverno. Havia um turbilhão de pensamentos invadindo suas mentes. Pensamentos confusos que ambos decidiram ignorar.. Aos poucos, os olhos foram se fechando e os rostos começaram se aproximar dada vez mais.

_Cada vez mais..._

- Nyu! – O pequeno dragão saltou entre os dois, fazendo com que Shaoran caísse sentado no chão.

- A-ah! – O garoto levou uma das mãos até o peito, tentando conter o susto e notou que Sakura fazia o mesmo.

- Silver! – Sakura segurou o filhote nos braços, mas notou a evidente preocupação em seus olhos. – O que houve?

- Nyu! Nyu! – O dragão puxou levemente a camisa de Shaoran com os dentes, como se quisesse chamar sua atenção.

- Pare com isso! – Trincou os dentes, afastando o dragão de si.

- Acho que ele quer nos dizer algo, Shaoran...- Sakura ergueu os olhos, como se fitasse algo muito acima deles.

- O que?! Que está com fome outra vez? – Ironizou, revirando os olhos.

- Mas, Shaoran...- A voz de Sakura saiu num murmúrio.

- Sem mais, Sakura! Eu já me cansei dos mimos que você está dando para esse filhote de dragão! Nós precisamos seguir nossa jornada e...-Shaoran parou de falar no instante em que uma imensa sombra os cobriu. Shaoran estava completamente estático e queria acreditar que aquilo era apenas uma nuvem cobrindo o Sol.Mas o liquido quente e pegajoso que escorreu ao seu lado, confirmou suas suspeitas.-...o Sea Dragon está atrás de mim, não é? – Sakura e Silver menearam positivamente com a cabeça.

- GWAR!! – O rugido fez com que Shaoran e Sakura apertassem os olhos com força.

- Feche os olhos...- Sakura murmurou para Shaoran.

- O que você vai...? – Mas ao ver uma densa concentração de luz formar-se entre as mãos dela, ele apenas obedeceu.

O forte clarão que espalhou-se pelo local, foi o suficiente para arrancar um grito da fera pela ardência nos olhos. Sakura e Shaoran sequer pensaram muito antes de saírem correndo dali, acompanhados pelo dragão.Estavam muito feridos para confrontar uma criatura de tamanha força e vitalidade. Suspiraram, aliviados, quando se viram longe dos domínios do dragão e permitiram-se cair deitados no chão, ainda ofegantes.

- Nós conseguimos...? – Sakura perguntou, em meio à respiração descompassada.

- Eu acho que sim...- Shaoran respondeu, em uma situação igual ou pior que a de Sakura.

- Nyu... – O pequeno dragão estava estirado no chão, ao lado de Sakura e Shaoran.

- Eu estou com fome...- Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, para deparar-se com um cansado Shaoran. Mas não era apenas cansaço. Ele estava pálido e a garota desconfiava que era por conta da perda excessiva de sangue. – Você está bem?

- Sim...- Ele respondeu, erguendo-se lentamente, mas sentiu como se mil agulhas penetrassem em sua pele e apertou os olhos com força. O ferimento não havia sido um ferimento qualquer. Era profundo.

- Seu ferimento ainda é grave, não devia se esforçar. – A garota colocou-se de pé e passou um dos braços dele sobre seu ombro bom.

-Você não está muito melhor do que eu. – Shaoran indicou o ombro ferido de Sakura com a cabeça e olhou-a.

- Mas ainda assim, estou melhor. – Respondeu com uma seriedade que raramente demonstrava. Por alguns instantes, Shaoran ficou em silêncio.

- Hunf! – Virou o rosto para o lado oposto. – Tanta faz. Veja. – Ergueu uma das mãos e apontou na direção que seguiam. – Há grande movimentação naquela direção. Provavelmente, encontraremos uma cidade para lá, ou ao menos algum outro ser humano.

- Se conseguirmos chegar até lá, poderemos procurar algum hospital. – Sakura suspirou, enquanto seguia caminho com ele.

- Você só se esqueceu de um _mínimo_ detalhe, Sakura. – Shaoran constatou.

- E qual é esse detalhe, senhor sabe-tudo? – é esse detalhe, senhor sabe-tudo? – Revirou os olhos.

- **Aquele** detalhe. – Apontou Silver com a cabeça.

- Nyu! – O dragão bebê sustentou-se sobre as patas traseiras e lançou um olhar divertido à Sakura.

A jovem feiticeira olhou de maneira duvidosa, mas sua expressão foi substituída por uma mais familiar a Shaoran. A de irritação. _"Por que ele tem que estar sempre certo? Por que não pode errar uma __**única**__ vez?"_Pensava. Um sorriso de deboche foi o que recebeu de Shaoran e chegou a corar de raiva.Não, não poderia continuar desse modo. Se ficasse com raiva, cairia no _joguinho_ dele.

- Detalhes, Shaoran, detalhes. – E deu a ele seu melhor sorriso. – Veremos quando chegar lá.

-É, veremos quem vai rir por último. – O sorriso dele desapareceu, à medida que se aproximavam mais e mais da cidade.

O restante do trajeto foi feito no mais puro silêncio. Enquanto brigavam, nenhum daqueles pensamentos estranhos havia feito parte de suas mentes, mas agora que o silêncio reinava, aquilo tudo parecia quase palpável para os dois. Era quase uma humilhação, para ambos, admitirem que havia algo de errado em seus planos. Sakura odiava Shaoran e aquilo era totalmente recíproco na concepção do jovem. Se estavam juntos, era apenas por um acordo cordial feito pelos dois reinos. Apenas para salvarem seus reinos da guerra e nada mais. Shaoran sequer se importava com isso. Queria apenas o poder. Mas agora, com tudo o que estavam passando...

"_Eu não posso me deixar fraquejar por sentimentos que não existem. Eu a odeio e é isso. Provavelmente me deixei levar pelo fato de estarmos sozinhos aqui, mas isso não voltará a acontecer."_ - Shaoran pensou, com determinação. Eles nunca dariam certo juntos. O Sol e a Lua, o Fogo e o Gelo. Eles eram opostos. Opostos em tudo.

Se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro, Sakura e Shaoran se surpreenderiam, pois pensavam quase da mesma maneira. Enquanto Shaoran agia _somente_ pelo poder, Sakura havia apenas acatado uma ordem de seu pai. Uma ordem que, diga-se de passagem, tentou por muitas vezes cabular. Mas fora obrigada, e da pior maneira, a aceitar aquele matrimônio. Então havia decidido que faria da vida de Shaoran, um verdadeiro inferno. Tinha noção de que ele o odiava e tinha total certeza que retribuía esse sentimento para ele. Não tinha porque ter dúvidas, mas aquele momento do quase beijo, parecia não lhe abandonar os pensamentos.

"_Depois de tudo o que ele fez, não posso aceitar isso. Eu e ele jamais daríamos certo juntos. Somos opostos e opostos seremos até morrer. Eu nunca amarei Shaoran e Shaoran nunca me amará. O nosso destino pode ser entrelaçado, mas o único sentimento que posso nutrir por ele, é o ódio. E não passará disso."_ - Sakura convenceu-se disso nos próprios pensamentos.

Estavam tão absortos nos próprios pensamentos que sequer notaram quando chegaram à cidade. Foi um cavalo passando à trote – e quase os atropelando – que os acordou de seus devaneios.

- Você não olha por onde anda?! – Sakura gritou para o homem que estava montando o cavalo, mas ele já estava longe.

- Nyu...- Silver encolheu-se ao lado dos dois e Shaoran suspirou.

- Parece que já chegamos à cidade, Sakura. O que faremos com esse filhote de dragão? – Perguntou, olhando-a com a seriedade. – Não podemos entrar com ele na cidade.

Sakura parou de caminhar naquele momento e olhou para o chão fixamente. Como em todas as vezes desde que haviam chegado naquele estranho lugar, Shaoran tinha razão. E este era um fato que irritava a _profundamente_ .

- E então, Sakura? – Um singelo sorriso foi se abrindo nos lábios de Shaoran.

Ela estreitou os olhos, tendo a certeza de que ele fazia isso apenas com o intuito de irritá-la. Contou até dez mentalmente e procurou manter a calma interior que nunca possuíra.

- Venha cá, Silver. – Sakura soltou-se de Shaoran e agachou-se para pegar o pequeno dragão.

- Nyu! – O dragão correu até Sakura e pulou em seus braços.

- No que está pensando, Sakura? – O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas, em sinal duvidoso.

- Você verá, Shaoran. Você verá. – Sakura abriu um sorriso maroto e pegou algo na mochila. Demorou ainda um bocado para que Shaoran finalmente saciasse sua curiosidade. – TA-DAM!

- ...Você demorou todo esse tempo para fazer ISSO? – Shaoran não sabia se ria ou se chorava da cena.

A visão de Silver, enrolado em um pano como se fosse um bebê, era quase cômica. Mas Sakura não podia estar falando sério. Não conseguiriam entrar em uma cidade apenas com isso.

- Nyu...- Silver parecia frustrado por não conseguir se mover.

- Oras, não está tão ruim. – Sakura sorriu abertamente, ajeitando Silver nos braços.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Sakura! – Shaoran estava incrédulo. – Irão nos descobrir se verem Silver! Ele é um dragão, Sakura, um D-R-A-G-Ã-O!

- Mas não podemos deixa-lo pra trás e precisamos levar você a um hospital! – Sakura retrucou. – Pare de ser tão negativo, Shaoran! Dará tudo certo!

- Não vai adiantar _mesmo_ discutir com você. – Shaoran revirou os olhos e seguiu ao lado de Sakura para a cidade.

Era quase lógico que todas as pessoas da cidade os olhavam por onde quer que passassem. Shaoran e Sakura, além de jovens exóticos e belos, estavam com a aparência de alguém saído de uma guerra. Eles fingiam não notar os olhares e andavam de cabeça baixa todo o tempo. Sakura apertava Silver contra si, no intuito que o pequeno dragão não se movesse muito, mas conforme iam andando, ficava cada vez mais difícil esconder a fome que sentiam. Afinal, faziam dois dias que se mantinham em pé com apenas poucas maçãs que haviam encontrado na floresta.

- Estou com muita fome, Shaoran...- Sakura murmurou, quando passavam em frente a um restaurante.

- Eu também estou, mas não podemos fazer nada com ele estando junto de nós. Isso poderá levantar suspeitas. – Suspirou. – Vamos logo ao hospital e depois daremos um jeito.

- Nyu, nyu...- O dragão murmurou, injuriado. Já não agüentava mais ficar daquele modo, no colo de Sakura.

- Quietinho, Silver. Logo arrumaremos algo para comer. – Sakura afagou-o com cuidado e olhou na direção de Shaoran. Via o quanto ele se esforçava para manter-se firme e sabia que ele não agüentaria andar por muito mais tempo.

- Com licença, mas...- Os dois jovens pararam de súbito e tiveram um curto espaço de tempo para se entreolharem. - ...vocês estão bem? – A voz manse e suave da mulher – que Shaoran julgou ser muito parecida com a namorada de seu amigo Yamazaki,Chiharu. – os acalmou.

- Sim, nós estamos muito bem! – Sakura exclamou.

- Nyuuuu! Nyuuuu! –Silver tentava soltar-se dos braços de Sakura.

- É que vocês parecem cansados e abatidos...- Ela lançou um olhar analítico na direção de cada um, mas prendeu-se ao pequeno nos braços de Sakura.

- É que nós... – Shaoran começou, recorrendo à Sakura através do olhar. Se dissessem a verdade, provavelmente estariam enrascados.

- Nós fomos atacados por um d...- Sakura tapou-lhe a boca, antes que concluísse a frase.

-Por um bando de mal-feitores que manipulavam feras! – Shaoran disse de uma vez, tentando parecer convincente. Apenas tentando.

- A-ah...- A mulher coçou o queixo levemente e tornou a olhar o bebê. – E ele? – Apontou Silver.

- E-ele...- Shaoran tentava pensar em uma resposta convincente, temendo que Sakura teimasse em dizer a verdade novamente.

- É nosso filho! – Sakura abriu um sorriso radiante.

- O quê? – A mulher parecia incrédula, pela pouca idade que aparentavam.

- O q...Ai! – Shaoran ajeitou a postura, no momento em que Sakura o beliscou. – Ah, sim, nosso primeiro filho. – Tentou sorrir.

- Filho...de vocês. – A mulher ainda tentava digerir aquelas palavras.

- Sim, nos casamos há pouco tempo e somos apenas viajantes. – Sakura enlaçou um dos braços ao de Shaoran e mostrou a aliança para a mulher. – _Sorria..._ – Murmurou para ele.

- _Estou tentando..._ – Ele respondeu e sorriu. Ao menos, tentou.

- Bem, eu espero que sejam muito felizes juntos...- A mulher ainda os encarava com certa desconfiança.

-Veja a hora, Sakura! Precisamos ir! – Manteve aquele sorriso forçado.

-Ah, sim! – Ela apressou-se em responder. – Foi um prazer conversar com a senhora! – Sakura acenou e caminhou rapidamente dali com Shaoran.

-Essa foi por pouco...- Shaoran murmurou, apressando o passo.

-E-espere! – Os dois congelaram com a voz da mulher. – A calda do seu filho está aparecendo! – Ela gritou sorridente, mas parou por um instante. – Calda? É um dragão?!

-Dragão? Onde? – Outra voz se manifestou, em meio à multidão e a notícia logo se espalhou.

-Fomos descobertos...- Sakura murmurou.

-Peguem ele! – Um homem apontou o casal e o dragão nos braços de Sakura.

-Corre! – Shaoran segurou-lhe a mão e correu em disparada, desvencilhando-se da multidão.

-O que faremos, Shaoran? Não podemos machuca-los! – Sakura exclamou, tentando acompanha-lo.

-Eu detesto ter que dizer isso_ agora_, pois e gosto de curtir o momento, mas eu avisei! – Trincou os dentes, desviando-se de um grupo de pessoas e fez um caminho de gelo no chão, logo atrás deles. As pessoas que os seguram, escorregaram e caíram no chão, mas logo outros surgiram, de todas as partes.

-Eles foram por ali! – Um homem apontou. – E são feiticeiros!

-Ótimo! Agora sabem que usamos magia! – Sakura procurava manter o ritmo, mas sentia o fôlego se esvaindo.

-Fale menos e corra mais! – Shaoran entrou em uma bifurcação com ela e escolheu o caminho da esquerda. Ao chegarem ao fim do mesmo, seguiu para a direita, mas logo arrependeu-se da escolha. – Droga... – Ele parou subitamente.

-O q...? – Mas antes que concluísse a frase, Sakura enxergou um muro de concreto bloqueando o caminho.

-Por onde eles foram?! – Escutaram uma voz, não muito distante.

-Eles irão nos pegar...- Sakura murmurou.

-Eu posso distraí-los por um tempo. – Shaoran disse. – Saia daqui com o Silver, assim que escutar os passos distantes. Acho que aquele caminho para a esquerda vai leva-los até alguma saída.

-Isso é suicídio, Shaoran! – Ela exclamou. – Eu não vou te abandonar para que eles te peguem!

-Não é questão de abandonar ou não. Se pegarem a nós dois, não sabemos o que farão com Silver e será o fim para nós. – Os olhos âmbares fitaram aquele par de esmeraldas. – Ainda precisamos recuperar o livro de Clow, Sakura.

-Mas você está muito ferido, Shaoran! Eu não vou...- Suas palavras foram caladas, no momento em que sentiu os lábios dele serem pressionados contra os seus. A surpresa foi tão grande, que sequer teve reação.

Estava estática, completamente estática. O que estava acontecendo? Por instantes, sentiu como se o corpo não lhe obedecesse. Sakura sentiu como se um estranho frio lhe tomasse o ventre e fosse subindo rapidamente por todo seu corpo. Em contraponto, Shaoran sentia um calor intenso. Aos poucos, ambos entreabriram os lábios, para dar espaço a um beijo menos sutil. Lentamente, os olhos de ambos se fecharam, e se entregaram às sensações do momento. Não importava nada agora. Não importava que se odiassem, que tivessem que fugir, que o casamento fosse forçado. Nada disso. Não naquele momento. Foi com relutância que ambos se afastaram, mas foi necessário. Os olhares se cruzaram durante alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para os dois.

-Eu prometo que vou te encontrar depois. Estamos nisso juntos, Sakura. Até lá, fique bem. – Shaoran pegou o pano que cobria Silver e enrolou uma pedra com ele. – Cuide dela por mim, Silver. – Afagou levemente a cabeça do dragão.

-Nyu! – O dragãozinho respondeu e Shaoran sequer olhou para trás. Apenas seguiu na direção das vozes.

-ESTAMOS AQUI! – Shaoran gritou, apontando o embrulho em suas mãos e pôs-se a correr.

-Peguem-nos! – Uma voz gritaria.

-Shaoran...- As lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Sakura, enquanto pressionava suavemente os dedos contra os lábios.

-Nyu...- Silver murmurou.

-Tem razão, Slver. – Ela limpou as lágrimas e ergueu-se. – Não podemos abandona-lo. Shaoran precisa de nós.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Sakura correu na direção que Shaoran havia seguido. Não podia abandoná-lo. Não agora. Não naquele momento. Sakura não percebeu, mas um vulto os observava. E aquele mesmo vulto desapareceu no momento em que ela correu dali. Em que correu para salvar Shaoran.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

HAHA, EU ENGANEI TODOS VOCÊS! PENSARAM QUE NÃO IA TER BEIJO DE NOVO, NÉ? 8D

Mas teve! E ficou tão bonitinho! Foi aprovado pela minha beta, que estranhamente resurgiu das cinzas.

Eu simplesmente me empolguei a escrever esse capítulo, sério. Ele foi quase todo escrito na escola, vocês acreditam? Estudar que é bom, nada!

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Em comparação ao outro, esse capítulo veio _extremamente_ rápido. E eu espero que vocês gostem tanto dele quanto eu!

Eu queria agradecer aos muitos comentários, eu realmente fiquei feliz com eles e espero que todos voltem para comentar mais e mais. Eu não pretendo abandonar essa fic, mas os reviews de vocês foram o que me ajudou a postar tão rápido. Então continuem mandando!

Kissus!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu não escreveria fics!_**

**_Para os leitores fantasmas de plantão, eu desejo uma boa lepra!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Near, So Far.**

- Mas que droga. – Ele estreitou os olhos, saltando, com dificuldade, um muro.

Direita ou esquerda, não importava que direção tomasse, eles sempre apareciam. Depois de ter despistado todos aqueles cidadãos, vieram os guardas. Eles o estavam seguindo pelo uso de magia, era o que achava. Pobre Shaoran...

- Sigam-no e deixem o dragão vivo! – Um dos guardas berrou, ao passo que vários deles começaram a saltar, cercando Shaoran.

- Agora você não tem saída, entregue o dragão, Nihel! – O guarda montado em um dragão alado – o único dali – disse, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso.

- Acho que não tenho outra opção. – Shaoran suspirou. – "_Quando ele se distrair..."_ – Pensava, na esperança de conseguir sair dali. Não imaginava quanto tempo poderia distrai-los ate que Sakura fugisse dali com Silver. – Toma, pega! – Lançou a pedra na cabeça do guarda.

- Ah! – Ele berrou, caindo de cima do dragão.

- Oras, seu moleque! – Um outro avançou com uma espada para atacar Shaoran, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, teve os pés congelados.

- Ele é usuário de magia, tomem cuidado! – Um dos guardas exclamou, apontando Shaoran.

- Mas claro, idiota! Ele é Nihel, o líder dos rebeldes! Tomem cuidado! Cerquem-no! – O outro exclamou.

- Nihel, meu nome NÃO é Nihel! – Shaoran trincou os dentes. – Sou Shaoran! Lee Shaoran!

- Oras, não seja tolo! – Um deles gargalhou. – Como você ousa a tentar nos enganar com um truque tão baixo?! – O guarda, antes montado no dragão, exclamou. – O que estão esperando para pegá-lo?! - Os guardas então avançaram, no intuito de cerca-lo, mas um raio impediu que chegassem até ele.

- Eu não contaria com isso se fosse vocês... – Os olhares de todos se ergueram na direção do telhado e todos se calaram diante da visão daquele...misterioso rapaz.

- Você...- Shaoran murmurou, de olhos arregalados.

- O que há? Vai ficar aí parado? – O jovem perguntou, encarando Shaoran de soslaio. A máscara negra lhe cobrindo o rosto, o manto de seda verde com adornos dourados e os olhos verdes não deixaram duvida nenhuma a Shaoran; aquele era o mesmo garoto que havia esbarrado em Sakura na outra cidade.

- Não me diga o que fazer, moleque. – Shaoran estreitou os olhos.

- O que estão esperando para pegá-los?! – O guarda trincou os dentes e todos avançaram na direção dos dois. Shaoran e o jovem trocaram um singelo olhar, antes de avançarem também.

**X**

- Droga, onde ele está...? – Sakura perguntou para si mesma, enquanto continuava avançando, tendo Silver embalado em um pequeno manto.

- Nyu! – Silver chamou a atenção de Sakura, apontando com o focinho a direção pela qual ela deveria seguir.

- Está sentindo o cheiro dele, Silver? – A garota sorriu levemente, seguindo naquela direção. – Eu vou confiar em você. – Ela disse, antes de continuar seguindo. A lembrança do beijo ainda estava viva em sua mente, mas Sakura estava mais preocupada com outra coisa no momento. Precisava salva-lo.

- Nyu, nyu! – O pequeno dragão apontou outra direção e Sakura continuou seguindo. Um pouco à frente, ela pôde avistar um forte clarão.

- Shaoran...- Ela murmurou baixo e apressou o passo naquela direção, com o intuito de alcança-la rapidamente.

Ela não soube como, mas apenas continuou seguindo nas direções que Silver apontava e não parou sequer por um segundo para respirar. Quando finalmente chegou no local onde havia avistado o forte clarão, ela apenas avistou dois rapazes. Um deles era Shaoran. Os passos foram se tornando lentos à medida que se aproximava do local. Agora que o estava vendo ali, como reagiria? O que diria a ele depois do que havia acontecido? Ela não teve tempo para formular uma resposta, pois viu Shaoran cair desacordado e ter a queda apartada por aquele garoto. Sakura tinha a ligeira impressão de já tê-lo visto.

- Lee! – Ela gritou, aproximando-se dos dois rapidamente.

- Parece que desacordou. – O jovem disse, encarando-o. – Precisamos sair logo daqui, antes que eles cheguem com mais reforços atrás de vocês.

- Mas ele...- Sakura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. – O ferimento dele está muito grave...

- Vamos para o meu esconderijo e lá veremos o que fazer. – O garoto pegou Shaoran nas costas e apressou-se em caminhar. Sakura pareceu ter certo receio. – Se ficar parada aí com esse dragão nos braços, eles não demorarão para pegá-la.

Ela estreitou os olhos, sentindo uma pontada de ódio tomar-lhe. Aquele garoto, estranhamente, lembrava-lhe Shaoran. Maldito fosse aquele gênio!

- Vamos logo. – Ela bufou, seguindo ao lado dele.

- Já estaríamos lá se você não ficasse enrolando. – É, maldito fosse aquele gênio.

**X**

Eles demoraram um bocado até chegarem em um local deserto. Era estranho que vissem apenas areia, areia e mais areia depois de terem atravessado uma floresta ao outro lado da cidade. Mas, bem, Sakura já estava começando a se acostumar com as estranhezas daquele mundo. Quando o estranho jovem parou, Sakura apenas olhou em volta, com um olhar interrogativo.

-É aqui. – Ele disse, olhando na direção do horizonte.

- ...Aqui? – Sakura perguntou, incrédula.

- Sim. – O jovem respondeu, antes de juntar ambas as mãos e murmurar algumas palavras mágicas. Sakura reconheceu algumas delas, mas não todas. Parecia uma espécie de feitiço, mas não teve tempo de pensar sobre isso. Apenas sentiu o chão tremular um bocado e chegou a desequilibrar. Lentamente, uma escada para o subsolo revelou-se.

- Uma passagem secreta? – Sakura mostrou-se surpresa, olhando o jovem descer as escadas.

- Sim, esse é um lugar secreto. – Ele respondeu. – Venha.

- É enorme...- Sakura murmurou, seguindo ao lado dele. Tudo ali parecia grande demais. Após descerem às escadas e passarem por um extenso corredor, eles se depararam com algo incrível: uma verdadeira fortaleza subterrânea. Era quase como ver o mundo, mas debaixo do solo. – Eu não imaginava que um lugar como esse pudesse existir bem embaixo dos nossos pés.

- É um lugar onde os rebeldes podem ficar, enquanto buscam forças para lutar. – O garoto disse, seguindo dali com Sakura e Shaoran até que entrassem em uma casa um pouco maior e subiu um lance de escadas, entrando em um dos quartos. Repousou Shaoran sobre a cama e suspirou. – Acho melhor você descansar, eu vou cuidar dele.

- Não. – Ela cortou, mas baixou o rosto ao notar o olhar súbito do rapaz sobre si. – É que...eu quero ter certeza de que ele ficará bem.

- Ele ficará. – O garoto disse com firmeza. Sakura não soube dizer porque, mas quis confiar nele.

**X**

Minutos, horas, dias. Ele nunca soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou desacordado realmente. Só soube que, quando abriu os olhos, sentiu uma forte sensação de enjôo embrulhar-lhe o estômago. Não compreendeu bem o porque, mas procurou não esforçar-se muito. Passando os olhos âmbares rapidamente pelo local, Shaoran percebeu que estava em alguma espécie de quarto com paredes rústicas. Permitiu-se dar um suspiro, mas arregalou ligeiramente os olhos ao olhar para o lado da cama e ver Sakura adormecida, debruçada sobre os próprios braços. Imediatamente, a cena do beijo lhe veio à mente e ele corou. Demorou um pouco até que se levantasse e colocasse Sakura deitada em seu lugar. Estranhamente, sentia-se melhor e resolveu dar uma volta para conhecer o local.

Os olhos passearam rapidamente pela região e ele rapidamente notou que estavam em um local com uma vegetação bastante diversificada. Erguendo os olhos para o céu, Shaoran notou que a lua estava alta. Permitindo-se entregar a um momento de paz e serenidade, ele debruçou-se sobre o murinho da varanda e fechou os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Sentia que mil pensamentos lhe invadiam a mente de uma só vez e todos eles eram interligados a um único fim: o beijo que dera em Sakura. Ainda não conseguia compreender o porque de ter tomado uma atitude tão radical como aquela. Não havia motivos, certo? Perdido nos próprios pensamentos, Shaoran não percebeu quando alguém aproximou-se.

Ele não havia dito sequer uma palavra, mas ela conseguia imaginar com clareza os pensamentos que divagavam dentro da mente daquele jovem feiticeiro. Sakura teve que reunir toda sua coragem para sair do quarto em busca dele e, mais ainda para conseguir caminhar até ele depois de vê-lo. Os orbes verdes refletiam a límpida luz do luar naquela noite de céu limpo. Sakura perguntava-se como era possível ver o céu de onde estavam, mas achava que não era uma pergunta para ser respondida. Os passos para aproximar-se dele foram lentos, contados.

- A lua está especialmente bonita esta noite, não é? – Ela disse, mantendo o olhar fixo na lua e parou ao lado dele. – Como você está, Shaoran? – Perguntou.

O garoto manteve-se calado por alguns instantes, muito provavelmente pelo susto. Será que estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos que não a havia notado?

- Sim. – Respondeu rapidamente, para que Sakura não notasse sua surpresa. Pegou-se, por instantes, imaginando como as coisas seriam dali para frente, depois daquele beijo tão inesperado. Sua atitude mais impensada. – E estou melhor, muito obrigada pela preocupação. – Olhou na direção de Sakura de soslaio, mas ergueu os olhos rapidamente para o luar, como se buscasse nele uma resposta para suas dúvidas.

- Que bom. – Sakura abriu um sorriso singelo, que logo desapareceu para dar lugar àquela expressão serena. A jovem feiticeira não sabia muito bem o que pensar de toda aquela situação. Por um lado, estava feliz que Shaoran estivesse bem e fora de perigo. Por outro, não conseguia deixar a memória daquele beijo morrer e queria realmente entender porquê. Ela e Shaoran haviam se odiado por tanto tempo que não conseguia compreender os reais motivos. Não podia estar apaixonada por ele, pensava. Não por ele.

- É. – Depois disso, o silêncio reinou entre eles. Shaoran queria encontrar respostas para uma pergunta que parecia não possui-las. Queria compreender os próprios atos no instante em que a havia beijado. Lembrava-se de ter sido claro o bastante quando dissera que não queria aquele casamento e que só o aceitara por pura obrigação. E, antes de irem para aquele mundo estranho, seu ódio por Sakura era quase palpável. Agora, já não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram em um único momento, o qual pareceu durar uma eternidade. Nenhum dos dois saberia explicar aquela estranha sensação de formigamento e palpitação que percorria seus corpos. O coração descompassado parecia querer gritar algo completamente incompreensível para os dois. Algo para o qual não se julgavam preparados emocional e psicologicamente. Entretanto, desviar o olhar foi uma tarefa difícil para ambos e o contato visual só foi quebrado quando notaram o quão próximos estavam um do outro.

- E-eu...- Sakura tentou começar, mas as palavras morreram ali.

- Talvez seja melhor nós...- Houve uma breve pausa nas palavras de Shaoran. -...entrarmos. – Concluiu.

- É, acho que sim. – Sakura procurou sorrir, mesmo que fosse um sorriso forçado. Um singelo suspiro escapou dos lábios dos dois. O dia seguinte seria melhor, pensavam.

**X**

A manhã seguinte chegou tão rápido quanto seus relógios biológicos previam. Apesar da fome que os assombrava há alguns dias, Shaoran e Sakura estavam tão cansados que levantar da cama após a chamada daquele misterioso garoto se fez uma tarefa muito difícil. Arrastando os passos em direção ao grande falatório, ambos sequer pareceram notar a presença um do outro. Tiveram apenas tempo para lavar o rosto, antes que se encontrassem na mesa do café da manhã. Até então, nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada por eles. Sentaram-se em uma extensa mesa, onde um farto banquete os aguardava e, entre os dois, jazia um pequeno dragão, sentado em uma cadeira infantil, com um babador amarrado ao pescoço.

- Parece que finalmente acordaram. – Uma voz forte e imponente fez com que as conversas paralelas se calassem na mesa. O garoto que estava sentado em uma das extremidades da mesa – a três cadeiras de distância de Sakura e Shaoran – não deveria ser muito mais velho do que eles. Aliás, os dois se calaram ao notar a incrível semelhança que ele tinha para com Shaoran. Não era à toa que haviam sido confundidos.

- Tudo bem, eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – Sakura foi a primeira a manifestar-se. Shaoran já sabia do mau-humor dela quando era acordada pelas manhãs, mas não imaginou que estivesse em um nível tão crítico. Entretanto, tinha que concordar com ela; Eles mereciam algum tipo de explicação.

- Detesto ter que dizer isso, mas Sakura tem razão. Será que alguém pode nos explicar o motivo de estarmos aqui e quem é ele? – Shaoran apontou deliberadamente na direção do, até então, misterioso garoto. Recebeu um tapa na mão de um dos prováveis servos que se encontrava ao seu lado.

- Não aponte o dedo assim para o nosso líder! – Ele exclamou.

- Está tudo bem. Não há problema nenhum nas atitudes dele, Souji. – O outro alertou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto os encarava. Os olhos verdes cintilaram em um brilho perigoso e Shaoran tinha a singela impressão de que já os tinha visto em algum lugar. – Vocês, como eu já disse à sua companheira, estão no esconderijo dos rebeldes que lutam contra o reino de desgraça que foi constituído depois que esse mago assumiu o poder. – Fez uma breve pausa, pigarreando. – E o motivo de estarem aqui é porque podem ser úteis nessa luta.

Shaoran estreitou os olhos, não gostando da resposta dele. Achava que se ele e Sakura se envolvessem em combates desnecessários, teriam problemas depois. Claro que tinham o mesmo objetivo, mas trilhar o mesmo caminho parecia ser algo extremamente perigoso e indesejável – ainda mais por notar a semelhança que aquele garoto tinha para consigo. Eles precisavam apenas ir atrás do livro e a presença deles em um grupo de rebeldes talvez chamasse a atenção.

- Você ainda não nos respondeu: quem é você? – Sakura tomou a dianteira – o que deixou Shaoran um pouco surpreso e o jovem um pouco desconfortável.

- Eu sou o líder dessa rebelião. – Ele respondeu com firmeza. – Não posso dizer que fui eu quem a materializou, mas sou o atual líder. Os antigos líderes...- Baixou o rosto. – ...estão mortos. – Uma rápida sombra passou por seus olhos, como se tivesse recordado o pior pesadelo de sua vida.

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se na mesa durante o próximo minuto, talvez em sinal de respeito por aqueles que antes haviam estado ali, liderando aquele local com todo o afinco que aquele jovem parecia transmitir agora.

- Nihel, não é? – Shaoran quebrou o silêncio depois de um tempo, fazendo com que o garoto erguesse os olhos.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, sem mais delongas. – E como você se chamam?

- Me chamo Shaoran e esta é Sakura. – Novamente, aquele silêncio. Shaoran e Sakura se entreolharam, buscando algum motivo para aqueles olhares curiosos – até assustados – para cima de si.

- Shaoran...e Sakura...? – O jovem pareceu incrédulo, diante da menção daqueles nomes, mas fez um negativo com a cabeça, abanando uma das mãos. – Espero que compreendam a nossa causa e possamos lutar lado a lado. Percebi que Shaoran é usuário de magias e seria muito útil tê-lo conosco, bem como Sakura. Também poderemos ajuda-lo quanto ao pequeno dragão. Silver, não é?

- Acho que precisamos pensar um pouco a respeito disso. – Shaoran adiantou-se, antes que Sakura pudesse concordar avidamente com a situação.

- Claro, claro. – Nihel respondeu, abrindo um singelo sorriso. – Por hora, tomemos o nosso desjejum. Vocês podem me dar a resposta ao entardecer.

**X**

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia nos aliarmos a eles. – Shaoran disse, assim que se viu livre da presença de qualquer pessoa que pudesse escuta-los. – A causa deles parece bastante nobre, mas isso atrapalharia os nossos verdadeiros objetivos.

- Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, Shaoran, e entendo também sobre a causa deles. Sei que não sabemos muito a respeito deste tal de Nihel e temos até motivos para desconfiar de suas verdadeiras intenções para conosco, mas...- Sakura baixou o rosto, como se tentasse colocar em palavras aquilo que a afligia. - ...eu tenho a impressão de que podemos confiar nele.

Diante daquelas palavras, Shaoran se calou. Talvez em outros tempos tivesse discordado imediatamente de Sakura, mas tinha a mesma sensação que ela a respeito daquele misterioso garoto. Apesar de pouco saberem sobre ele, sentia que poderia confiar inteiramente nele, caso fosse necessário.

- Mesmo que possamos confiar nele, não acho justo que o coloquemos no meio dos nossos próprios problemas. Nós poderíamos acabar interferindo em algo com os nossos planos, Sakura. – Shaoran suspirou.

- Talvez sim, mas acho que Nihel deve sustentar alguma informação que, para nós, seria de grande valia para chegar até esse tal mago do qual sequer sabemos o nome. Tudo o que sabemos é que é um mago muito poderoso e ele parece saber mais do que nós a respeito disso.

- Sim, mas ele iria querer algo em troca das nossas informações e tudo o que temos a oferecer é o poder de nossa magia que eu acho que não deveríamos revelar por agora. – Shaoran fez uma breve pausa e tornou a olha-la. – Acho que o melhor a fazermos é continuarmos sozinhos com a nossa jornada, Sakura.

A jovem feiticeira suspirou, mas acabou por menear positivamente com a cabeça, sentindo o focinho de Silver pedir pelo afago de sua mão. Permitiu-se sorrir por um único instante e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da testa, antes de voltar a olhar para Shaoran.

- Acho que tem razão. Não podemos envolver mais ninguém nisso, porque sequer sabemos onde estamos. – As palavras dela vieram carregadas de uma tristeza que Shaoran quase pôde enxergar. Isso acalentou seu coração.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura. - Ele disse, afagando-lhe o rosto com cuidado.- Eu prometo.- E abraçou-a. Naquele momento, não lembrou-se de beijos ou situações embaraçosas, queria apenas consola-la, estar com ela. Estar com Sakura. Sua Sakura.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, depois de um século eu volto com um capítulo novo da fic, mas eu posso explicar.

Eu estava/ estou em época de provas então está muito difícil eu escrever qualquer coisa assim. E eu estou/ estava trabalhando em oneshots de Death Note e também em uma fic que seria oneshot e virou longshot de Shaman King, mas nada disso importa para vocês, certo?

Aqui esta o capítulo e este é mais cheio de drama e aproximação de S&S.

O jovem misterioso apareceu novamente e como vocês podem ver, o nome dele é Nihel.

Ele será uma peça importante na fic.

Enfim, fico por aqui!

Amanhã tem Enem, desejem-me sorte!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, não escreveria uma fic tão longa assim._**

**_Para os leitores fantasmas de plantão, desejo uma morte lenta e dolorosa enquanto são obrigados a ver uma maratona de 72 horas de Telettubies!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo dedicado à Lolla Vatentinni, porque eu sempre cumpro o que prometo._

_

* * *

  
_

**So Near, So Far.**

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza disso? – Perguntou, encarando-os.

- No momento, é o melhor a fazer. – Shaoran respondeu. – Não queremos nos envolver na sua luta e criar problemas por isso. Nós também estamos em busca de algo e pode se tornar perigoso que estejamos com vocês.

- Não queremos causar problemas, Nihel. – Sakura tentou amenizar, enquanto olhava o garoto. Ele estava sentado sobre uma espécie de trono e em seu colo, Silver repousava, adormecido.

- Entendo. – Ele deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar por entre seus lábios. – A presença de dois feiticeiros tão poderosos em meu grupo me agradaria, mas não posso impedi-los de partir. Entretanto, isso não significa que não possamos trabalhar juntos futuramente.

- Claro. – Shaoran disse. – Acontece que agora precisamos priorizar a nossa busca. Espero que nos compreenda. – Estreitou os olhos brevemente, encarando Silver adormecido. Daquele modo, o dragão parecia até...bonitinho.

- Se vocês continuarem levando este dragão em sua jornada, chamarão muita atenção. Vocês viram com seus próprios olhos o que ocorreu, não é? – Apoiou o cotovelo sobre o braço do trono e o queixo sobre a mão.

- Mas não podemos abandona-lo! – Sakura exclamou, quase avançando sobre o garoto para tomar Silver de seus braços.

- Vocês não precisam abandona-lo. – A mão esquerda de Nihel acariciou cada uma das escamas prateadas de Silver, enquanto seu olhar continuava direcionado a ambos; Sakura e Shaoran. – Ele pode viajar comigo e com os outros rebeldes. Somos um grupo maior, é mais fácil escondê-lo.

- Talvez...- Shaoran ponderou.

- Shaoran! – Sakura olhou-o, talvez um pouco surpresa, e se colocou entre os dois. – Eu não vou permitir que abandone Silver apenas porque não gosta dele!

- Eu já disse que _odeio_ quando você me corta? – Cruzou os braços, encarando-a com aquela seriedade imponente. Aquele era o típico olhar que era capaz de destruir uma muralha inteira, pensava Sakura.

- Mas é que não posso suportar a idéia de deixar Silver para trás! – Ela continuou, naquele mesmo tom. Talvez para não parecer intimidada. Talvez para não perder mais uma vez. Ou talvez por nada disso.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser brutalmente interrompido... – Shaoran a encarou novamente, mas logo ergueu os olhos para Nihel – que até o prezado momento, apenas observava a discussão com certa diversão. – Talvez seja sim uma boa idéia, - E olhou na direção de Sakura, fazendo um sinal acusador com o dedo antes que ela o interrompesse novamente. – _mas_ Silver já faz parte do nosso time e não podemos deixa-lo para trás. Um Lee nunca deixa seus companheiros para trás. – E olhou Sakura novamente, tendo um sorriso de canto nos lábios. – Satisfeita?

Shaoran contou cinco segundos nos quais Sakura ficou encarando-o boquiaberta. Na cabeça dele, Sakura não esperava uma atitude dessas e ele estava completamente correto. Contou mais cinco segundos até que ouvisse a língua dela estalar dentro da boca. Agora ela estava corada. O sorriso dele se alargou e pareceu refletir-se na face de Nihel, pois ele também sorria. Isso, é claro, irritou Sakura, mas ela não se deixou abalar. Talvez porque ainda estivesse muito surpresa com a atitude de Shaoran.

Ela não conseguia compreender nada daquilo. Desde que havia decidido pegar Silver no Vale dos Dragões, ele havia sido contra isso. E, no entanto, agora era o primeiro a se opor à partida do pequeno dragão. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada pelo modo como o havia tratado.

- De qualquer forma, acho que deveriam pensar melhor a respeito. – Suspirou. – Eu não quero parecer duro demais, mas Silver pode acabar sendo pego se vocês migrarem para a próxima cidade. Se ele ficar conosco, estará mais seguro, mas a decisão é exclusivamente de vocês. Fiquem por mais esse dia enquanto pensam, o que acham? São bem vindos para ficarem quanto tempo quiser.

- Tudo bem. – Shaoran respondeu. – Ficaremos aqui por mais hoje e partiremos na manhã seguinte. Daremos a resposta antes disso. – Olhou por um tempo para Silver antes de virar-se para sair. – Venha, Sakura. – Chamou-a, caminhando para fora da sala.

A jovem feiticeira olhou para Nihel uma última vez antes de seguir Shaoran, dobrando à esquerda no corredor. – No que está pensando, Shaoran? – Perguntou.

- No que ele nos disse. – Estreitou os olhos, caminhando para o lado de fora do local onde se encontravam. Usou o antebraço para cobrir o rosto dos raios solares e depois virou-o para encarar os olhos verdes de Sakura. – O que você acha, Sakura? Ele pode estar certo, mas se, mesmo assim, quiser levar Silver, nós o levaremos.

A garota ficou em silêncio, pensando nas últimas palavras ditas por Shaoran em defesa de Silver antes que deixassem o local onde Nihel estava. Pensava que ele talvez estivesse certo, mas a idéia de deixar Silver para trás depois de ter salvado ele no Vale dos Dragões e depois de tudo o que passaram, parecia dolorosa demais para ser real. Seus orbes se desviaram, encarando a terra que agora sujava seus pés.

- Eu não sei, Shaoran. Eu não sei. – Suspirou. E não falaram mais nada a respeito.

**X**

O último dia em um lugar tão acolhedor pareceu passar mais rápido do que realmente gostariam. Pela manhã seguinte, os dois já estavam prontos para partir e tinham na mochila todos os mantimentos necessários para se manterem por pelo menos três ou quatro dias sem ter que parar em lugar algum. Era uma manhã bastante ensolarada e tudo parecia estar a favor para que partissem, exceto pela decisão de deixar Silver ou levá-lo.

Mesmo para Shaoran – que jamais admitiria –, deixar o pequeno dragão para trás, parecia ser algo semelhante a abandonar um companheiro, talvez até mais do que isso. Ele não saberia explicar os motivos, mas havia se afeiçoado à pequena fera que agora passeava pelos extensos corredores intermináveis daquele lugar. Sakura parecia desolada perante a decisão de deixá-lo. Talvez aquilo fosse mais difícil do que aparentava ser.

Os passos na direção da saída pareciam mais pesados e não era pelo fato de a mochila ter mais peso. Ouviu todas as recomendações vindas dos rebeldes e em resposta apenas sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Caminhava ao lado de Shaoran, pensando que talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Tem mesmo certeza disso? – Perguntou. – Nós podemos levar Silver, Sakura. Podemos proteger ele.

- É melhor assim, Shaoran. – Murmurou. – Vamos embora logo, antes que eu me arrependa.. – Baixou a cabeça, apressando os passos.

- Vai mesmo deixar eles irem embora assim? – Uma voz cortou o silêncio presente até então em cima do telhado onde ele se encontrava.

- É a decisão que tomaram, não posso fazer nada a respeito. – Suspirou. – Eles já sabem a direção que devem tomar para chegar até onde desejam. Se acham que é melhor partir desta maneira, que seja. Eles me procurarão se precisarem de ajuda.

- Te incomoda, não é? – Perguntou. – Que eles se pareçam com _eles._

- Não. – Respondeu. – E tenho mais coisas a fazer. – Ajeitou o pequeno dragão nos braços, caminhando para dentro da casa.

**X**

A viagem por aquele mundo estranho nunca lhes pareceu tão vazia e silenciosa desde que haviam deixado Silver naquele lugar. Entretanto, ambos sabiam, apesar de não quererem admitir um para o outro, que seria melhor assim. Silver estaria mais seguro enquanto estivesse em um grupo maior do que andando com dois feiticeiros que pareciam duvidosos ao olhar de qualquer um que os barrasse. Além do mais, precisavam apressar-se em encontrar aquele misterioso mago para tirar dele o livro pertencente ao mago Clow.

O silêncio entre os dois – e principalmente por parte da garota – deixava bastante claro que não lhe era fácil ter deixado o pequeno dragão para trás. Apesar da insistência de Shaoran dizendo que poderiam lidar com a presença dele, ele sabia que de nada adiantaria tentar fazer com que Sakura se sentisse melhor. Desde que estavam naquele mundo ela havia amadurecido um bocado, pensava agora, enquanto a observava caminhar.

Já fazia dois dias desde que o haviam deixado para trás e agora o rapaz se perguntava se ele estaria bem nas mãos daquele estranho garoto. Imaginava que sim, pois, por algum motivo, sentia que Nihel era uma boa pessoa. Shaoran não costumava errar quanto a isso e tampouco Sakura, que sentiu o mesmo a despeito do misterioso garoto de olhos verdes.

As conversas que tiveram nos últimos dias se resumiam a apenas repassar o caminho ou frases de respostas monossilábicas. Aquilo os estava matando por dentro, mas nenhum dos dois estava apto a ceder à pressão de não ter mais o pequeno dragão para descontrair aquele clima tão tenso que havia se instalado principalmente depois de descobrirem certas verdades a seu próprio respeito. Primeiro, o fato de ambos serem os Anjos que tanto almejavam e, posteriormente, o beijo no qual ambos ainda pensavam como uma lembrança boa, da qual se recusavam a compartilhar.

Então, como se uma bomba tivesse caído entre os dois naquele mesmo instante e estivesse prestes a explodir, Shaoran parou de caminhar e deu à volta, até ficar na frente de Sakura, segurando-a pelos ombros. A garota, claro, estranhou essa atitude.

- Não podemos continuar com esse maldito silêncio durante toda a viagem. – Disse, por fim. Sakura agradeceu-o mentalmente, mas não colocou isso em palavras do jeito que gostaria.

- O que você quer dizer é que precisamos manter uma boa relação enquanto seguimos a pista daquele maldito feiticeiro, não é? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando-o.

Houve silêncio.

Geralmente, as coisas aconteceriam de maneira oposta. Quem agiria daquele jeito afoito seria Sakura e Shaoran apenas falaria, com toda a calma do mundo, que deveriam agir tendo ciência dos próprios atos.

- É. – Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dele e virou-se para voltar a caminhar. – É isso mesmo, Sakura.

- O que há com você, Lee? – Ela perguntou, tendo que apressar o passo para alcançá-lo. – Está estranho desde que deixamos a base de Nihel.

- Eu é que pergunto. – Olhou-a de canto, sem parar de caminhar. – Você sequer fala comigo desde que saímos de lá, como se eu tivesse feito algo muito errado. Então me diga você o que está acontecendo, Sakura.

- Eu...- Ela baixou o rosto, parando de caminhar. - ...eu não sei...- Sussurrou em timbre baixo, abraçando o próprio corpo.

"_Ótimo, Shaoran, olhe só o que você fez! Parabéns por fazer uma garota chorar!"_ - Puniu-se mentalmente, enquanto via as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto de Sakura. Aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas não mudava o fato de ele nunca saber como reagir.

- Vamos, Sakura, não pode ser tão grave assim. – Suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos ombros dela. – Você não precisa chorar, está bem? Nós daremos um jeito de encontrar aquele feiticeiro e voltaremos a ver o Silver, eu tenho certeza.

- Obrigada, Lee. – Sakura abraçou-o pelo pescoço e apoiou o rosto em seu peito. Em outros tempos, ele teria dito algo, mas, não querendo que ela visse o quão corado estava, apenas limitou-se a devolver o abraço e deixar que ela ficasse ali por quanto tempo desejasse.

**X**

Na noite do sexto dia de caminhada, já cansados e indispostos, os dois pararam para descansar. As terras desérticas há muito haviam ficado para trás, deixando para eles um caminho infinito de relva e mata selvagem, até que alcançaram uma floresta e, posteriormente, a clareira na qual se encontravam. Tinham poucas reservas de alimento e tanto tempo andando sem descanso tornava difícil manter uma boa disposição.

Sakura escorou-se sobre uma das árvores e caiu sentada no chão, respirando lentamente. Não fazia muito tempo desde que haviam enfrentado um bando de bestas voadoras e isso consumiu as energias que já não tinham para seguir em frente. Shaoran a observou com cautela; estava também cansado, mas sabia o quão desgastantes tinham sido os últimos dias e a ausência de Silver parecia fazer com que Sakura se sentisse ainda mais triste.

Somado isso ao fato de não terem nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro daquele maldito mago, não o surpreendia vê-la naquele estado de quase morte – uma comparação que, pensaria mais tarde, era extremamente incômoda. Shaoran aproximou-se dela a passos picados e jogou o manto que usava sobre o corpo da garota. Viu Sakura erguer os orbes esverdeados um pouco lacrimejantes e dedicar-lhe um sorriso fraco. Se tinha algo a dizer, preferiu ficar calada.

- Irei buscar algo para comermos. Pode ser que não tenhamos muita sorte se não guardarmos o pouco que nos sobrou de alimento. – Disse o garoto, acariciando-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Eu não demoro, está bem?

Sakura acenou positivamente com a cabeça e encolheu-se no manto de Lee, vendo-o embrenhar-se mais adentro da floresta. Sentia no tecido o perfume levemente adocicado que ele trazia ainda do outro mundo e exalava para onde quer que fosse. A jovem feiticeira sabia que nos últimos dias agira como uma menina mimada que não fazia nada além de queixar-se ou ficar carrancuda, presa ao próprio silêncio. Atribuía parte disso à falta que o pequeno dragão lhe fazia, mas sabia que a maior parte da culpa era sua e das saudades que tinha de seu pai e de todo o Reino do Sol.

Perguntava-se, nos devaneios mentais, como estariam todos, o que estariam fazendo e se estavam preocupados com o que havia acontecido, já que tinham sumido já fazia algum tempo. Sakura não sabia dizer precisamente quanto, porque passara a deixar de contar os dias quando descobriu que isso só a fazia sentir-se infinitamente pior. Em contraponto a isso, sentia que sua relação com Shaoran havia evoluído de tal forma que pensou jamais ser possível. Conseguiam manter conversas civilizadas – o que não significava que não se provocassem – e até dividiam certas tarefas, coisa que não estava acontecendo durante essa última viagem.

Ela sentiu que se deixava levar pela fraqueza e pelo egoísmo, sem nunca preocupar-se com o fato de Shaoran também estar na mesma situação. Assim como ela, ele estava preso em um mundo completamente estranho, longe de seus familiares e de seu guardião. E, mesmo assim, ele continuava sendo o garoto forte e imponente que sempre demonstrara ser, além de muito mais compreensivo do que o Shaoran do qual Sakura se recordava antes de irem parar naquele lugar.

Erguendo o dedo anelar, ela observou o anel do Sol juntamente à aliança que agora carregava e suspirou, encolhendo-se um pouco mais pelo frio. Decidiu que, dali por diante, seria forte e não mais deixaria que Lee carregasse aquele fardo sozinho. Se deveria ser sua esposa, como o destino lhe determinara, o ajudaria, mesmo que jamais tivesse pensado nele assim antes. Jamais.

**X**

Adentrando cada vez mais a floresta e tendo o cuidado de manter-se alerta apesar de todo o cansaço, Shaoran ocupava-se em buscar algum tipo de alimento mais nutritivo do que frutas. Precisavam de algo que lhes desse força e não de frutas que, tardiamente, os deixaria famintos. Em busca do jantar perfeito, com um pouco de magia e destreza, Shaoran apanhou um coelho e um peixe no pequeno lago encontrou. Aproveitou para encher os cantis de água e então retornar.

Neste meio tempo, pôde refletir sobre tudo o que havia passado e também de concluir, muito a contragosto, o quão importante Sakura havia se tornado em sua vida. Toda a farsa de um casamento inicialmente feito para garantir a soberania dos Lee, havia caído por terra desde que começara a conviver um pouco mais com Sakura. Por trás do jeito explosivo e sobretudo desastrado, escondia-se uma garota meiga e de infinitos encantos aos quais Shaoran não conseguia recordar sem sentir o rosto aquecer.

Talvez todas as situações de perigo que tinham passado juntos, tivessem consolidado aquela união que outrora lhes parecera tão absurda. Antes que tivesse a chance de reprimir-se por pensar nisso, Shaoran pegou-se sorrindo à simples lembrança do único beijo que haviam trocado, mesmo que, pelas leis divinas, já fossem casados.

Agora, porém, viviam um paradigma, tendo como único objetivo recuperar o livro perdido e descobrir uma maneira de voltar para casa sãos e salvos. Shaoran não fazia idéia de como fariam isso, mas tinha quase certeza de que encontrariam a resposta ao mesmo tempo que encontrassem o maldito mago do qual não sabiam sequer o nome. Aquilo era algo que o incomodava profundamente. Tudo o que ouvira a respeito do tal mago, era que possuía um poder fora do comum e que comandava o mundo todo com sua soberania construída sobre o medo e o caos que espalhava sobre aquelas terras amaldiçoadas.

Shaoran refletia agora no quão descuidados haviam sido até então, movimentando-se sem conhecer um único traço do inimigo que cedo ou tarde acabariam por enfrentar e essa atitude era algo que Yue ou seu pai não aprovariam. Não era digno de um príncipe decendente da dinastia Lee agir de forma tão impulsiva assim. Talvez estivesse passando tempo demais com Sakura.

- Outra vez ela. – murmurou, cabisbaixo, pensando se deveria pegar um pouco de lenha e optando por, primeiro, deixar o alimento são e salvo.

Entretanto, quando chegou à clareira onde havia deixado Sakura, Shaoran viu uma fogueira acesa e, ao lado desta, Sakura sentada junto com um cesto improvisado cheio de frutas que ela havia apanhado ali por perto. Todos os traços da menina frágil que Shaoran deixara minutos atrás haviam desaparecido para dar lugar a um olhar determinado que o rapaz não via brilhar nos olhos esmeralda desde que haviam deixado Silver para trás.

Seus lábios se entreabriram querendo dar vez às palavras que nunca vieram. Ao invés disso, viu Sakura convidando-o a sentar-se ao seu lado, mais animada do que Shaoran jamais vira. Despreparado para tal situação, o jovem feiticeiro mostrou a ela suas conquistas como caçador, ao que Sakura respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- Nunca duvidei que o grande herdeiro dos Lee fosse também um exímio caçador. – disse ela, observando ele colocar o peixe e o coelho para assarem lado a lado.

- Yue fazia questão que eu treinasse questões de sobrevivência para situações como essa. – respondeu. – Mas devo confessar que jamais gostei das vezes em que ele me largou na floresta, tendo como única arma de defesa uma adaga. Naquela época, ainda não sabia muitos artíficios com a magia, o que dificultou o meu trabalho. – suspirou.

- Como ele é cruel com você. – Sakura voltou os olhos para o creptar das chamas, acompanhando seus movimentos. – Mas você está vivo, prova de que completou o treinamento.

- Era isso ou morrer nas garras dos lobos famintos. Tive sorte de ter ele sempre por perto. Yue pode ser duro às vezes, mas é um bom guardião. – sorriu, diante da lembrança e só então notou como fazia falta ter o guardião ou seu pai por perto. Se Yue estivesse por lá, com certeza teria uma munição de bons conselhos para que saíssem brevemente dessa situação.

- As coisas com Kero são muito parecidas. – confessou Sakura, pegando um graveto para brincar com o fogo. – Ele sempre implicou muito comigo, mas sei que no fundo fez tudo o que fez com o intuito de me proteger, mesmo que às vezes seja um pouco estabanado.

- Está falando de Kerberos, não é? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco confuso.

- Sim, é ele mesmo. – Sakura riu. – É que me acostumei, desde pequena, a tratá-lo somente como Kero.

- Não imagino um guardião como ele sendo tratado por..._Kero._ – Shaoran desviou o olhar e tratou de virar o coelho e o peixe para que não assassem apenas de um lado.

-Bem, ele reclamava no início, mas acabou se conformando com o fato de eu não saber pronunciar seu nome quando pequena. Acabei adotando e passei a chamá-lo assim mesmo nos dias de hoje. – encolheu os ombros, puxando o manto de Shaoran para cobrir mais o próprio corpo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles como uma chuva de agulhas. Enquanto tinham o que falar, tudo parecia bem, mas o silêncio era incômodo para os dois. Durante uma ou duas vezes, os dois pensaram em puxar assunto, mas nada parecia bom o bastante para durar. E quanto mais tempo aquilo se estendia, maior era a tortura das lembranças que reprimiam dentro de si. Nenhum dos dois sabiam se estavam realmente prontos para assumir os sentimentos dos quais sequer haviam se dado conta. Tudo o que sabiam – e isso valia para ambos – era que apreciavam, em muito, a companhia um do outro.

Deviam isso ao fato da convivência forçada, que acabou por fazer-se agradável com o tempo. No entanto, perguntavam-se, como seria quando retornassem para casa? Isso é claro, se conseguissem realizar essa proeza. Estavam perdidos nessa maré de dúvidas quando os olhares se encontraram ao tempo que iam dizer algo, qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquele silêncio constrangedor.

Os lábios entreabertos de ambos pararam a meio caminho da pergunta, quando notaram os olhares e os rostos tão próximos. Mil e um pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dos dois, no qual, o mais alto e gritante diziam que não deveriam – não podiam, porque era contra os príncipios deles – fazer isso. No entanto, desligados para qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar aquele momento mágico, permitiram o contato suave dos lábios, aprofundando o beijo à medida que os corpos se aproximavam, tocando-se e espantando o frio que assomava aquela sombria floresta.

Entregues à sensação daquele beijo, esqueceram-se do mundo exterior e de todos os problemas pelos quais estavam passando ou ainda iriam passar naquele mundo onde tudo era diferente da realidade que conheciam. Quando a falta de ar falou mais alto que o desejo de cessar aquele contato tão dócil e caloroso, Sakura e Shaoran se afastaram, evitando se olharem diretamente. Por muito pouco, o jantar dos dois não havia queimado e comeram no mais completo silêncio.

Quando, por fim, decidiram entregar-se ao sono, já apagando a fogueira, Shaoran olhou para Sakura com o receio daqueles que querem dizer algo preso à garganta. A menina também olhou para ele, inquisitiva, mas achava que, de certa maneira, era melhor não saber o que o companheiro estava pensando. Na verdade, ambos estavam confusos, perdidos dentro das próprias personalidades e dos desfeixe daquele romance que estava longe de ser perfeito como aqueles dos contos de fadas que o pai de Sakura costumava ler para ela quando era menor.

- Sakura, eu...- começou Shaoran. Sakura sentiu um nó formar-se em seu estômago e desejou intensamente saber o que ele iria dizer. Entretanto, toda a coragem de Shaoran para dizer o que quer que fosse, parecia ter sido apagada junto das chamas daquela fogueira. Sem completar o pensamento, ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, evitando seu olhar. – Boa noite. – disse por fim, estilhaçando as esperanças de Sakura em algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era.

- Boa noite, Lee. – respondeu cordialmente, recostando-se sobre uma árvore. O que ela não esperava é que ele fosse deitar-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a de modo terno, de um jeito que a garota jamais esperaria. Teve que engolir em seco o desejo de virar-se e dizer a respeito da confusão que sentia emergir dentro de si como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Limitou-se apenas a fechar os olhos, invocando bons sonhos.

Nada mais disseram até que o sono os atingiu. Não faziam idéia do que os esperava dali para frente, mas sabiam que não estavam mais sozinhos. O que não sabiam, no entanto, é que essa felicidade não duraria muito. Um par de olhos vermelhos afastou-se na escuridão da floresta e uma risada sinistra ecoou. Eles não ouviram. O sono já havia tomado conta dos dois.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:**

Pois é. Eu não faço idéia de como começar a N/A de uma fic que eu enrolei anos pra postar. Para falar a verdade, acho que essa fic já fez aniversário. Parabéns pra ela, viva! Mas bom, eu quero me desculpas com todos os leitores que acompanham e ficaram aguardandoe ste capítulo. Confesso que tinha apenas três páginas dele prontas e que, como podem ver, minha escrita mudou bastante de lá para cá. Eu ia fazer mais coisa acontecer nesse capítulo, mas não quis quebrar o clima que se estabeleceu pelos dois.

Acontece, também, que estou em época de vestibular e isso tem ajudado bastante para que eu sequer compareça aqui direito .

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que esperaram e acompanham a fic até hoje. Muito obrigada mesmo. Juro que vou tentar não sumir durante tanto tempo d enovo, mas esse capítulo, além de curto, me custou a sair. Peço desculpa à todos que esperavam algo melhor. No próximo capítulo, a ação volta a acontecer, é tudo o que posso dizer por agora. E, por favor, continuem mandando reviews, eles me incentivam muito!

Beijos!

_**Reviews?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_So Near, So Far._**

_Se existe algo que você deve saber, é que é inaceitável confiar naqueles malditos que vivem do outro lado da fronteira. Uma hora ou outra, quando você menos esperar e já tiver se aproximado demais para não se ferir, eles irão te trair. É assim que as coisas funcionam no mundo da magia. Você deve saber._

_Por isso, desde já, deixo este aviso: afaste-se ou será tarde demais._

_Tarde demais..._

Foi assim que Sakura despertou, coberta pelo próprio suor, naquela manhã fria e nebulosa. Quando tentou se mover, encontrou-se protegida pelos braços de Shaoran e imediatamente afastou-se, caindo sentada no chão. Sentia-se confusa, sem ter real idéia do lugar que se encontrava até que, aturdido pela violência com a qual Sakura havia se afastado, Lee a segurou pelos ombros, chamando-a pelo nome.

- Sakura! Sakura, acalme-se! – exclamou o jovem feiticeiro. A garota demorou para se recuperar do evidente susto que havia sido aquele pesadelo e só o fez quando o corpo foi levemente sacudido por Shaoran.

- O-o que aconteceu, Lee? – questionou, limpando as lágrimas que se formavam no canto dos olhos. O rapaz entreabriu os lábios, surpreso com a questão.

- Oras, mas sou eu quem deveria perguntar! – respondeu, atônito. – Você estava fora de controle, o que foi que aconteceu? Teve um pesadelo?

A garota levou uma das mãos à testa, sentindo-se um pouco zonza. Respirou com certa dificuldade, recordando-se das últimas palavras de seu sonho, sem compreender bem o que aquela estranha voz queria lhe dizer com o aviso. Só então pareceu lembrar-se que não estavam em casa, mas naquele mundo desconhecido.

Shaoran, visivelmente preocupado, aproximou-se da jovem maga e tocou-lhe a testa só para constatar que estava febril. Suspirou pesadamente e então ergueu-se, enrolando-a no próprio manto.

- Parece que o frio da noite não te fez bem. – disse. – Precisamos ver se encontramos alguma cidade no caminho onde você possa descansar.

- E-eu estou bem. – murmurou, mas quando quis se colocar de pé, as palavras de Shaoran se fizeram verdadeiras e caiu sentada no chão.

- Estou vendo como está bem. – retrucou e agachou-se ao lado dela. - Suba, vamos. Quanto mais cedo avistarmos uma cidade, mais rápido você poderá descansar.

Sakura pensou em questionar, mas sentia-se fraca demais até mesmo para isso. Seu corpo estava entorpecido e dolorido por conta da febre e antes que percebesse, havia caído no sono novamente.

**X**

Shaoran caminhou durante o dia todo sem parar sequer uma única vez para descansar. Na verdade, apertava cada vez mais o passo, como se quisesse ter certeza de que chegariam o mais rápido possível. Estava inquieto e tinha a estranha sensação de que alguém os seguia há algum tempo, mas não sabia explicar exatamente por quê sentia isso.

Estava cansado, mas mesmo quando Sakura se remexia naquele sono inquieto, ele não parava. Seu sexto sentido estava aguçado e dizia que algo muito errado aconteceria em breve e ele certamente não queria isso.

Vez ou outra olhava por cima do ombro para certificar-se de que Sakura estava bem e logo depois tornava a acelerar o passo num quase trote. Começava a ponderar que talvez devesse ter ficado com Nihel ao invés de ter seguido sozinho com Sakura. Sabia que pelo menos ao lado daquele garoto misterioso, estariam seguros e isentos de problemas como esse.

- Droga, isso tudo é culpa minha. – praguejou, sentindo as pernas doerem por conta da exaustão. Estava disposto a desistir quando, um pouco ao longe, avistou uma pequena casinha frágil que podia ser derrubada pelo vento a qualquer momento.

Seu rosto iluminou-se e um sorriso involuntário escapou de seus lábios, dando a Shaoran uma expressão jovial. Sakura havia despertado brevemente, apenas a tempo de captar o rosto dele e pela primeira vez parou para pensar em como ele era, de fato, muito bonito. Não apenas bonito, mas _muito_ bonito.

_- Shaoran..._ – sussurrou baixinho – sinto muito por te causar problemas.

O jovem feiticeiro olhou para trás por um momento.

- Não se preocupe.

Sakura não soube dizer se era por causa da febre, mas achou que Lee jamais demonstrara tamanha preocupação por si em toda sua vida.

**X**

A casa era ainda menor do que Shaoran havia imaginado, mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Esperava apenas que alguém muito bondoso morasse ali para recolhê-los por uma noite, pois estava certo de que Sakura estaria melhor no outro dia.

Ajeitou Sakura em suas costas e bateu com os nós dos dedos à porta, mas para sua surpresa, ela abriu-se ao seu simples toque, revelando uma pequena sala deserta e um corredor à direita. Era uma casa que, aliás, lembrava-lhe muito a casa de Eriol.

- Olá? – chamou.

- Olá. – a resposta como esperava não veio do corredor, mas da porta atrás de si. Sobressaltado, ele pulou para trás, ficando de frente para a voz e dando de cara com a vendedora de remédios da outra cidade.

- M-Mizuki! – exclamou, tendo o cuidado de não desequilibrar-se para manter Sakura em suas costas – O que _você_ faz aqui?

- Bem, agora estava indo preparar o chá, mas não esperava ter visitas. – sorriu docemente, lançando um olhar na direção dele, mas seus olhos logo correram para Sakura e sua expressão sempre calma tornou-se séria – O que houve?

Aproximou-se e tocou a testa de Sakura, sentindo que ela estava febril.

- Passamos a noite ao relento e ela despertou febril. Deixei que descansasse durante o dia, mas não encontrei um lugar onde pudéssemos ficar até agora. Parece tudo deserto por aqui e... _como_ chegou aqui antes de nós?

- Siga-me. – aparentemente, havia ignorado a pergunta dele, sumindo pelo corredor.

Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi atrás dela, ainda esperando por uma resposta a sua pergunta.

- Deite-a aqui, Shaoran. – apontou a cama e encheu uma bacia com água, umedecendo o pano para colocar na testa dela – Você parece cansado.

- E você parece estar fugindo da minha pergunta. – retrucou.

Ao que ela sorriu em resposta, soube que não arrancaria mais nada dela.

- Vou preparar algo para você comer, deve estar faminto. – disse ela.

- Não, eu... – mas antes que pudesse concluir sua frase, o estômago o traiu e ele corou, abaixando a cabeça. Mizuki riu.

- Tudo bem sentir fome às vezes. E não precisa desconfiar tanto assim de mim. – fez seus passos a um cômodo ainda menor que fazia as vezes de uma cozinha bastante simples onde descansava uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, uma pia e um velho fogão à lenha.

- Não posso confiar em ninguém que não conheça. Palavras de meu mentor. – cruzou os braços, olhando de esguelha na direção onde Sakura estava deitada.

- Ela ficará bem. – disse como que para tranqüilizá-lo, enquanto acendia o fogão.

- Eu não perguntei nada. – virou o rosto para o lado, como se não quisesse demonstrar a mais ninguém o afeto que sentia por Sakura, algo que nem ele próprio sabia explicar.

- Claro. – concordou – Mas está nos seus olhos a preocupação que sente por ela. Será que ainda está conflitando seus sentimentos com suas obrigações, meu jovem mago?

A pergunta certamente o pegou desprevenido, bem como a afirmação feita anteriormente. Em qualquer outro momento, teria uma boa resposta para isso, mas agora realmente não sabia o que dizer. De que tipo de sentimentos falava? E que outras obrigações tinha naquele mundo se não sair dali o mais rápido possível com Sakura?

_Com Sakura._

Estava certo de que se isso fosse no início daquela jornada, a deixaria para trás ao relento na primeira oportunidade que tivesse para sair dali. Mas agora, depois de terem passado por tudo o que haviam passado juntos, ele tinha certeza de que não podia abandoná-la e de que queria estar ao lado dela a qualquer momento que ela precisasse.

Até então, não tivera tempo para refletir com clareza a respeito dos próprios sentimentos, mas na presença daquela mulher, eles pareciam tão límpidos quanto um rio de águas claras. Sentiu-se vulnerável como nunca se sentira na vida, pois não estava acostumado a mostrar seu lado afetivo para ninguém.

- E-eu...

- Shaoran...? – a voz fraca veio do corredor e quando Shaoran avistou Sakura à porta da cozinha, apressou em ir até ela, segurando-a pelos ombros para que não caísse no chão tamanha sua moleza.

- Sakura! Você devia estar descansando e não perambulando por aí. – resmungou, mas Mizuki sabia que tudo aquilo era preocupação.

- Sinto muito, é que.. eu senti o cheiro de comida eu estou faminta. – a voz era sonolenta e ela apoiou-se sobre o peito de Shaoran, fechando os olhos.

- O jantar sairá em breve, mas eu levarei no quarto para você. – Mizuki abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Só então Sakura pareceu notar a presença de uma terceira pessoa no recinto e Shaoran lembrou-se disso. Ambos coraram e se afastaram, mas mediante a moleza de Sakura, o jovem a segurou por um dos braços.

- Vem, eu te levo de volta pro quarto.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, olhando uma vez para trás e deparando-se com o sorriso de Mizuki. Talvez quisesse perguntar algo, mas achou que só podia estar sonhando. Por isso, quando Lee a guiou até a cama e a cobriu, Sakura não questionou.

- Estou te dando trabalho, né?

- Não, já disse que está tudo bem, Sakura. Você precisa descansar, está bem?

Sakura olhou na direção dele, parecendo um pouco hesitante. Lembrou-se dos pesadelos e como eles vinham sendo freqüentes durante todo aquele dia; o último, o pior de todos. Ainda conseguia ver o corpo inerte de Shaoran sobre o chão e estremeceu ao lembrar-se disso.

- O que foi? Está com frio? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Ela não gostava de parecer fraca, principalmente na presença dele, mas não sabia se queria ser forte naquele momento.

- Você pode ficar aqui comigo? – sussurrou baixinho.

Os olhos de Shaoran se arregalaram ligeiramente mediante o pedido dela. Já haviam dormido outras vezes juntos, é claro, para espantar o frio, mas jamais por um pedido vindo de nenhum dos lados. Eram orgulhosos demais para admitir qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudessem ter, principalmente o medo, o qual Shaoran enxergava agora nos olhos de Sakura.

Diante disso, deixou que sua expressão se suavizasse e concordou com a cabeça, tomando um espaço pequeno na cama para que pudesse se deitar ao seu lado. Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso e aninhou-se em seus braços, sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

- É que você é quentinho. – murmurou, encolhendo-se perto dele.

E quando adormeceu, não teve pesadelos.

**X**

Embora famintos, os dois não despertaram até o fim da manhã do dia seguinte. Estavam exauridos por conta dos dias mal-dormidos ao relento e das caminhadas incessantes. Já contavam duas semanas desde que haviam deixado Silver aos cuidados de Nihel para seguirem seu próprio caminho em busca do misterioso mago que todos pareciam tanto temer.

Quando Shaoran despertou, notou que estava sozinho no quarto. Assustado, olhou em volta e saiu do quarto aos tropeços, procurando por Sakura.

- Ah, parece que o outro dorminhoco finalmente acordou. – a voz suave de Mizuki preencheu o ambiente e Shaoran voltou os olhos rapidamente para ela.

- Onde está Sakura? – perguntou com seriedade, encarando-a.

- Está tomando banho. Talvez você queira ser o próximo ou.. se juntar à ela.

O rosto de Shaoran tornou-se escarlate e Mizuki se viu incapaz de segurar o próprio riso. Sakura apenas foi capaz de escutar os gritos estridentes que explodiam pelo corredor enquanto saía do banheiro. Shaoran passou rapidamente por ela carregando uma muda de roupas e trancou-se ali, indisposto a sair até que recuperasse pelo menos um fiasco de sua dignidade antes que esta descesse, literalmente, pelo ralo.

Oras, que tipo de pessoa essa Mizuki achava que ele era? Tudo bem que já havia se envolvido com outras mulheres antes, mas sabia que com Sakura as coisas eram diferentes. Estavam casados, é claro, mas... bom, nada disso vinha ao caso agora.

- O que foi que deu nele? – Sakura perguntou, secando os cabelos com uma das toalhas que Mizuki havia lhe fornecido. Já estava vestida com uma muda de roupas extra que haviam pego no esconderijo de Nihel enquanto suas outras roupas secavam ao sol.

- Não sei. Apenas sugeri a ele que tomasse banho e ficou assim. Deve estar feliz porque você finalmente acordou. – sorriu docemente – Quer me ajudar a terminar o almoço?

- Claro!

**X**

Shaoran demorou bastante para sair do banho. Não queria passar muito tempo pensando, mas não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco feliz por saber que Sakura estava melhor. Perguntava-se como ela agiria com ele daqui para frente depois daquele pedido estranho, mas tinha a sensação de que nada mudaria por enquanto.

Havia até se esquecido que no outro dia estava preocupado com pessoas que poderiam estar eventualmente perseguindo-os e, se por acaso viesse a se lembrar, poderia achar que estava ficando paranóico. Afinal, haviam passado a noite ali e ninguém surgira para perturbá-los.

Saiu do banho e secou os cabelos, arrepiando-os enquanto se olhava no espelho. Deixou que um suspiro baixo escapasse de seus lábios e apoiou-se sobre a pia, fechando os olhos por breves momentos. Depois disso, vestiu as roupas dadas por Nihel que, aliás, eram do próprio rapaz, e saiu na direção da cozinha.

- Aí está você! – Sakura exclamou, mas no momento seguinte não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele.

- O que foi? – Shaoran perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Nada, é que.. você está igualzinho a ele vestido desse jeito, Shaoran.

"_E muito bonito também",_ pensou deixando um leve rubor tomar-lhe o rosto.

- E você, pelo visto, está melhor. Está até corada. – disse, arrumando as mangas da veste esverdeada.

- Ah sim! Mizuki disse que minha recuperação foi incrível! – deu um risinho nervoso para disfarçar.

- O almoço está servido, crianças!

- Quem aqui é criança?! – Shaoran resmungou, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa com Sakura. Já havia se esquecido como estava faminto.

Sentaram-se à mesa farta e comeram até que se sentissem inteiramente satisfeitos. Tanto Sakura como Shaoran pareciam ter esquecido de seus bons modos, tamanha era a fome que sentiam naquele momento. Comiam tanto e tão rápido que chegavam a engasgar em certos momentos, mas quando finalmente acabaram a refeição, afastaram as cadeiras, relaxando e olhando para o teto.

- Acho que nunca comi tanto assim na minha vida! – Sakura deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo.

- Nem eu. – concordou Shaoran.

- É bom saber que estão bem alimentados. – Mizuki abriu um pequeno sorriso para os dois, embora seu prato estivesse intocado.

- Você não comeu nada, senhorita Mizuki... – observou Sakura.

- E também esteve quieta durante o almoço. – Shaoran completou.

- Muito perspicazes, pelo visto não posso enganá-los. – ela sorriu, erguendo-se de seu lugar.

Só então Sakura e Shaoran pareceram notar uma presença forte que estava ao lado de fora e muito próxima da casa. Trocaram um olhar rápido e se ergueram, prontos para a batalha.

- As coisas de vocês já estão preparadas e há um dragão selvagem esperando por vocês. Já sabe que será sua montaria. – começou Mizuki, dirigindo-se para a entrada enquanto retirava da manga da blusa uma espécie de sino usado em templos – Eu coloquei comida o suficiente para alguns dias de viagem, então não precisam se preocupar com isso. Se querem encontrar o causador disso tudo, devem seguir direto a oeste até que avistem a noite causada pelas trevas. Naquele castelo é que vive o mago que estão procurando. Gostaria de dar-lhes mais informações, mas isso é tudo o que posso dizer no momento.

- O que você está dizendo?! Nós vamos ficar e lutar! – Sakura disse, espalmando as mãos contra a mesa.

Mizuki apenas sorriu e lançou um olhar na direção de Shaoran. Ela não precisou colocar em palavras o que pensava, pois Shaoran havia notado que os inimigos eram muito mais poderosos do que pareciam ser.

- Você tem certeza? – questionou, olhando-a com seriedade.

- Shaoran! – Sakura o olhou indignada, mas ele se limitou a assentir.

- Vamos, Sakura. – a seriedade em sua voz era como a seriedade de um rei e por um momento, Sakura pôde vê-lo como a verdadeira majestade que era e não como o menino mimado que conhecera no passado.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura, vocês não estarão sozinhos nessa viagem. Haverão problemas sim, mas alguém aparecerá para ajudá-los. Agora vão, eu os segurarei aqui.

- Vamos. – Shaoran foi rapidamente até o quarto e recolheu as próprias coisas e as de Sakura, notando um peso extra nas bolsas.

- E Shaoran... – Mizuki dirigiu um olhar rápido a ele.

- Sim?

- Não seja impulsivo se algo de ruim acontecer. Saiba esperar. – sorriu e voltou-se para frente, tocando o sino pela primeira vez. A reverberação foi tamanha que as janelas se quebraram.

Ele quis dizer algo, mas limitou-se a assentir, correndo para alcançar Sakura. O dragão que os esperava para montaria era pequeno e tinha escamas esverdeadas. Shaoran notou que embora selvagem, ele era bastante dócil, já que Sakura o acariciava cuidadosamente quando se aproximou. Foi o primeiro a montar e ajudou Sakura a subir, antes que desse o comando para partirem dali.

Era realmente rápido. O dragão sobrevoava os céus de maneira extraordinária e por alguns instantes, ambos até se esqueceram que estavam fugindo para apreciar os céus. Mas quando ouviram o som do sino mais uma vez, se lembraram do que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Você acha que ela ficará bem, Shaoran? – Sakura perguntou, abraçando-o pela cintura para que não caísse e apoiou o rosto em seu ombro.

- Ela é forte, Sakura, tenho certeza de que achará um jeito de sair dali. – disse com convicção, embora não tivesse certeza. A presença que havia sentido era poderosa e de certa forma até mesmo familiar.

O dragão continuava a sobrevoar os céus, ganhando altitude, mas não tinham se afastado muito quando um clarão iluminou o lugar e uma vibração forte quase fez com que caíssem da montaria.

- Ah! – Sakura abraçou Shaoran com mais força, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

- Se segure em mim, Sakura! – Shaoran firmou as mãos sobre as escamas do dragão, sentindo que elas se cortavam com o contato.

O dragão começava a cair, tamanha a força das vibrações que chegava até eles. Shaoran esforçou-se para tentar manter o curso e estavam quase atingindo o chão quando finalmente conseguiu fazer ele recuperar um pouco do equilíbrio, mas Shaoran não conseguiu se segurar e ambos caíram a cerca de três metros do chão.

O mundo ainda girava quando Shaoran se recuperou, apenas alguns minutos depois da queda. Notou que havia machucado o ombro durante a queda, mas não se importou muito com isso. Olhou astutamente em volta até que avistou Sakura e correu até ela.

- Sakura, você está bem? – balançou seu corpo levemente com o braço direito, visto que seu ombro esquerdo estava lesionado.

- Uhn... o que... o que houve, Lee? E a senhorita Mizuki?! – arregalou os olhos sentando-se e olhou na direção do clarão.Não avistava nada além das montanhas – Nós temos que voltar pra ajudá-la, Shaoran! Temos que voltar! – tentou erguer-se, mas sentiu o tornozelo doer, provavelmente fraturado durante a queda.

- Nós não podemos fazer isso, Sakura. Eu não sei o que houve, mas o que quer que seja que a atacou está vindo pra cá e nós precisamos nos esconder, entendeu bem? Não é algo que possamos enfrentar!

- Muito sensato de sua parte, meu jovem Shaoran...

Um gélido frio subiu pela espinha de Shaoran ao escutar seu nome ser pronunciado. Sakura parecia estática diante da visão que tinha das costas de Lee e emudeceu como se a voz lhe tivesse sido roubada. Era a mesma figura que havia tomado o livro no dia do casamento dos dois.

Lentamente, Shaoran virou-se naquela direção e seus olhos se arregalaram ao constatar que além de ser o ladrão, o livro se encontrava com ele.

- Devolva-nos o livro! – exclamou, fazendo com que o amuleto que carregava se tornasse uma espada.

- Vocês vão querer me enfrentar? – a silhueta negra questionou. Flutuava em pleno ar e tudo o que podiam ver por trás da sombra que lhe cobria o rosto eram dois pontos azuis escuros brilhantes que faziam vez ao olhos.

Sakura que até então estava em silêncio, ergueu-se lentamente e fez com que a chave se tornasse seu báculo do sol.

- O que você fez à senhorita Mizuki...? – perguntou baixo.

- Sakura...

- Aquela vidente? Ela se colocou no meu caminho e... eu tive que lidar com ela. – deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada.

- E você brinca com a vida das pessoas como se fosse nada...? Se sente feliz com isso? – cerrou os punhos com força, sentindo que a raiva aflorava em seu ser – COMO OUSA A TRATAR AS PESSOAS ASSIM, MALDITO?!

Pilares de chamas se ergueram na direção da silhueta e ela foi completamente lambida pelo fogo que entrecortavam em todas as direções até que formasse uma espiral que alcançou os céus.

- Esse é todo o poder que a herdeira do Sol tem a oferecer? Estou decepcionado... – a voz murmurou.

- Cuidado! – Shaoran pulou sobre o corpo de Sakura e as chamas que ela havia invocado se voltaram na direção de ambos, queimando as costas de Shaoran. E talvez tivesse sido muito pior não fossem os reflexos dele.

- Shaoran! Shaoran! – Sakura arregalou os olhos ao sentir as chamas passarem tão próximas – Está ferido, Shaoran... – sussurrou.

- É o que acontece quando enfrentam alguém que não podem derrotar. – a voz zombeteira da silhueta ecoava por todo o local.

- Ah, miserável! – Shaoran ergueu-se com dificuldade e conjurou estalactites de gelo que trespassaram a silhueta.

- Você conseguiu! – Sakura exclamou.

- É _mesmo?_ – o manto rasgado atingiu o chão, revelando uma criatura envolta pelas trevas – Acho que não. E já me cansei de brincar com vocês, meus jovens.

O céu escureceu quando ele juntou as mãos e relâmpagos preencheram os céus. Do chão, tentáculos negros surgiram e seguraram Shaoran, espremendo os ossos de suas costelas até que estalassem fortemente.

- SHAORAN! – Sakura berrou, arregalando os olhos, mas antes que pudesse conjurar algo para ajudá-lo, sentiu uma forte descarga elétrica atingir-lhe e caiu desacordada no chão.

- Como é ser atingida pelo próprio poder? – Shaoran pôde distinguir um pequeno sorriso formar-se no rosto daquela criatura.

- DEIXA ELA EM PAZ! – Shaoran explodiu em fúria e de seu ódio surgiu uma luz intensa que destruiu os tentáculos de modo que ele caiu no chão – Devolve ela. – os olhos brilhavam com fúria e pela primeira vez a criatura parecia espantada com sua reação.

- Bem, bem, parece que acabei te subestimando, mas ainda não é o suficiente. – Sakura foi envolvida por um tentáculo e levada até ele. Shaoran tentou correr em sua direção, mas a meio caminho fora atingido por um relâmpago que lhe arrancou gritos de dor – Eu a levarei comigo para ter certeza de que você virá. Estarei esperando por você em meus domínios, meu caro Shaoran...

A gargalhada ecoava pelo local enquanto a silhueta afastava-se, levando Sakura consigo.

_- Sakura..._ – sussurrou baixo, tentando erguer-se – SAKURA!!!

As forças lhe faltaram e sentiu o frio tomar-lhe o corpo enquanto a chuva o atingia. No meio daquela tempestade, sentiu-se humilhado e perdido. E acima de tudo, sozinho. Sem Silver ou Sakura. Sem ninguém. E tudo tornou-se escuro.

**N/A:**

Cara, eu acho que dessa vez, se é que tem algum leitor que ainda acompanha essa fic, eu realmente vou morrer. Acontece que o vestibular me tomou todo o tempo e eu estou fazendo o possível pra tentar manter as fics postadas, mas ta foda. Olho pra minha conta e sinto até vergonha. Mas o importante é que esse capítulo saiu, foi um pouco mais longo, e teve toda a ação que eu queria.

Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que coloquei aqui todas as coisas que eu queria e agora posso levar a fic adiante a partir da linha que eu tinha em mente. Foi difícil, mas eu finalmente consegui!

Bem, não tenho muito a dizer, mas peço desculpas a todos os leitores que ficaram esperando pela fanfic e peço para que continuem acompanhando, porque eu não abandonei essa fic e nem vou abandonar. Tudo o que posso dizer é que ela atingiu o clímax agora, então não me abandonem por favor!

Enfim, acho que isso é tudo o que tenho para dizer.

_**Reviews, por favorzinho? Ok, o caralho. Me deixem reviews ou eu metralho vocês D8**_


	17. Chapter 17

**So Near, So Far.**

_A culpa disso tudo é sua. Se, desde o início, tivessem trabalhado juntos, ela ainda estaria viva. Mas foi o seu erro que a matou. O seu erro de querer ser superior que fez com que ela fosse levada. E o que te resta agora, Shaoran Lee? A honra? E de que adianta a honra se ela não está mais ao seu lado? De que adianta o orgulho se ela morreu?_

- SAKURA! – Foi assim que despertou naquela manhã nebulosa. Sentado sobre a cama, sentia que todo o corpo doía, mas nada lhe doía tanto quanto ver que Sakura não estava ao seu lado. A ele não importava se havia sido um sonho, sua consciência estava certa: a culpa havia sido sua.

Debruçado sobre o próprio corpo, apertou os olhos com força, novamente repensando os acontecimentos daquele dia. Lembrou-se do mago aparecendo, dele e Sakura lutando, dela sendo levada e... mais nada. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde então? Dias, talvez semanas? Não sabia dizer. Sentia-se péssimo e mais do que derrotado, sentia que havia falhado em protegê-la quando Sakura precisou de si. Havia sido péssimo até agora. Como esposo, como pessoa, como companhia.

- Ah, parece que finalmente acordou.

**X**

_Ping!_

...

_Ping!_

...

_Ping!_

Seus olhos se abriram simultaneamente ao sentir a gota lhe atingir o centro da testa. Sakura olhou em volta, disposta a invocar seu báculo mágico, quando notou que não havia nenhum inimigo para enfrentar. Quando tentou ficar de pé, notou que tinha o tornozelo machucado e que todo seu corpo doía como se tivesse sido atingida por uma descarga elétrica – o que, de fato, acontecera.

Suspirou e, aos poucos, a batalha foi se desenhando em sua mente. Lembrou-se como fora humilhantemente derrotada por aquele mago, lembrava-se de ter gritado por Shaoran, de ter ouvido a voz dele lhe chamar baixinho e... o resto era apenas uma densa névoa em sua mente. Doía-lhe até mesmo a possibilidade de pensar no que havia acontecido. Se ela estava ali, onde estaria Shaoran então?

Ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade e escorando-se nas paredes lisas daquele cubículo, caminhou até a porta, tocando a superfície gélida de metal. Perguntou-se se seria possível abri-la através de magia, mas logo descobriu que:

a) Mesmo que pudesse fazer isso, estava fraca demais por ter sido atingida daquela forma. E mesmo que não tivesse, ela e Shaoran haviam passado por uma jornada exaustiva e sem pausas, o que significava estar esgotada.

b) Tudo parecia silencioso demais. O que significava que se usasse algum tipo de magia, provavelmente chamaria a atenção dos guardas que certamente estavam ali.

c) Será que aquele mago que tanto se gabara para eles durante a batalha deixaria que escapasse tão facilmente? Ela pensava que não.

Por isso, quando tentou chamar por seu báculo mágico dentro daquela cela, não se surpreendeu ao não conseguir fazê-lo. Certamente havia ali alguma barreira que a impedia de usar sua magia.

- Preciso arrumar uma maneira de sair daqui... – murmurou.

Mas sabia que primeiro precisaria se recuperar um pouco ou estaria em grandes apuros. Lembrou-se das palavras de Shaoran no passado e isso apenas serviu para inflamar ainda mais seu desejo de sair dali: "Paciência é uma virtude. E é uma coisa que você não tem".

Sorriu ao ouvir a cela se abrindo e ergueu o rosto cansado para o guarda que jogava a comida pela portinhola.

- É... só isso? – Sakura reclamou ao ver a sopa de aparência duvidosa, um pedaço de pão velho e duro e uma caneca com água.

- É melhor comer se não quiser morrer de fome, garota. – o guarda cuspiu na cela ao lado do prato e deu uma gargalhada, fechando a portinhola.

Sakura suspirou e puxou para si a bandeja, começando a comer enquanto imaginava estar se alimentando com um dos fartos banquetes de seu reino ao lado de Kero e seu pai. E mesmo que a lembrança lhe fizesse sentir vontade de chorar, a feiticeira recusou-se a fazê-lo. Engoliu o choro, lembrando-se que deveria se encontrar novamente com Shaoran e Silver algum dia. Porque tinha certeza de que veria o pequeno dragão. E a Nihel também. Apenas sensações.

"_Me espere, Shaoran, eu ainda vou sair daqui pra te encontrar."_

E talvez, somente talvez, esses pensamentos o alcançassem. Ou era nisso que a jovem feiticeira queria acreditar para seguir em frente.

**X**

- Está tudo pronto para partirmos? – a voz ressoou pelo recinto e o barulho do metal de encontro à bainha seria ouvido enquanto a ajeitava sobre sua cintura.

- Sim senhor. Tudo está pronto conforme suas ordens.

- Ótimo. – ajeitou o manto sobre o corpo e cobriu-se com o capuz.

- Mas para onde vamos nesse momento, senhor, se é que me permite perguntar?

Os olhos verdes se voltaram na direção do soldado e por um momento ele estremeceu diante do poder que emanava daquele olhar.

- Não é óbvio? Nós vamos vencer a batalha.

- Senhor...

E embora quisesse dizer mais algo, o soldado estava maravilhado demais diante da visão de seu senhor.

- Vamos, Silver. Temos um trabalho a fazer antes disso. – diria, olhando de canto para o dragão. Ele concordaria com um ruído baixo e o seguiria. Ao sabor do vento, seu manto esverdeado voava, escondendo suas pequenas asas.

**X**

Sua cabeça ainda girava quando seu olhar finalmente se focou na figura à sua frente. Não conseguia, de fato, compreender o que aquilo significava, mas certamente deveria ser alguma piada de muito mau gosto.

- O que_ você_ está fazendo aqui?! – questionou.

- Oras, meu caro Shaoran, isso não é óbvio? – sorriu. – Eu estou aqui para cuidar dos seus ferimentos e garantir que não morra ou faça alguma besteira.

- Como se eu precisasse da sua ajuda agora! – bradou e sentou-se na cama. Mas isso foi o suficiente para sentir que pelo menos duas ou três costelas estavam quebradas. E que não, essa não era a única coisa que doía em seu corpo naquele momento.

- Tsc, eu lhe disse que estou aqui para garantir sua segurança. Agora seja um bom menino e permaneça na cama até se recuperar, sim? – apoiou a mão sobre seu ombro para forçá-lo a se deitar, mas foi repelido por um tapa do rapaz.

- Eu _não_ preciso da sua ajuda, _Eriol._ – os olhos dele brilhavam de maneira perigosa. Eriol podia sentir a fúria correr por suas veias, mas mais do que isso, podia sentir a humilhação por não ter sido capaz de salvar a pessoa que lhe era mais cara. Sorriu.

- Entendo. Então você acha que consegue se levantar, vestir-se e sair à procura de Sakura até o castelo daquele mago para recuperar o livro, salvá-la e voltar para o seu mundo sem a minha ajuda, certo? Ou está pensando apenas na última possibilidade, Shaoran?

Sabia que era perigoso provocá-lo naquele estado, mas precisava medir a intensidade de seus desejos antes que seguisse em frente com seus planos. Afinal, de nada adiantaria ele ter chegado até ali se não tivesse aprendido nada desde então. E agora podia ver dentro dos olhos ambarinos do rapaz uma expressão de arrependimento que em nada combinava consigo. Os dedos apertavam com força o lençol que cobria o corpo e ele fazia um esforço descomunal para não demonstrar o que sentia na frente de Eriol. Uma pena, pensava Eriol, que ele era um livro aberto para si.

- Como você soube disso tudo? – perguntou ainda incapaz de erguer o rosto. Tudo o que lhe vinha à mente agora era que Sakura havia sido capturada por culpa de sua imprudência e que talvez por isso jamais a visse novamente.

- Não importa agora, importa? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. – A única coisa que importa nesse instante, Shaoran, é o que _você_ sente.

Os olhos do jovem feiticeiro se arregalaram e ergueu-os na direção de Eriol.

- O que _eu_ sinto? – repetiu, talvez surpreso.

- Sim, jovem mago. – suspirou, encarando-o. – Você precisa olhar dentro de seu interior e descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Se não conseguir fazer isso enquanto se recupera, jamais será capaz de salvar Sakura das garras daquele mago. Pois creio que uma vez que tenha provado de seu poder, você saiba que não é páreo para ele, não é?

Shaoran ficou em silêncio. Admitir aquilo seria a pior das humilhações que poderia sofrer após a perda de Sakura.

"_Espere, após a perda de Sakura?"_

Aos poucos, sentia que tudo ao seu redor desaparecia enquanto mergulhava dentro da própria consciência. Então ela havia se tornado tão importante que ultrapassara as barreiras de seu orgulho? Não, isso não era possível. Não era possível que ela lhe fosse tão cara a ponto de ser capaz de ignorar tudo no que havia acreditado durante toda sua vida para entregar-se a um

_(amor ?)_

sentimento completamente desconhecido para si. Não sabia o que era aquela sensação de sentir-se bem ao lado dela. Não sabia o que era aquela sensação de vazio em sua ausência, aquela ardência no peito quando sentia que ela estava em perigo. Não sabia o que era nada daquilo. E talvez por essa razão mergulhasse mais e mais fundo dentro da própria consciência a procura de respostas que não pareciam estar em lugar algum.

- Sakura... – murmurou, levando uma das mãos ao peito. Por que ela lhe fazia tanta falta?

- Acha que ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou uma voz, quando Eriol deixou o quarto de Shaoran.

- Não deveria ser eu a fazer-lhe esta pergunta? – Eriol sorriu, olhando de canto na direção de Shaoran uma última vez antes de passar pela pessoa ao seu lado. – Venha, já está na hora do chá.

- Claro, Eriol. – sorriu, seguindo-o até a cozinha. Tinha grandes expectativas para o jovem mago dentro daquele quarto.

**X**

Muitas coisas passavam dentro da mente de Sakura enquanto o tempo parecia continuar estagnado dentro daquele lugar. Aprendera a contar as horas através das refeições, mas a cada vez que se alimentava, sentia-se tão sonolenta que não era capaz de fazer outra coisa que não fosse adormecer. E ao invés de sentir-se recuperada para sair dali, sentia-se cada vez mais fraca e indisposta, como se a estivessem dopando.

E, talvez, pensava Sakura, aquilo fosse bastante plausível. Podiam muito bem estar lhe drogando para que simplesmente não tivesse forças para sair dali. Sentiu-se até mesmo tola por não pensar nisso antes, mas a fome de fato não a deixara raciocinar nas primeiras refeições. E agora, pensando melhor, não sabia sequer há quanto tempo estava ali, porque não havia uma única janela para que pudesse se alegrar com a claridade do dia.

Suspirou e, quando viu o guarda deixar a comida através da portinhola, sequer dignou-se a aproximar-se, embora sentisse um pouco de fome. Era óbvio que apesar do tempo que havia passado viajando com Shaoran, ainda se lembrava das mordomias que possuía como a princesa de um Reino.

Queria sair logo dali e estar ao lado de Shaoran de novo. E de uma forma estranha, esse pensamento lhe era incômodo. Odiava-o tanto no passado, mas agora não conseguia ver-se afastada dele por alguns míseros dias que já entrava em desespero? Aquilo tudo era paradoxal demais, mas Sakura, embora não quisesse, admitia que era Shaoran o maior motivo de querer sair dali. Isso porque não sabia como ele estava. E se estivesse em uma situação mais precária que a sua? Ou pior...

_(morto?)_

Não, não havia um pior. Sakura tinha certeza de que Shaoran não morreria de uma maneira tão estúpida. Tinha plena confiança de que ele estava vivo e bem. E que se não estivesse em uma daquelas malditas celas, viria em seu socorro para que juntos voltassem para casa. Ele havia prometido, não é? E se não havia, Sakura tinha a certeza de ter lido isso no fundo de seus olhos. Mas não podia depender somente dele, decidiu. Sairia dali por mérito próprio e o encontraria para que pudessem voltar para casa juntos. Era isso o que faria.

**X**

Contar os dias era uma tarefa dolorosa, então Shaoran a evitava. Passava-os meditando, tentando esquecer-se de tudo o que havia acontecido, mas não conseguia. Parecia ser impossível ignorar os sentimentos por Sakura. Então ele apenas aceitava aquela dor da ausência dela. Por vezes, Eriol aparecera para visitá-lo no quarto. Jogavam xadrez, conversavam um pouco e ele treinava sua mente para que se tornasse mais resistente.

Um mês inteiro se passou antes que estivesse completamente recuperado e pronto para partir dali. Um mês no qual havia se dedicado aos treinos de Eriol com a magia para que aprendesse a controlar melhor seus poderes. Já era um mago exímio, dizia Eriol, mas um pouco a mais de treino nunca era demais.

- Vejo que está pronto para partir, meu caro Shaoran. – Eriol deu a ele um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos, ao que o feiticeiro respondeu com um de seus olhares mais sérios.

- Sim, eu estou. – respondeu, convicto.

- O mapa para o castelo está dentro da sua bolsa, junto com mantimentos para que chegue até lá. Peço para que vá na frente, eu o alcançarei depois.

- Você não precisa ir, Eriol, já fez demais por mim todo esse tempo. – apesar de tudo, seu tom de voz ainda era formal.

- Bem, bem, então considere que estou indo por sua querida Sakura. – Eriol sorriu ao que Shaoran Lee corou um bocado. – Pedi uma montaria especial para você, ela nos aguarda ao lado de fora.

Curioso como era, Shaoran o seguiu para o lado de fora e não conseguiu formular palavras ao ver um dragão pequeno de escamas verdes esperando para ser montado.

- Ele te levará até o castelo desde que o guie. Solte-o depois e ele saberá como retornar ao estábulo. Esse não é um dragão treinado para lutas, espero que se lembre disso, meu caro Shaoran.

- Não se preocupe e agradeço por tudo o que fez por mim neste meio tempo, Eriol. – ele despediu-se de maneira formal e montou sobre o dragão. – Vamos.

O dragão levantou vôo em direção ao céu. Shaoran sabia que não tinha mais um único segundo a perder.

**X**

Estava tudo pronto. Demorara cerca de um mês – mas não sabia disso, contar o tempo era muito difícil ali – até se acostumar com os horários que o guarda vinha lhe ver. Durante esse tempo, estranhou que ninguém quisesse torturá-la ou fazer perguntas, mas achou que era melhor assim. Vez ou outra, ouvira os guardas conversarem a respeito da troca de horários ou qualquer coisa trivial desse tipo. Decidiu esperar a hora certa e para sua própria surpresa, ela havia chegado.

Sentia-se um pouco fraca por não comer a alguns dias, mas pensaria nisso depois de sair dali. Sabia que os guardas também se alimentavam, podia tentar cerrar algo depois que conseguisse deixar aquele cubículo para trás.

Quando o guarda abriu a portinhola para pegar a comida, Sakura, erguida, caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele a olhou de sobrancelhas arqueadas e provavelmente teria ignorado o fato se ela não tivesse forjado tão bem o fato de estar passando mal. Todo seu corpo tremia e o aspecto empalidecido que sua pele havia ganho no último mês, em muito contribuíra para que ele ficasse ali, dividido entre ver como ela estava e ir embora. Ela era, afinal, uma prisioneira preciosa para seu mestre, embora não soubesse por quê.

- Ei, você está bem, garota? – perguntou, ao que Sakura sequer respondeu. – Eu estou falando com você! – Bateu os punhos contra a porta.

- E-eu... – tentou erguer-se e embora tivesse um pouco de medo, caiu como se tivesse desmaiado – o que não era de todo improvável, devido sua fraqueza.

- Droga, por que no meu turno?! – o guarda bradou e abriu a porta da cela. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Quando ele aproximou-se o suficiente para sentir seu pulso, Sakura juntou todas as forças que lhe eram possíveis e acertou uma cabeçada no queixo do homem.

- AH! VADIA! – o sangue pingava de sua boca, provavelmente por ter mordido a língua quando Sakura lhe acertou e embora se sentisse zonza, obrigou-se a levantar e pegou a tigela com a sopa, quebrando-a sobre a cabeça do guarda.

- Parece que essas coisas são bem duras mesmo. – ela deu um risinho e despiu o guarda. Por sorte ele era bastante franzino e mesmo que fosse mais alto, suas roupas não ficaram tão ruins em Sakura. Ela o arrastou até um canto da cela, pegou o molho de chaves em sua cintura, trancou-o ali e saiu rapidamente. Sabia que não tinha muito tempo para deixar aquele lugar.

**X**

O vento soprava forte, levantando os mantos e as areias que cercavam aquela ruína no meio do deserto. O capuz que cobria seu rosto não era o suficiente para aliviar o calor, mas ele já estava acostumado com o sol.

- Parece que chegamos. – disse em voz alta.

- E quer que nós o acompanhemos, senhor?

- Não é preciso. – respondeu. – Apenas um vai me acompanhar daqui por diante. E se eu não retornar em cerca de duas horas e meia, você já sabe o que fazer, Yamazaki.

- Senhor...

- Bem, estou indo então. Vamos, Silver, temos muito a fazer no Templo do Tempo antes dessa batalha começar.

O dragão prateado deu um grunhido e seu manto igualmente esverdeado levantou, mostrando as asas ainda pequeninas. Os dois desapareceram dentro das sombras daquela ruína quando desceram as escadarias e Yamazaki nunca desejou tanto que seus antigos senhores estivessem ali.

* * *

**N/A:**

Talvez vocês queiram me bater, me socar, gritar e tudo o mais por eu ter demorado com essa atualização pra vir com um capítulo sem ação nenhuma, porém totalmente necessário, mas antes deixem-me explicar a minha situação que nada tem a ver com nenhum de vocês.

Como muitos que acompanham essa fic e outras minhas já sabem, o ano passado foi ano de vestibulares. Eu ainda não estou certa do resultado, mas acho que não passei. É, medicina é foda mesmo. Então, antes que comecem a me apedrejar, pensem em como estou me sentindo por isso, ok? Porque quem vier com aqueles reviews dizendo que eu demorei, vai ser gentilmente mandado pra puta que pariu. Sim, eu estou irritada.

Agradeço MUITO a todas as pessoas que me mandaram review no capítulo passado e saibam que eu li cada um deles. Se eu continuo essa fic até hoje, é por causa de vocês que me apóiam desde o início.

Bem, deixando isso de lado, o capítulo por si só é bastante explicativo. Peço que não me abandonem agora que a fic tomou a reta final. Por enquanto, creio que seja só isso.

_**Então deixem reviews, eu estou precisando me animar.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**So Near, so Far**

Os corredores eram longos e parecidos, Sakura notou enquanto avançava caminhando por eles. Sua vontade era de correr dali, soltar todos os presos que clamavam por liberdade, mas sabia que sua prioridade era sair dali viva e sem ser notada por ninguém. Causar confusão despertaria suspeitas e isso apenas faria com que todo seu trabalho fosse em vão.

Enquanto caminhava um pouco atrapalhada com o peso daquela armadura, Sakura se pegava pensando em Shaoran. Gostaria de saber como o jovem feiticeiro estava, se estava bem e, esperava ela, ainda vivo.

Balançou negativamente a cabeça ao pensar nisso e desceu um lance de escadas que lhe levou a uma espécie de sala onde os guardas trocavam de turnos. Soube disso logo, pois viu um guarda adormecido com a cadeira ligeiramente inclinada e os dedos entrelaçados sobre a pança farta. Ao seu lado, um pedaço de pão repousava junto com uma caneca de vinho cheia.

Sakura engoliu em seco, contendo-se para não acabar caindo na tentação, mas seu estômago roncou alto, anunciando a fome e despertando o guarda, que só não caiu de costas no chão por muito pouco.

O guarda ergueu os olhos para ela, a analisou e...

**X**

A brisa fria batia contra o rosto de Shaoran, agitando os cabelos levemente mais longos para trás. Eles lhe batiam no ombro, já que fazia algum tempo que ele e Sakura haviam começado a viagem e desde então não tivera tempo ou lembrança de cortá-lo. Só agora, enquanto usava uma das mãos para afastar a franja do rosto, é que se dava conta disso.

Voava alto nas costas do dragão, pois não queria chamar atenção alguma. Segundo o que Eriol lhe dissera, o castelo onde Sakura estava aprisionada estava além das montanhas que já avistava.

- Apresse-se. – ele ordenou ao dragão, batendo de leve as rédeas que ele usava. O dragão grunhiu algo incompreensível, e acatando a ordem de Shaoran, voou com mais rapidez em direção às montanhas.

"_Falta pouco agora, Sakura. Eu já estou chegando pra te salvar."_

Só esperava que todo seu empenho nos treinos de Eriol fosse o suficiente para trazer sua querida Sakura de volta.

**X**

Não havia iluminação alguma ao lado de dentro. As paredes rachadas e levemente ruídas davam a Nihel a certeza de que aquelas ruínas eram muito mais antigas do que a história datava. Silver seguia ao seu lado e a única iluminação que tinham, era a de uma aura levemente esverdeada que se concentrava na mão do rapaz. Nas paredes, escrituras antigas pareciam remontar toda a história desde o princípio e Nihel estava realmente interessado nela, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento adequado para admirar-se com a arte.

Durante toda sua vida, havia escutado falar sobre as lendas daquele templo e o perigo que abrigava para todos aqueles que ousavam a se aventurar dentro dele. Sabia que era um lugar perigoso, mas não tinha outra opção se quisesse derrotar aquele maldito mago.

- Espero que não esteja assustado, Silver. – Nihel olhou o pequeno dragão com o canto dos olhos esmeraldinos, ao que ele respondeu com um ligeiro grunhido de coragem. Poucos segundos depois, um barulho alto foi ouvido e os dois se voltaram imediatamente naquela direção.

'_Saiam daqui imediatamente ou preparem-se para arcar com as conseqüências.'_

A voz ecoava por toda a frágil construção, dando a Nihel a impressão de que ela desabaria a qualquer momento. No mesmo instante, uma flecha dourada voou na direção do rapaz, mas foi repelida com maestria pelo escudo criado com a mesma energia que se concentrava em sua mão.

- Desculpe, mas não estou disposto a desistir agora. – a voz cheia de determinação ecoou tão firme quanto a primeira e seguiu-se de um silêncio incômodo e perfurante. Nihel engoliu em seco, tendo a idéia de que sua situação ali não era nada boa, mas realmente estava conciso em sua decisão e não voltaria atrás.

'_Então é bom que esteja preparado. Seu teste começa agora...'_

Um forte tremor tomou conta do chão e dividiu-o em dois. Nihel arregalou os olhos, tentando saltar para trás, mas logo percebeu que aquilo não daria resultado. Viu o pequeno dragão começar a cair.

- SILVER! – ele gritou, saltando através das rochas que se soltavam e o alcançou, segurando-o abaixo de um dos braços. Imediatamente, concentrou a magia nos pés, saltando alto o suficiente para atingir a outra extremidade do abismo que havia se formado antes que fosse engolido pelo mesmo.

- Silver, você está bem? – Nihel parou apoiado sobre um dos joelhos, respirando com certa dificuldade.

- Nyu... – o dragão encolheu-se nos braços do feiticeiro, que correspondeu afagando-o.

- Não se preocupe, está bem? Nós passaremos pelo teste juntos. – Nihel ergueu-se de onde estava e continuou em frente. Não se deixaria intimidar por tão pouco. Sua determinação era inabalável.

**X**

- O que está olhando, soldado? Com o ronco do seu estômago poderíamos acordar um dragão! Coma alguma coisa. – ele empurrou o pão na direção de Sakura.

A garota sabia que devia sair logo dali, mas sua magia seria inútil enquanto estivesse fraca. Resolveu ceder e, cautelosamente, sentou-se e começou a comer o pão, engolindo-o com pequenos goles do vinho.

- O turno do Ralf já começou?

Sakura engoliu em seco, engasgando. Bateu algumas vezes contra o peito até engolir o pedaço de pão, sentindo lágrimas acumularem nos cantos dos olhos.

- Senhor, sim, senhor! – ela tentou engrossar a voz, ao que o guarda olhou-a desconfiado.

- Hum.

O homem ergueu-se, balançando sua imensa pança ao fazê-lo e encarou Sakura, rodeando-a. A jovem feiticeira sabia que se fosse descoberta, estaria encrencada, mas no momento não se julgava apta o suficiente para realizar alguma magia e sabia que aquilo serviria apenas para chamar a atenção de outros guardas, o que significava que estava sozinha desta vez.

Não estava exatamente acostumada a fazer as coisas por si mesma, já que em toda sua vida sempre fora muito dependente da magia, mas achava que já era hora de aprender a se virar se quisesse realmente voltar para Shaoran.

- Diga-me, soldado... anda meio gripado para estar com a voz tão rouca? – o homem virou-se e tornou a se sentar. – Porque eu tenho uma receita de chá de ervas que é tiro e queda pra essas coisas...

Sakura suspirou aliviada ao escutar aquilo e acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Achou que era melhor se manter calada, e parecia ter se saído muito bem, pois o guarda sorriu.

A garota não gostou muito daquele sorriso. Parecia maldoso demais para um guarda que ajuda o outro. Mas teve sorte de perceber a tempo, esquivando-se da investida do outro guarda.

- Acha que me engana, não é? – ele ergueu-se. – Venha cá, menininha!

Sakura estreitou os olhos, vendo-o avançar como um touro raivoso. Foi caminhando lentamente na direção da parede e esperou o momento certo para jogar-se para o lado, caindo de mau jeito sobre a perna já ferida. Praguejou um pouco por conta da dor, mas vira que sua idéia havia rendido resultado: o guarda batera com tudo a cabeça sobre a parede, desmaiando pouco depois. Ela sabia que não demoraria muito tempo para que todos os guardas da prisão soubessem de sua fuga, então precisava escapar dali o mais rápido possível.

Sem pensar em mais nada, pegou o pão que estava na mesa e comeu-o rapidamente antes de deixar o local. Só esperava que conseguisse sair dali antes de ser capturada outra vez, pois não teria outra chance para fugir dali.

**X**

Shaoran nunca estivera tão determinado a chegar em um local como estava naquele momento. Em toda sua vida, nunca achava que fosse se empenhar tanto para salvar uma pessoa que, no passado, odiava somente por existir. Mas a convivência com Sakura havia lhe provado que estava mais do que errado, e que apenas havia perdido tempo em não tê-la conhecido como agora conhecia quando eram mais jovens.

Quantas aventuras e descobertas não teriam feito juntos se não fosse todo aquele ódio que nutriam um pelo outro desde o nascimento? Quantas vezes não teriam ficado de castigo por isso? O jovem feiticeiro balançou negativamente a cabeça, e sacou a espada a tempo de cortar a cabeça de uma serpente voadora que tentara atingir uma das asas de seu dragão.

O que importava é que agora havia enxergado a verdade sobre seu Anjo, e não deixaria que ninguém levasse Sakura de si novamente. Lutaria por ela com todas as suas forças, não a deixaria morrer.

- Vamos, já posso ver o castelo. – Shaoran murmurou para o dragão e inclinou o corpo para frente ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a lâmina de sua espada, dividindo em dois uma serpente voadora que teria lhe arrancado a cabeça, não fossem seus rápidos movimentos adquiridos durante os treinamentos com Yue e Eriol.

Ele sabia que daqui para frente, as coisas só tendiam a piorar. Nuvens negras se formavam no céu, fechando-se ao redor deles. Shaoran apenas teve tempo para estreitar os olhos, antes de notar que uma tempestade de raios começava a envolvê-los. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era um comitê de boas vindas.

**X**

Nihel continuava em frente apesar da voz intimidadora que os havia ameaçado. Podia até mesmo sentir-se assustado com aquilo, mas isso não impediria que continuasse seu caminho para ajudar Sakura e Shaoran, assim como ele sabia que aquilo não impediria Silver de continuar. O pequeno dragão que estava em seus braços não parecia estar disposto a desistir daqueles que haviam lhe salvado quando ainda era apenas um ovo. Faria de tudo por eles, disso tinha certeza, mesmo que ainda fosse um filhote inexperiente.

Os olhos verdes de Nihel pararam ao ver as duas entradas à sua frente. Cada uma das portas continha um símbolo: na porta à direita, via-se claramente o símbolo do sol, enquanto que a porta da esquerda continha o símbolo da lua. Mas ambas as portas estavam fechadas.

'_Escolha o caminho que irá trilhar usando seu coração¹.'_

Era a mesma voz que, há pouco tempo atrás, lhe mandara embora dali. Nihel ponderou sobre suas escolhas, pois conhecia bem ambos os caminhos, tanto do sol como da lua. E talvez fosse o fato de conhecê-las que o fez tomar a decisão que tomou naquele momento.

- Fique aqui.- ele colocou Silver no chão por um momento e ouviu o dragão grunhir baixinho. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou te deixar. – sorriu.

- Sol e lua precisam andar juntos. Não há um caminho senão os dois juntos, para que se possa continuar. – Nihel murmurou e fechou os olhos, estendendo uma das mãos para a frente. Uma aura azulada começou a se formar à sua frente e tomou a forma de uma espada muito semelhante à de Shaoran, mas sua lâmina era enegrecida com sulcos azulados e uma aquamarine no centro de seu cabo com o símbolo da lua e do sol. – Eu escolhi trilhar os dois caminhos de uma vez.

Ele fincou a espada no chão, os olhos esverdeados fixos na parede entre ambas as portas.

'_Muito bem, os perigos de sua jornada estão apenas começando, jovem mago.'_

Lentamente, ambas as portas se uniram, emitindo um forte brilho branco que impediu Nihel e enxergar por um momento. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu que as duas portas haviam se tornado apenas uma, e que esta mesma porta tinha o símbolo da lua e do sol unidos.

- Venha, Silver. – ele disse para o pequeno dragão, enquanto adentrava na nova porta. Silver então o seguiu, os olhos fixos no corredor à sua frente. Não importava o que tivessem que enfrentar, estavam juntos nisso.

**X**

Sakura deparou-se com uma longa escadaria que descia em espiral. Sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para fazer o caminho, pois sua perna agora doía muito mais depois do esforço que fizera contra aquele guarda. Ainda assim, a menina continuou descendo, até que chegou ao novo andar.

À sua frente, em um longo corredor, ela via uma nova gama de portas, mas ao contrário do andar onde estava presa, o que via ali eram portas que se assemelhavam a portas construídas de nogueira, muito semelhantes à de seu castelo. Isso fez com que Sakura ficasse um pouco confusa, mas continuou caminhando, sem saber o que cada uma daquelas portas aguardava.

"_O melhor que tenho a fazer é continuar em frente. Se eu descer suficientemente, devo conseguir alcançar a entrada do castelo."_, pensou.

A dor em sua perna era incomoda, mas Sakura a arrastava, mancando um bocado. Estava quase alcançando o outro extremo do corredor quando ouviu passos que desciam as escadas. Imediatamente, adentrou uma das portas, temendo que os soldados pudessem lhe encontrar.

- Você demorou para chegar aqui. – uma voz sussurrou, fazendo com que Sakura se sobressaltasse.

- Q-quem...

Mas antes que acabasse sua frase, a pessoa virou-se em sua direção, fazendo Sakura empalidecer. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

**X**

Se Shaoran estava vivo agora, só podia agradecer a Eriol. Embora seu ataque sempre tivesse sido muito poderoso, Shaoran sempre tivera graves problemas com sua defesa. Eriol treinara isso arduamente, dia após dia, de forma que agora, se fazia aquela barreira à prova de raios, só podia agradecer ao mago que tanto odiara tempos atrás.

Uma esfera lhe envolvia rebatendo todos os raios para sua origem enquanto Shaoran seguia em frente. O castelo estava logo adiante e ele começava a sentir um frio instalar-se em sua barriga fronte a possibilidade de encontrar sua Sakura novamente.

Já próximo do castelo, Shaoran segurou as rédeas do dragão até que ele pousasse no chão. Desmontou dele no exato momento em que outro raio vinha naquela direção, assustando o dragão que agora voava para longe dali.

- Lá se vai minha carona... – ele murmurou, correndo na direção do castelo. Faltava muito pouco para que pudesse alcançá-la agora.

**X**

Nihel seguiu pelo corredor, tendo a impressão de que ele jamais acabaria. Silver parecia inquieto, sempre olhando para trás, como se algo os seguisse desde que haviam entrado naquela porta. Notando isso, o jovem mago olhou para trás de soslaio, pois tinha a mesma sensação.

- Parece mesmo que não estamos sozinhos, não é? Permaneça alerta. – ele murmurou, enquanto seguiam por aquele caminho. Menos de cinco minutos após ter dito isso, Nihel pisou em falso sob uma superfície e um típico 'click' foi escutado pelos dois.

Nihel olhou ao redor junto com Silver, a espada em punho enquanto se preparava para qualquer eventualidade. No mesmo momento, espinhos começaram a sair das paredes e Nihel jogou-se para frente, evitando os primeiros. Silver havia se agachado, trêmulo no chão.

- Silver! – o garoto gritou tentando alcançá-lo. O pequeno dragão correu até seu protetor enquanto as paredes começavam a se fechar. – Mas que droga!

Acelerando o passo com Silver em seus braços, Nihel começou a correr. O caminho ficava cada vez mais estreito, e quando achou que não conseguiria, Nihel enxergou uma pequena luz ao longe.

- Deus do raio, venha! – ele concentrou o poder na ponta de sua espada e apontou para o chão. A eletricidade os impulsionou para frente antes que as paredes os esmagasse. Mas no exato momento em que Nihel achou estarem libertos, viu que seus problemas apenas estavam começando enquanto ambos caíam em queda livre.

- AHHHH, MALDIÇÃO! – bradou, apertando Silver contra os braços. – Segure-se!

Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto abraçava o pequeno dragão, sem a menor idéia de como se livrariam desta vez. Talvez fosse o fim. Talvez fosse.

**X**

**N/A:**

Cerca de um ano e meio se passou desde a última atualização dessa fic, e Deus sabe como estou envergonhada de não tê-la atualizado antes. Como eu disse na ultima atualização, eu tava em época de vestibulares pra medicina, mas enfim. Acabei não passando mesmo, mas eu entrei em Medicina Veterinária, que era o sonho do meu pai pra mim desde que me conheço por gente.

Eu tinha pretensão de fazer um ano de curso pra ver como era e depois prestar medicina de novo. Coisas do destino, acabei me apaixonando pelo curso e agora vivo na Bahia, enquanto curso faculdade em Pernambuco, numa federal.

Claro, nada disso justifica a demora em postar, mas eu tive um grande bloqueio com essa e com muitas das minhas fics, que me impediram de continuar. Eu peço desculpas por ter demorado pra postar, mas quero dizer que não, eu não abandonei essa fic, e sim, eu pretendo terminá-la.

Só que ao longo desse tempo, minha escrita mudou muito, então vocês verão que nem tudo é como antes, enfim.

Esse capítulo foi mais para demonstrar a evolução do Shaoran e a briga da Sakura enquanto ela tenta fugir, ao mesmo tempo que o Nihel trama algo para conseguir vencer o misterioso feiticeiro.

No próximo, prometo relevar a identidade do misterioso ser que a Sakura encontrou e também umas surpresinhas a mais. Qual será a participação do Nihel nisso tudo?

Espero, sinceramente, que meus leitores mais fiéis me perdoem, porque é por vocês que continuo isso aqui. Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanharem a fic mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Amo todos vocês.

_**Reviews?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**So Near, so Far**

Houve um tempo muito distante em que Nihel acreditou que poderia resolver todos os seus problemas sem que necessitasse da ajuda de ninguém. Nessa época, ele se isolou de todas as pessoas que conhecia, determinado a fazer as coisas por si mesmo. Foi quando descobriu que, mesmo que fosse a pessoa mais forte do mundo, se não tivesse alguém ao seu lado para proteger não adiantaria ser forte.

E também não teria com quem contar.

Seu coração era corajoso e ele possuía a determinação que poucas pessoas possuíam. Era por esse motivo que estava ali, agora, caindo. Tudo isso passou por sua mente quando apertou os olhos, segurando Silver contra seu peito. Achava que desta vez não haveria jeito, pois não conhecia nenhuma magia que lhe fizesse voar.

Foi então, nesse momento, quando suas esperanças estavam prestes a se esvair, que um brilho prateado o fez abrir os olhos. Nihel assustou-se ao ver que a fonte do brilho estava embalada em seus braços, e antes que se desse conta, seus pés estavam suavemente repousados sobre o chão, enquanto ele próprio encarava um suporte de pedra com uma esfera azulada em seu centro.

- Silver.. foi você que nos trouxe aqui? – ele perguntou, encarando o pequeno dragão em seus braços. O bebê limitou-se a tocar-lhe a mente com a própria, uma sensação estranha que fez Nihel recuar.

_'Muito bem. Vocês se mostraram merecedores e chegaram até aqui por seus próprios feitos, sem nunca abandonarem um ao outro mesmo nas situações de perigo. Por conta disso, permitirei que sejam conhecedores do meu poder. Aproximem-se.'_

Nihel e Silver se entreolharam, mas acabaram por concordar e se aproximaram da esfera.

_'Toquem a orbe azul ao mesmo tempo.'_

Nihel encolheu a mão por um breve momento, mas ao ver que Silver parecia convicto, decidiu confiar no dragão. Juntos, os dois tocaram a orbe, sentindo o brilho azulado dela preencher seus interiores.

_(e de repente encontravam-se dentro dela. _

_E dentro dessa orbe, os dois tiveram a visão da criação do Universo e de todas as coisas presentes neles. E viram como surgiu o primeiro mago, e como ele era bom e poderoso e queria que seus filhos também fossem assim._

_'Se vocês trabalharem juntos, meus filhos, farão grandes feitos.'_

_Mas ao invés de se unirem pelo bem maior, decidiram brigar para ver quem era o mais poderoso, e isso fez com que seu pai ficasse muito triste e adoecesse, morrendo pouco tempo depois, levando consigo os segredos mais profundos de sua magia que estavam presos dentro daquele livro que eles tanto lutavam para conseguir._

_E eles viram as gerações se matarem em grandes carnificinas, até que finalmente chegaram à geração de Sakura e Shaoran, onde viram um grande casamento que apaziguaria tudo._

_E foi dali... dali que surgira Nihel._

_Deveria ter sido ele o salvador de todos, e seria de fato se tivesse o livro, o livro de Leed Clow. Mas agora não podia depender de seu antepassado e estava ali._

_Vendo como o mundo era lindo e como precisava de sua ajuda, tomaram uma decisão. E dessa decisão nasceu um brilho, e do brilho nasceu um guerreiro que faria o possível pelo mundo que seus pais haviam lhe deixado)_

- Acho que já está na hora de partirmos. – a mão fechou-se sobre a orbe enquanto tocava as escamas prateadas.

_'Estou pronto para quando quiser, Nihel.'_

Já estava na hora de o mundo voltar a ser como era antes do caos se instalar sobre ele.

**X**

O olhar de Sakura permanecia petrificado sobre a pessoa à sua frente. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. E se fosse, era uma péssima piada. Um riso nervoso escapou de seus lábios e ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- N-não pode ser... – seu corpo se recostou contra a porta, os dedos se fechando na madeira, deixando pequenos sulcos causados por suas unhas. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Eriol?

Seus olhos esquadrinhavam completamente aquele que lhe ajudara quando chegara naquele mundo junto de Shaoran. Afinal, havia sido ele a guiá-los durante toda a viagem, alertando-os dos perigos e ajudando-os quando mais precisaram, não é?

E por que estava ali agora? Sakura lembrava-se vagamente dele dizendo que iria também ao encontro daquele feiticeiro, mas até então não achara que ele se sentaria confortavelmente na poltrona de um dos quartos daquele castelo e lhe diria que havia demorado.

Não, devia ser apenas um mal entendido.

- Você parece ter tido dificuldades para deixar a cela, querida Sakura. – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso sempre complacente, o sorriso de quem sabia de todos os segredos do mundo, e cruzou os dedos sobre as pernas.

- O... o que está acontecendo aqui? – gaguejou.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

- Oras, ainda não compreendeu? Assim me chateia, minha querida Sakura.

Definitivamente, um mal entendido.

**X**

Shaoran correu na direção do castelo e parou, espreitando suas portas. Estranhou que, depois de tudo o que enfrentara no caminho, não encontrasse nem mesmo um único guarda nos portões. Ainda assim, mesmo que estivesse rumando para uma armadilha, ele correu portões adentro, pronto para encontrar Sakura a qualquer custo.

Embora sua presença mágica estivesse fraca, Shaoran conseguiu captá-la, começando a seguir na direção dela.

- Quase lá, quase lá... – ele murmurou, correndo naquela direção.

Eram grandes corredores, escadarias, mas ele não deixaria nada disso abalá-lo. Depois de tanto tempo esperando e treinando, finalmente estava próximo de Sakura outra vez. E embora tivesse demorado a compreender a verdade, ela agora estava estampada em seu rosto, e Shaoran Lee sabia que amava Sakura acima de qualquer coisa e que queria construir não apenas a paz ao lado dela, mas também uma vida assim que retornassem para casa. Se desculparia por todas as coisas ruins do passado depois de abraçá-la e de tirá-la daquele lugar.

Foi assim, dessa maneira que escancarou aquela porta, derrubou Sakura no chão e o encarou.

- Parece que finalmente chegou para fazer parte da festa, Shaoran. – Eriol sorriu, enquanto o feiticeiro o encarava. – Agora falta apenas um, mas acho... – ele ergueu-se lentamente da poltrona, os olhos brilhando enquanto encarava Shaoran. – que já podemos começar a brincar.

Um grande mal entendido.

**X**

- Olhem, ele está saindo! – exclamou um dos seguidores.

- Wow...

- Estamos prontos para a batalha, estão conosco? – Nihel perguntou, a espada reluzente em punho. Demorou alguns segundos para que finalmente seus seguidores saíssem do transe e gritassem em uníssono.

- SIM!

**X**

- O... o que está havendo aqui? – os olhos de Shaoran correram de Eriol para Sakura, _sua_ Sakura.

E por um momento, esqueceu-se da presença de Eriol ali. Sakura estava viva e aparentemente bem, apesar de Shaoran ter notado que, além de mais magra, ela tinha alguns ferimentos e escoriações.

- Sakura... – ele murmurou.

- Shaoran... – ela o olhou nos olhos, um sorriso esboçando-se em seus lábios enquanto lembrava-se da última vez em que o vira, tão ferido que achou que ele fosse morrer, e perdê-lo, perdê-lo àquela altura seria tão ruim quanto perder a si mesma. Porque era ele, seu Anjo, o tocador misterioso da harpa, que apesar de todas as desavenças no passado era completamente diferente agora. Seu, _seu_ Shaoran.

- Hahaha, não é comovente esse reencontro depois de tanto tempo? É uma pena que terei que intervir nisso... porque já está na hora de começarmos. – o sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Eriol enquanto ele batia o pó da túnica que usava.

- Então era você que estava por trás disso todo o tempo, Eriol? – Shaoran estreitou os olhos, encarando o mago à sua frente. Tinha noção de que Eriol possuía um poder fora do comum, pois vira um pouco do que ele podia fazer durante seus treinos.

- De certa forma, apenas... eu os estava preparando para que pudessem chegar aqui. – ele respondeu, enquanto olhava pela janela. – Afinal, eu precisava que estivessem poderosos os suficiente para ao menos estarem aqui, não é?

Eriol os encarou por cima do ombro, sempre com aquele sorriso gentil estampado no rosto. Para Sakura era difícil acreditar que depois de tanto terem sido ajudados por Eriol, ele os estivesse traindo agora.

- E por que você me ajudou a treinar então? Podia ter me deixado morrer tentando encontrar Sakura. – Shaoran foi duro em suas palavras, e também seu olhar era duro enquanto se agachava ao lado de Sakura.

Sentia vontade de abraçá-la e expressar o quanto a amava, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento correto para isso. Observou o ferimento na perna dela e concentrou sua magia, começando a curá-la exatamente da maneira que Eriol lhe aperfeiçoara.

- Eu podia mesmo tê-lo deixado morrer, mas então teria sido em vão que chegasse aqui. Afinal, você até mesmo se esqueceu do seu objetivo inicial, que era pegar o livro de seu antepassado, apenas para salvá-la, não é?

Shaoran arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era verdade. Desde que entrara naquele mundo, apenas pensara em pegar o livro e voltar para casa, mas conforme a viagem fora avançando e principalmente após a captura de Sakura, esquecera-se daquilo completamente para entregar-se ao intuito de salvá-la, não importasse o que viesse a acontecer depois.

- Veio aqui apenas por mim? – Sakura o entreolhou por um momento, mas desviou o olhar.

- E-eu...

- O amor não é lindo? – Eriol sorriu, arrancando rubores da face de ambos. – Mas, como disse, eu apenas os preparei para que chegassem até aqui. Agora... está na hora de lutarem por aquilo que tanto almejam.

Uma aura negra começou a envolvê-lo lentamente, enquanto suas roupas eram substituídas por uma túnica azul e ele tomava uma aparência mais velha, a aparência de Leed Clow.

- E se realmente desejam ter o livro de volta para a reunificação da família, meus predecessores, terão que me derrotar.

Ao dizer isso, raios negros escaparam de suas mãos, indo na direção dos dois.

- Cuidado! – Shaoran ergueu uma barreira para protegê-los, mas a força do golpe de Eriol _(agora Leed Clow)_ os lançou para trás, arremessando-os para fora do quarto.

- E-ele é muito forte... – Sakura murmurou, erguendo-se junto com Shaoran.

- Mas parece que não temos outra opção, Sakura. – Shaoran respondeu, enquanto observava o mago flutuar em sua direção. Novamente, os raios negros vinham na direção de ambos que, habilmente, se jogaram para o lado. – Precisamos enfrentá-lo!

Sakura ergueu-se debaixo da estante de livros onde estava.

- Tem razão, não podemos mais fugir. – seus olhos determinados voltaram-se na direção de Eriol-_agora-Leed-Clow_ e ela estendeu uma das mãos para frente, enquanto seu anel tomava a forma do báculo do Sol, ao mesmo tempo em que o anel de Shaoran tomava a forma da espada da Lua.

- Aconteça o que acontecer.. – começaram a dizer.

- Estaremos nisso juntos!

Sakura lançou contra ele uma bola de fogo, que era envolvida pelos relâmpagos de Shaoran, mas ela foi facilmente rebatida pelo mago, que sorria para eles.

- Será que eu os superestimei? – ele questionou, a escuridão envolvendo tudo conforme ele se aproximava de ambos.

- Vamos, vamos lá pra fora! – Shaoran agarrou a mão de Sakura e começou a atravessar os corredores com ela em uma corrida desenfreada.

Não achava que tivessem mais chance ao lado de fora do que ali, mas pelo menos ganhariam algum tempo. O que precisavam, era de uma forma de tirar aquele livro das mãos dele.

- O que faremos, Shaoran? – Sakura perguntou, tentando arrumar forças para acompanhar o ritmo de Lee.

- Não sei, Sakura. Não sei. – ele murmurou, enquanto avançavam para os portões.

- Tsc, aonde pensam que vão? – o mago parou diante de Shaoran e apoiou uma das mãos em sua barriga, soltando uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo que lançou Sakura para longe.

- AHHH! – ele arregalou os olhos, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- SHAORAN! – Sakura tentou erguer-se para ir até ele, mas Eriol-_Leed-Clow_ já se virava para olhá-la.

- Não devia se preocupar mais com você, Sakura? – ele sorriu, enquanto um círculo de chamas a cercava, causando queimaduras sérias em seus braços e pernas.

- S-Sakura.. – Lee tentou erguer-se, olhando na direção dela.

Se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo, nenhum dos dois conseguiria sobreviver. E justo agora que a havia encontrado... justo agora que as coisas estavam se acertando... não podia simplesmente desistir, não podia. E Sakura tinha o mesmo sentimento, porque, é claro, se amavam, e por essa razão não podiam se deixar vencer. Porque perder significaria que jamais retornariam para casa, e perder seria o fim de tudo, talvez até da vida de ambos.

Arrumando forças que não tinham, os dois se ergueram com a ajuda da espada e do báculo, um ao lado do outro, enquanto a energia do sol e da lua corria fracamente por seus corpos.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Sakura...

- Nem eu de você, Shaoran...

- Porque eu...

- EU TE AMO! – os dois gritaram em uníssono, suas energias explodindo como se fossem uma só. Naquele momento, uniram tudo o que tinham, lançando uma esfera reluzente – o poder da lua e do sol – na direção do feiticeiro. Deram ali tudo o que tinham, toda a força que possuíam.

A explosão foi intensa, levantando poeira para todos os lados enquanto Shaoran e Sakura caíam de joelhos no chão, exauridos por terem usado todos os seus poderes.

- A-acabou..? – Sakura perguntou, apoiando-se sobre o corpo de Shaoran.

O jovem feiticeiro estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar através da cortina de fumaça, querendo confirmar que nada havia ali além do pó, e que finalmente estariam livres, mas uma gargalhada entrecortada frustrara todas as suas esperanças.

De dentro da fumaça, apesar de ferido, o feiticeiro saía, gargalhando como nunca. O céu começava a tomar um tom escurecido, enquanto uma chuva de raios caía na terra.

- M-maldição! – Shaoran socou o chão com força, apertando os olhos. – Não importa o quanto nos esforcemos, tudo parece em vão...

- Ele está ferido agora, mas eu não tenho mais forças... – Sakura respondeu, segurando a mão de Shaoran.

- É mesmo uma pena, Sakura querida, Shaoran, mas o tempo de vocês acabou. E pela segunda vez vocês falharam em tentar me derrotar. – ele sorriu.

- Segunda vez...? – Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam, lembrando-se do dia em que haviam conhecido Nihel.

_(Meus pais morreram lutando contra esse feiticeiro, mas além de vingá-los, eu preciso continuar lutando pela sua causa, para livrar esse mundo do caos que se instaurou graças a esse feiticeiro. É por isso que procuro reunir o maior número de seguidores que eu puder, mas mesmo que não queiram estar ao meu lado, quero que saibam que estou do lado de vocês)_

- Não importa mais, o que importa é que falharam novamente em sua missão. – ele estendeu uma das mãos na direção de Sakura e Shaoran.

O jovem feiticeiro a abraçou, o olhar repleto de ódio. Se iam morrer, ao menos morreriam juntos.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo, Sakura. – ele murmurou baixinho, repousando os lábios sobre os dela e a encarou. – Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo... eu te amo. – ele sorriu para ela, todo o ódio que dirigira ao feiticeiro se acalentando pelo amor que nutria por Sakura.

- Eu também te amo, Shaoran.. – ela o abraçou, deixando que os lábios dele repousassem sobre os seus sem resistência.

E foi naquele instante que uma esfera negra foi lançada na direção dos dois.

- É o fim de vocês.

Sakura e Shaoran apertaram os olhos, sentindo a esfera se aproximar mais e mais. Ao menos estavam juntos.

Até o fim.

**X**

**N/A:**

Para compensar a minha demora de um ano e meio, eu resolvi finalmente criar vergonha na cara e postar logo o capítulo adiante.

Como eu disse algum tempo atrás, essa fic já estava perto do fim – que não é esse – e eu escrevo essa N/A apenas para avisar que o próximo capítulo é o último – e talvez depois eu escreva um epílogo curtinho, nada de mais.

Deixarei os agradecimentos pro ultimo capítulo porque, né, é a despedida e tal.

Então por ora apenas agradeço por todos os leitores que permaneceram acompanhando e mesmo os que desistiram e me deram forças para chegar até esse ponto crucial da história.

Finalmente revelei a identidade do feiticeiro e do Nihel, embora ache que muitos de vocês já sabiam quem eram.

Agora deixando de falar dessa fic em si, hoje acabei tendo uma idéia pra outra long de CCS que pretendo por em prática quando finalizar essa. Será mais centrada no Shaoran e se passará algum tempo depois do fim de CCS, mas não será como "O Lobo e a Cerejeira" da minha diva, e também leitora, Akane Fuu a quem eu deliberadamente chamo de Ju (te amo, gatinha s2). Se retratará de uma forma diferente... bem, como posso dizer, o Shaoran será mais protagonista que a Sakura e mais divo. Por hora, apenas os agradecerei pelo apoio que me dão nessa fic e pedir que me apóiem na próxima também.

Obrigada mesmo, pessoal.

**_Reviews?_**


	20. Chapter 20

**So Near, so Far**

* * *

_Tudo, tudo termina..._

_(HAS)_

* * *

_É o fim._

_Acabou._

_Acabou? _

_Está tudo tão silencioso aqui. Mas não quero abrir os olhos. Não quero abrir os olhos enquanto ainda a sinto em meus braços._

_Não quero morrer e perder isso que eu descobri agora. Não quero perder esse sentimento, perdê-la._

_Não quero._

_Não vou._

Ainda que contra a vontade, Shaoran entreabriu um dos olhos, sentindo-se um pouco tonto. Sangue escorria de sua testa, inutilizando a visão de um de seus olhos, que também havia sido atingido durante a batalha, talvez perdendo para sempre sua função. Respirando fundo, a primeira coisa que notou é que ainda estava no campo de batalha, embora houvesse muita poeira ao seu redor. Sakura estava em seus braços, o corpo encolhido e apertado contra o seu; ela mal ousava a respirar.

Sua visão demorou a tomar foco, e quando o fez, uma luz forte incomodou seus olhos. Mas não era apenas o brilho da aura que se encontrava à sua frente, mas sua presença como um todo. Shaoran estreitou o único olho utilizável e balançou a cabeça. Faltava-lhe energia até mesmo para compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Shaoran...? – a voz de Sakura soou fraca abaixo de si, e somente então Shaoran notou que talvez muitos minutos tivessem se passado desde que havia decidido abrir os olhos.

Sakura, por sua vez, parecia ter compreendido mais facilmente a situação. Sua perna esquerda estava machucada – provavelmente quebrada – e todo seu corpo doía como se tivesse saltado em queda livre sem usar um pára-quedas.

Suas orbes esmeraldinas olharam ao redor e antes que seus olhos computassem o que de fato estava acontecendo, seus instintos lhe disseram que conhecia aquela presença, e que ela tinha sido a responsável por ela e Shaoran não estarem agora mortos, ou até mesmo pior se é que isso era possível.

À frente de ambos empunhando uma espada, estava Nihel. A espada era longa e reluzente, e sua lâmina era límpida como cristal. Havia um sulco profundo em seu centro e sua empunhadura era feita de prata, com um dragão em alto relevo em seu centro. Os olhos da fera eram duas safiras incrustadas que brilhavam intensamente como se possuíssem vida própria, e embora não estivesse olhando Nihel de frente, Sakura sabia que ele estava diferente.

Sua aura era ligeiramente azulada e pulsava. Tudo nele era um intenso sinônimo de paz, e até mesmo as dores tão insuportáveis até aquele momento pareciam ter sido amenizadas somente por ele estar ali.

Shaoran também compreendeu isso. Mas enquanto despertava de seu transe, compreendeu muito mais. Compreendeu que aquela presença não era apenas humana, e que a armadura reluzente que Nihel vestia não era nada se não escamas de um dragão. Mas não escamas arrancadas e utilizadas para fazer armaduras, e sim escamas vivas. Escamas que faziam parte do corpo dele.

- Nihel? – Shaoran o chamou, ligeiramente incrédulo com a mudança que o menino havia sofrido.

Há apenas alguns dias, ele era exatamente como Shaoran: um jovem magrelo e ligeiramente alto, cabelos castanhos bagunçados... com a exceção dos olhos verdes como os de Sakura.

- Sei que demoramos para chegar aqui, - sua voz soou distante e ao mesmo tempo serena. Havia algo nela que trazia segurança, mesmo que tudo parecesse perdido naquele momento. – mas agora acho que poderemos fazer aquilo que devemos fazer.

- Demoramos...? – Sakura e Shaoran disseram em uníssono, ao que Nihel apenas os olhou de soslaio, erguendo o canto dos lábios em um sorriso repuxado. Foi possível ver seus caninos ligeiramente afiados, mas foram as pupilas verticais que fizeram Sakura espantar-se.

- Silver...?

Ele não respondeu.

A poeira havia abaixado, e tudo que havia restado da frente do castelo eram portões retorcidos e muita poeira. Toda a vida existente naquele local havia se curvado diante da força da batalha que estivera acontecendo por ali. A força devastadora de Eriol havia carregado até mesmo um carvalho tão velho quanto o tempo de lá, reduzindo-o a algumas toras queimadas e inúteis.

Um riso baixo foi ouvido e logo tornou-se uma gargalhada, até que finalmente flutuando no ar, Eriol deu as caras. Nem mesmo suas roupas haviam conseguido ser afetadas pelos ataques de Sakura e Shaoran, embora ele tivesse gasto uma boa quantidade de energia. Ainda assim, o feiticeiro não mais misterioso parecia bem para agüentar mais uma dose de batalha, mesmo que Nihel parecesse eternamente melhor do que ele.

- Então passaram pelo ritual para unirem-se de corpo e alma? – ele questionou enquanto seus pés tocavam suavemente o solo, com uma elegância incomum mesmo para ele. – Admito que tiveram coragem para fazer algo que nem mesmo eu faria. – Eriol balançou a cabeça negativamente e ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz. – É uma pena que... isso não será o suficiente para me deter.

Ele sorriu, e havia aquele sarcasmo e desdém presentes em seu olhar. Shaoran cerrou os dentes com força, sentindo-se inútil por não poder fazer nada em um momento tão crucial como aquele. Havia passado por um árduo treinamento e ainda assim, era seu filho na frente de batalha e não ele.

- Isso é o que você diz. Mas não está em condições tão boas para se gabar. Não tendo gastado tanto poder assim. – o punho esquerdo de Nihel fechou-se com força, enquanto ele buscava manter a serenidade. Não era fácil encarar o assassino de seus próprios pais e levar isso numa boa. Além disso, ele havia levado muito mais que sua família: destruíra reinos, imperara sobre o medo deixando Nihel a mercê de suas vontades, sempre tendo que se esconder como o rebelde que fora. Mas agora que tinha forças para lutar, não se curvaria novamente.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas não creio que tenha gastado pouca energia para chegar aqui tão rápido, meu jovem.

- Devo admitir sua razão.

O silêncio imperou sobre eles durante alguns minutos. Sakura e Shaoran apenas observavam tensos aqueles dois poderes que somados deveriam ser suficientemente poderosos para destruir todo aquele local, senão também o arquipélago ou até mesmo o mundo.

- O que devemos fazer? – Sakura perguntou baixinho a Shaoran enquanto continuava a encarar os dois. Eriol e Nihel mal pareciam respirar diante da tensão.

- Acho que esta não é nossa batalha. – Shaoran murmurou, embora lhe doesse admitir. – Não mais. Não nesse tempo.

Sakura compreendeu e guardou as palavras de Shaoran. Aquele não era o tempo deles. Eram apenas intrusos em um futuro incerto, onde Nihel deveria fazer de tudo para salvar todos aqueles que acreditavam nele, e também para honrar a memória de seus pais – eles – mortos naquela realidade em especial.

Os dois haviam demorado para compreender e admitir aquilo, mas era verdade. Aquela era uma realidade paralela à deles, e Nihel era fruto do relacionamento forçado que seus pais tinham estabelecido como forma de unir os reinos. Tudo se encaixava desta forma: a semelhança de Shaoran e Nihel, os olhos verdes dele, o fato de poder usar a magia do sol e da lua...

Mas a diferença é que com a vinda de Sakura e Shaoran, também estava ali o livro de Leed Clow, seu antecessor em comum.

Sakura e Shaoran sabiam que aquele livro possuía um poder infindável, e Eriol sequer tocara no livro para causar todo o estrago que havia feito até então.

- Preparado? – Eriol sorriu enquanto perguntava.

- Há muito tempo. – Nihel respondeu.

Um facho de luz atravessou os céus tomando a forma de um relâmpago e Nihel partiu para cima de Eriol, esquivando-se dos raios e esferas negras que ele mandava em sua direção. Cada golpe de Eriol parecia dilacerar ainda mais o que havia restado daquele deserto, mas não importava quão feio parecesse o ambiente, tudo podia ficar ainda mais horroroso através da magia de Eriol.

- Parece que você ficou mais rápido. – ele sorriu de canto, concentrando uma esfera negra entre as mãos. Raios arroxeados circundavam a esfera maciça de energia em suas mãos e quando Nihel estava próximo o suficiente, Eriol lançou-a em sua direção.

- Certamente. – Nihel esquivou-se, saltando na direção dele para aplicar um golpe transversal com a espada.

- Se ele continuar assim, pode ser que vença... – Sakura falou, esperançosa.

- Talvez, mas... – Shaoran mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior.

- Mais cuidado. – o reflexo nos óculos de Eriol revelou o perigo para Nihel: a esfera negra voltava-se por suas costas, controlada pelo báculo que Eriol usara para bloquear o golpe de sua espada.

Impedido de defender-se por conta das duas mãos ocupadas, Nihel apenas olhou ligeiramente por cima do ombro.

- NIHEL! – Sakura gritou, sentindo um aperto tomar conta de seu coração, mas então algo incrível aconteceu.

Desaparecendo diante dos olhos de todos, Nihel tornou a aparecer distante de onde encontrava-se Eriol e a esfera negra. Todos pareceram chocados diante daquela magia, e Eriol não teve tempo de esquivar a esfera, sendo atingido por ela no peito.

A força da explosão, lançou-o para trás e o cheiro de carne queimada espalhou-se por todo o local. Sakura e Shaoran observaram a cena com indignação.

- C-como... – Shaoran balbuciou.

- E-eu... não sei.

Até mesmo Eriol parecera surpreso com o que havia acontecido. Nihel estava apoiado sobre o chão com um dos joelhos e a ponta da lâmina de sua espada tocava suavemente o solo enquanto ele olhava para o feiticeiro caído no chão.

- Como conseguiu esse poder? – ele perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente pastosa pelo sangue contido em seus lábios.

- Não é você quem sabe de tudo? – Nihel rebateu enquanto se erguia. Os cabelos castanhos do jovem haviam tomado uma cor prateada, assim como sua pele. Mas havia uma série de símbolos tribais negros desenhados em seu rosto e na parte esquerda de seu corpo, descendo por baixo da roupa no pescoço.

- Apesar disso, o preço parece ter sido caro... – Eriol riu baixinho, incapaz de erguer-se pela força que o próprio golpe exercera sobre seu corpo.

- Mas valeu a pena. – ele respondeu.

Eriol sorriu.

- Acha mesmo que acabou?

Nihel ficou sério por um momento e bateu a poeira da roupa, segurando firmemente a empunhadura da espada e girando-a no ar. O barulho do vento de sua espada espalhou-se por todo o reino, destruindo universos. Como o bater de asas de uma borboleta.¹

- Não. – ao responder isso, Nihel respirou fundo, lembrando-se das condições impostas por aquele poder:

"_Embora vocês tenham adquirido muito poder em pouco tempo, devem saber que essa fusão também tem suas desvantagens. Vocês ainda não estão devidamente preparados para utilizar muito de sua força, e talvez por isso mesmo não devam se esforçar demais ou estender essa luta._

_Mas advirto-os essencialmente a respeito de tudo que se refere ao poder de manipular o tempo. Isso é muito perigoso! Até mesmo para vocês ou para os que estão ao seu redor._

_Toda vez que o tempo é parado, vocês permanecem se movendo, embora o restante do mundo esteja num estado de 'congelamento'. Isso significa que a frequência dos seus batimentos cardíacos, que funcionava de uma determinada forma antes da parada temporal, jamais será igual outra vez._

_Procurem evitar isso se necessário, mas se realmente for preciso que os poderes do tempo sejam utilizados, faça isso com consciência e apenas UMA vez! Mais do que isso levará seu corpo ao limite e não se sabe o que pode acontecer. Talvez o tempo pare para sempre... para vocês."_

- Que bom. – Eriol moveu ligeiramente os dedos, sussurrando algo inaudível.

Nesse momento, uma aura arroxeada envolveu todo seu corpo e o livro surgiu flutuando acima dele.

- O livro! – Sakura exclamou, tentando levantar-se. No mesmo momento, uma dor excruciante tomou conta de sua perna e ela caiu sentada sobre o colo de Shaoran.

- Eu já te disse que essa não é nossa batalha. – Shaoran a repreendeu com seriedade, pois não importava que o mundo estivesse acabando naquele momento. Ele apenas importava-se com o fato de que sua Sakura estivesse bem. Em primeiro lugar.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Confie nele, Sakura. Ele é nosso filho. – Shaoran a olhou nos olhos com seu único olho bom, mas foi o suficiente para perceber o quão ruborizada ela estava por suas palavras.

- Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se.

Uma pequena esfera arroxeada formava-se entre as mãos de Eriol conforme ele proferia aquelas palavras e o livro abriu-se, demonstrando pela primeira vez em muitos séculos o seu conteúdo.

Cartas e mais cartas começavam a flutuar no ar, cercando Eriol em uma espécie de dança ao redor de seu mestre.

- Infelizmente não esperarei para ver o fim do seu show de mágica. – Nihel empunhou a espada e começou a correr velozmente na direção de Eriol. Não tinha tempo a perder com aquilo: quanto mais cedo terminasse aquela batalha, melhor seria.

_- Bosque._

Uma das cartas assumiu um aspecto luminoso, e antes que Nihel se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, seus braços e pernas haviam sido aprisionados pela força de galhos flexíveis que haviam brotado do solo.

- O-o que é isso? – o garoto esforçou-se para soltar os braços e pernas, mas parecia que quanto mais se movia, mais forte era o aperto em volta de seus membros.

- Não pode ser... – Shaoran engoliu em seco fechando o punho sobre a areia no chão.

- O que ele fez, Shaoran..? – Sakura fixou os olhos no rapaz.

- As cartas lendárias de Clow. Era isso que o livro continha. Cada uma dessas cartas possui um poder diferente, e ela somente obedecerá ao seu mestre, aquele que possuir o sangue de Clow. Isso significa que...

- É exatamente isso que está pensando, meu caro Shaoran. – Eriol sorriu, enquanto uma das cartas tomava um brilho luminoso e o envolvia em uma espécie de abraço. Era uma mulher nua, mas todo seu corpo parecia suave como uma brisa de verão. – _Vento._

Ondas cortantes partiram na direção de Nihel. O turbilhão causava cortes profundos em seu corpo, e o garoto chegava a soltar gritos de dor, embora ainda tentasse se soltar. Como a voz da caverna havia lhe alertado, ainda não estava totalmente acostumado com aquele corpo.

- Você é um descendente de Clow? – Sakura questionou, observando a tortura pela qual Nihel passava. Queria tanto poder ajudá-lo...

- Não, Sakura, mas você chegou bem perto disso. – Eriol, parecendo mais renovado do que nunca, permaneceu flutuando no ar, ainda envolvido por aquela aura. – Eu _sou_ Leed Clow. Sou sua encarnação, para ser mais exato.

- Você é Leed Clow? – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Então por que está fazendo isso com a gente? Se somos sua família? Por quê?

Eriol fechou os olhos parecendo decepcionado.

- Será que você ainda não entendeu? – ele questionou. – Durante anos, almejei que meus filhos entendessem que o poder não era tudo o que importava, e que eles somente conseguiriam realmente fazer o uso de sua magia como um todo se estivessem unidos. Mas ao invés disso, eles escolheram lutar para decidir quem dos dois era o mais poderoso e digno de ser o verdadeiro sucessor de Leed Clow. Acham que era isso que eu queria? Ver meus filhos brigando em uma guerra sem fim que espalhou-se geração após geração?

- Mas qual é a razão disso tudo se agora nossas famílias se unificaram? – Shaoran perguntou.

- APENAS POR MAIS PODER! – Eriol bateu com força o báculo sobre o chão, e ele todo estremeceu. – Acha que não sei, Shaoran? Acha mesmo que desconheço suas ambições de possuir o livro, deixando Sakura para trás?

Sakura olhou para Shaoran por um momento, incapaz de crer naquilo que Eriol falava.

- Shaoran?

O silêncio dele chegava a lhe causar arrepios.

- Shaoran?

- É isso mesmo, querida Sakura. Ele apenas veio para este mundo atrás do livro. E todas as noites enquanto você adormecia, ele apenas pensava em como seria poderoso quando o possuísse!

- Isso não é verdade! – Shaoran exclamou. – Podia ser no início, mas...

- Mas o que? Você se tornou um idiota apaixonado? – Eriol gargalhou. – Isso te tornou fraco, Shaoran Lee.

- É verdade sim que me apaixonei, - Shaoran respondeu, ruborizando Sakura. – mas isso não me tornou mais fraco, apenas me deu forças para continuar.

A essa altura, Sakura havia se tornado um pimentão, mas era verdade que desde que descobrira e admitira seu amor por Shaoran, as batalhas, embora mais intensas, haviam se tornado muito mais fáceis por trabalharem como uma verdadeira equipe. E sempre que se sentia fraca demais para continuar, Shaoran, seu Anjo, estava lá para lhe dar apoio, forças para que não desistisse.

O mesmo acontecia com Shaoran, que sempre buscava forças em Sakura, sua flor de cerejeira, que o havia tirado da condição de lobo solitário para um homem verdadeiramente feliz apesar de todas as dificuldades.

- Oh, que bonitinho. Chega a me emocionar. – Eriol passou a mão livre pelos cabelos. – Mas agora se me dão licença, tenho que...

Quando os olhos de Eriol se voltaram para o local onde Nihel estava, encontraram apenas o vazio.

- Tem que prestar mais atenção no que faz, isso sim. – uma descarga de energia elétrica saiu das mãos de Nihel, mesclada a uma chama intensa e de cor azulada.

A explosão foi imediata, e fagulhas de chamas se espalharam por todo o local, antes de se apagarem em pleno ar. Nihel respirou fundo, tendo ciência de que a magia do tempo usada anteriormente havia desgastado muito de suas forças. Mas quando as chamas pararam de queimar, foi possível visualizar uma barreira ligeiramente esverdeada ao redor de Eriol ainda intacto atrás dela.

_- Escudo._ – ele murmurou, um sorriso de meia lua nos lábios. – Não pense que pode me vencer apenas porque se tornou um pouco mais poderoso, Nihel. Você pode muito bem possuir alguns truques, mas eu tenho uma magia ainda maior do que a sua, e muito mais experiência.

Nihel estreitou os olhos, suas pupilas dilatando-se verticalmente enquanto cerrava os punhos com força.

"_Parece que não temos muita opção, Silver."_

'_Parece que não.'_

"_Pelo menos estaremos juntos. Me desculpe por te carregar nisso."_

'_Desde que Sakura e Shaoran estejam bem, estou disposto a assumir os riscos.'_

"_Eu sei."_

Nihel ergueu a espada para o céu e um relâmpago caiu sobre ela, sendo lançado contra Eriol.

- Não percebe que nada disso vai adiantar? – o escudo refletiu o golpe, mas no momento em que a barreira se desfazia, Nihel ativou a magia do tempo.

Tudo tornou a congelar novamente, enquanto o tempo continuava para Nihel e Silver. Toda aquela batalha, todo aquele ardor terminaria com o próximo golpe. Eles corriam com tudo o que tinham, concentrando todo o poder que lhes restava na lâmina daquela espada. Todo o esforço, todo o sofrimento pelo qual todos haviam passado, tudo aquilo concentrava-se em um único poder.

Nihel apertou os olhos com força soltando um grito de ódio, de força de vontade e de desejo de vencer. Isso tudo uniu-se em uma única força e o golpe final foi aplicado, cortando Eriol em dois.

_- Tempo._

Nihel abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Eriol e arregalou-os.

- C-como...?

- E _espada._

O sorriso nos lábios de Eriol tornou-se maior enquanto a lâmina trespassava o peito de Nihel.

- Achou mesmo que você fosse o único conhecedor da magia do tempo? Muito antes de você ter tido conhecimento daquele lugar eu já havia estado lá e obtido seu poder. Apenas ignorei o catalisador e prendi este poder em forma de carta, para utilizá-lo ao meu bel-prazer. Não é triste a maneira como suas esperanças acabaram, meu caro Nihel?

- N..não pode ser. – Nihel sentia as forças de seu corpo se esvaírem junto com o sangue que jorrava de seu peito. Apesar das fortes escamas de Silver, Eriol pegara em seu ponto fraco, a única falha de sua armadura.

'_Nihel...'_

Um tremor abissal subiu-lhe pelas pernas enquanto começava a tremer. Naquele momento, quando Eriol arrancou a espada, o sangue começou a descer de seu peito como uma cachoeira rubra. O jovem rapaz repousou a mão sobre a ferida enquanto sentia as vistas escurecerem. Seus lábios tremeram quando caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Nihel... – Sakura sussurrou baixinho, enquanto a cena se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

Ela podia ouvir o coração de seu filho bater dentro dos próprios ouvidos. Podia sentir a dor dele enquanto a espada atravessava seu peito. Eles podiam não ser a mesma pessoa ou pertencer à mesma realidade, mas ainda assim ele era seu filho e essa era uma ligação forte demais para ser ignorada.

Mesmo Shaoran sentia isso enquanto via a vida se apagar dos olhos de Nihel. E não era apenas ele, mas também Silver.

Silver, que Shaoran não queria como companheiro. Silver, um pequeno filhote que havia eclodido de um ovo, e que se mostrara o mais fiel amigo que Shaoran já tivera em toda sua vida.

- Silver...

E Nihel.

- Se isso era todo o poder que vocês tinham para me deter, eu estava certo em fazer o que fiz. – Eriol murmurou lambendo o sangue da ponta da espada – Acabou para vocês.

As cartas voltaram a girar ao redor de Eriol, e uma em especial parou à frente dele, enquanto as outras caíam espalhadas sobre o chão, como se tivessem perdido seu poder ou utilidade.

- Esta é a única carta que preciso para acabar com tudo. Para trazer a esse mundo tudo o que ele merece.

- N-não.. – Nihel tentou agarrar o manto de Eriol, mas apenas recebeu uma lufada forte de ar que lançou-o na direção de Sakura e Shaoran.

- Nihel! – Sakura inclinou-se sobre ele. – Ah, Nihel, agüente firme! – as lágrimas se concentravam ao redor de seus olhos enquanto ela segurava uma das mãos de Nihel. Shaoran apanhou a outra, tentando tapar o ferimento como podia.

- Eu achei que se tivesse poder o suficiente, poderia proteger meu mundo e honrar a memória de vocês. Mas pelo menos uma vez na minha vida... – ele tossiu um pouco de sangue, sua presença se esvaindo conforme falava. – poderei dizer que estive com meus pais...

Um sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos se fechavam lentamente. Suavemente, o último resquício de vida no formato de uma borboleta azul repousou sobre o ombro de Nihel por alguns momentos antes de erguer vôo. Uma brisa suave carregou seus cabelos agora prateados para trás. E embora aquela fosse uma cena eternamente triste, na mente de Shaoran sempre seria marcada como a cena mais linda que vira em toda sua vida.

- Não se preocupem. Em breve desejarão ter estado no lugar dele. – Eriol segurou a carta entre os dedos, enquanto os olhava com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

- SEU MISERÁVEL! – Shaoran berrou, erguendo-se enquanto a espada assumia forma em sua mão. Embora ferido, corria na direção dele, toda sua força de vontade convertida em coragem para enfrentá-lo.

- SHAORAN! – Sakura tentou erguer-se para pará-lo, mas a dor em sua perna impediu que fosse ao seu encontro.

- Agora já é tarde, Shaoran. – uma onda de energia repeliu-o para trás, cortando levemente seu rosto. – _Escuridão._

A última luz que veriam naquele mundo saiu da carta. Ao som da palavra proferida por Eriol, tudo foi engolido por uma intensa escuridão, tão enegrecida que havia dissipado até mesmo a luz. Tudo que se via ao redor era negro, e naquele momento, Shaoran arrependeu-se intensamente de ter saído do lado de Sakura.

- S-Sakura? – ele olhou ao redor, tentando acostumar seus olhos com a escuridão. Mas nada havia ali além de mais escuridão.

- Shaoran?

- Sakura!

Nem mesmo a voz podia ser ouvida.

- SHAORAN!

Nada.

Apenas o vazio intenso e desesperador que se mesclava ao medo e ao frio que começava a entorpecer seus membros. Shaoran apertou a empunhadura da espada com força, sentindo o próprio coração bater fortemente contra o peito. Ainda podia sentir a presença de Sakura, pois a ligação que possuíam naquele momento era mais forte do que qualquer outra, mas ainda assim ela parecia estar distante demais de si. Sabia que não podia escutá-la, mas ao menos ela estava viva.

_- Isso é o que vocês, meus herdeiros, merecem por suas ambições. E todos pagarão junto de vocês. Vivam eternamente nessa escuridão. A morte é um premio que vocês não merecem._

As palavras de Eriol reverberaram nos ouvidos de Sakura e Shaoran, fazendo-os relembrar como durante todos aqueles anos, haviam sido estúpidos a ponto de apenas quererem poder e mais poder. E isso lhes havia custado caro.

Sakura estava trêmula, e Nihel descansava em seus braços, mas ela não ousava a soltar o corpo do filho. Embora tivesse tentado acender uma pequena chama em suas mãos, de nada adiantou. Ela fora rapidamente engolida por aquela escuridão, que parecia ser mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa capaz de trazer algum brilho até lá.

- Ah, Nihel... – ela murmurou baixinho, abraçando-o fortemente e lhe deu um beijo saudoso na testa.

Queria ter sido capaz de fazer algo pelo filho. Sabia que mesmo não sendo a Sakura daquele tempo ou dimensão, sentia por Nihel o mesmo amor que seu outro eu devia sentir. E por isso sofria tanto por ter sido incapaz de ajudá-lo. E agora estava sozinha. Sem Shaoran, sem Silver ou Nihel. Sem ninguém.

- Sakura... – Shaoran apertou o punho com força, tentando lembrar-se dos ensinamentos de Yue.

"_Quando você pensar que tudo está perdido, lembre-se que sempre existirá uma luz brilhando dentro de você. Não perca a calma ou a esperança, Shaoran, porque para tudo existe um jeito."_

Ele respirou fundo, buscando essa luz que ainda podia brilhar dentro dele. Durante muito tempo não deu ouvidos a esse ensinamento de seu guardião, mas agora achava-o intensamente importante para o momento que vivia.

O mesmo ensinamento passava agora pela mente de Sakura, pois Kerberus apesar de brincalhão sempre sabia quando ter um momento sério com sua protegida.

Então, mesmo que estivessem separados pelo precipício daquela escuridão, os dois fecharam os olhos e buscaram a luz dentro de si.

Demorou um tempo para que finalmente tivessem compreendido que essa luz sempre havia estado presente neles a partir do dia em que haviam admitido o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro. A luz era a luz da lua que iluminava o lago que separava seus reinos nas noites de lua cheia. Era a luz do calor da batalha e das brigas que haviam sustentado durante anos por conta de suas famílias. Era a luz que agora saía de dentro do peito dos dois e se unia no céu, explodindo como uma aurora boreal.

_- Amor._ – os dois sussurraram juntos, e daquela luz surgiu uma carta que fez desaparecer daquele mundo toda a escuridão.

Eriol, desprotegido e desacreditado apenas observou como o poder daquela intensa luz brilhante dissipava todas as trevas que haviam se instalado naquele mundo.

- NÃOO! – aquela luz intensa parecia tê-lo cegado e foi em sua direção, penetrando em seu peito. Os jovens feiticeiros observaram a luz tomar conta de todo o corpo de Eriol e em seguida viram seu corpo desfalecer sobre o chão, cercado pelas cartas de que ele tanto se gabara.

Exauridos pela intensa magia que haviam utilizado, Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Lee correu até onde Sakura estava e caiu de joelhos ao lado dela e de seu filho, abraçando-os.

- Eu não posso te perder. Não mais. – ele sussurrou, as lágrimas correndo copiosamente por seu rosto. Era difícil acreditar que um homem tão forte quanto ele estivesse derramando lágrimas, mas ainda assim ele parecia estar feliz apenas por estar com ela. – Eu te amo, Sakura... – seus lábios tocaram suavemente os da jovem feticeira, que corada retribuiu o beijo dele.

- Eu também te amo, Shaoran... – ela apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. – Mas Nihel... – ela então olhou para o filho e lágrimas se concentraram em seus olhos.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça olhando para o filho, sua cópia idêntica. Sentia-se novamente impotente por não ter sido capaz de fazer nada por ele.

- Mas será que não há nada mesmo a ser feito, jovem Shaoran? – a voz conhecida fez com que Shaoran e Sakura se sobressaltassem. Logo atrás deles, encontrava-se a imagem de Taho Mizuki, a mulher que no passado lhe vendera a essência para tratar do ferimento na perna de Sakura. – E quanto à sua magia?

- Mas eu não posso trazer alguém de volta a vida... – ele murmurou.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, e era aquele sorriso jovial que sempre incomodara Shaoran de uma forma que ele não sabia explicar.

- Para tudo há um jeito, desde que você esteja disposto a fazer certos sacrifícios. – ela então estreitou o olhar. – Existe uma magia que você pode executar para salvá-lo, mas advirto-lhe que depois disso, perderá _todo_ seu potencial mágico.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos. Tudo pelo que lutara durante toda sua vida seria perdido dessa forma? Mas sentia-se na obrigação de fazer isso, não apenas por Nihel ser seu filho, sangue do seu sangue, mas também por tudo o que ele havia feito por ele e por Sakura, e pelo que representava em suas vidas. Shaoran cerrou os punhos. Aquela era uma decisão muito difícil para o jovem feiticeiro, tão promissor. Mas naquele momento, já tinha certeza do que queria. E era salvá-lo.

- Eu não me importo. – Shaoran disse, resignado.

- Imaginei que não fosse se importar. Você cresceu muito, Lee. – Mizuki sorriu para ele.

- E não existe nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – Sakura perguntou, sentindo-se novamente inútil.

- A magia da lua é a única capaz de curar, mas não existe lua sem sol, Sakura. Shaoran precisará de um catalisador que permita que ele realize a magia nesse momento.

Compreendendo as palavras de Mizuki, Sakura segurou a mão de Shaoran.

- Mas antes, devo adverti-los de mais uma coisa: Shaoran, vocês vieram para cá para este mundo apenas porque possuíam a magia necessária para isso. A partir do momento em que não tiver mais magia alguma, não poderá voltar para casa. Ficará preso aqui para sempre.

Sakura voltou seu olhar para o jovem feiticeiro e ele sentiu o que ela queria dizer. Não queria ter que deixá-lo ali depois de tudo pelo que haviam passado. Depois de descobrir que o amava.

- Você tem que ir. – ele disse.

- Não vou sem você, Lee! – ela exclamou, abraçando-o com força.

Shaoran respirou fundo, acariciando os cabelos de Sakura e fechou os olhos, aspirando seu perfume.

- Você é uma princesa, e agora que estamos casados, será a rainha do Reino Estrela. E uma rainha tem que cumprir com as obrigações de seu reino em primeiro lugar. Sei que você sabe disso. – ele falou com tranqüilidade, embora sentisse a dor da partida, tanto quanto ela. – Daremos um jeito.

Sakura ergueu os olhos chorosos para o feiticeiro, mas sabia que o que Shaoran dizia era a mais pura verdade. E teria que cumprir com aquilo, ou seria possível que os reinos entrassem em guerra por causa da ausência dos dois ali.

- Vamos salvá-lo, depois discutiremos nosso futuro.

Shaoran concordou com ela, sabendo que o que quer que tivessem que discutir, a decisão já estava tomada pelos dois.

- Estamos prontos. – ele disse para Mizuki.

A mulher apenas acenou com a cabeça, e ordenou que os dois colocassem as mãos sobre o ferimento do peito de Nihel.

- Deixe que a energia da lua flua através de seu corpo até o ferimento dele, Shaoran. E você, Sakura, deixe sua energia fluir para o corpo de Shaoran.

Seguindo as ordens de Mizuki, os dois deixaram que a energia fluísse. Shaoran sentia um calor gostoso passar por seu corpo toda a vez que a energia de Sakura passava por ele e deixava seus dedos, fechando o ferimento de Nihel.

- Está funcionando! – Sakura exclamou, enquanto via seu filho mexer-se levemente.

Após um processo que pareceu durar toda uma eternidade, o ferimento havia se fechado, e uma luz tomou o corpo de Nihel, fazendo com que despertasse. No momento em que isso aconteceu, Shaoran desfaleceu, completamente exaurido por ter esgotado sua magia.

Ele sentiu, no momento em que Nihel despertou, que nunca mais poderia ser um mago novamente. Sentira o último resquício de magia sair pela ponta de seus dedos, mas o que importava agora é que seu filho estava vivo e a salvo.

Sorrindo, ele deixou que seu corpo atingisse o solo pedregoso, e Sakura olhou-o por cima do ombro, incapaz de fazer algo que não fosse sorrir também, desfalecendo em seguida.

- Estão exaustos. – Mizuki alertou Nihel, que já se sentava de supetão, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

- Mas eu.. eu tenho certeza que senti a espada atravessando meu peito! – Nihel respondeu afoito, enquanto levava a mão ao local onde antes havia o ferimento. Mas nem mesmo uma cicatriz havia ficado ali.

- Graças ao amor que seus pais tem por você, está vivo. – Mizuki sorriu. – Agora aconselho que você os deixe descansar. Quando acordarem, estarão tão confusos quanto você.

- Mas... mas e Eriol? – ele olhou ao redor, mas nada viu. No local onde ele estava, não havia nada. Nem mesmo o livro de Clow.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Cuide de seus pais, jovem Nihel. – Mizuki ergueu-se. – Seus amigos já devem estar chegando para te ajudar. – ela sorriu, começando a caminhar dali.

- E quanto a você? Quem é? E como sabe meu nome?

Novamente, ela sorriu. E era aquele sorriso que também o incomodava.

- Sou apenas uma vendedora de remédios que passava por aqui. – e dito isso, começou a caminhar, desaparecendo em meio ao horizonte.

Poucos minutos depois, montados em cavalos velozes, os seguidores mais fiéis de Nihel chegavam até o local, contemplando toda a devastação que havia acontecido por ali. Mas por trás disso, viam o sorriso daquele que sempre fora tão duro consigo mesmo, não permitindo que nenhuma expressão além do ódio lhe tomasse o rosto.

- Nihel! – eles acenaram, gritando em uníssono.

Nihel acenou de volta, enquanto zelava pelo sono dos pais.

- Obrigado a vocês, meus pais, por tudo o que fizeram por mim. – ele sussurrou, enquanto seus homens vinham ao seu encontro para trazer a ajuda que eles necessitavam.

**X**

Pode-se dizer muita coisa a respeito dos contos de fadas. Mas dificilmente ouvirá dizer-se que um final feliz sempre será feliz. A Branca de Neve cansou-se de seu príncipe e ficou independente, abrindo uma mercearia. A Cinderela decidiu que ser lésbica era muito mais proveitoso do que limpar os sapatos de seu marido. A Bela Adormecida, depois de alguns anos ao lado de seu príncipe fanfarrão, decidiu que o mundo das drogas era muito mais proveitoso.

Shaoran nunca pensou que teria um final feliz. Nem mesmo quando se permitiu apaixonar-se perdidamente por Sakura pensou nisso. Por isso, no momento em que despertou e descobriu que tudo o que passara durante o campo de batalha não fora um sonho, ele não se abalou em lembrar-se de suas próprias palavras dizendo para que ela seguisse em frente.

Embora aquelas tivessem sido palavras nobres naquele momento, Shaoran se sentia tentado a pedir que Sakura ficasse ao seu lado. Mas mesmo que não possuísse mais em si o dom da magia como confirmara segundos depois de despertar e não conseguir realizar nem mesmo o mais simples dos feitiços, ainda era um príncipe, e como tal faria de tudo para que seu povo não sofresse por seu egoísmo.

Agora, enquanto via as lágrimas tornarem os olhos de Sakura tão belos quanto duas esmeraldas, ele se segurava para não abraçá-la, pois sabia que aquilo apenas tornaria a despedida ainda mais dolorosa.

- Isso não é justo, Shaoran! Não é! – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, e mesmo querendo parecer forte, naquele instante Shaoran derreteu.

- Sei disso, minha flor. – ele sussurrou e a puxou para um abraço. – Mas ainda que não seja justo, foi a decisão que tomei naquele momento. Não podia deixar que nosso filho permanecesse morto por um mero capricho.

- Não se trata apenas de um capricho, você... deixou de lado sua magia. – ela engoliu o choro. – Mas entendo porque o fez e eu não teria agido de maneira diferente. Se pudesse, teria tomado seu lugar, mas fui tão inútil! – ela escondeu o rosto sobre o peito dele.

- Não diga isso, Sakura. Se não fosse sua presença ali naquele momento, eu talvez não tivesse tido forças para curá-lo! – ele apertou com força os punhos.

Já fazia alguns dias desde que a batalha havia acontecido, e embora tivesse se esforçado muito, Shaoran não mostrara indícios de que sua magia se recuperaria. Sakura até então adiara ao máximo sua partida, mas sabiam que se ela se estendesse por tempo demais, jamais iria querer ir embora. Aquele dia era o dia da cerimônia que coroaria Nihel como o novo rei daquele local, assumindo o trono que lhe era de direito e Sakura e Shaoran estariam presentes, pois mesmo que não fossem seus pais naquela dimensão, ainda assim eram seus pais e Nihel fizera questão da presença dos dois.

- Mesmo assim... – sua voz saiu rouca e ela ergueu o rostinho para Shaoran. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos, mas isso apenas servia para acentuar-lhe o verde com maior intensidade.

- Shh.. – ele repousou o indicador sobre os lábios dela e em seguida a própria boca. Abriu um sorriso singelo, dócil, do tipo que Sakura vira por raras vezes. – Tudo o que temos que decidir é o que fazer com o tempo que nos é dado¹. Então vamos aproveitar ao máximo, tudo bem?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e passou a mão sobre os olhos. Ainda era tarde e faltavam algumas horas para que a cerimônia, de fato começassem, mas Sakura deveria retirar-se para começar a se arrumar, e Shaoran deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Não tiveram mais notícias a respeito de Eriol? – Shaoran questionou, erguendo-se e indo até a janela.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Ele simplesmente desapareceu como se fosse poeira. Os seguidores de Nihel seguiram até o ponto mais extremo do reino e ele mesmo foi pessoalmente mas nada encontraram. É como se nunca tivesse existido.

Shaoran suspirou profundamente. Sentia-se tentado a abordar um tópico em especial, mas tinha receio do que Sakura acharia caso perguntasse. Não precisou caminhar até ela, pois a feiticeira foi até ele, agarrando-o pelo braço.

- Nada se sabe a respeito do livro também. Mas tenho o pressentimento de que o veremos logo. – Sakura respondeu.

- A respeito do que Eriol disse naquele dia...

- Não se preocupe. – ela o cortou. – Sei que você me ama agora, Shaoran-kun. E eu te amo também. – ela sorriu docemente para ele e deu-lhe um selinho leve. – Vou me arrumar, e sugiro que faça o mesmo. Temos que estar apresentáveis para a coroação do nosso filho.

- Certo. – Shaoran acompanhou Sakura com os olhos enquanto ela deixava seu quarto e voltou a olhar pela janela. – Onde você está... Eriol?

**X**

Nihel sentia-se nervoso com a perspectiva de assumir o novo reino. Pessoas de todos os cantos daquele continente haviam sido chamadas para a coroação daquele que outrora fora reconhecido como um dos maiores rebeldes daquela era, mas nenhum deles se interpôs quando souberam que o filho dos antigos reis agora assumiria o posto que lhe era de direito.

'_Está nervoso?'_

Após a fusão com Silver, Nihel estranhara um pouco o fato de não ter mais os próprios pensamentos somente para si. Fora um difícil tempo de adaptação, mas agora havia se acostumado com a idéia de sempre tê-lo em sua mente. Não era tão ruim quanto fazia parecer, pois desta forma ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais estaria sozinho novamente.

- Um pouco. – respondeu baixinho. Embora não precisasse projetar nada além de seus pensamentos, as vezes gostava de respondê-lo em voz alta como se aquilo afirmasse que não eram um só.

Quando o último botão de sua roupa estava abotoado, três batidas foram ouvidas na porta de seu quarto. Nihel voltou o olhar naquela direção e respirou fundo.

- Está aberta.

A porta abriu-se e Nihel surpreendeu-se ao ver Shaoran vestido como um verdadeiro rei. Embora o tivesse visto por retratos muitas vezes, a visão era completamente diferente quando ele era tão parecido consigo antes de sua transformação. Um garoto vestido tão elegantemente e com um porte que Nihel tinha a certeza que jamais possuiria. Seu pai tinha todas as características de um rei, desde sua altivez ao olhar duro, mas ao mesmo tempo complacente para aqueles que lhe conhecem realmente. Ainda assim, embora pouco tivessem se falado desde que o conhecera, Nihel podia detectar a tristeza em seus olhos, pois sabia que por sua culpa, seu pai jamais poderia usar magia outra vez e por isso não poderia voltar para casa com sua mãe. Abaixando o olhar, Nihel suspirou enquanto calçava as luvas. Desde que haviam saído da batalha, não tivera coragem de olhar no rosto do pai.

- E-eu.. – Nihel balbuciou, sua voz baixa demais. – Eu sinto muito.

Shaoran balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto se aproximava do filho. Os cabelos de Nihel haviam sido cortados de modo que a semelhança entre os dois voltara a ser gritante, exceto pela cor prateada que os cabelos de Nihel possuíam agora. Repousou então a mão no ombro do filho e apertou-o com firmeza, enquanto sorria.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, meu filho. Não existe motivos pelos quais precise se desculpar. Um pai tem que fazer o que um pai tem que fazer, e eu jamais deixaria você morrer se tivesse a chance de te salvar. Sei que será um grande rei.

- Mas.. mas com você aqui eu não preciso assumir o trono! Você está vivo, pai!

- Não, Nihel. Esta é sua realidade, o seu mundo. É você quem precisa fazer isso, meu filho, e tenho certeza de que não me decepcionará.

Talvez fosse a coragem na voz de Shaoran, ou a certeza que ele lhe passava, Nihel nunca soube dizer. Mas com as palavras dele colocadas daquela forma, tinha certeza de que era verdade. De que seria um ótimo rei.

**X**

A cerimônia iniciou-se pontualmente as oito horas da noite. Pessoas de todo reino chegavam para prestigiar com louvor a coroação de Nihel, o filho dos lendários reis que haviam morrido para salvar seu povo. Com Shaoran e Sakura ao seu lado, tudo parecia perfeito e Nihel se sentia mais realizado do que nunca em saber que poderia fazer tudo por seu povo, assim como seu pai.

Durante o jantar, trocaram conversas, e várias perguntas foram feitas a respeito de como Nihel administraria seu reino. Apesar de ser muito jovem, ele parecia ter certeza do que queria, e faria de tudo para ter recursos para realizar seu trabalho.

Quando todas as pessoas haviam se fartado, Nihel levantou-se e bateu o garfo suavemente sobre a taça. Todos os olhares se voltaram em sua direção, inclusive o de seus pais, cada um sentado a um lado seu.

- Receio que esta seja a hora de nos dirigirmos para a sala do trono. Já está ficando tarde e tenho certeza que muitos de vocês ainda precisarão fazer longa viagem ao amanhecer.

Com essas palavras e guiados pelos guardas, todos se dirigiram para a sala onde a coroação aconteceria. A pedido de Nihel, Sakura e Shaoran encontravam-se ao seu lado e seria seu próprio pai o responsável por realizar sua coroação.

O silêncio instalava-se sobre a sala do trono, enquanto Shaoran tomava a espada de Nihel. Uma espada que um dia, naquela dimensão, havia sido sua, mas que agora era de seu filho. Uma espada que não mais lhe obedeceria, pois agora não possuía mais o poder da magia e não era digno dela. Por mais que lhe doesse pensar desta forma, Shaoran sempre sentiria falta do poder mágico que por anos fizera parte de sua vida. Era como ter perdido uma parte de si, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade para o jovem Shaoran.

- Ajoelhe-se, Nihel. – sua voz era austera e firme. A voz de um verdadeiro rei.

- Meu senhor. – Nihel respondeu a Shaoran, colocando-se apoiado sobre um dos joelhos. Manteve a cabeça baixa, esperando as palavras de seu pai.

- Com o poder que me foi concedido... – ele começou a murmurar. - ... passo agora a você, Nihel, descendente direto de Leed Clow, o trono do reino Estrela, que foi nascido da união do reino do Sol com o reino da Lua, através do casamento de seus pais. Com esta espada, que me foi passada através de gerações por nossa família, você defenderá nosso povo, jurando lealdade ao reino que agora é seu.

Shaoran tocou os ombros de Nihel com a espada e então o topo de sua cabeça, entregando-a ao filho quando ele lhe estendeu as mãos. Pegou então a coroa da almofada segura por Nihel e colocou-a sobre sua cabeça.

- Seja para esse reino o rei que não pude ser para o meu.

- O rei que ainda será. – Nihel corrigiu.

Shaoran não podia deixar de se orgulhar do filho que tinha. A cada gesto, cada palavra dele, parecia mais e mais determinado a defender o orgulho de seus pais e de seu reino. Aquilo bastava para Shaoran saber que não havia feito a escolha errada ao deixar seu filho assumir o trono mesmo ele sendo tão jovem quanto ele era naquele momento. Nihel já havia vivido muita coisa, tivera que amadurecer cedo com a perda precoce de seus pais, além de carregar consigo a responsabilidade de vingá-los e de recuperar o trono que era seu por direito. Muito cedo ele havia aprendido o que significava lutar para sobreviver. Somente nesse momento, Shaoran sentira como era privilegiado de sempre estar protegido atrás dos portões de seu castelo. Balançando positivamente a cabeça, olhou para o filho – agora rei.

- Levante-se, rei Nihel, e governe seu povo.

Quando Nihel ergueu-se, houve uma explosão de aplausos por parte de todas as pessoas presentes no local.

- Prometo que não os decepcionarei!

As palavras de Nihel perderam-se em meio à multidão enquanto ele era carregado por diversas pessoas para outro local. Shaoran deixou que fossem, acompanhando o filho apenas com o olhar. Sabia que essa festa ainda iria longe, mas preferiu retirar-se para os próprios aposentos, pois ainda não estava completamente recuperado da batalha, muito embora já fizesse algum tempo desde que esta havia se encerrado.

Caminhando pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo, observou os quadros de seus antecessores – inclusive o próprio quadro – e demorou-se com o olhar em Leed Clow. Pensou em quantos problemas ele havia lhes causado até o presente momento, mas também em como era agradecido a ele, pois se não fosse por isso, talvez jamais tivesse descoberto a respeito do amor incondicional que sentia por Sakura. Shaoran tocou a borda do quadro por um momento, e lembrou-se que tudo que ele queria era a união de seus filhos; agora estavam reunidos novamente. Sorrindo, caminhou na direção do próprio quarto, sua capa farfalhando a cada passo.

Não podia deixar de sentir-se triste por saber que Sakura partiria em breve, mas ainda assim feliz por ter sido capaz de viver tudo aquilo com ela. E mesmo que nunca mais pudesse vê-la depois do dia de sua partida, Shaoran tinha plena certeza de que aqueles momentos, assim como os momentos em que ouvira ela cantar sem de fato saber que Sakura era seu Anjo, jamais se apagariam de sua memória.

Ao abrir a porta de seu quarto, Shaoran caminhou até o criado mudo e abriu-o, apanhando a harpa que ganhara de Sakura alguns dias antes. Ela lhe dissera que agora que não podia mais praticar a magia, talvez devesse se dedicar mais a musica. Shaoran começava a pensar que aquilo seria uma forma de distração, pelo menos em momentos em que precisasse somente pensar nela. Sentando-se ao pé da janela, deixou que os dedos corressem pelas cordas da harpa, ouvindo o som escapar delas. Seus olhos fecharam-se e imediatamente, Shaoran deixou-se levar pelo som produzido pela harpa. Sua melodia era doce e suave como o sabor de balas de caramelo estalando no céu da boca. O sorriso de uma lua minguante o acompanhava, iluminando parcialmente em seu rosto, e fazia Shaoran lembrar-se da primeira vez em que ouvira seu Anjo cantar ao outro lado do rio que separava seus reinos. Tão próximos, mas tão distantes que Shaoran achou que jamais fosse encontrar o ser que possuía uma voz tão bela.

Perdido em seus devaneios enquanto tocava, Shaoran não notou quando uma sombra adentrou sutilmente em seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Não notou os passos silenciosos em sua direção, mas sua atenção voltou-se completamente para ela quando ouviu a voz tão bela deixar seus lábios, acompanhando sua canção. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Shaoran continuou a tocar enquanto observava seu Anjo aproximar-se. Sakura podia não ter asas, mas para Shaoran a garota sempre seria a luz que havia lhe salvado de sua escuridão. E, de certa forma, Sakura também pensava o mesmo enquanto cantava junto de seu amado Shaoran. Ele era o norte que faltava em sua vida, dando-lhe um rumo e uma direção. E talvez por essa razão agora lhe doesse tanto saber que teria que deixá-lo. Preferia mil vezes abdicar o trono e viver uma vida simples e feliz ao lado dele, pois sabia que juntos nada lhes faltaria.

Ainda assim, como princesa e futura rainha, ela sabia que não podia deixar suas obrigações de lado mesmo que isso custasse sua felicidade. Essa havia sido a razão de ter se casado com Shaoran. Era uma ironia que agora essa fosse a razão de separá-los.

Quando a última nota escapou da harpa de Shaoran, o olhar de ambos se encontraram. O silêncio pingava entre eles como o início de uma tempestade, e nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de encontrar as palavras certas para aquele momento. Sakura sentia o coração martelar fortemente no peito quando aproximou-se dele, finalmente decidida sobre o que deveria fazer. As mãos anormalmente gélidas tocaram o rosto de Shaoran e o desenharam completamente com os polegares como se desta forma pudesse memorizá-lo para sempre. Ela então repousou o lábio sobre os dele em um selinho demorado e o abraçou, colando seu corpo ao de Shaoran. Seus corações batiam em sincronia, ambos podiam sentir isso, assim como haviam sentido no dia em que tinham salvado Nihel; a magia dos dois confluindo para o único objetivo que lhes era importante naquele momento.

Os lábios de Sakura roçaram o supercílio de Shaoran e desceram lentamente por seu rosto, trazendo ao garoto a sensação de impulsos elétricos correndo por todo seu corpo. Ela então pousou a boca sobre a orelha dele e sussurrou as três palavras que ele jamais esqueceria:

_- Eu te quero._ – não tão doces quanto um eu te amo, mas mais fortes do que uma maldição. Shaoran voltou os olhos para ela, talvez incrédulo com as palavras de sua esposa.

De certa forma, nunca tinha pensado em Sakura como tal. Nem sequer cogitara a possibilidade de levá-la para a cama em sua noite de núpcias, mas agora a oportunidade era extremamente tentadora. Ainda que contra seus desejos, ele a encarou nos olhos tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Tem certeza disso? Talvez nunca mais possamos... – ela o calou com um beijo rápido.

- Eu tenho.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de tornar a olhá-la. Lentamente, aproximou o rosto do dela, seus lábios roçando sobre os de Sakura. Beijaram-se com paixão, enquanto Shaoran deixava a harpa repousada sobre o batente da janela, e um dos braços envolvia a cintura de Sakura, colando mais seus corpos. Sakura o puxou, aprofundando o beijo e os dois foram caminhando a passos trôpegos até a cama, ao tempo que ela desabotoava os botões da camisa de Shaoran. Ele a tirou com certa pressa e deitou-se sobre Sakura, vendo que os olhos dela corriam por suas cicatrizes.

- Quando foi...?

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça, brindando-a com um de seus sorrisos mais dóceis.

- Não importa agora. Nada mais importa.

Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Sakura, baixando lentamente seu vestido enquanto a beijava ali, descendo devagar para seu ombro. Observava com deleite as curvas do corpo dela, desvendando-as a cada vez que baixava mais suas vestes. Sakura tremia levemente, mas fazia o mesmo, despindo-o com cuidado, ainda que um pouco atrapalhada. Mas Shaoran lhe dava toda a segurança que precisava sentir e a total certeza de que era aquilo o que queria para si.

_- Eu te amo, Sakura..._ – ele sussurrou baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido.

_- Eu te amo também, meu querido Shaoran..._

Suas vozes se perderam ao meio da noite, enquanto juntos descobriam um ao outro, muito além dos prazeres da carne. Descobriam-se de corpo e alma, como verdadeiros amantes e desta forma sabendo que a alma nada mais era que a extensão dos sentimentos que um possuía pelo outro.

Ao longe, a lua era a única testemunha da cumplicidade que acontecia entre os dois dentro daquele quarto. Shaoran tinha razão: nada mais importava.

**X**

- ATAQUE! – foi assim que despertaram na manhã seguinte. Shaoran sobressaltou-se e pulou da cama. Vestia somente uma calça larga de moletom e mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados, incomodado com a claridade que vinha de sua janela aberta.

Sakura, ainda enrolada nos lençóis, levantou a cabeça um pouco sonolenta, mas o segundo aviso de ataque foi o suficiente para despertá-la.

- ERIOL ESTÁ AQUI!

- Mas o que..? – Shaoran voltou o olhar para Sakura, vendo que a jovem já se vestia.

- Temos que ir até lá.

- Certo.

Os dois vestiram-se e Shaoran pegou um sabre que estava ao lado de sua cama, seguindo com Sakura pelos corredores. Pelo alvoroço, não foi difícil descobrirem de onde vinha o suposto ataque, mas ao chegarem lá, apenas viram Eriol flutuando sobre a janela da sala do trono, o eterno sorriso de Cheshire pregado em seus lábios.

- Olá, meus queridos, espero que tenham tido uma boa noite. – o olhar dele recaiu sobre Sakura e Shaoran e os dois desviaram o olhar, constrangidos com a situação.

- O que você quer aqui? – Nihel perguntou, sacando a espada que outrora pertencera a seu pai.

- Talvez vocês devessem escutá-lo. - uma voz conhecida pairou no ar e todos se voltaram em direção à porta para deparar-se com Mizuki, a suposta vendedora de remédios que durante todo o caminho ajudara Shaoran e Sakura em sua viagem.

- Mizuki? Por que deveríamos escutá-lo? Ele é nosso inimigo! – Sakura exclamou. Porque, de certa forma, criara uma afeição especial por Mizuki e além disso, Nihel só estava vivo graças aos conselhos dela.

- Tem certeza disso, minha cara Sakura? – Eriol ajeitou os óculos, e o reflexo deles incomodou a feiticeira. – Vocês não acham que... se eu _realmente_ fosse inimigo de vocês não os teria matado desde o início? Eu precisava de vocês aqui, precisava que compreendessem a importância da união e do amor de vocês para que somente então pudessem, de fato, receber o meu poder. É por isso que estão aqui.

- Então foi você quem nos trouxe para cá? – Shaoran deu um passo à frente, encarando Eriol. Sua expressão não era amigável. – Por que não nos disse ao invés de causar todo esse infortúnio? Alguém podia ter morrido e muitas pessoas sofreram por conta de suas tiranias.

- Era preciso que existisse um grande vilão nessa história para que vocês pudessem crescer. Ainda não estavam preparados para tudo o que ia acontecer em suas vidas e eu jamais pretendi matar ninguém, pois acreditava no potencial de meus sucessores. Nihel foi além disso, sendo capaz de realizar um ritual e de sacrificar-se por seu povo. Ele me provou que é um rei digno e bondoso, capaz de tudo para proteger seus ideais. Isso é importante.

- Ainda assim, eu... – Shaoran desviou o olhar, cerrando os punhos com força.

- Infelizmente, o preço de nossa batalha foi alto. Eu não pretendia que sua magia fosse extinguida, mas não tiveram outra escolha e por isso Mizuki foi obrigada a intervir. Vim até aqui, Sakura, para entregar-lhe o livro que por direito é de vocês.

Eriol aproximou-se de Sakura e Shaoran estendendo o livro que outrora pertencera a Leed Clow. Sakura encarou o livro com certo ódio e pensou em recusá-lo, mas por fim segurou-o entre as mãos. Pensava que se não fosse por aquele livro, talvez nunca tivesse sido tão feliz ao lado de Shaoran, mesmo que agora estivesse tão perto de perdê-lo. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, procurando não pensar nisso.

- E mais uma coisa... você deve partir em breve, Sakura, ainda hoje. A ponte entre nossos mundos é muito frágil e o caminho não ficará aberto por muito mais tempo.

- Mas...!

Eriol abaixou o rosto por um momento e ajeitou os óculos sob a ponte do nariz.

- Eu sinto muito.

Sakura pensou em dizer coisas horríveis a ele. Mas o olhar dele, o sofrimento que passava através de sua expressão por tudo o que havia feito contra ela e Shaoran havia lhe tocado profundamente. E também parecia ter tocado a Shaoran, pois ele lhe apertara a mão.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Nada do que fiz neste mundo me causa arrependimento. Decerto devo lhe agradecer, pois é graças a tudo o que você fez que hoje estou aqui com a mulher que amo. E não importa o quão distantes estivermos, sempre estaremos juntos.

- Shaoran... – Sakura o encarou, as lágrimas presas em seus olhos, prestes a cair.

- Nihel. – Eriol aproximou-se do jovem. – Sei que você será um rei melhor do que eu poderia ter sido como tirano. O livro de sua família está neste castelo, você o encontrará em breve.

Nihel acenou com a cabeça.

- Não existe mesmo uma maneira de meu pai retornar com minha mãe?

- Infelizmente não. – Eriol suspirou. – Você deve partir logo, Sakura. Lhe darei tempo para que arrume suas coisas e te levarei até o portal.

Sakura sentiu um aperto em seu peito, como se o ar começasse a ser tirado de seus pulmões através de uma pequena agulha. Não queria deixar Shaoran, mas seu mundo lhe esperava.

- Eu estou pronta.

Shaoran apertou mais a mão dela. Era melhor não prolongar o sofrimento, ainda que quisesse congelar o tempo agora somente para estar com ela para sempre.

- Vamos.

As lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Sakura muito antes de chegarem ao portal.

**X**

Ele encarou os ombros dela se movendo, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ela havia chorado durante as competições de bruxaria que tinham entre seus reinos. Lembrou-se de como ela jurou que ficaria forte para um dia vencê-lo diante de toda aquela multidão e sorriu ao lembrar-se de que agora ela era sim muito forte, forte o suficiente para vencer qualquer desafio que se colocasse em seu caminho. E ainda que fosse forte para isso, seus ombros continuavam se movendo, a tristeza continuava cercando-a agora que teria que retornar para seu mundo sem ele.

Durante todo o percurso refletira sobre as palavras de Eriol. Mesmo que ele dissesse que não havia um jeito de retornar junto de Sakura, Shaoran tinha certeza de que seu antecessor não o deixaria na mão, pois queria ele ao lado de Sakura. Ele lhe devia isso. Shaoran precisava retornar. Por ela. Por seu reino. Por seu amor.

- Sakura.

Ele a chamou quando ela estava a ponto de entrar no portal. Já era possível ver o mundo de ambos do outro lado. Um mundo em que Shaoran talvez jamais pudesse retornar. Sakura parou e engoliu o choro como se não quisesse demonstrar fraqueza para seu amado Shaoran, mas ainda que ela tentasse, ele viu as pupilas engolirem o mar de esmeraldas que eram seus olhos. Admirava aquela beleza e tudo o que aquela noite em especial havia representado para ambos.

- Eu vou voltar.

Sakura o encarou nos olhos. E era aquela doçura que ele conhecia tão bem. A doçura de uma flor de cerejeira que fora responsável por originar o nome daquela jovem feiticeira. Ela o encarou e soube que o que ele dizia não eram apenas palavras de conforto. Shaoran não era assim. Sorrindo, ela limpou as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão e meneou positivamente a cabeça.

Havia cumplicidade entre os dois. Aquela cumplicidade que só nasce depois de muita confiança e muita compreensão. Uma cumplicidade que vinha desde os tempos de rivalidade, que dava a certeza de que mesmo que estivessem distantes, ainda estavam próximos um do outro e não mais o contrário.

- Vou te esperar.

Então, adentrou no portal.

**X**

**N/A:**

Durante muito tempo, eu pensei em como seria o fim dessa fic. Achei que seria fácil terminar um trabalho que me deu tanto prazer, mas eu vi que o fim nunca é simples. Eu bati com a cara no teclado por cerca de um mês, pensando e repensando, revisando cenas, relendo partes que não achava estarem tão boas assim.

De certa forma, eu não sei como me sinto depois de tanto tempo de trabalho. Sei que por muitas vezes eu pareci deixar essa fic de lado, mas eu prometi que eu levaria esse trabalho até o fim e não deixaria meus leitores na mão.

Nesse fandom eu aprendi o que significava perseverança e compreensão, porque por muitas vezes eu realmente pensei em desistir, mas muitas pessoas me apoiaram em diversos momentos difíceis da minha vida, como quando meus pais se separaram e quando eu tive que prestar vestibular e fazer cursinho. Até quando a minha cachorra morreu, esse ano, muitas pessoas me apoiaram. E eu agradeço por isso. Muito obrigada.

Eu falhei em medicina. Eu cresci. Passei em segundo lugar na federal pra Medicina Veterinária e me descobri nesse curso. E durante meu período de latência, quando eu voltei a postar – acho que quase um ano depois – meus leitores ainda permaneceram aqui. E com isso eu também aprendi o que era fidelidade.

Então eu dedico o final a todos vocês que me apoiaram, em especial à Ju (e eu sei que ela sabe quem ela é) porque ela é bióloga e diva, e porque durante todo o tempo que eu escrevi essa fic, ela me acompanhou e sempre me mandou reviews que me incentivavam muito. Além disso, eu tinha a fic dela pra me apoiar todas as vezes. Agradeço também à Lily, minha esposa que nunca comenta nessa fic, mas que mesmo assim, por muitas vezes também me apoiou e me ajudou, não só aqui como também com a minha vida pessoal. Ela é uma pessoa extremamente querida pra mim. Extremamente importante na minha vida.

Mas todos vocês que leram e me ajudaram a passar dos cem reviews foram muito importantes pra mim. 266 reviews... eu nunca esperei alcançar um número tão alto assim. Eu nunca esperei ser tão querida assim. Nem nunca esperei que tantas pessoas assim apreciassem o que eu escrevo.

Então, deixando todo esse sentimentalismo de lado, eu agradeço mesmo, e agora vou explicar algumas coisas. Então pra quem tem mania de ler o N/A primeiro...

**S P O I L L E R A P A R T I R D A Q U I**

Inicialmente, eu não tinha pensado em deixar o final assim. O Eriol morreria durante a batalha e Sakura e Shaoran triunfariam retornando para o seu mundo com o livro. Mas daí veio o Nihel e toda a história que envolvia ele, e eu decidi que seria muito mais interessante se ele próprio fosse responsável por parcela da salvação do mundo que era dele. Afinal, os pais dele haviam sido mortos por aquela guerra toda. Acho que esse foi um ponto que eu deixei meio solto na história só que eu quis explorar muito mais o Shaoran e a Sakura da outra dimensão do que os reis que eles já eram. Eles simplesmente foram mortos. Uma fatalidade. É um erro comum, tendo em vista o tempo da minha fic.

Eu também não tinha pensado no Shaoran perdendo a magia, mas eu achei que essa seria uma lição importante pra ele, portanto eu escolhi deixar o final assim de forma que vocês possam pensar no que acontece a seguir.

Posso vir a fazer um epílogo, se vocês quiserem um, me deixem comentários pedindo no review que eu faço um. Tenho qualquer coisa em mente.

Não quis descrever um hentai pesado na cena do Shaoran e da Sakura, porque essa fic não é rateada para tal. Além disso, eu não a fiz com esse intuito, então sinto muito se decepcionei os hentai lovers de plantão. Mas eu não sei a idade de todos que lêem minha fic também.

Vejamos... eu farei questão de responder cada review que eu receber por esse capítulo, mesmo que demore um pouco porque estou em época de provas desde que comecei o semestre. Fora isso, acho que alcancei meus objetivos aqui.

Tenho um novo projeto em mente, acho que citei num capítulo anterior. Eu gostei tanto de trabalhar com o Shaoran que vou fazer uma fic mais centrada nele. O nome vai ser 'Dragão chinês' em homenagem à uma antiga fic da Kath Klein que eu amava demais, porque era um crossover de shaman king e CCS. Infelizmente ela nunca continuou a fanfic. Mas eu sou muito fã dela e tenho dito. Deixarei para vocês lerem se quiserem. O primeiro capítulo está escrito.

Fora isso, eu gostaria de me desculpar por todas as vezes que demorei para postar um capítulo e pelo total brochamento que era quando era um micro capitulo. Tentei compensar isso com as 30 páginas que deram nesse aqui.

Enfim, já divago demais.

Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, gente, se não fossem vocês essa fic nem existiria.

_**Diendo!**_


End file.
